This Life of Mine - (Hinny)
by TheQuietWriter
Summary: This life of mine has gotten complicated, and Ginny Weasley's death approaches. Mysterious happenings and life altering secrets mean far more danger lies ahead for the powerful redhead than her choice in boys. Laughter, tears and struggles that will bring her to her knees in what is truly a dark war with dark consequences that not even Harry may be able to bring her back from.
1. Chapter 1 - Temper and Temptations

**A/N: You will notice that the first few chapters of this story are told right in the middle of Rowling's world, so to start with, the dialogue will be mostly the same, but that will abate very quickly as Ginny goes off on her own adventures. Another quick note- this was the story that taught me how to write, so you'll get to see my writing improve as the chapters progress. Don't be easy on me though. Your opinions matter and they help me get better.**

Chapter 1- Temper and Temptations

Blood-red hair whipped around Ginny Weasley's face. The ground came at her and scratches already kissed at her wind burnt cheeks. She could hardly see for the wind stinging her eyes, but determined as ever, she grabbed more tightly to her broom. Still in a steep dive, her courage did not fail her.

Just inches from the ground she stretched her hand out and caught the falling red quaffle, hardly scraping the grass. She pulled out of the dive and was off. Ron, who had been failing spectacularly all afternoon was still nervously glancing around him and slowly swaying to the left of the goal posts, leaving the far one wide open.

Dean Thomas was closing in on Ginny fast with a playful smirk on his face. Demelza Robins, speeding up on Ginny's right, was clear.

Ginny threw the quaffle to Demelza as she passed and headed straight for a very pale Ron.

Dean slowed, and threw Ginny a wink as he passed. She turned her head to watch his retreating form when-

 _Whack_!

Demelza was bent over her broom, clutching a bloody mouth, Ron hovering over her.

"It was an accident, I'm sorry, Demelza, really sorry!" Ron shouted after her as she zigzagged back to the ground, dripping blood everywhere. "I just-"

"Panicked," Ginny said angrily, landing next to Demelza and examining her fat lip.  
Ginny had been losing patience with Ron for days and she finally couldn't hold her tongue any longer. That had almost been her, laying on the ground, blood dripping from her mouth. Lucky for Ron that it was Demelza. Ginny would have given him the worst bat bogey hex he had ever experienced, and she would not have missed.

Dean put his hand on her shoulder, trying to stop her from continuing. She lightly swiped it off.

"You prat, Ron, look at the state of her!"

"I can fix that," said Harry, landing beside the two girls. Ginny's heart quickened as he skimmed her shoulder with his. She ignored it. Pointing his wand at Demelza's mouth, he said " _Episkey."_ "And Ginny, don't call Ron a prat, you're not the Captain of this team-"

"Well, you seemed too busy to call him a prat and I thought someone should-"

Harry tried to force himself not to laugh, but didn't quiet manage.

Her pulse quickened when he said her name, and the sound of his laugh... _Stop it Ginny_ , she reminded herself. Again.

"In the air, everyone, let's go..." Harry said, and Ginny forced herself to forget her idiot brother, her quickening pulse and anything else claiming her focus from quidditch practice.

Getting Harry out of her head for a while seemed like a good idea, and definitely should have been doable. So when Dean showed interest in her, she was willing to give it a go.

A distraction was just what she needed.

Dean treated her sweetly, of course, although a little too predominant for her liking. Ginny wanted to take it slow, see if she would develop stronger feelings for the good-looking boy at her side. The little flutters of anticipation were there, but her inexperienced self couldn't tell her what that meant, if anything.

They both found themselves a quiet spot in a 7th floor corridor and snuggled together on a bench, staring up at a beautiful stained glass window with frost clinging at the edges.

October had arrived at Hogwarts, bringing with it a bitter cold that chilled to the bone and gave the older students an excuse to cuddle up close to their special someone. Ginny and Dean were doing just that, sharing the small bench and staying warm wrapped up close to each other.

"You really shouldn't get so worked up over Ron." Dean said, pulling Ginny closer to him.

"You really shouldn't get in my way when I'm angry. It's dangerous."

He smiled at her and brought his face down to hers. He pressed his lips to her's, and she accepted the kiss. Which quickly turned into two kisses.. or was it three? Their surroundings forgotten, she continued to kiss him back, arms wrapped around his shoulders, his around her waist.

"Oi!"

Dean and Ginny broke apart and looked around.

"What?" Ginny shouted indigently. Ron had appeared out of no where, glaring indignantly down at her.

"I don't want to find my own sister snogging people in public!"

Ginny's cheeks turned red with fury.

Ron's constant whining all week had been picking at her nerves, and she was getting closer and closer to completely snapping on him. Also not helping her mood was her building issues with Dean. This was _really_ bad timing for Ron to be getting so far on to her bad side.

"This was a deserted corridor till you came butting in!" Ginny shouted back at him.

Dean was looking embarrassed. He gave Harry a shifty grin that Harry did not return. It was then that Ginny noticed Harry's face. He was staring at Dean with a look of disgust. Or was it anger? She was confused. Why would Harry, of all people, be angry? Harry had never shown much interest, good or bad, in what she did. Other than her first year and the issues with Riddle's diary, of course. Since then, he had pretty much treated her like a friend, or a sister...

"Er... c'mon, Ginny," said Dean, grabbing her attention as her thoughts had been rapidly trailing off, "let's go back to the common room..."

And there he goes again, trying to take control. Dean really needed to get off her back. She didn't need his guidance or his help. She could make her own decisions, for goodness sake!

Stepping in front of Dean, Ginny said "Right," tossing her long red hair out of her face and glaring at Ron, "let's get this straight once and for all. It is none of your business who I go out with or what I do with them, Ron-"

"Yeah, it is!" said Ron, just as angrily. "D'you think I want people saying my sister's a-"

Ginny pulled her wand out, holding it threateningly at Ron's radish-red face.

"A what?" Ginny shouted. "A _what_ , exactly?"

She knew exactly what he was implying and she was so furious red sparks flared sporadically from the tip of her wand. Brother or not, he would pay for that one! Ginny ran through her worst hex's in her head and prepared to fire at the prat when Harry caught her attention again.

"He doesn't mean anything, Ginny-" said Harry. Although he didn't really sound like he meaned it, the sound of her name coming out of his mouth had caught her off guard and she momentarily forgot what she was about to do.

Then she came back to herself and suddenly, she wanted to cry. But no tears would leave her eyes in the presence of these two, and she held the salty streams firmly where they belonged. And Harry, of all people! Harry Potter had just witnessed her snogging someone! What would he think about her now? Did he think she went around doing that all the time? And RON! He made it sound like she was _that_ kind of girl, right in front of Harry!

"Oh yes he does!" she said, flaring up at Harry. And she wanted to hurt him back. "Just because _he's_ never snogged anyone in his life, just because the best kiss _he's_ ever had is from our Auntie Muriel-"

"Shut your mouth!" bellowed Ron, bypassing radish and turning maroon.

"No, I will not!" yelled Ginny, beside herself. "I've seen you with Phlegm, hoping she'll kiss you on the cheek every time you see her, it's pathetic! If you went out and got a bit of snogging done yourself, you wouldn't mind so much when somebody else does it!"

Ron had pulled out his wand too; Harry stepped swiftly between them.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Ron roared, trying to get a clear shot at Ginny (as if he had a chance) around Harry, who was now standing in front of her with his arms outstretched. Still looking at Ron, Harry placed his hand softly on top of Ginny's wand hand, trying to get her to lower it. A red spark flashed between their skin and both of them pulled their hands away. She hadn't meant to do...whatever that was, to him. They looked at each other only momentarily confused before she pulled her eyes away from him again as Ron continued on.

"Just because I don't do it in public- !" shouted Ron.

"Been kissing Pigwidgeon, have you? Or have you got a picture of Auntie Muriel stashed under your pillow?"

"You-"

A streak of orange flew under Harry's left arm and missed Ginny by inches; Harry pushed Ron up against the wall.

"Don't be stupid-"

Ginny couldn't believe her eyes. Harry was protecting her from Ron. Not that she needed it, mind you, but it was still stunning to witness. He had shoved Ron away from her. Ron, his best mate. If she hadn't been practicing to keep her emotions under control around him all last year, her cheeks would be a bright scarlett and her voice would have failed her. The tears were threatening a return. It made her so mad that she had these feelings for Harry and couldn't control them. Harry didn't have to hide his feelings! He could have feelings for whoever he wanted!

"Harry's snogged Cho Chang!" shouted Ginny. Quickly she realized that was not the best thing she could have shouted in front of Harry and continued on in an attempt back-peddle just a bit. Or maybe redirect.

"-And Hermione snogged Viktor Krum, it's only you who acts like it's something discusting, Ron, and that's because you've got about as much experience as a twelve-year-old!"

And with that, she stormed away, not wanting to be in either Ron or Harry's, or even Dean's presence any longer, less she lose herself and display her feelings of Harry for the world to see. She would not subject herself to that again. He was not interested and she was not getting her hopes up.

 **Hearing your voice is probably the single most pleasurable thing I can think of. This is a short little intro, but I promise future chapters are nice and long.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Tears and Jealousy

Chapter 2- Tears and Jealousy

It didn't seem humanly possible that Ron could get more infuriating than he had been yesterday, but somehow, he managed. Ginny knew him well enough to know it was just his nerves overtaking him before the match against Slytherin. But heaven forbid, if Ron even looked at her funny today...

Lucky for Ron, his words weren't aimed directly at Ginny, but the rest of the team suffered from his bitter nervousness. The team, minus Harry and Ron, sat in a corner of the common room debating on ways to put a permanent silencing charm on Ron. Ginny was leading the conversation.

Harry was watching them from the corner of his eye, no doubt worried about what they might be plotting. Ginny was a Weasley after all, and Fred and George were her favorite brothers, so there was no telling.

Harry caught Ginny's eye and smiled at her. Ginny, thinking about yesterdays event, his hand on hers and the unusual spark that flew between their skin couldn't help herself and blushed slightly before turning away. She was dating Dean after all, and it was inappropriate for her to be thinking of Harry that way. Not to mention the whole reason behind dating Dean. To get Harry out of her head.

 _Poor Harry,_ Ginny thought. It couldn't be easy. Trying to be a good friend to Ron and keeping the peace between the rest of them. Always the peace keeper.

Ginny could sure use a peace keeper in her life at the moment. She looked over at Dean, pouting and sitting in the chair opposite her. She frowned. She was too tired to think about any more of this tonight.

10 am found them on the Quidditch pitch.

The rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor was never so apparent as it was during a Quidditch match. Ginny was full of energy and had a strong desire to let off some built up steam on some stinking Slytherins. Unfortunately for them, she was further vexed when she heard a familiar voice coming from the commentator stand. Sure enough, it was a tall, skinny blond boy with an upturned nose. A Hufflepuff, (whom Gryffindor had smothered in the last match) Zacharias Smith. His nasal voice was easily heard above the crowd.

"Well, there they go, and I think we're all surprised to see the team that Potter's put together this year. Many thought, given Ronald Weasley's patchy performance as Keeper last year, that he might be off the team, but of course, a close personal friendship with the Captain does help..."

Ginny grinned as she imagined herself hexing him after the match.

She breathed in a lungful of the glorious crisp air around her. The absolute freedom she felt on her broom was not comparable to anything.

Ginny personally scored four out of the next six goals against Slytherin, and successfully dodged two stray bludgers that got away from their new Beater, Coote.

But the best part for Ginny was nearly knocking Urguhart off his broom, quite by accident, of course, as she skimmed the back of his broom with hers in a rush for the Quaffle. Slytherin got there first and they were speeding back down the pitch.

"Oh, and here comes Slytherin's first attempt on goal, it's Urguhart streaking down the pitch and- "

Ginny held her breath.

" -Weasley saves it, well, he's bound to get lucky sometimes, I suppose..."

Exhale. Ginny was so relieved she almost forgot to call Zacharias Smith a "stupid git". Zacharias' lame taunts of Ron and Ginny ceased after Ron amazingly made three more saves, and the commentator moved on to superficial insults of their Beaters.

Ginny was flying high, and apparently, so was Ron. Funny how one good game was all it took. Ron was making save after save and though exhausted, Ginny was still getting the Quaffle in the hoop. The crowd was singing "Weasley Is Our King" and Ginny couldn't help but smile at Ron's apparent pleasure.

Suddenly- Harper zoomed past Ginny, headed right for Harry. Ginny gasped as Harper collided with him and Harry nearly fell off his broom. Harper mouthed something to Harry too silent to be heard and then sped off, Harry in hot pursuit.

"And I think Harper of Slytherin's seen the Snitch!" screeched Zacharias Smith through his megaphone.

 _Hurry Harry!_

Harry shouted something at Harper and somehow, miraculously, Harry revealed something golden in his hand. Yelling and waving the Snitch in the air, Harry landed and ran for his team. They were on the ground and gathering in a huge hug of celebration, the roar of the crowd swelling around them creating a euphoric haze. Ginny had a different idea in mind.

"Ginny, where're you going?" Harry yelled above the clamor.

Speeding up and painting a very convincing look of surprise on her face, she collided hard with the commentators post. She felt the front of her broom jam into his stomach and watched as Zacharias felt to the floor, wind knocked out of him.

"Forgot to brake, Professor, sorry." Ginny said to a irate looking Professor McGonagall.

Ginny heard Harry's laugh and turned to find him right behind her, so close they were almost touching. He wrapped warm arms around her and gave her a tight hug. He quickly pulled away, not meeting her eyes.

Another thought occurred to her as well. That was the first time Harry had hugged her. Just her, by herself. _Stop it, Ginny._ It was the same hug he gave Demelza or Ron.

Feeling guilty, Ginny wandered over to Dean, who was celebrating with the crowd. She put her hand into his and walked with him back to the common room, singing "Weasley Is Our King _"_ and finding a new reason to smile.

The party was in full swing in the Gryffindor common room. Ginny, her Pygmy Puff Arnold on her shoulder, was talking happily with Demelza about the final score and which Slytherin Beater was the ugliest. Dean came up behind Ginny, putting arms around her waist and turning her to face him. She smiled at him.

"Wait your turn." She said playfully, turning back around to finish her conversation with Demelza but leaving his arms around her.

"-Come on, Ginny" Dean whispered in her ear "Come spend some time with me," his hands roved up the side of her legs and over her hips a few inches. Ginny smacked his hands away from her and pulled out of his grasp.

"What?" Dean looked bewildered at her response to him.

"Don't touch me like that" Ginny whispered harshly at him. Demelza, thankfully, was tactful enough to take a sudden interest in her nearly empty butterbeer.

Dean let out a sigh. "Can you please just put down that stupid puff ball," he said, picking Arnold off her shoulder. He handed it to Demelza and tried to lead Ginny away with a hand on her shoulder "and come spend some time with your boyfriend?"

Ginny's movements halted. "Who do you think you are?" She said in a low, fierce whisper.

"I'm your boyfriend," Dean said innocently, "Jeez, Ginny, you wonder why we fight so much? I can't even talk to you without you going all weird on me. I'm not trying to control you, I just want your attention."

"Well, you've sure got it now." Ginny crossed her arms, not willing to concede that easily. But it was all for show. She knew she was over reacting.

"Look, Ginny-"

But Ginny didn't hear him. Her attention was drawn to someone over Dean's shoulder. Harry was in a corner, a small group of girls surrounding him. Romilda Vane (that slag) was making every attempt to put her hands on him. They were all giggling and jealousy swelled up inside Ginny.

An uncomfortable look on Harry's face calmed her nerves a little and she returned her attention to the boy in front of her.

Dean was looking at her expectantly. _Well shoot_ , what had she just missed? Dean's head turned around to see what she had been looking at.

Ginny looked at her feet, not meeting his eyes when he looked back at her. The guilt nearly overwhelmed her. While Dean was standing there trying to have a conversation with her, she had been off in la-la land watching Harry, who was _not_ her boyfriend, and worrying about what he was doing. Ginny knew that this really wasn't fair to Dean. It wasn't his fault that he had a girlfriend who couldn't keep her mind off of the handsome boy in the corner. Nor did he even suspect the reason for her going with him in the first place.

No, that was Hermione's bright idea. But Hermione tended to be right, so...

"Just ignore it, Ginny." Dean said with sympathy in his voice.

 _What?_ She was confused. Ginny's head popped up. Looking back over Dean's shoulder at the corner Harry had evidently just vacated, was the most disgusting sight Ginny had ever seen. She took Arnold back from Demelza and huffed away toward the unholy sight in front of her, nearly walking right into Harry.

"Looking for Ron?" she asked, smirking. "He's over there, the filthy hypocrite."

Harry looked into the corner she was indicating.

There, in full view of the whole room, stood Ron wrapped so closely around Lavender Brown it was hard to tell whose hands were whose.

"It looks like he's eating her face, doesn't it?" said Ginny dispassionately. "But I suppose he's got to refine his technique somehow."

She wondered.

"Good game, Harry." Ginny said, and she lightly placed her hand on Harry's arm for just a moment before pulling it away and gaging his reaction. He didn't look uncomfortable. In fact, he smiled at her.

Ginny decided to take her leave then, not wanting to push her luck, and walked away. A million thoughts warred for attention in her head and she just wanted someplace quiet to process it all.

She ignored Dean's stares, said her good-nights and wandered up to her dormitory.

Ginny stretched out on her four poster staring at the almost unnoticeable cracks in the wall and listening to the heavy banter still continuing downstairs.

She tried to process everything that had happened today, but the game really had exhausted her and her thoughts drifted to the soft pj's sitting in her trunk. They were hand-me-downs from Hermione last year, but they were her favorite. She got up and dressed for bed, while eyeing the books stacked on the floor beside the her trunk. She had loads of homework due on Monday but she comforted herself in knowing that she would spend all day tomorrow on it. Maybe Hermione would check over her work for her.

As soon as Ginny had thought her name, a teary Hermione had come marching up the stairs, slammed the door shut behind her and headed straight to her bed, collapsing on it. Still clothed, she threw the blankets over her whole body.

Ginny walked over and sat on the bed next to her.

Hermione had been upset far too often these past few weeks and Ginny tried to think about what had caused this last bout in an effort to better comfort her. She remembered Ron's awful display down in the common room, his hands all over that hussy. Hermione must have seen. Sympathy welled up inside Ginny for her friend. She imagined Harry doing that to Romilda and a flash of anger came over her. She understood Hermione's state.

Ginny laid down next to the lump under the blankets and wrapped her arm around her.

"He's a prat, Hermione..." Ginny said softly.

She got no response.

But all the same, she continued to sit there quietly with her arm around the lump of blankets. The two girls lay there for several minutes, Hermione's small sobs occasionally breaking the silence, her back quivering lightly under the blanket. Then, nothing for a long while. Ginny moved to get up.

"I saw you today." Hermione spoke, still under the blankets.

"Saw me what?"

Hermione took the blankets from her face. She was a mess. Ginny smiled, trying to keep the laugh at bay.

"What?" Hermione said, wiping her face.

"You look like someone rubbed a balloon all over your head," A huge smile taking over Ginny's face.

Hermione sat up and looked in the mirror and sure enough, static from her blankets had made her hair stick out in all directions. Add to that her blotchy face and she really did look a mess. She let out a little cry and Ginny went to comfort her again. But the shake of her shoulders told Ginny that Hermione wasn't crying. The poor, somewhat crazy girl was laughing. Soon, both girls were giggling together on the floor. Leaning up against the bed frame, Hermione pulled a hair tie from her wrist to restrain her hair and sadly, the laughing subsided.

"I saw you." Hermione said again. She wasn't easily deterred.

"I know," Ginny sighed. "Dean and I have been on each others nerves lately. We're fighting all the time."

"Oh, no" Hermione looked surprised "I meant with Harry."

"Harry?"

Hermione looked at her feet. "You haven't taken your eyes off him all day, Ginny."

 _Merlin- was she really that obvious!_

Ginny's heart began to beat faster. "Did he say anything to you?"

"Ginny," Hermione looked her straight in the eyes "do you still have feelings Harry? I mean, I know we talked about this over the summer and I know you decided to just move on...and you've been with Dean for a while now..."

"...uh...yes- I mean, yes, I'm with Dean." Ginny looked away, afraid Hermione would see something more in her answer.

"I know you're with Dean, that's not what I asked." Hermione smiled patiently. "Do you still _want_ to be with Dean?"

"I don't know, Hermione." Ginny sighed in defeat. "It's gotten so complicated."

She sat in thoughtful silence for a moment, while Hermione waited patiently to see if she would continue.

"Harry just doesn't see me as more than a friend. I don't think he ever will. Sometimes though...I think I see something there. Something in his face, when he looks at me...and when he touches me..." She sighed. "I don't know. It's killing me to want him, Hermione."

Hermione kept silent, just listening to her friend.

"I need to keep working on this, Hermione. Dating Dean... or someone. I have to do this for me. For my sanity. I have to spend this time now, working on being able to have feelings for someone else. Otherwise, one day, when Harry finds that special girl and marries her... I don't want to feel that way. I want to be happy for him. Happy that he's happy."

Hermione wrapped her arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"Well, one things for sure." Hermione said with a smile. "A little jealousy might just be good for him."

"Harry or Ron?"

"Both" and with that, Hermione's eye's brightened.

"Well you can keep it all to yourself. I'm not interested in making Harry jealous, nor do I think it's even remotely a possibility."

But Hermione's mind was already flush with new thoughts and ideas.

Ginny knew that look. Hermione was thinking up something. And with Ginny's help, it was likely to be something wonderfully devious.


	3. Chapter 3 - Christmas Kiss

Chapter 3- Christmas Kiss?

Ginny had no idea how devious Hermione could be, although she suspected she had it in her all this time and only lacked the proper motivation to bring it out.

A very snowy Christmas had finally come to the school full of anxious students, and with it, a few frosty attitudes towards Slughorn's Christmas party. The only Gryffindor's to receive an invitation were Harry, Hermione, Cormac McLaggen and Ginny, who was taking Dean as her date. Some of the students, namely Ron, had developed a negative disposition whenever the 'Slug Club' was mentioned, while the rest were hoping to tag along as someones plus one.

Harry, in particular had a considerable group of fervent admirers following him around, giggling and hinting heavily that they wanted to go to Slughorn's party with him. Hermione and Ginny had taken to keeping a close eye on him after Hermione accidentally eavesdropped on a covert meeting in the girls bathroom about the best ways to smuggle Harry Potter a love potion. It turns out Fred and George's love potion sales had skyrocketed last week.

Ginny was going to have a talk with her favorite brothers about who they sold to. She frowned as she watched Romilda Vane make an attempt to bring Harry some juice, which he refused politely. Apparently she hadn't heard the news yet. She walked away, disappointed, leaving Harry, Ron and Ginny to enjoy their lunch.

"You could'vd taken _anyone_!" said Ron in disbelief over dinner. " _Anyone!_ And you chose Loony Lovegood?"

"Don't call her that, Ron," Snapped Ginny, "I'm really glad you're taking her, Harry, she's so excited."

And boy, was she glad! Ginny had been fretting over who Harry would take all week. Peeves flew by that morning shouting the news " _Potty asked Loony to go to the party! Potty lurves Loony! Potty luuuuuuves Looooooony!"_

Ginny was practically skipping to class all that day. She knew that Harry and Luna were just friends, and that Harry had done something extremely kind by inviting Luna to the party with him. Luna was the only girl, besides Hermione of course, that Ginny would have been happy with Harry taking, and she was grateful that it had worked out the way it did. I didn't hurt at all to know that Harry didn't harbor any kind of romantic feelings for their friend Luna. Self-serving? Maybe. But it was a win-win situation regardless. As long as she ignored her guilt over getting too interested in Harry's life, that is.

Ginny got up from the table and moved down to sit with Dean when he came in to dinner. Ginny's head popped up when she saw Parvati and Lavender walk by, the latter throwing her arms around Ron's neck.

"Hi, Harry," said Parvati who, like him, looked faintly embarrassed and bored by the behavior of their two friends.

"Hi." said Harry.

"Oh, hi, Hermione!" Parvati had spotted her further down the table.

Hermione beamed back brightly and Ginny grinned, knowing what was coming.

"Hi, Parvati!" said Hermione, ignoring Ron and Lavender completely. "Are you going to Slughorn's party tonight?"

"No invite," said Parvati gloomily. "I'd love to go, though, it sounds like it's going to be really good... You're going, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm meeting Cormac at eight, and we're-"

There was a noise like a plunger being withdrawn from a blocked sink and Ron surfaced. Hermione acted as though she hadn't noticed.

"-we're going up to the party together."

"Cormac?" said Parvati. "Cormac McLaggen, you mean?"

Dean pushed his plate away. "I'm stuffed. Can we go, Ginny?"

"Shhhh" Ginny said, waving him off, not wanting to miss this. He looked towards the door with a long face. "Go yourself, if you must, I'll catch you later." Ginny said. Pouting, but without argument, Dean got up and left the great hall. _What a baby,_ Ginny thought with a roll of her eyes. As if they needed to be at each others side at every moment.

"That's right," said Hermione sweetly. "The one who _almost_ "- she put a great deal of emphasis on the word- "became Gryffindor Keeper."

"Are you going out with him, then?" asked Parvati, wide-eyed.

"Oh- yes- didn't you know?" said Hermione, with a most un-Hermione-ish giggle.

"No!" said Parvati, looking positively agog at this piece of gossip.

"Wow, you like your Quidditch players, don't you? First Krum, then McLaggen..."

"I like _really good_ Quidditch players," Hermione corrected her, still smiling. "Well, see you... Got to go and get ready for the party."

Hermione smiled deviously at Ginny as she passed.

Although the idea of going with McLaggen created the desired effect upon Ron (subtlety is not Ron's strong suit), it did not go so well for Hermione. Not thirty minutes into the party, Ginny was hiding Hermione from McLaggen's searching eyes. It seemed he had enchanted mistletoe to follow him around the room, much to Hermione's displeasure.

"Come on, Hermione, I'll cut out early with you." said Ginny, not really enjoying herself either. Dean had been pushing her all around the room all evening introducing her to different people as his girlfriend. Two problems with that was 1, Ginny did _not_ enjoy being herded around like a prized pig for show and 2, Ginny had to keep interrupting Dean to introduce herself by name instead of as 'Dean's Girlfriend'.

"We just got here, Ginny," Dean whined. "I'm not ready to leave yet."

"Fine," said Ginny, looking around "Then you go distract McGrabbin- I mean McLaggen for me while I sneak Hermione out."

In no time, they were out the door and walking back down the corridor toward their comfortable, and McGrabbin-free common room.

"Remind me to kick Harry later, will you?" said Hermione.

"For what?" said Ginny, confused.

"For not taking the best girl I know," said Hermione sweetly "Thanks, Ginny. I owe you one."

The two girls walked down the corridor arm in arm.

"Hermione..." Ginny looked straight ahead as they walked.

"Hmmm?" Hermione waited.

"I'm think I'm going to break up with Dean."

Hermione stretched her arm around Ginny's shoulders as the two girls walked side by side. "Well, I can't deny that I didn't see that coming ages ago."

"I've tried to make it work with him, I really-"

"-I know you have." said Hermione, a tone of understanding. "But you shouldn't force things when it comes to love, Ginny. Either it's there, or it's not."

"It's not his fault. And it's not fair to him. It's not right to keep thinking about someone else while I'm trying to be with him." Ginny confessed, stopping to pull the tall black heels off her feet and allowing them to swing in her hand as she walked.

"Tonight?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said Ginny sarcastically, "that would just make his Christmas! No, I'll wait until after the holiday."

"Are you going to make a try with Harry?" Hermione said, not able to hide the excited curiosity in her voice.

"...No."

"-Ginny," Hermione interrupted, her voice an octave higher than usual. "I really think you should, I mean, it couldn't hurt to try." Hermione stopped walking.

Bleakness shown in Ginny's eyes for just a moment, and Hermione's keen awareness didn't miss it.

"I don't want to be rejected by him, Hermione. I'm not sure my heart could take it." Said Ginny, so quietly that Hermione almost didn't hear her. She rarely lost her strong sense of control, even with Hermione. But the last few days with Dean had been difficult on her emotionally. Any other girl would have walked away from the relationship by now. Ginny was raised to value the commitment made in a relationship, even just at a boyfriend/girlfriend level. She would put the work into it until it was obvious that no amount of work would...well...work. It had been months and Ginny was feeling that it had gotten to that point.

"Dean rejects me... He doesn't realize it, but he does. He tries to make me into someone I'm not. He wants to be with me, yes, but he want's a different me, Hermione. Harry doesn't even like me enough to reject me. There are moments between us, you know... but they just aren't there for him like they are for me. I can't keep letting myself get pulled in like that, Hermione. It's just killing me. I don't know," She memorized the scuff marks on the heels of the shoes in her hand. "Maybe I'm not meant to do this whole _love_ thing. I'm pretty terrible at it."

"I think I know exactly how you feel." Hermione said.

Ginny put her arm through Hermione's and the two girls continued to walk down the empty corridor. "You and I are one in the same, Hermione. Neither of us can seem to get our crap together and catch hold of the men we want."

Around the corner, just feet away, his back leaning against the cool stone wall, Harry had just overhead his second conversation that night not intended for his ears.

o0o

Classes had finally ended and Harry, Ron and Ginny headed back to the Burrow for the Christmas holiday. As loud and crazy as it usually was with the whole family gathered under one roof, it was sort of peaceful in it's own way, and oddly comforting.

Ginny found that she was more comfortable around Harry as well, now that she had accepted the idea of just being his friend. Or trying to, at least. Those feelings for him were still hiding under the surface, but it was easier now that she knew where they stood. Ginny assumed that Harry was feeling a lot more comfortable around her as well because of all the extra time he was spending with her. Playing exploding snap, helping her decorate the sitting room, or even just being in the same room with her, laughing with her brothers.

But Ginny quickly became confused and unsure of herself again only a week into the Christmas break.

Ron, Fred and George were playing a match of Quidditch in the garden, and Ginny found herself on the couch with Harry, warming up with a cup of hot chocolate nestled in their hands. Their legs brushed together accidentally. Harry did not pull away from her.

He smiled at her, and reached almost hesitantly toward her. She held perfectly still, not breathing. Harry touched her face and wiped away a little whip cream that had clung to the top of her lip.

"Oi!" shouted Ron. They both jumped. "Harry, we're still one man down for two-a-side Quidditch. You want to referee, Ginny?"

"Uh, be right there." Harry said, and he left.

Ginny sat there for a moment longer after Harry had left. Her fingers came up to her mouth. _Was Harry trying to...?_ Ginny replayed that scene over and over in her mind until she fell asleep in her bed that night, and dreamt of him.

They were alone. Ginny sat cross-legged, in the corner of the over-sized love seat, in the red and gold common room, a fire crackling in the fireplace. The warm light flickered across their faces.

Harry sat next to her, and he placed his hand over hers. He watched her with those bright green eyes, never letting his gaze wander from hers. His hand was warm, and it slowly trailed over her forearm, leaving goosebumps in it's wake.

His finger ghosted over the crease of her elbow, and that lightest of touches shot electric fire through her body, making her toes curl. His fingers continued up the side of her arm, pausing for just a moment on her shoulder. Harry's eyes left hers to take in the sight of the bare skin at the base of neck, and he let his hand continue over her shoulder, and along the back of her neck, causing Ginny's cheeks to blush a brilliant shade of crimson as he moved slowly closer. Her heart pounding, Harry's hands wound into her scarlet hair, and with a slowness akin to torture, leaned in closer to her. Closing his eyes, Harry pressed his forehead against Ginny's, pausing there to take in the feel of her skin against his. Then, so slowly, he brought his lips closer to hers.

BAM! Something flew into her door.

"GINNY! Mum said get up! We're going to be late!"

Ginny was laying in bed, breathing heavily. She looked down at her arm and sure enough, goosebumps. _Stupid git, Ron... Always interrupting!_


	4. Chapter 4- Ginny's Adventure

**And we're off into a bit more original territory with a sideshow into a favorite scene of mine from the film. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4 - Ginny's Adventure

Christmas had come and gone and January had quickly rolled into a chilly February. The sun was making more appearances than usual for this time of year and it was a hope for an early summer.

Large groups of smiling, perfumed girls had seemingly seized the school overnight. Pink heart-shaped valentines had grown wings this year and could be seen flying around the castle in flocks. Snape had complained about the infestation and refused to let them into his classroom, causing them to build up outside the door and attack the students when they exited, looking for their recipients.

"Is it just me, or do the girls seem to stare at you more this time of year?" said Harry, looking uncomfortably at a group of girls who were trailing behind a 5th year Hufflepuff unlucky enough to of caught their eye.

"Yeah, mate. Isn't is great!" said Ron. "Just pick one out Harry. It's like shopping for a broom. Look-" Ron pointed to the next table over where several girls were lined up next to each other, all smiling over at Harry and Ron. "They've even got themselves put on display and all prettied up and smelling nice. I love it when they smell nice. They're just waiting for you to go pick one of them."

Harry groaned and turned back to his breakfast.

Ginny walked by the table just then. "Ginny, want to go to Hogsmeade with us?" Harry said.

Ginny's heart fluttered. "I said I'd meet Dean." She gave Harry a small smile as she walked away and wondered if Dean really was the reason Harry had been paying more attention to her. The thought made her consider not giving it up just yet. Ginny and Harry had not found themselves alone again, like they had been in the sitting room of the Burrow over Christmas, and Ginny was beginning to wonder if it had all been in her head. Had she dreamed of Harry's thumb against her lip as well?

An arm wrapped around her waist, making her jump slightly. "So- I was thinking. With most the school being off in Hogsmeade today, the common room will be practically empty, and we can sneak hot chocolate up and sit by the fire." said Dean.

It did sound nicer than trudging through the snow and trying to find a seat in a crowded Madam Puddifoot's. "Sure." shrugged Ginny.

An hour later, Ginny was curled up on the love-seat that faced the fire. She leaned up against Dean and sipped on her hot cocoa. It really was nice. The common room was completely deserted, although Ginny suspected that Dean had kicked out a few lingering 1st years before Ginny had arrived. Five or six of them had passed her in the corridor, complaining about having to relocate to the library where they'd have to sneak in their stash of chocolate frogs.

Ginny placed her cup on the side table and sat up, stretching her legs out to rest them on his lap. She picked her book back up and settled it against her chest as she read. Dean's hand started to rub along the back of her knee. Sadly, the thrill of his touch had eased away much too quickly and she wasn't sure how to explain the new feeling it brought. It wasn't bad, just not as desirable as it had once been. These thoughts wandered in and out of her mind as he continued to softly circle his fingers over the top of her jean covered thighs. The crackle of flames in the grate faded away behind more important thoughts.

Dean lifted from his seat, leaning in to face her and brought his lips down to meet hers. The book fell away as they kissed in front of the fire. Dean's hands roamed the curves of her back. He pulled her closer to him and his hands found the hemline of her shirt. He took the liberty of pushing the fabric aside and letting his hands trace small circles on her skin. "Dean..." Ginny pulled her face away slightly to speak. "I don't think-"

Dean brought his lips down to her's again, but removed his hand from under her shirt, and relieved, she allowed him to hold her tightly and press his body against hers. They continued to kiss and she wrapped her arms around him, their surroundings forgotten. He deepened their kiss and leaned into her as he pulled her waist close to him, laying her down on on the warn love-seat. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were closed, letting Dean kiss along the base of her neck.

His hands reached under her shirt again, moving upward, and a sudden shock of what what was happening pulsated through her body, bringing her back to reality.

"Dean!" Ginny pushed his hands away, trying to sit up. But Merlin, he was heavy!

"Ginny, it's okay- I love you." Dean pressed against her again and reached further up her shirt.

"Get off me!" Ginny screamed at him, angry tears welling behind her eyes. She pushed him roughly and he immediately got up, looking confused. "What is wrong with you!" She yelled, her face flushed with fury and embarrassment.

He reached over to slide his hand down her arm in an attempt to comfort her. Ginny remembered her dream with Harry and her stomach turned. The hand on her arm felt so wrong. It didn't belong there. She yanked it away from him.

"Jeez, Ginny! What's wrong with _me_? I just said 'I love you' and you freak out on me! What's wrong with _you!_ "

What _was_ wrong with her? How had she let this go so far? And with someone who she knew she hadn't planned to be intimate with. This was her fault. Ginny needed to get away from here. Away from Dean and away from this room. She backed away from him, words escaping her. He stared at her with hurt and confusion in his eyes, as she took off out the portrait hole, readjusting her shirt to cover herself.

o0o

Ginny sat on the cold, dirty floor of the owlery, wishing she could fly away with them. She hadn't thought to grab her jacket when she took off out the door, and the wind cut through her thin sweater and bit at her skin. After a time, she grew numb to it and it didn't bother her as much. It was the only private place she could find to let herself go and allow some rare tears to fall into her lap. She felt so unbalanced. So embarrassed about what had just happened. She felt... exposed. She wanted comfort, but couldn't think of anyone to turn to.

There were few people that came to mind when she wanted someone to make her feel safe. Not that she was in any kind of danger, just the feeling of exposure had overwhelmed her. Harry, was her first thought. She certainly couldn't go to him. Hermione would have been a good option, except that she was in Hogsmeade with Harry and Ron. Ron- oh, he would kill Dean. Best not involve Ron.

More tears came as Ginny thought of Dean. He had said he loved her. She was _loved_. What was wrong with her? Ginny looked down at her hands, disgusted with herself. She couldn't even _love_ right.

The feeling of emptiness overtook her again and she let her face fall onto her knees, red hair slipping down to cover her face. The sobs came and went for some time, and still, she had not run out of tears to cry. She wasn't upset for walking away from Dean. No, that was the right thing to do. She was upset about what this meant for her. Ginny wondered if she was incapable of loving. Or... incapable of loving anyone but Harry.

Ginny heard crunching snow on the steps leading to her hiding place. She quickly wiped the tears from her face, but could do nothing about her crimson cheeks and puffy eyes. Blond hair and a bright smiling face appeared.

"Luna?" said Ginny, surprised.

Luna Lovegood came up the stairs, holding two steaming cups of tea. She said nothing about Ginny's state. Luna simply smiled and handed a cup to Ginny, who accepted gratefully. She sat next to her and just stared out, watching the owls fly in and out of the large open windows.

"Luna... how did you know-"

"There's always some poor soul up here, crying, on this horrid day," said Luna. "I've been coming up here for years." said Luna, still staring out, watching the snow fall.

Ginny leaned against Luna, allowing her warmth and company to comfort her in silence and letting the hot tea warm her from the inside.

"How come you're not in Hogsmeade with everyone else?" said Ginny.

"Oh, my father and I are against Valentines Day." said Luna, nonchalantly.

"Really?" said Ginny, too curious for her own good.

"Yes, it's well known that Rufus Scrimgeour promotes Valentines Day to increase the vampire population. They come out of hiding in droves and take advantage of young girls looking for dates with handsome men." Luna said, very seriously. "And most people don't know that vampires and the Crumple-Horn Snorkack are natural enemy's. That's why the species is nearly extinct."

"I thought werewolves were a vampires natural enemy?" said Ginny.

"Oh, no. That's just a myth started by the Ministry of Magic to keep their genocide of the gentle Crumple-Horn Snorkack under wraps," said Luna "you really should read the Quibbler more often, Ginny. It's all in there. My father ran a special article on it just in time for Valentines Day."

"Really." Ginny smiled at her. She loved Luna. Somehow, she always managed to cheer her up.

Luna didn't ask, but Ginny felt the sudden urge to confide in her. She needed an outside opinion that wasn't Hermione's. She was too close to the situation, being one of Harry's best friends. Ginny spent the next hour telling Luna of her problems with Dean and her secret love for Harry. Ginny told her of her and Harry's encounters and her fights with Dean, even up to the horrid event that led her up to her hiding spot in the owlery. The tea had gone cold when Ginny had finished, but relief washed over her. Luna listened quietly, never interrupting and only offering an understanding nod here and there.

After silence fell between them for a time, Luna finally spoke. "I've found that writing is a good medicine for the soul. The Quibbler became an outlet for my father and I after the death of my mother." said Luna.

"How would that help me?" said Ginny.

"Did you feel better after you told me about your problems with Dean and Harry?" Luna asked.

"Yes" said Ginny.

"It works the same way. It's like confiding your feelings and problems to someone. And you never have to show anyone what you write. The parchment is someone you can tell anything to, someone who won't judge you and won't argue with you." Luna said.

Ginny smiled, "In that case, you're as good as a nice piece of parchment, Luna."

"That's nice." said Luna, looking happily at Ginny.

"What would I write?" said Ginny.

"Anything... maybe a poem or a letter, or just your feelings in that moment. Tell Harry everything you want to, but never could to his face."

"That's a really good idea." said Ginny, picking herself up and hoisting Luna up with her. The two girls left arm in arm down the slippery snow laden steps.

o0o

Ginny had been sitting in a quiet corner of the library with quil in hand, scratching at the parchment under her fingers. She had written nearly 12 inches. She read it over to herself. _It's a love letter,_ she realized.

It spoke of an unattainable, one-sided love. Of a quickened pulse, and skin that electrifies under light touches. There were no names attached to it. She didn't need names. She knew to whom it was addressed.

"-There you are."

Ginny dropped her quill and moved her arm over the parchment. She relaxed as she saw Hermione.

"Come have dinner with us." Hermione said.

"Sure" said Ginny, slipping the letter into a nearby book and taking it with her.

Dean sat down next to Ginny, but they didn't speak. Hermione noticed, but was tactful enough to divert her attention back to Harry and Ron's conversation. Ginny was very quiet through dinner, but neither her nor Dean brought it up. Instead, Dean and Seamus focused their attentions to charming paper airplanes to catch fire and crash land into the Slytherin table. Ginny was ignoring them, submerged in her own thoughts.

"Ginny," said Dean "let me borrow your bookmark." He said, laughing with Seamus and pulling the slip of parchment out of Ginny's book. Ginny didn't hear him.

"Ginny?..." said Dean.

She looked over at him, irritated by his interruption. Ginny's heart about dropped off the astronomy tower. Dean had Harry's letter in his hands and he was reading it! Mortified, Ginny grabbed it from him. He just stared at her.

"Dean... I... tha- that's private!" She fiercely whispered at him- praying that he hadn't read too much of it yet.

"I thought that after our fight...well, If you felt that way about me, why did you freak out on me earlier?" Dean whispered back to her. "I mean, if the whole physical thing freaks you out, we can slow down. I wasn't trying to rush you. I just thought- I don't know...that you were fine with it." He looked at the letter in her hands and smiled.

Ginny didn't know how to respond.

"I mean...I love it" he said, smiling at her "that's really...uh...hot, actually." Dean winked at her. "You should write me love letters more often." He continued to smile and took the letter from her hand.

Ginny was dumbfounded.

Dean leaned over to show Seamus, and Ginny grabbed at the letter. She missed and Dean held it out of her reach, smiling playfully at her. She was so mad that they wern't somewhere private where she would have just thrown a jelly-legs spell at him.

"Don't you dare show that to anyone, Dean! It's private!" Mixed emotions of fear and fury began to claw their way past her control as she reached for the letter again. Ginny cringed as he pressed deep messy folds into the parchment that contained her heart and soul, and roughly stuffed it into his bag.

"Fine, I won't show anyone. I just want to keep it so I can finish reading it later." Dean kissed Ginny on the cheek and got up. "Be back, gotta use the loo." and he left, taking his bag with him.

Ginny was horrified! What was wrong with her today? One stupid mistake after another. First with Dean in the common room, and now with letting that letter fall into the hands of someone else- Dean, of all people. He wasn't the sharpest quill in the bottle, nor was he too observant, but if he had the chance to really read that letter again, he would surly figure out it was not written for him. It wouldn't be too hard later tonight, not surrounded by the distraction of the Great Hall. He would read it again and come to his own conclusion. Maybe he would show it to his roommates. _No!_ Harry and Ron are his roommates! And Harry wasn't stupid. Would he suspect? And Ron. Well- Ron would kill him. She _had_ to get that letter back!

Luna interrupted her thoughts when she lightly sat herself beside Ginny.

"I didn't know you wrote a letter for Dean too." Luna said. "Good for you, Ginny."

"What!" Ginny whispered to Luna. "How did you know about that?"

"I just passed Dean outside the hall. He was telling Cormac McLaggen that you wrote him a 'sexy love letter' and he'd show it to him later."

"Luna," Ginny continued to whisper frantically "We've _got_ to get that letter back! That wasn't for him!"

"Oh that's not good. Well, I have been wanting for an adventure..." Luna's eyes lit up "When do we start?"

"Now." said Ginny "When Dean gets back, I'll distract him and you go through his bag and grab the letter."

"Sounds easy enough." Luna smiled.

Several minutes later, Dean appeared.

"Where's your bag?" said Ginny.

"Back in the common room. I didn't want to haul it around all night. I thought you and I could go find someplace quiet and make-up from our fight earlier." Dean said, placing his hand on the small of her back.

Luna looked at her, unsure of what to do.

"Uhhhh..." She laughed nervously. "OH! I almost forgot! I told Hermione I would return this book for her to the library. I've gotta run." Ginny swiftly grabbed the book the letter had been in and hastily removed herself from the table.

"I'll walk you." Dean latched on to her hand and smiled sweetly. _Crap._

In the library, Ginny pretended to look for another book and made an unsuccessful attempt to ditch Dean. She even made a stop by Myrtle's bathroom and convinced her to distract Dean with a little flirting while she attempted to slip out the door. But to no avail. Dean had been paying close attention to the door waiting for his excuse to escape Myrtle when Ginny appeared.

Finally, and although Ginny hated to do it, in her desperation, she sunk to her lowest level yet. Dean by her side, she made a stop by the great hall again and picked up two treacle tarts. From her pocket, she slid out a two-colored sweet that Fred and George had given her for Christmas. She always kept a few on her person for emergencies. She pulled off the purple end and pressed it into the tart. _Sorry Dean, but you've left me no choice,_ she thought to herself.

"Thanks, Doll" Dean said, taking a large bite from the tart. Then two. Ginny waited. As soon as the third bite hit his mouth his face turned green and he was running for the loo.

Ginny immediately grabbed Luna away from a very shocked Hermione and sped off up the stairs.

"Oh- is our adventure back on?" asked Luna

The girls arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady outside the Gryffindor common room.

"Luna, I've...uh...distracted Dean for the time being, but if he heads this way, I need you to send him the opposite direction. Tell him you just saw me headed to the bathrooms looking for him."

"Okay," Luna said happily "sounds fun. I can pretend to be waiting for Hermione. Or I could actually be waiting for Hermione. We didn't finish our conversation earlier."

"Great Luna, Thanks! Abstinence." Ginny said to the portrait and dashed into the common room. To Ginny's great relief, the room was empty, students still down finishing dessert. She made a mad dash around the room, looking for Dean's grey school bag. Nowhere in sight. It must be up in his dormitory.

Knowing that she could be caught at any second or that someone could already be up there and her hopes would be dashed, she flew up the stairs anyway. It would not look good to be found in the boys dormitory. She could only imagine what Harry would think about her. And Dean! He would be unbearable, probably thinking that she was looking for some private time with him in his bed. She rolled her eyes.

The circular room held 5 four-poster beds with crimson curtains, identical to her own. She didn't know which bed was his and she sped quickly around the room, looking for something familiar. She almost gave up hope, knowing that everyone would probably be getting in from dinner any minute. _There!_ She saw it! Digging through the messy bag, she found the folded parchment and held it close to her. Relief flooded through her and she made for the stairs that would lead her to freedom.

Muffled voices were heading towards her. Ginny threw herself under the closest bed and held her breath.

The door opened and she heard a familiar voice as someone dropped onto the bed she was hiding under.

"I love it when they serve treacle tart, but blimey...it gives me terrible gas. I thought I was going to lose it in front of Lavender tonight."

"Yeah, thanks for that Ron. I could have lived without that image in my head." Said Harry.

Ginny held her hand over her mouth and clutched the letter to her chest. _Great, Ginny! You idiot!_

"Did you see Lavender tonight? She could hardly stand to say goodnight and let me go."

"I noticed." Harry said dryly.

Ginny heard Harry's clothes hit the floor and the rustle of him sliding under his blankets. She did _not_ belong here.

"Something smells nice...is that you, Harry?" said Ron.

 _OH NO!_ She winced. They could smell her perfume.

"Nope- you know I gave up that stuff years ago." Harry and Ron laughed.

"I'm thinking about going all the way with her- you know, Lavender. I think she want's me to. We got to second base last night and if Hermione hadn't interrupted...well...we probably would have made it to third." Ron sounded smug.

 _Oh my god! Please let him shut up!_ Ginny thought wanting to put her hands over her ears, but not daring to move. She suddenly smelt something awful and she looked around. Ron had tossed his shoes under the bed, and they landed right next to her head. She pressed her face into the floor and groaned internally. Of all the beds she could have chosen. She ended up under her smelly brother's. Just her luck. This day was going to break a record soon with how bad it had already turned out.

"When we were snogging, my hand accidentally rubbed against her thigh, and I could tell she wasn't wearing any knickers! Do you think a lot of girls don't wear knickers?" Ron wondered.

"Uhh, I really couldn't tell ya, Ron." said Harry.

"Ahh Harry, you just need to get a little snogging done yourself and you won't feel so bitter. I told you, Romilda Vane is still interested. She's pretty." Ron said like it was just common sense and Harry should jump at the opportunity to snatch up Romilda while she was still interested.

Ginny's ears piqued.

"I'm not interested in Romilda Vane." Harry said and turned over in his bed.

"Oh, well, there's plenty of others, mate." Ron said "Do you think Dean's alright? I saw him running out of dinner. Looked like he was going to be sick."

"Dunno." said Harry "I'm sure Ginny's with him."

"What do you think he see's in her?" asked Ron.

"I don't know...she's smart...funny...attractive." said Harry

Ginny's fluttering heart about stopped.

"Attractive?" said Ron.

"Well you know...she has nice...skin."

"So you think he's going out with her because she has nice skin?" Ron asked.

"Well, I dunno, I'm just saying it could be a contributing factor." Harry sounded like he was on the defense.

Silence took over the room for a long moment. Ginny thought her heart would explode. It wasn't exactly a proclamation of love, but Harry had definitely complimented her. Ginny considered for an insane moment, leaving the letter for Harry to find. But then she thought of Dean, and her sanity returned.

"Hermione's got nice skin. You know, as far as skin goes." Ron said

Ginny couldn't believe her ears. She really didn't belong here and she suddenly felt terrible overhearing this conversation between the two friends. But she was stuck. Poor Luna. She must have thought Ginny forgot about her.

"I-I've never thought about it before, but now that you mention it, yeah. Very nice." Harry said. There was a long pause then Harry spoke again. "I think I'll be going to bed now."

Ginny settled in for the long haul. She waited through Neville, Seamus and finally Dean, to come to bed and fall asleep, but not before sitting through several more conversations and some pretty disgusting noises she could have lived without.

Ginny did a lot of thinking under that bed and had come to the conclusion that her and Dean were most definitely done. But how was she going to break up with him now that he think's she madly in love with him? She would have to explain herself. Maybe she could just let it blow over for a few weeks and do her best to avoid Dean until then.

When several snores could be heard and the rustling of blankets had stopped, she slowly crawled out from under Ron's bed. She didn't even dare to stand up in case she was seen. Ginny crawled across the hard floor to the stairs and slipped down them, unnoticed.

When she arrived in her own dormitory, Hermione was waiting for her with a scowl on her face.

"Where have you been! I was so worried! I almost called for Professor McGonagall half and hour ago!" Hermione quietly berated her.

"Too tired. I'll tell you tomorrow." Ginny placed the folded parchment in her trunk and crawled under the blankets, still clothed.

o0o

 **A/N: Thank you everyone for giving this little story a chance. In case you were wondering, this story is nearly completed already (up to 30 chapters at this point) and posted up to date on a different site. I can't seem to name it on here without the system automatically editing it out, but if you know it, it starts with a W, ends with pad, and has orange as it's primary color. I go under the name NamelessOne, and you can find it all there. It's not complete just yet, but it's about 8-10 chapters away.  
Another thing to note, is that you will surely notice the quality of writing improve as you traverse further into this story. This was the first thing I ever attempted to write, and this process has taught me so much. I think that Ginny's character changes as much as I've changed as a writer. We've both grown and developed as this story has progressed. I sometimes even now look back at these early chapters and find myself cringing at my work, but I can't bring myself to fully go back and edit it. Partly because I'm so darn busy, but partly because it is proof of my growth, and I'm hesitant to let go of it.  
Anyway, time for me to shut down this internal monologue and let you go about your day. Thanks for taking the time to listen to my rambling, and I hope you enjoy the rest of this evolving story.**

 **Love,**

 **TheQuietWriter**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Winning Kiss

Chapter 5 - The Winning Kiss

"I seem to remember hearing an 'I owe you one' after my oh-so-clever rescue of my closest friend from the slimy tentacles of the date-who-shall-not-be-named at Slughorn's Christmas party."

Hermione groaned into her pillow, but grudgingly rolled out of bed, slipped on her robe and trudged very ungracefully down the steps to the common room.

Ginny's little game with Dean had to be the longest game of hide and seek in the history of... well, hide and seek. Ginny had been careful to emerge from hiding only when she was assured that Dean was not waiting around the corner for her. Harry's Marauder Map would have been a blessing at the moment. She wondered what he would say if she told him why she wanted to borrow it. He didn't like Dean much lately, he probably would have handed it right over. She might have asked him if she hadn't consistently seen him walking the corridors with his face planted in it, earning the occasional dirty look from someone who nearly walked into him.

"He left ten minutes ago" said a grouchy Hermione, plopping back into bed.

Ginny thanked her and left to spend this grey Saturday reading in a quiet corner, far off the beaten path. Ginny walked smack into someone rounding the corner of the staircase. She lost her balance, but firm hands held her steady. Ginny looked up to see Harry's startled face.

"Uh... sorry." said Harry.

She couldn't seem to force her lips to form words. Harry was still holding her. She didn't think he wore cologne, but there was something distinct and very male that washed over her and she was intoxicated by him... again.

"-Why will she be in there?"

Ginny jumped and the moment was broken by a familiar voice coming down behind Harry. He released her arms and Ginny sighed internally at the loss of his touch.

"Oh, she has extra Potions lessons with him" Harry said, looking quickly away from Ginny's eyes.

"Maybe I could ask if I can have them with her?" said Ron eagerly.

Ginny gaped. Extra Potions lessons? Ron? Then she saw the goofy look on his freckled face and covered her mouth to stop the laugh from escaping.

"Great idea." said Harry, with a smile on his face and directing Ron toward the portrait hole. Lavender was blocking the exit, trying to come in from the other side. Ginny might have helped if she hadn't been too busy choking back the laugh into her hands at the scene in front of her.

"You're late, Won-Won!" she pouted. "I've got you a birthday-"

"-Leave me alone," said Ron impatiently. "Harry's going to introduce me to Romilda Vane."

And without another word, he pushed his way out the portrait hole. Lavender just stood there, a cross look on her face, like she had never in her life been treated in such a way. Laughter exploded out of Ginny and Lavender shot daggers at her.

Ginny spotted Hermione standing at the edge of the dormitory stairway, a small grin on her face.

Ginny wiped tears of laughter from her face and took the opportunity to slip out of the common room, a book in her hands.

An immense stone creature towered over Ginny, it's wings stretched out, effectively creating the perfect hiding spot for her to pass the day away with her thoughts and a good book for company. Hermione would have approved. She should have invited her. She wouldn't be spending the day with Harry and Ron anyways. Poor Ron. Only an 'adult' for a few hours and he was already causing drama. Ginny wondered why on earth Romilda Vane would want to give Ron a love potion. She must have put it in some sweets for him for his birthday. The youngest Weasley son had finally come of age, and as Hermione had already had her birthday, Ginny was the only baby of the group now. And Harry of course, she just remembered. He wouldn't turn 17 until July. Ginny was content in the thought that although he was a year above her, Harry was closer to her age than the others.

Quick footsteps ran past her hiding place. Ginny peered around the stone creature to an alarming sight.

"RON!" Ginny cried, jumping quickly to her feet.

Madam Pomfrey and Harry were hastily running along side a floating stretcher that carried an unconscious Ron. Professor Slughorn huffed and struggled to keep up.

Ginny followed them into the hospital wing and watched as Harry helped Madam Pomfrey lift Ron onto a bed. She pushed Harry back a few steps then began working over Ron, casting unknown spells from her wand.

Harry was ridged, rooted to the spot. He hadn't noticed Ginny follow them in.

"...Harry" she whispered.

He whipped around and the terror in his face met hers. He understood the silent questions in her eyes and made to answer them.

"He was poisoned."

Ginny gasped, and her eyes flew to her brother. Horror gripped her as she remembered laughing at him this morning.

"I thought... I thought it was just a love potion- the look on his face... and I just laughed." Tears welled in her eyes.

Harry seemed to shove aside his own fear and shock, and reached out to comfort Ginny, pulling her into an embrace. She pressed her face into his chest, her tears drying against his shirt.

"No, Ginny," he said "you were right, it was a love potion. It was meant for me, but Ron got it instead. I took him to see Professor Slughorn for a remedy. I didn't think Ron wanted to spend his birthday chasing after Romilda Vane and making a fool of himself. Although, I considered letting him," Harry said, remembering something and rubbing his ear. "The Professor opened a bottle of mead for us to toast, and Ron drank first."

Ginny said nothing, waiting for the rest.

"He... he just- collapsed and started jerking around... there was foam coming from his mouth. I couldn't get Slughorn to move- in shock, I think... I went through his supply drawers until I found a bezoer." He sucked in an unsteady breath. "..Too late. I think I was-"

Harry was silent for several long minutes, but his breathing started to quicken with the panic he must have had back in Slughorn's office.

"I got it in his mouth as fast as I could..." the panic seeped from his voice now as well. "what if I was too late? I should have-"

"-Harry," Ginny pulled back to look at him. She caught his eyes and held them with a penetrating look, eager to get her point across. "You saved his life, Harry. I don't want to hear anymore about it."

Harry looked over to the still unconscious Ron. "Actually, it was Ron who save all our lives. If he hadn't drank first, we would all be dead on Slughorn's floor. No one would have been there to help us." Harry said solemnly.

Those words reverberated through Ginny and not bothering to care what he would think, she folded herself back into Harry's embrace and held him tightly, thanking God that he was still standing here.

Madam Pomfrey approached Professor Slughorn, who was still standing in the same spot as he was when he first entered the room, still holding the opened bottle of poisoned mead.

"Professor." Madam Pomfrey said.

"...uh...yes?" he answered.

I need you to fetch Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster. Ask Minerva to alert Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the Weasley children." Madam Pomfrey said "and leave that here," she gingerly took the bottle from his hand.

By that afternoon, the entire Weasley family, Harry and Hermione were sitting at Ron's bedside. Harry hardly escaped Mrs. Weasley's grasp when she arrived in a panic. She planted a kiss on his cheek and hugged him furiously, thanking him for her son's life.

They all conversed with each other for several hours, Ron still unconscious, but stable according to Madam Pomfrey. All except Hermione, who sat quietly, watching Ron, his hand in hers.

Madam Pomfrey promptly kicked them out at 9:00 pm sharp and ordered them all off to bed.

Ginny's eyes were puffy and bore dark circles from her restless sleep that night. She kept having nightmares where she walked into a room with Ron and Harry's dead bodies lying on the floor, blood everywhere, both of them calling out to her in her mind to choose which one to try and save. It was terrible.

The news that Cormac McGrabbin would be filling in for Ron at the Quidditch match today did not improve her mood.

"Tricky conditions!" McGrabbin said bracingly to the team. Ginny just couldn't get that nickname out of her head and resigned to the fact that he would forever be McGrabbin.

Apparently, Ginny and Harry's moods mirrored each others today. Harry kept having to tell off McGrabbin for ordering the team around.

"I'm the Captian, McLaggen, shut up giving the team instructions," said Harry angrily. "Just get up by the goal posts!"

Once big-mouth had shut it and left, Harry shook hands with the Hufflepuff Captain and they were off.

"And that's Smith of Hufflepuff with the Quaffle," said a dreamy voice, echoing over the grounds.

Ginny smiled hugely as she looked over to see a bright faced Luna commentating the match. Ginny was tired and in a terrible mood, but suddenly, a little ray of sunshine had just made her day. Amazing how Luna seemed to always be doing that.

Luna continued. "He did the commentary last time, of course, and Ginny Weasley flew into him, I think probably on purpose, it looked like it. Smith was being quiet rude about Gryffindor. I expect he regrets that now he's playing them- oh look, he's lost the Quaffle, Ginny took it from him, I do like her, she's very nice..."

Ginny played through more bouts of laughter as she listened to Luna's commentary.

"...but now that big Hufflepuff player's got the Quaffle from her, I can't remember his name it's something like Bibbel-no, Buggins-"

"It's Cadwallader!" said Professor McGonagall loudly from beside Luna. This earned the biggest laugh yet.

The game went on and McGrabbin was shouting criticism at Ginny for allowing the Quaffle out of her possession, with the result that he had not noticed the large red ball soaring past his right ear.

Ginny wanted to pummel him, but didn't think the crowd would take to the Gryffindor team turning on each other so early in the game. Harry came to her rescue.

"McLaggen will you pay attention to what you're supposed to be doing and leave everyone else alone!" bellowed Harry, wheeling around to face his Keeper.

"You're not setting a great example!" McLaggen shouted back, red-faced and furious.

"And Harry Potter's now having an argument with his Keeper," said Luna serenely, while both Hufflepuffs and Slytherins below in the crowd cheered and jeered. "I don't think that'll help him find the Snitch, but maybe it's a clever ruse..."

A quick laugh escaped Ginny as Harry cursed and set off looking for the Snitch again.

Ginny and Demelza scored a goal apiece, giving the red-and-gold-clad supporters below something to cheer about. Then Cadwallader scored again, making things level, but Luna did not seem to have noticed; she appeared singularly uninterested in such mundane things as the score, and kept attempting to draw the crowd's attention to such things as an interestingly shaped clouds and the possibility that Zacharias Smith, who had so far failed to maintain possession of the Quaffle for longer than a minute, was suffering from something called "Loser's Lurgy."

"Seventy-forty to Hufflepuff!" barked Professor McGonagall into Luna's megaphone.

"Is it already?" said Luna vaguely. "Oh, look! The Gryffindor Keeper's got hold of one of the Beater's bats."

Ginny whirled around and sure enough, McGrabbin had Coote's bat and was 'showing' him how to swing it properly. Harry was speeding down to their idiot Keeper, already yelling before he even reached hearing range. " _Will you give him back his bat and get back to the goal posts!_ " roared Harry, pelting toward him, but McGrabbin was mid swing with the bat already. Ginny's stomach turned and her breath stopped.

BAM! The bat hit the side of Harry's head and he was knocked right off his broom, falling thirty feet to the ground. Ginny was speeding toward him before the bat had even made contact. She reached out her hand and caught Harry's arm as he fell, dragging her down with him. They both hit the ground hard, but luckily Ginny's catch had slowed him down enough to keep them both from serious injury. Ginny and Harry were tangled up together on the grass, the crowd almost silent. Ginny put her hands on him. Harry was bleeding from his head. "Harry." Ginny called to him. "Harry!"

The team, teachers and Fred and George came running out of the crowd to them. Fred pulled Ginny off Harry and Madam Hooch was tending to him. "He'll be alright, Ms. Weasley," said Madam Hooch "let's get him up to the hospital wing". They conjured a stretcher in no time and were off.

Ginny looked at her hands, covered in Harry's blood. Red flashed before her eyes and she saw the dream Harry again, lying dead on the ground. She looked at McGrabbin and walked over to him as calmly as possible, not wanting to alert him of danger. But Hermione saw her face.  
"GEORGE!" yelled Hermione, pointing at Ginny. George grabbed hold of Ginny right as she jumped at McGrabbin.

"YOU STUPID PRAT, CORMAC!" yelled a furious, red-faced Ginny, "YOU COMPLETE IDIOT! WHY DON'T YOU SWING THAT BAT AT ME, YOU BASTARD! I'LL SHOW YOU HOW TO PROPERLY SWING A BAT!" Ginny jerked in her brothers restraining grip.

"Jeez, George, put a leash on that, will you." said McGrabbin, smugly.

"I don't know Fred, she's pretty strong... she might just get away from me." Joked George, a smile playing on his face.

The color drained from McGrabbin's pretty face and he looked behind him, ready to bolt.

"I've always wondered what kind of damage she could do when she's _really_ mad. Let's experiment, shall we?" said Fred.

Without even a look back, McGrabbin took off down the pitch, but unfortunately, Ginny was not released from her restraints. "Wow, Fred, he really is as fast as he claims." said George.

"Ginny," George said in her ear in a calm voice. "Go up to the hospital wing and check on Harry. We'll deal with speedy."

The fury drained right out of Ginny when she remembered Harry. She relaxed and George let her go. Without another word, she quickly worked her way up to the hospital wing, hands still covered in Harry's blood.

He was unconscious when she arrived. Madam Pomfrey let her in to check her over from their fall and to wash the blood off her. Ron was smiling (probably already heard about McGrabbin). Ginny sat at Harry's bedside for several minutes. She wanted so badly to hold his hand so he would know she was there. But she did not touch him with Ron so close. She stayed for several minutes, then took her leave.

Exhausted and emotionally drained, she climbed through the portrait hole and into the half empty common room. No one had seen her enter. Dean and Cormac were surrounded by a few 5th and 6th years all laughing at their impression of Harry being hit with a Beaters bat and falling off his broom. Ginny didn't even know if she had the energy left in her to hex them. She caught Dean's eye and he immediately stopped what he was doing and came over to her. "Ginny-" he reached out for her. She yanked herself away from him, fury in her eyes. "Don't touch me!"

The room was silent.

"You disgust me." Ginny said, and walked away from them.

Harry and Ron were soon out of the hospital wing and things had pretty much gotten back to normal. Ginny was not speaking to Dean, although he kept following her around like a little puppy dog trying to make up for whatever it was that he had done this time. Dean was right behind Ginny climbing into the portrait hole and she felt something against her back.

" _Don't_ push me, please, Dean," she said, extremely annoyed. "You're always doing that, I can get through perfectly well on my own..."

"I didn't push you!" said Dean.

"Don't lie to me too!" yelled Ginny "I'm so sick of..." Ginny stopped and held her forehead in her hand. "No. You know what, Dean. I'm done. I'm sorry. This isn't working and hasn't been for a long time."

"What?" said a shocked Dean. "Ginny, you-"

"-I don't love you, Dean. And I'm not even sure if I like you." she said "I'm sorry." And she walked away. She should have done that weeks ago.

Ginny woke to a sunny morning and smiled. She was free of the burden that had been weighing on her. She refused to think too deeply about all the mistakes she had made in the last several weeks. Ginny didn't want to have anything mare this beautiful morning. she dressed quickly and headed down to breakfast.

"Katie!" people were shouting in the great hall. "Katie Bell is back!"

Ginny smiled even brighter. Ron was better, so McGrabbin was off the team and even Katie had returned from St. Mungos, so she could say bye-bye to Dean (who was filling in for Katie) as well. Yes, this truly was a beautiful morning.

Even Quidditch practice that night was the best they had seen in weeks, although Harry kept getting hit with the Bludger. Ginny suspected the reason as she kept catching him staring at her. She blushed and looked away, trying to keep her mind on the practice. It was a nice feeling to be able to look at Harry and not feel bad about it. The final Quidditch match of the season was around the corner and nothing could bring her down.

"MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!" a screeching Moaning Myrtle could be heard from the girls bathroom. Ginny was siting in her dormitory with Hermione when the accusations were yelled around the school.

"Harry Potter cursed Malfoy in the bathroom!" yelled a 3rd year coming through the portrait hole. "I heard there was blood everywhere!"

"Harry- no," Ginny said, standing up from her bed. She looked over at Hermione, wide-eyed. "No. That's wrong," she said confidently. "Harry wouldn't attack someone for no reason."

Hermione did not refute her.

Some time later, Harry had returned to the common room and told Hermione, Ron and Ginny the story. She was so relieved that Malfoy had not, in fact, been killed and was recovering in the hospital wing. Ginny had never seen Harry so distressed and non-responsive and it made her feel helpless to see him in this terrible state. He had just told them that he was serving detention with Snape for the rest of the year and that he wouldn't be playing in the final match. Dean would be rejoining the team as Chaser and Ginny would be playing Seeker in Harry's place. Ginny stared at him, trying to catch his eye, but he avoided her. He went off to bed before dinner and she didn't see him again all the next day.

The sky was a beautiful blue out on the Quidditch pitch. Ginny had just finished her speech to the team and sent them off in to their places. She was determined. More determined than ever to win this match. To win it for Harry. She wanted him to be proud of her. She imagined the warm hug she would receive from him when she burst into the room with cheering Gryffindors and the Quidditch Cup in her hands.

The whistle blew and Ginny found herself face-to-face with Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker. Cho threw her a sarcastic smile and Ginny remembered all the reasons she hated Cho. Harry's first girlfriend. Harry's first kiss. What other of Harry's firsts did she have? Ginny's heart had broken that day and it took her months to put it back together. This hussy was going down. The game went on below her, Ginny hardly even noticing the score. She wrapped her blazing hair in a tie and searched like a hawk for that little golden ball. Cho tried distracting her by randomly speeding up in a particular direction, but it didn't work. Ginny was ignoring her taunts and was completely focused on the sky around her.

And there it was! Ginny saw it! She pitched forward so fast that she knocked Cho sideways and, to Ginny's benefit, it took her several seconds to right herself before following Ginny in hot pursuit. But it was too late for her. Just like with Harry, she had lost in the end. Ginny's hand closed over the little gold ball, the fluttering wings tickling her fingers.

Every word and random noise blurred together in the mayhem of shouting and cheering coming from the crowded Gryffindor common room. The crowd was packed in like a mosh pit at the last Weird Sisters concert, heat radiating so thickly from the group it was getting a little hard to breath in between lines of 'Weasley Is Our King'. The portrait hole opened and in came a handsome dark-haired man, his green eyes set with worry.

The excitement of the moment overcame Ginny, and she ran to Harry, wanting to relieve him of his concern, throwing her arms around him and jumping up and down with happiness. He was so warm and his arms were strong around her. They fit effortlessly around her. Meant for her. Ginny reluctantly pulled away from him, but they locked eyes and she threw him a dazzling smile. Harry's green eye's held her in place. He did not look away. And there it was. A look of longing in his face as he stared at her. The noise of the crowd dissolved into nothingness. This was it. She could choose to walk away from him and probably avoid the embarrassment and heartbreak that was sure to follow, or jump in, head first, without looking back. Well, Ginny always was the adventurous type. Why stop now.

Her arms were still around his neck, his rested lightly on her hips. She leaned in closer to him, just an inch. Harry's response was immediate, like all he'd been waiting for was her acceptance. Harry's hands curled around her waist and met at the small of her back. He pulled her close to him, the length of his body touching her's. He lowered his head to meet her's, and Ginny's eyes closed as their lips met for the first time. His kiss was tender, almost hesistant, but with a slight hint of a yearning for more that Ginny could tell he was holding back. Ginny's arms held tightly around his neck, not wanting him to ever let go, worried she would wake up from this dream. Was it only seconds, or minutes, or hours...she wasn't sure and she didn't care.

The sound of wolf whistling grew in her ears until she couldn't ignore it any longer. It grabbed her attention and it was almost painful to pull away from him so quickly. But the world around them had reappeared suddenly. Harry, still holding tightly to Ginny, was searching the crowd. She knew who he was looking for and she was suddenly scared. Ron. _Please Ron._ Ginny thought. _Don't ruin this for me._ She almost wanted to cry with anticipation. Harry locked eyes with a shocked and slightly pink-eared Ron. An eternity passed between them. Then Ron closed his gaping mouth and gave a slight nod of approval in their direction. Ginny could kiss that brother of hers! But, of course her lips were about to be otherwise occupied. Harry had released Ginny's body, but grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd and out the portrait hole with him. They stopped around the corner when they reached a secluded and thankfully empty corridor.

Harry turned to face her, his eye's shown with surprise and what she could only describe as giddiness. He stepped close to her, moving his free hand to hers, so he was holding both of Ginny's hands in his.

"Ginny," and the sound of her name coming from his mouth made her sing inside "can I-"

"-Yes" Ginny answered before he could finish.

Overcome with joy, Harry moved in quickly to kiss her again. He released her hands and they were free to find purchase along the length of this arms while his rested gently against the base of her neck. Harry's free hand slowly slid up her arm, reaching behind her back to pull her closer. Ginny's pulse was racing through her veins and her cheeks were flushed a bright red that put her hair to shame. Harry pulled his face away from her just slightly, eyes still closed, but pressed his forhead to hers. "I'm sorry, this must seem so sudden." Harry whispered to her, his forehead pressed against hers. "I've been wanting to tell you for ages... but you liked someone else, and I had no right-"

"It's always been you, Harry." Ginny replied. Harry's hold tightened around her. His fingers intertwined into her blazing red hair and he closed the distance between them again with a kiss more fervent than the previous two.


	6. Chapter 6 - Tranquility to Tragedy

**A/N: The beginning of this has copied dialogue from Rowling's book, but Ginny's original thoughts from my original head. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6 - Tranquility to Tragedy

The breeze on the grounds of Hogwarts was still quite chilly, but Harry and Ginny didn't seem to notice. With the miracle of Ron's blessing for the two lovebirds, they were more than happy to oblige his requests to keep the snogging down to a minimum around him. This meant that they could be seen spending quite a bit of time walking the sometimes frost covered grounds of Hogwarts.

Hermione had teased Ron when he complained that he was missing out on his "guy time" with Harry. Ginny suggested they spend the evening together in the common room to appease Ron, and regardless, she was happy to be with Harry wherever they were.

"You'd think people had better things to gossip about," said Ginny, as she sat on the floor, leaning against Harry's legs and reading the _Daily Prophet._ "Three dementor attacks in a week, and all Romilda Vane does is ask me if it's true you've got a hippogriff tattooed across your chest."

Ron and Hermione both roared with laughter. Harry ignored them.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her it's a Hungarian Horntail," said Ginny, turning a page of the newspaper idly. "Much more macho."

Ginny hadn't actually seen Harry's chest, but she enjoyed imagining what it looked like under his shirt. She smiled.

"Thanks," said Harry, grinning. "And what did you tell her Ron's got?"

"A Pygmy Puff, but I didn't say where."

Ron scowled as Hermione rolled around laughing.

"Watch it," he said, pointing warningly at Harry and Ginny. "Just because I've given my permission doesn't mean I can't withdraw it-"

The only reason Ginny was thankful for Ron not throwing a fit about her and Harry was purely for Harry's benefit. He was still his best mate and she didn't want to cause Harry unnecessary headaches. But she wasn't about to let Ron take advantage of that fact, otherwise her and Harry would never hear the end of his rants. Best keep him on his toes.

" _Your permission,_ " scoffed Ginny, "Since when did you give me your permission to do anything? Anyway, you said yourself you'd rather it was Harry than Michael or Dean."

"Yeah, I would," said Ron grudgingly. "And just as long as you don't start snogging each other in public-"

"You filthy hypocrite! What about you and Lavender, thrashing around like a pair of eels all over the place?" demanded Ginny.

But it was a moot point anyways, seeing as Harry and Ginny's time had become increasingly restricted as the weather turned nicer. June had sprung up upon them already and Ginny's approaching O.W.L's were forcing her to study late into the night. Harry was very supportive but also turned out to be a wonderful distraction when her brain was too full of memorized spells and dates and she needed a break. There was nothing like Harry's kiss to clear her mind of everything else around her.

Ginny was studying for History of Magic but was having a hard time keeping her mind on the book in front of her. Harry was stretched out on his back, lying on the carpeted floor, hands behind his head and staring up at Ginny with a slight grin on his face. His foot kept nudging her own. She grinned but did not look down at him, afraid that if she did, that would be it for her studying for the night. Their game of footsie continued on for quite some time before she closed her book and pushed it away from her.

Happy to have accomplished her study goal for the night, she stretched and got down on the floor beside Harry. She laid on her side, facing him, her arm supporting her head. Harry's hand reached up and gently moved a lose piece of hair from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. He left his hand on her cheek and caressed it softly with his thumb. He lifted himself up to her eye level and leaned in to her. He kissed her cheek, setting it ablaze. He smiled and kissed her lips as well.

"Oi! What did I say about snogging in public?" Interrupted Ron. "And what are you doing on the floor?" He said suspiciously.

Harry kissed Ginny's cheek one more time before helping her up.

"Nothing, Ron" said Harry "keep your pants on."

Ron held his finger up to Harry. "Hey! None of this talk about pants coming off!"

"Ronald Weasley!" yelled Ginny, "That is none of your business! And you should talk! You and Lav- never mind." she said and walked away.

Ginny had almost just spilled about what she had overheard during her covert mission to the boys dormitory a few months ago. Hermione was quick to distract Ron with an offer to look over his homework, something he never refused.

Harry followed her out of the common room and held her hand as they walked along the mostly empty corridors.

"What was that about?" said Harry.

Ginny was quiet for a moment, thinking about what to say. She sighed.

"You don't have to tell if you don't want to" Harry said, but Ginny could hear the curiosity.

"Dean had gotten his hands on something of mine. Something private, and I needed to get it back. While everyone was at dinner, I snuck up to your dormitory and took it from his bag without him knowing."

"That's it?" said Harry, looking at her guilty face. "Why do I have a feeling that's not it?"

"You and Ron have the worst timing, you know. You had me trapped under Ron's bed for hours waiting for everyone to fall asleep so I could make my escape."

Harry laughed so hard he had to stop walking. "Wait...when was this?"

"The night Ron-the-hypocrite was talking about the things he did and wanted to do with Lavender" Ginny visibly gagged.

Harry continued to laugh. "Wait... something smelled all flowery in there... that was you, wasn't it?"

"It sure wasn't Ron's smelly-"

"-I _knew_ it!"

"What did you know?" Ginny asked.

"That fragrance, it reminded me of you." He looked at his feet. "It had me thinking about you all night."

She smiled at him. "Well, at least you had a nice night. I was stuck trying not to gag on the toxic gas coming off Ron's shoes. I don't know how you deal with that."

"...So, what was it that was so important you probably risked a months detention to it get back?" Harry said, directing the subject off himself.

"A letter." she said

Harry thought about that for a moment. "Oh." He looked a little sad. "So Dean was telling the truth, about that love letter you wrote him." Harry said. "No one believed him because he couldn't find it."

Ginny realized what Harry was thinking and thought it was worth the risk of her own embarrassment to set the record straight.

"...Uh, no. Not quite. He was just too dense to realize it wasn't his, and I didn't want him having the chance to figure it out. So, I swiped it back. He wasn't supposed to have it anyways. He got it by mistake. No one was supposed to see it." Ginny said, looking abashed.

Harry looked at her with that unbearable curiosity again and she rolled her eyes.

"It was yours" Ginny grudgingly admitted, looking at the floor.

Harry was silent for just a moment and Ginny was tense, still looking away.

Harry's lips met hers and he was kissing her with a smile she could feel against her lips.

"Can I see it?" He asked.

"No!" Ginny huffed "... maybe," She kissed him again. "... someday."

Harry just smiled and put his arm around her before continuing to walk with her back toward the common room.

Ginny had just finished up her Potions exam and was looking forward to a relaxing evening in front of the fire in Harry's arms. "Hippogriff" Ginny said, and clamored through the portrait hole.

"Ginny!" Hermione called frantically for her, waving her over.

Ginny joined the group of familiar faces. Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville were already there.

"Luna? What are you doing here?" Said Ginny, giving her friend a hug.

"DA business" Luna said happily. Ginny knew she had missed the DA after it had no longer been needed. She was happy to see her smiling now, but worried about what sort of business the DA was needed for.

"Harry's gone with Dumbledore to do something important," Hermione whispered to the group "But he swears Draco is up to something and thinks he will take advantage of Dumbledores absence tonight." She pulled out the Marauders Map and a little half empty clear vial that looked like Harry's Felix Felicis potion. Ginny gasped. Only something serious could have made him hand these things over to them. The group formed a close knit circle, closing out any prying eyes. She opened the Marauders Map and looked at it.

"We need to find Malfoy and Snape," she said "Harry told us to keep an eye on both of them."

"There's Snape!" Ginny said, pointing at the pacing footsteps of Severus Snape in the dungeons.

"I don't see Malfoy anywhere." said Ron

"Me neither" said Neville.

A few more minutes of searching the map and still nothing.

"He must be in the Room of Requirement," Hermione frowned and looked at her watch. "Ok, here's the plan. Ron, Ginny and Neville," she pointed at them and handed Ron the map. "You stake out the Room of Requirement. Luna, you and I will hang around Snapes room to make sure he isn't up to something he shouldn't be."

Hermione held up the little half empty vial of clear liquid. "If my calculations are right, there should be enough in here, if split between us, to give us about 3 hours of luck."

"Are we sure we should be taking this tonight? Isn't it more likely we would be wasting it?" Ginny said.

"No, I don't think so," said Luna, looking at the map. Three sets of eyes flew back down to the map as well, looking for any sign she might be referring to.

"I still don't see Malfoy." Ron said.

"Not Malfoy," said Luna "Your brother."

"What? I don't have any brothers that still go to Hogwarts."

Luna pointed down at a 5th floor corridor at the name Bill Weasley. "Isn't he in the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yeah, but-"

Hermione gasped "-Tonks! And look, there's Professor Lupin!"

"What are they doing?" Neville piped in.

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it. Professor Dumbledore must have the Order of the Phoenix here tonight because of his absence. I wonder how often he does that..." Hermione's thoughts trailed off.

"Well, regardless, the plan's still the same" she said "You three go to the Room of Requirement and Me and Luna will be in the dungeons. If you run into any problems, find an Order member on the map and go straight to them."

"Wait, if we have the map, how will you know whats coming?" Ginny said, concerned. "You'll be vulnerable."

"We'll be fine, we're less likely to run into anyone in the dungeons than you are, and plus, we have Felix." said Hermione, holding out the bottle. She handed each of them one of their old DA coins. "If Luna and I get into real trouble and need help, you'll feel the coin grow hot. Then one of you can come for us, ok?"

They nodded, all taking a small mouthful of the Felix Felicis potion Harry had left them. Feeling much better about their chances suddenly, they made their way to their stakeout points.

Ron, Ginny and Neville had been outside the Room of Requirement for nearly an hour when they heard a noise. They froze, wands pointed at the wall were the room should be.

They watched Malfoy exit the room, holding onto what looked like a dead shriveled hand.

" _Expelliarmus_!" Ron threw the spell at Malfoy, but he cast a shield charm before it hit him and the spell was deflected away.

Blackness and smoke enveloped them and they could see nothing.

" _Stupify_!" Ginny heard Ron throw another spell.

"No!" said Ginny, "Stop, you might hit one of us! _Lumos_ ," she said. Nothing. " _Incendo_!"

" _Lumos_!" shouted Ron and Neville together.

Nothing but blackness. Someone grabbed a hold of Ginny's shoulder and she let out a little scream before hitting the unknown person in the face.

"OW!" yelled Neville "It's just me, Ginny."

"Oh no! I'm sorry, Neville!"

Several footsteps could be heard around them. They froze again, listening for more. Ginny found Neville and Ron in the dark and they found the wall again, waiting for the darkness to subside.

It took several minutes before the suffocating darkness was gone, and so were Malfoy and whoever those footsteps belonged to. Ginny grabbed the map out of Ron's hand an flung it open. Searching, she found who she was looking for two floors below them.

"Come on!" she yelled, stuffing the map into her back pocket and making a run for the nearest staircase. Harry's suspicions had been right and whatever Malfoy was up to, it wasn't good. Now was the time to find some help.

Ginny could see the light of someone's wand a few yards down the corridor. The light went out and Ginny stopped. "Professor Lupin?" Ginny shouted.

"Ginny?" Lupin's wand lit up again and he was only feet in front of them. "What are you three doing out here-"

"-No time! It's Malfoy and we think he's let some uninvited guests into the castle. He was on the 7th floor, but they got away from us-"

"-Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder" Ron cut in. "That must have been what caused the darkness. Fred and Georges" he frowned.

" _CONFRINGO_!"

A shout came from the dark, and the ceiling 20 feet above their heads exploded in an onslaught of flames and showered huge chunks of rubble around them.

" _PROTEGO_!" both Ginny and Lupin yelled at the same time and a huge shield formed above their heads.

"RUN!" yelled Lupin and the group set off toward the unknown spell caster, away from the falling ceiling. Felix had definitely worked, all of them had just missed being crushed by the rubble. There wasn't a scratch on them, amazingly.

"Where's the rest of the Order!" shouted Ginny as they ran the length of the corridor, dodging a random flash of light sent their direction from the shadows ahead of them.

"Patrolling the rest of the school," Lupin said "but that blast was loud enough to bring them this direction.

And sure enough, just as Professor Lupin finished speaking, Bill and Tonks rounded the corner with a flustered McGonagall and heavy breathing Flitwick.

"What in Merlin's name are you three doing here?" shouted an irate McGonagall.

A streak of green light flew by McGonalall's head, missing by just inches and Ginny had to duck to avoid being hit by it head on.

Spells were being cast at them form all sides and everything else forgotten, the eight of them, backs together, threw their spells back at the other direction. Two masked Death Eaters hit the floor and the rest barreled off toward the astronomy tower.

The Order of the Phoenix and the DA followed in hot pursuit, both sides casting spells back and forth.

Several of the masked Death Eaters flew up the steps that headed to the astronomy tower, while the rest placed a green magical barrier up and stayed to protect it, keeping the Order and DA from entering.

Ginny took cover behind a suit or armor as the familiar green jets of light flew by her again.

A figure, clad in black robes flew past Ginny, headed right for the barrier. Professor Snape, she saw. She wasn't sure if she should be relieved or worried, but there was no time to worry about it now. He flew right through the green shield and up the stairs out of sight.

Neville took off after Snape "Neville, wait!" Ginny yelled. He hit the barrier and flew back several feet. Neville lay, not moving on the ground, curses flying around him.

" _Protego!_ " yelled Lupin over Neville's body and he jumped out to drag him to safety.

A massive blond death eater was firing curses everywhere and bits of wall were exploding around them.

Luna's stone gargoyle she had been hiding behind exploded and she threw herself behind Ginny's suit of armor. Dust and smoke filed the air, lit up by the light of spells being cast threw the corridor. Ginny's back was turned and she didn't see Greyback running at her and Luna.

"GINNY!" Bill shouted and threw himself at Greyback just before he reached the girls. Bill was slammed into the wall and fighting the warewolf with his fists, his wand lost from his grip.

" _STUPIFY!_ " Ginny heard Lupin yell, and he flew back from Bill, hitting the wall.

Blood covered Bill, who lay still on the floor. Ginny's heart ripped apart, and dodging another unknown curse, she ran for him. She pulled at his body, but he was too heavy. Professor McGonagall was at her side, and together, they pulled Bill's body away from the flying curses. If Ginny hadn't know it was her brother in her arms, she wouldn't have recognized him. His face was torn and covered in blood.

" _IT'S OVER, TIME TO GO!_ " Ginny heard someone yell, but the deafening noise of the battle around her was greater than the unknown voice and she could not tell who it was.

Ginny looked up to see the green barrier gone, and Harry had just appeared out of nowhere at the foot of the tower steps. Before Harry could even lift his wand, Greyback had sprung at him, both falling to the ground. A roaring fury swelled up around Ginny.

" _Petrificus Totalis!"_ yelled Ginny and Greyback flew off Harry instantly.

Before he could even get up, a lumpy Death Eater, Amycus Carrow was dueling Ginny. She dodged spell after spell, casting more back at him.

" _Crucio-Crucio-you can't dance forever, pretty-"_ he yelled at her.

" _Impedimenta!"_ yelled Harry.

Harry's jinx hit Amycus in the chest: he gave a piglike squeal of pain, was lifted off his feet and slammed into the opposite wall, and slid down it behind Ron, Professor McGonagall and Lupin, each of whom was battling a separate Death Eater. Curses continued to fly around them, hitting the walls, cracking the stone, shattering the nearest window-

"Harry, where did you come from!" Ginny shouted to him, but there was no time for an answer, he flew past her, ducking as Alecto's curse shot right over his head, the wall exploding above him.

"Take _that!_ " shouted Professor McGonagall at Alecto, and she went spinning away down the corridor, arms above her head, her brother Amycus right behind her.

The corridor was suddenly silent and five of the eight defenders of Hogwarts stood looking around. Neville, Flitwick and Bill had been hurt. More teachers appeared and Professor McGonagall ordered them to take the hurt to the hospital wing and notify the Ministry that Hogwarts was under attack. McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, Ron and Ginny flew up the astronomy tower. It was empty.

"Look!" shouted Tonks, pointing to the sky. A Dark Mark was set in the black sky right above the tower. Ginny's stomach dropped and she worried who the mark was there for.

"NO!" Ginny had never heard such a terrible yell come from Professor McGonagall's mouth.

They followed her eyes, looking down. A human shape was lying on the ground, too far away to be recognizable. Ginny's breath hitched. NO! They flew back down the stars and through the corridors, now crowed with curious students.

"Out of the way!" shouted Professor McGonagall, and the corridor quickly cleared to let them through.

Out the front doors and onto the lawn the small group stopped in front of the still body splayed out on the grass.

Pure shock overcame Ginny. Hot tears sprang from her eyes as Professor McGonagall, swaying a little, approached the body of Albus Dumbledore. Kneeling down to him, she placed her hands over his body and wept.

Time stood still.

It would not pass.

It was just there.

They were just there.

Harry worked his way through the murmuring crowd, Hagrid parting it completely behind him. Hagrid's cries of pain and shock had brought more tears to Ginny's eyes. She watched as Harry walked persistently to Dumbledore's body and knelt down beside Professor McGonagall. Ginny's heart broke at the sight in front of her, and a physical pain grew in her chest.

The teachers had slowly ushered the students back into the building. Ginny refused to move, still watching over Harry. He had not moved for some time, so neither did Ginny. She watched as Hagrid approached Harry with a hand on his shoulder and tried to get him to move.

"C'mere Harry..."

"No."

"Yeh can' stay here, Harry...Come on, now..."

"No."

Ginny approached and Hagrid left her to it, not really wanting to be the one to drag Harry away anyways.

Ginny slowly reached for Harry's hand and grasped it tenderly. "Harry, come on." She said to him and after a moment, he let her pull him from the ground. She wrapped her arm securely around his and led him into the school. He was silent with grief.

"We're going to the hospital wing," said Ginny.

"I'm not hurt." said Harry.

"It's McGonagall's orders. Everyone's up there." said Ginny "Ron and Hermione and Lupin-and everyone.

She thought of Bill and her face must have betrayed her.

"Ginny, who else it dead?" asked Harry in a pained voice Ginny could hardly bear to hear. She wanted so badly to relieve his pain.

"Don't worry, none of us."

"But the Dark Mark-Malfoy said he stepped over a body-"

"He stepped over Bill, but it's alright, he's alive." Her voice cracked a little on the last word. She remembered him in her arms, torn and bloody. Where Harry's face before had been flat and drained of any emotion left in him, he suddenly awoke again and looked at Ginny.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure...he's a-a bit of a mess, that's all. Greyback attacked him. Madam Pomfrey says he won't- won't look the same anymore..."

Ginny's voice broke a little. She explained the rest of what happened to him while they made their way to the hospital wing.

Fawkes's lament could be heard throughout the castle and the beautiful music filled with sorrow saturated the air and seeped deep inside them.

The night was full of tears and grief at their lost Headmaster and their injured friends and family. They had lost so much that night and yet, were grateful for what they still had.

Ginny held to Harry's side, and only released him when Professor McGonagall pulled him away for a private word.

Back in the common room, Ginny waited for Harry. The room was jam packed with students, but Ginny spoke to none of them. She listened to them murmur about what had happened and what was to come for the school. Would it be shut down? Would they be sent home tomorrow? Still, Ginny kept silent.

Harry came through the portrait hole, looking thoroughly defeated, his body slouched like weights had been put on his shoulders. He spoke to no one, and with a tired walk, eyes downcast, made his way to the stairs that led to his dormitory.

When the crowds attention was drawn away, back to their conversations, Ginny got up and followed after Harry up the stairs.

She entered his dormitory to find him laying, fully clothed on top of his blankets on his four poster bed, his back to the door. The room was empty.

Ginny walked to the foot of his bed and sat down. His eyes were open, but he did not stir. She unlaced his trainers, and one at a time, put them on the floor. Then she pulled the unmade blankets from under him and stretched them out over his body. She pulled most the curtains closed around him and kneeled down to sit on the floor, her arms and head resting on the edge of his bed, just to be there for him.

After a few long moments, Ginny quietly got up to leave, but Harry reached out and grabbed her hand. She looked down at him and the pain in his eyes was unbearable. He looked almost broken. She worked hard to compose herself so she would not break in front of him. She wanted to be strong for him.

Ginny took off her own shoes and pulled back the blankets. She laid down next to Harry and pulled the last curtain closed. He pulled her close and they held each other tightly. Harry's form started to shake and Ginny knew he was crying. She put her hand on his face, wiping away the tears. She laid there with Harry, letting her presence comfort him through the night, until the dawn came and they fell asleep in each others embrace.

A/N: I need a tissue. That's all.


	7. Chapter 7 - An Ending and a Beginning

Chapter 7 - An Ending and a Beginning

Ginny woke late in the day, to a warm arm underneath her and a familiar hand stroking her hair. She stirred and Harry's strong arm pulled her closer to him, kissing her forehead. Her eyes opened and she looked into Harry's face. He was not smiling, but he seemed a bit less tense. The pain was there, but bearable at the moment.

The room was empty by then and the curtains were still pulled around them. Neither of them moved to get up. They just lay there for an immeasurable length of time, quiet, just to be there with each other. Ginny was warm and comfortable in Harry's arms, his scent on the pillow they shared. The night had been long and difficult and she was still a bit tired. She moved in and nestled her face against his chest. Harry kissed the top of her head and rested his chin against it, just wanting to be closer to her. He continued to run his fingers through her hair and soon, they had both drifted off to sleep again, a more peaceful sleep than the previous one, without nightmares or tears.

When Ginny awoke for the second time, it was to see Harry looking at her, a very somber look in his eyes. She said nothing, just laying there next to him. Harry spoke for the first time in hours.

"I love you, Ginny."

Her eyes grew wide and she couldn't hide the slight shock on her face.

The overwhelming feelings of fear and anger and heartbreak from the night before had already almost overtaken her, and this newest emotion threatened to be too much and push her over the edge.

But something else happened. A great happiness flooded over her, starting to mask the feelings of anxiety that had already filled her to the brim. A warmth covered her whole being, wrapping her in a protective blanket.

Harry continued, "I want you to know that. That no matter what happens and no matter what faces us or where the path takes us, together or apart...I love you. Nothing in this world will change that." He put a strong emphasis on the last part.

It seemed that neither one of them wanted to miss the chance to tell the other how they felt about them. Life was so delicate, as they already knew, but somehow, yesterday had put a new urgency to the matter.

"I've always loved you, Harry." Ginny said, mirroring his own tone.

He brought his face to hers and Harry was kissing her, and she was kissing him back, not with passion under the surface, like usually, but with a tender love. He held her tightly in his arms and she never wanted him to let go. They pulled apart after several long minutes and Ginny lay there with him, warm in his arms.

"I don't think I'm ready to face today." Harry spoke again after a long silence.

"I don't think any of us would ever be ready to face this day," said Ginny "but we push forward all the same, because we need to."

Another long silence.

Then footsteps coming up the staircase.

"C'mon, mate, let's go down and eat, it's lunch alread-." Ron said as he pushed aside the red curtains, but his words caught in his throat when he eyed Harry and Ginny cuddled up together. They both looked at him, saying nothing. Harry looked like hell, his eyes still a bit puffy and his hair ruffled more than usual from his terrible night of sleep.

Ron's eyes sprinted back and forth between Harry and Ginny, pure shock on his pink face. Still, the couple said nothing. Ron's eyes stopped and locked onto Harry's, a silent conversation seeming to occur between them. Ron must have come to some sort of resolution, because instead of yelling furiously at the two of them like he normally would have, he just looked at Harry and finished his previous sentence, although a little pinker than before. "...It's lunch already, and me and Hermione want to go eat."

"We'll come" said Harry, but it almost sounded like a 'thank you'.

"...Ginny." Ron acknowledged her before turning and exiting back down the stairs.

"...uh...that went well" said Harry, a little astonished.

"Today's not the day to be fighting. I think even Ron knows that." Ginny replied.

And it seemed the rest of the school felt that way as well. There was never such a despondent mood in the great hall as there was the week after Dumbledore's death, but something else seemed to be happening as well. The first day, the atmosphere around the castle was grey and downcast, the students that were left after several sets of parents came around to collect some of them, were quiet and mostly kept to themselves. Everyone expected a speech or two from the teachers, but they too, their faces still pale with the shock of the night before, and overcome with grief themselves, said nothing. Dumbledore's chair stood empty at the center of the staff table, as if to show that there was no one worthy enough to take it. No one could resist looking up at it several times, a feeling of emptiness sinking into them whenever they did.

By the second day, there were signs of life again in the small form of students talking, although quietly among themselves. The third day, several students were ignoring their own house tables in preference for their neighbors. In the aftermath of their loss, a certain mood settled in over the ones affected. The walls came down. No one was different or excluded from the grieving process. Seeing tears in an enemy's eyes temporary turned them into a friend, and the students found themselves comforting those they had hated the day before. The walls in place that separated the Gryffindors from the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs and even a select few of the Slytherins had come down. For those few days, no one sat at their designated tables, and no teacher came to separate them. Ginny thought she had noticed a few tears in Professor McGonagall's eyes the first day she walked into the great hall and saw this strange occurrence. It seemed that they had all been reminded of the fragility of life, and no one wanted to lose out on the opportunity to tell someone that they cared for them. To spend precious time with the ones they love and the ones who's friendships mean the world to them. Ginny thought that Dumbledore would have been happy, that, at the very least, his death was bringing together a divided school.

One long day stretched into several, and Ginny spent every moment of that time with Harry, Ron and Hermione, none of them leaving the others side, none of them excluded from the group. She normally would have given Harry his personal time with Ron and Hermione, but he held her by his side day in and day out throughout that week. When Harry would follow his friends somewhere, he was sure to hold on to Ginny's hand and bring her along. She knew that she was Harry's strongest source of comfort, and for her as well, it was comforting to have him close and to know he wanted her there.

But Ginny was not stupid. She had spent most of the week sinking deep into her own silent thoughts, and many possibilities crossed her mind. She knew that, with Dumbledore gone, it might not be safe for Harry to return to Hogwarts. It also seemed that Harry, Ron and Hermione had some plan set in place for the next year, after Harry turned 17.

Ginny was scared for him, but would never admit it. She also knew what it might mean for the two of them. Although Harry held her close, and it seemed he would never let her go, she was not blind to what the future held for them. Harry had a job to do. She did not know the details of it, but she had a vague idea, and she would not stand in his way. She would stand with him, if he asked. And if he didn't, she would wait for him to do what he needed to do, and be there for him when he returned. A strong ripping pain grew in her chest at just the thought of separating from Harry. But Ginny was strong and she knew she could handle whatever was thrown at her. Harry held to her so tightly those few days, it was almost as if he knew it too, and was trying to fit everything in to their time limit. Every hug, every kiss, every moment with her before he was forced to say goodbye.

The morning was beautiful, almost mocking them with the terrible occasion that the day held for them. Laying Dumbledore to rest. The procession was beautiful, of course, and the speeches were profound, but none of that mattered to Ginny. The most important thing to her was the dark haired man at her side. She watched him carefully from the corner of her eye, never letting on. Her heart broke when she noticed Harry turn his head away from them, to the black lake. His back shook just slightly and she knew he had finally broken, and could no longer hold back the tears. She held his hand tightly, and he squeezed her's back. After a few minutes, he regained his composure and turned to face her. The service had ended and the crowds were taking their leave. It was time to go. Time to move forward. Or at least to attempt to.

"Ginny...listen" Harry said very quietly as the buzz of conversation grew louder around them. "I can't be involved with you anymore. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together."

And pain, although expected, rocked through Ginny. She did not let it show on her face. She knew this was hard for him too, and she refused to make it harder.

She said, with an oddly twisted smile, "It's for some stupid, noble reason, isn't it?"

"It's been like...like something out of someone else's life, these last few weeks with you," said Harry. "But I can't...we can't...I've got things to do alone now."

She did not cry, she simply looked at him.

"Voldemort uses people his enemies are close to. He's already used you as bait once, and that was just because you're my best friend's sister. Think how much danger you'll be in if we keep this up. He'll know, he'll find out. He'll try and get to me through you."

She knew he was right, but still, she wanted to show him that her love was greater than any fear that someone could throw at her. She was angry that he was right, that he spoke the truth.

"What if I don't care?" said Ginny fiercely.

"I care," said Harry, in almost a whisper, so tender that it stole the fury right out of her. "How do you think I'd feel if this were your funeral...and it was my fault..."

She looked away from him, over the lake.

"I never really gave up on you," she said, and she hoped that Harry saw the implied meaning underneath that statement, that still, she would not give up on him. "Not really. I always hoped...Hermione told me to get on with my life, maybe go out with some other people, relax a bit around you, because I never used to be able to talk if you were in the room, remember? And she thought you might take a bit more notice if I was a bit more- myself."

"Smart girl, that Hermione," said Harry, trying to smile. "I just wished I'd asked you sooner. We could have had ages...months...years maybe..."

"But you've been too busy saving the Wizarding World," said Ginny, half laughing. "Well...I can't say I'm surprised. I knew this would happen in the end. I knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting Voldemort. Maybe that's why I like you so much."

Harry stared at her for one long moment, love still plainly etched in his eyes, then got up and walked away from her.

Her breath hitched just slightly, and trying to keep the tears from her eyes, she turned away from his retreating form to face Ron and Hermione. They had not noticed the conversation between her and Harry. Ron held Hermione in his arms, unashamed of the tears falling down his nose. He held her, stroking her hair while she sobbed into his shoulder.

Ginny was empty inside and so alone. She got up and walked away from the tear-filled crowd, away from everyone who seemed to have someone to lay their sorrow on.

Within the hour, the Hogwarts Express was whisking them away from the castle and grounds that held such unfriendly reminders of all that had caused them pain these past few days. The end of the school year had come at the precise time it was needed, for many may have not lasted the rest of the year in any case. Ginny had become a rock on that train ride, holding her composure throughout, continuing her silent stare the entire way home, her mindless walk up the three flights of stairs and finally, into the solitude of her bedroom.

Her shoulders crumpled in on herself and her knees hit the floor. The only love she had ever known, the one she had held onto for the last 5 years, had been torn from her. Her heart had been torn from her, and nothing was left but a gaping hole where it all used to be. She looked for something to fill it...anything. She searched through all the emotions that existed within her and looked for the one to take the place of the lost love in her chest. But nothing would due. Nothing would fill that gap, and uncertainty about her entire future and for the future of the man she loved, flooded her. She lay there, not caring that the floor was cold, not caring that her tears could probably be heard two floors down.

She didn't even notice someone had entered the room until Fred put his arms around her. He sat on the floor with her, holding her while she cried.

After some time, she calmed, and Fred sang to her, like he did when she was young child and a nightmare had woken her up.

"Smile... though your heart is aching

smile, even though it's breaking

when there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by

if you smile, through your pain and sorrow

smile and maybe tomorrow

you'll see the sun come shining through

for you

Light up your face with gladness

hide every trace of sadness

although a tear may be ever so near

that's the time you must keep on trying

smile, whats the use of crying

you'll find that life is still worth while

if you just smile

That's the time you must keep on trying

smile, whats the use of crying

you'll find that life is still worth while

if you just smile.

Smile, though your heart is aching

smile, even though its breaking

when there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by

that's the time you must keep on trying

smile, whats the use of crying

you'll find that life is still worth while

if you just smile.

The summer that followed Ginny was filled with fear and private tears, although she smiled through it none the less.

 **A/N: I cried through most this chapter. My husband was looking at me funny. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm too sad for even an exclamation mark.**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah my dear friends.**


	8. Chapter 8- Summer Pranks

**I thought a little summer fun would be nice before the next stressful event.**

BAM!...BAM!...BAM!...

Ginny sat in her room throwing an old practice quaffle off her back wall and catching it when it bounced back at her. Warm afternoon sun stretched across the wood floor and Ginny basked in it, letting it warm her while she played a one man game of catch with the fraying ball.

The door flew open.

"...oh... um... I though Fred and George must be in here with all the noise you're making!" Ron scowled.

"Get out." Ginny said simply, ignoring him and going back to her solitary game.

BAM!...BAM!...

"How, in the name of Merlin's pants are you doing that?" Ron looked at her perfectly undamaged wall.

"Bouncing charm...now get out." she said again, going back to her game. Ron did not move.

BAM!...BAM!...

"Will you knock it off! It's hard to concentrate when is sounds like you're knocking the walls down!" Ron hollered at her.

A mock laugh escaped Ginny. "Concentrate! _YOU_ concentrate! On what? You're starting to sound like Percy." she looked over to Ron just in time to watch him hide what looked like large book behind his back.

"Ron! Are you okay?" A concerned tone in her voice.

"...What?... Of course I am." His face turned a little pink and Ginny scrutinized him.

She got up off the floor and walked very slowly over to her brother, reaching the back of her hand over his forehead.

"No you're not, you must be running a temp or something." Worry for him seeped out of her every word.

"What? No I'm not!"

Ginny unexpectedly yanked the half hidden book right out of his hand, holding it aloft. "Then what is Ronald Weasley doing with a book? And over the summer holiday!" Ginny accused him. Ron grabbed for it but missed when Ginny dodged to the left and jumped to the other side of her bed for a game of cat and mouse.

" _You give that back!_ " Ron yelled a her, his face turning a familiar shade of pink. He sprinted to the other side of Ginny's bed, trying to trap her, but the low setting sun glared in his eyes and she jumped gracefully to the other side, easily avoiding him.

She flipped the book over and read the title. " _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches."_ Ginny rolled with laughter and Ron seized his opportunity to yank the book back from her.

"Well..." Ron's ears now matched his face, thinking hard for a rebuttal. "At lease I've _got_ someone to impress!"

Ginny's laughter ceased at the exact moment a quaffle came flying at Ron's head, smacking him square in the face. Before he could recover, she pushed him the last foot out her door and slammed it shut.

~oOo~

The sun had set and the Weasley house was shockingly silent. Even the ghoul in the attic was uncharacteristically quiet. Ginny slipped out her bedroom, something hidden behind her back. Through the window she spied Ron in the garden with Hermione, and the same devious smile she had warn for the last hour crept again over her lips.

Opening Ron's bedroom door, she looked around until she spotted a book lying haphazardly on his unmade bed. Ginny picked it up and opened it a few pages in.

"And what, may we ask, are you doing in here?" Ginny's heart skipped a beat and dropping the book, she flew around to face her apprehender.

She let out a huff at the identical smiles on Fred and Georges faces, standing in the doorway to Ron's room.

"Jeez! You scared me to death!" But Ginny looked relieved. "Keep a look out for Ron for me" and she turned back around to pick up the book.

"Well! I'll say! That was rude!" George said with mock hurt on his features.

"She acts like we didn't teach her every thing she knows about whatever it is she's about to do." Fred said to his brother.

"I guess she no longer needs our wisdom, Freddy..." George said sadly

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Is this going to stop anytime soon?" she asked

"Never" Fred and George replied together.

She handed the piece of paper over and held the book open. "Then you can do the honors" Ginny said with a grin.

Fred and George looked down at the paper and smiled brightly.

 **~Eight easy tips to get your witch to notice you~**

 **1\. Compliment her on her cleanliness. A clean witch is a happy witch and she will be grateful you noticed.**

 **2\. Buy her a pretty smelling soap as an 'I was thinking about you gift'. There's nothing more that witch's like than soap. Again, a clean witch is a happy witch.**

 **3\. Show your feelings with actions, not words. A little slap on the bum shows her you like her outfit.**

 **4\. Don't be afraid to flirt with her friends in front of her, it lets her know that you are a confidant wizard and appreciate that she is a confidant witch.**

 **5\. Don't put her on a pedestal, realize that you have value too and should come first. She will appreciate this.**

 **6\. Be playfully disagreeable and/or tease her. It reminds her that you have confidence and also helps prevent you from putting her on a pedestal.**

 **7\. Try to analyze all her problems and give her helpful solutions to fix them. She doesn't really want you to listen to her, just fix the issues and move on.**

 **8\. Brag about yourself and your accomplishments. A witch usually picks up on the scent of the most successful guy in the room and goes right for it. Be that guy.**

"Now why didn't we think of this, Fred?" said George to his brother. "I mean, we did give him the book in the first place."

"Trying to be good brothers, I suppose. But, seeing as it's still technically Ginny's prank, we're not really all that responsible for it, are we?"

"I don't know, George, do you really think we should be encouraging her?" said Fred.

"Well, Fred, who are we to stop a such a genus mastermind at work. It wouldn't be moral to stand in the way of our baby sister when she's doing something so... productive." said George with a wink.

Ginny held the book out a few inches closer to her favorite brothers, putting the temptation directly within their reach.

They smiled at each other.

~oOo~

Ginny was up and dressed the next morning by the time Hermione stirred in her cot on the other side of Ginny's room. "Morning, Gin-ny" Hermione yawned.

"Uh, Hermione... I'm really sorry." Ginny said to her, but with the slightest smile tugging at her lips.

Hermione looked apprehensive. "About what?"

"Just in case." Ginny said guiltily. "Come down for breakfast." and she left the room before a confused Hermione could question her further.

"What are you two doing here?" said Ron, his toast half way to his mouth, Fred and George bounding in through the back door.

The twins each kissed Mrs. Weasley on the cheek. "Well, we just came by to enjoy some of mum's lovely cooking," they took their seats at the breakfast table with Ron, and smiled at Ginny. "and we're out of clean socks."

"Oh, you two!" Mrs. Weasley acted annoyed, but happily grabbed up the laundry basket and headed to the wash.

Hermione made an appearance and grabbed a piece of toast from the stack before sitting down beside Ron.

"You look... nice today, Hermione." said Ron.

"Thank you, Ron." Hermione blushed a little and started to pour some orange juice into a glass.

"You hair smells very... clean."

Hermione spilt her juice and a small snort escaped Ginny's mouth, but she hastily covered it with a cough. Fred and George just grinned at her from behind Ron's back.

Hermione, a tad confused, covertly sniffed her hair. Deciding it was fine, she looked down at the table and continued to eat her breakfast. _Poor Hermione,_ Ginny thought, maybe this wasn't the best idea. She considered letting Ron in on the joke to spare Hermione. But unfortunately for Ron, Ginny was about two seconds too late.

Just as Hermione took her last bite of toast, she stood up to leave the table and Ron reached over and smacked her bum.

Ginny fell off her chair and hit the floor.

"RON!" Hermione was shocked, just standing there with her juice glass in one hand and holding her bum with the other.

Fred, George and Ginny were all literally rolling around on the floor howling with laughter, tears streaming from their eyes. Also unfortunately for Ron, Mrs. Weasley had re-entered the room just seconds before Ron's disastrous bum-smacking incident and she was standing right behind him.

Her hair could have been blowing behind her with the look of absolute fury on her face.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" shouted an irate Mrs. Weasley.

Ron jumped a foot in the air.

That was their cue to run for it. Fred, George, and Ginny, grabbing a still shocked Hermione by the hand, flew out the back door before they could get trapped in the waves of rage about to roll off Mrs. Weasley.

The trio continued their laughing fits in the garden and away from Mrs. Weasley's sights.

"Is someone going to tell me what that was all about?" Hermione just stood there, utter confusion etched on her still pink face, while the other three still rolled in the grass.

"No," Ginny said between laughs, "sorry, Hermione, trust me, you'd rather not know. Or rather, I'm sure Ron would rather you not know, and seeing as we've done him enough damage for one day, I think I'll spare him further embarrassment."

"Not even a hint?" Hermione said, feeling left out.

Ginny thought about it for a minute. Even telling her about the book prank would give away what Ron's intentions had been.

Ginny shook her head "Too incriminating... sorry."

"Poor Ron." said Hermione, wincing at a particularly cringe-worthy shout from the kitchen.

" _Poor Ron?_ " said Fred.

"I'd say he got something out of it." George laughed, looking at Hermione still holding her bum and throwing her a wink.

"GEORGE!" Hermione smacked his shoulder. Shaking her head with disapproval, she turned her back on them and waked away.

When the laughter had finally subsided, Ginny stretched out in the grass and stared at the interestingly shaped clouds above her. Luna popped into her head and she wondered what her friend was doing that day. It was obviously a good idea to steer clear of the Weasley house for a while, so she gave her favorite brothers a goodbye wave and headed up the hill in the direction of Luna's house. She hadn't laughed like that all summer, and it felt really good. She felt buoyant, her worries temporally vanished.

 **Did you enjoy it? And more importantly, did you laugh? Even just a little? I hope so :)**


	9. Chapter 9- Wants and Waiting

**A/N: Quick note- if you've read my short story, A Slight Deviation, then you'll recognize a chunk of this chapter. I got bored one night and continued on with this chapter to a very different conclusion than you'll read here. It was all good fun. Feel free to check it out if you feel up to a cute little Harry/Ginny one shot.**

 **Now, back to the show!**

 **Also, all of these chapters and several to come have no beta, so all mistakes are my own. Apologies.**

Chapter 9- Wants and Waiting

At half past eight, dinner dishes had been cleared away and steaming cups of cocoa had made their way into 13 sets of eager hands. The Burrow had replaced Number 12 Grimmald Place as Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix and the sitting room was packed to overflowing with Order Members for an urgent meeting.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Bill and Fluer, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lupin and Tonks, Kingsley and Madeye; bellies full from Mrs. Weasley's dinner of beef stew and giant rolls, all lounged in whatever chair they could scrounge up and cradled their hot cocoa.

"Madeye... you've got the floor." said Mr. Weasley, signaling a start to the meeting.

"No! Ginny... Out!" said Mrs. Weasley, trying to shoo Ginny out of the room.

"What? Ron and Hermione are here!" she shouted back.

"They're of age, and I'd kick them out too, if I was able. Now go!" Mrs. Weasley said with finality.

"Mum," said Fred "She's practically of age anyways, only a few months."

"And when she is, I won't be able to stop her, but until then, out!" and she closed the door on Ginny.

Her face red with anger, she stomped her foot. _Well, that was childish_ , she thought. And then did it again, just for the hell of it. _If they're going to treat me like a child, I'm at liberty to act like one,_ she told herself.

But Ginny didn't give up that easily. She set her mug of cocoa at the kitchen table and leaned her ear against the door.

Nothing. _Damn! Silencing Charm on the door, probably._

Hermione would tell her what happened later, but she really didn't want to wait two more hours for the report. Not to mention, Hermione would likely hold out on the good stuff as a bargaining chip to get the information on yesterday mornings prank against Ron. So that was no good.

Ginny was running through other scenarios in her head of the best way to eavesdrop on that forbidden meeting, when she noticed a thin flesh-colored string sticking out from under the closed door, and repeatedly poking the front of her old trainers.

She smiled, internally grateful that Fred and George were her brothers. Ginny kneeled down to the floor just behind the door, picking up her half of the extendable ear and putting it into her ear.

"...bring him here by side-along-apparition?" Lupin said.

"Can't be done." Madeye responded in his usual gruff voice.

Mr. Weasley piped in. "We think Pius Thicknesse has gone over. Imperiused. Thane Brooks, from Magical Maintenance let it slip that Thicknesse has been acting strangely as of late, and we don't fancy taking any chances where Harry's safety is involved."

Madeye interrupted "-Yes, and his memo to the Aura Department that came across my desk this morning doesn't help me to think otherwise. He's made it an imprisonable offense to connect the Muggle's house to the Floo Network, place a Portkey, or Apparate in or out. All in the name if the boy's protection, so the Death Eaters can't get at him."

"WHAT!" Ginny hastily covered her mouth, suddenly thankful for the silencing charm her mum had placed on the door.

"That's ridiculous! Lily's charm already does that! They can't touch him there!" Lupin retorted angrily.

"So, it's down to plan B." said Tonks.

Madeye continued. "Tonks filed the official paperwork to the proper Ministry Heads that the Order will be moving Potter from his current place of residence to a yet-to-be-determined location on the 31st. We had a good fight over that one. The Ministry wanted to 'handle' the boy's transfer-"

"HA!" Lupin interrupted Madeye, "Don't make me laugh! He'd be dead before he took his first step out the front door! If the Ministry know's when he's being moved-"

Madeye cut him off. "-BUT... Seeing as we can trust the Ministry about as far as Ms. Granger here can throw a Hippogriff, we will actually be moving Potter this Saturday next and he will eventually end up here."

 _Oh, thank goodness._ Ginny breathed with relief.

"What do you mean, eventually?" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly," said Mr. Weasley "It's safer for Harry to go first to the closest safe house we can get set up for him and have him arrive here by Portkey from there."

"But if you can't Apparate-" said Hermione.

"We'll be using brooms and Threstals to transport Potter. The Ministry can't keep tabs on those." said Madeye, obviously happy with himself.

"We've already got a few locations in mind to set up protective enchantments to keep out any Death Eaters that might see us. Madeye's house, Muriel's, Tonk's parent's, here-" said Mr. Weasley.

"You can use my place, Arthur." said Kingsley.

"-It's settled then." said Madeye.

"But why do you need so many places, if he's just going to go to the closest one?" Ron spoke up for the first time.

"And there's still the problem of the Death Eaters catching you mid-flight and just following you to whatever safe house you head towards. You'd need a distraction...or something." Hermione said, thinking.

"Ah...yes, well that's were all of you come into play." said Madeye with just a hint of a smirk in his serious voice. There will be seven Harry Potters in the sky that night, each with a protector. That should be enough of a distraction to throw them off of the real Potter until we can get him to the safe house."

"Polyjuice Potion." said Hermione, answering the question before it was even asked.

"What!" said Mrs. Weasley "That's absolutely...reckless! The Death Eaters will just have six more targets to fire at and kill!"

"Harry's not going to like this." Hermione said with a sigh, but knowing that there was likely no other option.

"Molly," said Mr. Weasley in a soothing tone. "They will be aiming to capture Harry, not kill him. The fake Harry's will be safer than the protectors even, because they won't be as likely to shoot killing curses at him. Each two man team will head in a different direction to a different safe house and take a Portkey to the Burrow, where we'll all meet up afterwards." He said confidently.

"Okay, what do you need from us?" Bill asked.

"Volunteers." said Madeye. "Six Harry's and seven Protectors."

Ginny heard the creak of several body's lifting from their chairs.

"Thats settled then. The teams go as planned. Tonks, you and Ron. Granger and Kingsley, Bill and Fleur, Fred and Arthur, George and Lupin, Myself and Mundungus, and Hagrid, you will be escorting Harry to Tonk's parents house and taking a Portkey to the Burrow from there. I'd take him myself, but you're a less likely target. If we meet any Death Eaters in the sky, they'll come after me first." said Madeye.

"Okay then, anything else we need to discuss?" Mr. Weasley said, before adjuring the meeting.

Ginny yanked the extendable ear out and slid it back under the door before the short sprint to get herself up from the floor and sitting innocently at the kitchen table with her cold cup of cocoa.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley said, surprised. "I thought you had gone off to bed."

"Well who can sleep with you lot in their discussing things I should be included in on." Ginny said, still angry from her earlier removal. "I'm part of the family, and seeing as this has become a family affair..." she took a sip of cocoa, winced, and spit it back into the cup.

"Ginny, that's not ladylike! And I won't discuss it with you anymore. Time for you all to be heading off to bed anyway." She indicated Ron and Hermione coming through the door behind the rest of the Order who was filing out the back.

~oOo~

The darkness surrounding them was eerily quiet. No stars to light the blackness, not even a breeze to sway the dead wheat in the otherwise barren fields around them.

Never in her life had Ginny's place of comfort and safety felt like a prison. A holding cell for her to wait, her future before her uncertain.

Her muscles were tensed, knot's surly forming in her back from her stressful stance in the doorway to the Burrow. Ginny kept a watchful eye on the darkness around them.

Too many possibilities for something to go wrong, and Ginny's family would... No, she was not going to let her thoughts stray that direction. Though it was getting harder by the minute. They had all gone. All of them, except for a pale Mrs. Weasley, who was nervously scrubbing the top layer off the already polished breakfast table.

Ginny's brothers, her father, and her closest friend, all gone. All risking everything for the chance to get Harry, the man she still loved to safety. And Ginny, trapped here, unable to help anyone, felt sick over it. But someone had to stay to keep mum's head on straight. And she was still underage.

The plan was underway and now the waiting had commenced. Over and over again, Ginny repeated the plan in her head, as if somehow, that would make it all go over smoothly.

But it was too late for that. The plan had already gone terribly wrong. Ginny stood in the doorway, holding the dirty oil can that should have brought Ron and Tonks safely home to them.

Ginny's stomach was turning, her stance a bit jumpy, but her brain flew threw reasonable excuses. _They were just running a bit behind schedule...,_ she told herself, _even a few minutes behind could have caused them to miss their portkey._

A lonely hound howled somewhere in the darkness, breaking the silence.

 _Perhaps the Dersley's had given them trouble..._

For the second time that night, a blue light cut through the darkness. Dropping the oil can along the way, Ginny's feet sped towards the glowing light of hope, Mrs. Weasley on her heels.

An ancient sneaker materialized and fell, lifeless to the soggy ground, and again, Ginny felt the pang of dread clutching at her.

"Dad... Fred..." Ginny whispered, her eyes locked on the worthless sneaker.

Mrs. Weasley took a step further into the darkness, searching in vain for what she hoped she had just somehow overlooked. A warm breeze picked up, rattling the wheat stocks around the anxious mother and daughter, causing them to back away, closer to the safety of the Burrow.

Ginny found herself wrapped up in her mothers tight embrace, a few tears falling onto Ginny's shoulders. "I don't know what I'd do if you were out there too." Mrs. Weasley said, then released her daughter and turned away from her, resuming her pointless scrubbing of the breakfast table, arranging the chairs, and waiting for their occupants to come home to claim them.

Ginny resumed her vigil at the door. Harry and Hagrid were due to arrive next. Any minute now. What would she do if he didn't arrive? What could she do? Again, Ginny tried to push those thoughts from her mind and to focus on their faces. Hermione and Tonks, and all the men in her life that she loved. There were so many. _Please, God. Let them all make it._ Ginny silently prayed.

A familiar blue glow appeared just on edge of the garden. She held her ground, waiting. Waiting for the keeper of her heart to appear before her. If he did not... She would be lost as well.

Two figures hit the ground hard, falling to their knees with a grunt. Mrs. Weasley had pushed past Ginny and was running for them, Ginny right behind her.

"Harry? You are the real Harry? What happened? Where are the others?" cried Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny saw fear flood into Harry's eyes. "What d'you mean? Isn't anyone else back yet?" Harry panted.

Mum didn't speak, unable to form the words. Ginny waited with baited breath, fearing what he was about to say.

"The Death Eaters were waiting for us," Harry told her. "We were surrounded the moment we took off- they knew it was tonight. I don't know what happened to anyone else, four of them chased us, it was all we could do to get away, and then Voldemort caught up with us-"

 _Voldemort_.

Ginny went rigid and her stomach dropped. She closed her eyes and summoned the strength to keep her thoughts calm and her breathing steady. She bit back the fear and fury building up inside her.

"Thank goodness you're all right," Mum said, pulling him into a hug, but Harry's face was pained with the knowledge that his friends had not returned. That they could be captured, or dead by now.

Mrs. Weasley quickly turned away and walked back to the Burrow, hiding her tears from Harry.

Harry and Ginny stood there, and his questioning eyes found hers. Ginny explained the nights events to him, and had taken a small step towards Harry, wanting to draw him into her, but she was cut off by another blue glow in the distance. Two more figures appeared and fell to the ground.

A split second of relief was torn away again when Lupin grabbed onto the still body of Harry... no, George. A George with fading dark hair and glasses. Harry ran for them, and hastily, the two men carried a bleeding George through the kitchen and laid him gently on the sofa.

Ginny got a closer look at George and gasped. Blood dripping from his head and neck, his ear missing.

 _A memory of Bill, torn and bloody in her arms flashed before her eyes..._  
 _Harry, unresponsive and bleeding from his head, lying on the Quidditch pitch..._  
 _Ron, motionless in the hospital wing..._

She was yanked away from those thoughts at the sight of Harry, shoved against the wall with Lupin's wand pointed in his face. Ginny's wand was already in her hand, raised in Harry's defense, but she stopped when she realized what was happening.

"What creature sat in the corner the first time that Harry Potter visited my office at Hogwarts?" Lupin said, giving Harry a small shake. "Answer me!"

Ginny directed her wand at Harry, praying he answered correctly and that he was, in fact, the real Harry.

"A, a grindylow in a tank, wasn't it?"

Lupin released Harry and he fell back against the kitchen cupboard.

Hagrid's booming voice cut through the air and started to argue with Lupin, but Ginny drowned it out easily with the relief that flooded through her. Her thoughts went back to George and she turned away from the conversation to assist her mum with George's injury.

Mrs. Weasley was kneeling beside the couch, a wet cloth in her hand and washing the blood from his face. The tears in her eyes just brought about fresh tears to Ginny's own eyes, and she didn't know how they would survive the night if anything more happened to their family. Mum was crying, George was injured, half her family was still missing, and the rest of them were arguing with each other in the corner. The stress would break them if something did not relieve it soon.

Ginny tried to lock eyes with Harry, praying he would say something to relieve the tension, but her efforts were fruitless.

"Is he going to be ok?" Ginny found it hard to speak, a slight rattle in her voice.

"I think so," Mrs. Weasley replied softly "I can't grow it back though..."

Ginny looked at her mother. "Dark magic" Mrs. Weasley said and Ginny nodded.

A noise in the garden drew their attention, and the men flew out the back door. Another arrival. Ginny left them to it, not wishing to hear more arguments, and continued to help her mother tend to George. She brought a fresh bowl of warm water and removed the dirty one, watching the blood-stained water escape down the drain.

Harry entered the sitting room, his worried eyes fell on the still unconscious George.

"...But it could have been so much worse... he's alive." Mrs. Weasley was talking to Harry.

"Yeah," said Harry "Thank God." but guilt still riddled his face, and flowed through to Ginny as well. Feeling what Harry felt was never too difficult.

"Did I hear someone else in the yard?" Ginny asked, wanting to distract him from his thoughts of George. She hoped he wasn't blaming himself.

"Hermione and Kingsley," said Harry.

"Thank goodness," Ginny whispered. They looked at each other and she wanted to go to him, to have him wrap her in his arms and tell her it was all going to be alright. Harry took a step towards her and a warmth of anticipation filled her chest, but he was interrupted by more yelling in the yard at the arrival of Mr. Weasley and Fred.

Ginny closed her eyes and wondered when this nightmare would end. She focused again on her breathing and ignored the noise around her. Looking up at Harry, he motioned to her to follow him out of the room. Gladly, she got up and walked out with him.

"Ron and Tonks should be back by now. They didn't have a long journey; Auntie Murial's not that far from here."

Harry looked down and said nothing. His hair was windblown and dirt lingered on his worried face, the crease between his eyebrows more pronounced than it had been in long while. Ginny took his hand in hers and squeezed it warmly. She wanted to put her arm around him, to take some of the anxiety away, but she was afraid he would pull away from her and she didn't know how much more she could take tonight.

They joined Kingsley, Hagrid, Hermione and Lupin in the darkness... and waited. An eternity passed before them. A rustle in the field made Ginny jump and Harry squeezed her hand again, a reminder that he was there.

And then a broom materialized directly above them and streaked toward the ground.

"It's them!" screamed Hermione.

Tonk's landed roughly and Ginny released the air from her lungs, the clinging dread slowly started to ease away with every new arrival.

Tonks went to Remus and Ron staggered toward Harry and Hermione, the latter throwing her arms around him. Ginny bit back a small pang of jealousy, wishing she could throw her arms around Harry at the moment. She turned to leave when Ron interrupted her. "Are we the last back?" he said.

"No," said Ginny, "we're still waiting for Bill and Fleur and Madeye and Mundungus. I'm going to tell Mum and Dad you're okay, Ron."

And Ginny ran back inside, away for the happy couples.

Relief was short lived upon Bill and Fleur's arrival, and broken with the announcement of Madeye's death.

And that was it.

What finally caused the room to still, and silence to engulf them. A circle of shocked and pale faces followed by fresh tears from Fluer, Hermione and Tonks.

They drank to their fallen warrior and the firewhiskey tasted good going down, the burn in Ginny's throat temporarily masking the painful burn in her heart.

The night did not end before more accusations about the traitor were thrown around, eventually landing on Mundungus, and a fight, in which Harry against everyone else ensued over Harry wanting to leave, wanting to take the danger with him. Away from their family.

Hagrid effectively ended it with "Yer not goin' anywhere," "Blimey, Harry, after all we wen' through ter get you here?"

"I know that-" Harry defended.

"Mad-Eye wouldn't want-"

"I KNOW!" Harry bellowed, and an uncomfortable silence fell over them again.

Mrs. Weasley cut in, trying to distract from the tense situation."Where's Hedwid, Harry?" she said coaxingly. "We can put her up with Pigwidgeon and give her something to eat."

Harry did not answer and Ginny's heart sank again. His pain was so clear. Almost the same pain she had kissed away the night of Dumbledore's death. Hedwig had not survived the journey. Just another thing that Harry has lost, and Ginny's heart cracked just a little more to see him standing there with that look in his eyes again, that she couldn't even go to him with comfort.

That realization had finally done it. Finally broken her. She turned away from the group just as she felt the sting behind her eyes. Ginny could not take any more and she left the room, left them to their conversations and whatever other arguments they were going have before the night was over. They were (mostly) all home safe and that was what mattered to Ginny tonight. The rest could wait for tomorrow. And she did not want them, did not want Harry to see her cry. To see her broken like this.

Ginny had never before longed to go to him so badly. To kiss away his fears and hurt, and to have him do the same for her.

 **And... how did you like it? I know, not as great as the first batch of chapters, but not terrible, I think.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Passion and Patronus'

Chapter 10 - Passion and Patronus'

For the first time that day, Ginny found herself alone with Harry. Granted, they were setting the table for dinner, but still, the time spent with him, just in his presence, brought a feeling of wholeness to her, made her feel complete in a way no other human being could.

Ginny was focusing harder than necessary on straightening the silverware, mostly trying to draw out her time before Mum sent them off to another task.

A warm hand rested on hers, stopping her useless obsessing over the forks and brought her attention up to a pair of handsome green eyes. She got lost in Harry's gaze for a moment but noticed a deliberate look on his tired face. It had been so long since he had touched her...since he had held her close. A life-bringing warmth emanated from his hand against hers, and a light blush touched her pale cheeks at the thought of Harry holding her. Something to do with the lack of holding Ginny had received lately was making her crave it more than usual.

He was leaning over the table to reach her, and she hated that it was standing between them, blocking their access to each other.

"I'm sorry," he said simply, but the depth of his apology was sincere. She knew what he was sorry for. She could plainly see the guilt in his eyes. Ginny refused to let him run himself over like that; not if she could help it.

"Don't be sorry, Harry." Ginny said, "I understand." She said warmly.

Ginny was torn up over the fact that she could not be with him, but she just could not manage to bring herself to be angry with him. He had made her no promises as to their future, except that he would love her. Love her no matter where the path took them, together or apart. She clearly remembered every word that he had spoken to her that morning. The morning she had woken up in his arms. Another light blush coated her cheeks.

"And I'll be here...when you get back," Ginny said, a conviction in her voice. The last part was difficult to get out, knowing full well, that he may never come back. But her voice stayed steady and she held strong. For Harry.

"I wasn't sure if you really expected us to leave or not. I think your Mum expects that we're just going to somehow be convinced to board the Hogwarts Express and head off to school, like usual."

Harry did not release her hand, his body still leaning over the table to reach her.

"Yeah," Ginny said, speaking quietly. A heaviness had settled in the air. "I talked to our ghoul in the attic while Dad, Fred, and George transformed him," Ginny said.

"You talked to him?" said Harry.

"Yeah, well... he was nervous... and he likes the sound of my voice, so..." Ginny trailed off.

"Ginny," he caught her attention again, and she was sobered by the seriousness emanating from him, like whatever he was about to say was the most important thing in the world. "I need to you to do me a favor when you get back to Hogwarts." Harry said.

Ginny nodded slightly but did not speak.

"Gossip files around that school faster than anywhere I know. First thing, before you even get off the train, let it slip that we broke up. Find Lavender or Romilda or both, someone you know will spread it around, and-"

"Harry...what are you talking about, I-" Ginny interrupted.

"Listen to me, Ginny, this is important!" and Harry held her hand more tightly. "Find someone, anyone, and make it known that I broke up with you. That I said terrible things to you, that I never really liked you. Tell them... " Harry thought, "tell them that I just wanted to steal you from Dean to get back at him for something. I don't care what you tell them, as long as you get the point across."

Confusion and hurt fell over Ginny's face at his words.

"No, Harry. I won't do that... I'm sorry. I'm not going to lie and slander your name. You need supporters and friends, Harry, why would you want to make them hate you?" said Ginny.

"You don't understand, Ginny! I NEED you to do this! Please." and his voice softened as he saw the hurt flit across her face. "I _need_ you to be safe! I don't know any other way to protect you! I... you to stay out of trouble, Ginny. I won't be able to focus on the task in front of me if you don't."

"How does that help anything, Harry?" Ginny said "Why can't we just leave it at 'we broke up'? I don't have to turn you into a bad guy. For all they know, I could have broken up with you."

Harry shook his head. "No, that won't work. Ginny, the plan with the ghoul," he motioned to the ceiling. "will do well to protect Ron and protect the rest of the family... but you." he continued to shake his head. "The Death Eaters, they will know we dated, they will find out as soon as they step foot in the school. And Snape's had plenty of time to tell them everything about me. You need to make them believe that I don't care about you, about what happens to you. If you broke up with me, then they might still think _I_ cared for _you_ , even if you didn't. If they knew, Ginny...if they really knew...they would use you to get to me, you know that... I would come back for you...and I don't want them knowing that, knowing how to get to me...how to get to us." He lowered his head in defeat. "And I don't want you hurt, Ginny. It would destroy me. If you were hurt because of me...I can't..."He shook his head again, his face became pained and paled slightly and his eyes closed at the thought.

A small tear unknowingly ran down Ginny's cheek. She knew he was right. She nodded in assent, giving her silent word that she would do what he asked, no matter how it killed her inside, no matter how wrong it felt.

Harry pulled her around the table, a foot or so closer to him, cupping her face in his hand an wiped the tear away with his thumb. She was still a foot and a half away from him, but even that close, her body started to respond to him. She became flushed at the wild thoughts that suddenly flashed through her mind. Of her and Harry, and this kitchen table. She pushed it away, a little embarrassed, surprised by her own unknown desires.

"Harry-" Ginny whispered.

And suddenly, his lips were on her's, cutting her off, a fierceness and longing behind them stronger than ever. The chores forgotten, Ginny's own wants overcame her. She immediately closed the distance between them, pulling him roughly into her, her hands wrapped tightly around his strong frame, his winding through her hair and down her neck.

The sitting room door opened and Harry and Ginny yanked themselves apart, both flushed brilliant shades of crimson, Harry's glasses askew, and continued to arrange plates and napkins around the table as if nothing but polite conversation had occurred between them.

Mrs. Weasley, laundry basket in hand, paused for the slightest of moments then, thankfully, passed right through the kitchen and out the back door. Half a second later, she popped her head back through the door "Harry, dear, if you're done setting the table, could you please help Fred and George finish de-gnoming the garden. They're taking far to long and I'm afraid they may be doing more with them than just tossing the little buggers out."

"...Uh, yeah, of course, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said, straightening his glasses and not meeting her eyes.

"Thank you, dear." and she was off, probably to track down Ron, who had somehow been able to keep out of sight for the last half hour.

"I think Mum thinks that if she can stop the three of you from getting together and planning, she'll be able to delay you leaving," Ginny told Harry in an undertone, as they finished laying the table for dinner.

"And what does she think's going to happen?" Harry muttered. "Someone else might kill off Voldemort while she's holding us here making vol-au-vents?"

Ginny's face whitened a bit. She knew that's likely what they would be doing, looking for ways to kill Voldemort, but she couldn't deny that it frightened her a little. Not for her, but for Harry. It would be extremely dangerous, and if she lost him... Her mind was trailing off into thoughts she was normally good at ignoring. She forced her voice to cooperate so she could speak.

"So, it's true?" she said. "That's what you're trying to do?" She already knew it was but was looking for a confirmation from him.

"I - not - I was joking," Harry said evasively.

But Ginny knew him and knew she had caught him off guard. He had never really intended to tell her exactly what he would be doing and she had not asked. Probably not wanting to worry her, or to give the Death Eaters anything to come after her for.

She did not respond to him but looked deeply into his eyes for a long few moments, her face softening to him. She may not get this opportunity to be alone with him again before he left, and she wanted to take him in, all of him. His dark untidy hair, the crinkle between his eyebrows when he was worried, the smell of his cologne.

Then the door opened again and Kingsley, Mr. Weasley and Bill walked in, and the moment was broken.

The stars were bright from Ginny's widow, the summer breeze warm against her bare legs as she sat up on her windowsill, staring at nothing in particular.

"You still up?" Hermione walked in and headed for her bed.

"Did you get to plan for a bit with them?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, thank's Ginny."

"Don't mention it. I don't want you guys unprepared when you leave. Mum just doesn't understand, she worries about you three."

"I know. I'm just glad that mine don't have to worry about me too." Hermione said a little sadly, crawling under the blankets.

"How are you holding up? You know... with your parents and everything. Does Harry know?" Ginny spoke quietly.

"Yes, they both do."

They were silent for a while, Ginny just watching the darkness outside and Hermione looking at the cracks in the ceiling, deep in thought.

"I'd come with you, if I could, Hermione," Ginny said.

"I know." was all Hermione replied with.

"Hermione..." Ginny looked directly at her, commanding her attention. "...Watch him. Don't let him do anything stupid. Take care of him for me. Please." Ginny said. "He can be reckless and frustrating sometimes, but you stay with him, and watch his back. I know you do that already, but..."

"I will, Ginny... I promise. You know I won't come back without him." Hermione's eyes dropped in the way they always did when Hermione had a thought she didn't want to finish.

Ginny raised her eyebrows in a 'yeah? keep it coming' sort of look.

"None of us are children anymore, Ginny. And you're not stupid. What we're doing... it's dangerous. Very dangerous. I know you know that, but just...I'm not telling you to expect the worse, just keep in mind what we're doing. You have to know and deserve to know that it's a possibility we may not come back. Any of us." and a few tears ran down Hermione's face.

Ginny nodded in acknowledgment. She knew.

"Thank you, Hermione." and Ginny's gratitude for her, for her willingness to follow Harry into the unknown, to be there for him when Ginny was unable, was so great that she couldn't put it into words.

Ginny walked to the closest person she had to a sister, and hugged her warmly, Hoping Hermione understood all of her feelings and gratitude.

Ginny knew she wouldn't be able to sleep if she kept her mind full of the future, things she couldn't control, things she just had to live through and hope for the best. She searched for a change of subject, but Hermione sensed this and pipped up first.

"What did you get Harry for his birthday?" Hermione asked.

"Ugh...nothing yet. I haven't been able to think of anything appropriate."

"It's tomorrow," Hermione said.

"I know... help me think," Ginny said, and the two girls sat in quiet thought for a while.

"What about something sentimental. Something to remember you by, while he's gone?"

Ginny nodded, her thought process became more focused.

Hermione continued, "...something personal."

Ginny's head snapped to Hermione's, and a blush crept across her cheeks.

"Something personal...to remember me by..." Ginny repeated. "Hermione, you're a genius," Ginny said with a smile playing at her lips as she crawled over to he own bed and sank under the covers with something less disturbing to occupy her mind.

"Harry, will you come in here for a moment?"

Ginny had opened her bedroom door to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione passing by on the way back to Ron's bedroom.

A little surprised, he followed her in. Ginny could see Hermione leading a suspicious Ron off in the opposite direction, protesting as he went. She closed the door behind him.

Ginny looked up into Harry's face, took a deep breath, and said, "Happy seventeenth."

"Yeah...thanks," he said, looking around her room. He had never been in Ginny's room before and the curiosity in his face amused her.

She watched him. He did not seem uncomfortable as he glanced around, just a little surprised at the invitation, she guessed.

"Nice view," he said feebly, pointing toward the window.

She ignored this.

"I couldn't think what to get you," she said.

He looked up at her, finally meeting her eyes. "You didn't have to get me anything."

She disregarded this too.

"I didn't know what would be useful. Nothing too big, because you wouldn't be able to take it with you."

She took a step closer to him.

"So then, I thought, I'd like you to have something to remember me by, you know, if you meet some veela when you're off doing whatever you're doing."

He smiled at her, aware now of where this was going.

"I think dating opportunities are going to be pretty thin on the ground, to be honest."

"There's the silver lining I've been looking for," she whispered, as she took one more step forward and was kissing him. And he was kissing her back, with everything he had left out of the kiss down in the kitchen the previous day. He pulled her in closer to him, the length of his body against hers. They had started right where they had left off, with one hand winding through her hair and the other at the small of her back, holding her to him. She took a step forward again and she had him leaned against her small desk, and his kisses had moved to her jawline and trailed to her ear before returning back to her full lips. Her hands slid down his back and found their way under his shirt, wishing she could feel his skin against hers, the wild and unfamiliar thoughts had returned and she was not ignoring them this time. And apparently, neither was he. Harry flipped them around and had Ginny pressed against the desk, his firm body against hers, his warm hands sliding down her torso and along the sides of her thighs. Her hands wound through his hair and the kiss... the kiss was frenzied and passionate and... uncontrollable. And wonderful. Nothing existed by Harry, and feel of him against her...

The door banged open behind them and they jumped apart.

"Oh," said Ron pointedly. "Sorry," he said, but not actually looking the least bit sorry about it.

Ginny was filled with disappointment and was so angry with that noisy brother of hers. It made her feel slightly better to see the same look on Harry's face for a moment before he wiped it away and took back control of his features.

"Ron!" Hermione was just behind him, slightly out of breath.

All of the warmth had been sucked out of the small room, to be replaced by a silence so tense, it made her give a unnoticeable shiver.

Ginny broke it, wanting this to be over and for them to leave.

"Well, happy birthday anyway, Harry."

She looked away from Ron, not wanting to see whatever look was on his face. She could only hope that Hermione could pull him away before the yelling started.

Harry looked into her eyes, and she saw warmth and love in his. She watched his face turn apologetic. Ginny wondered, with everything ahead of them, if she would ever see him look at her like that again. She couldn't help the thought that invaded her mind, much as she tried to keep them at bay, it slipped right past her defenses while she was vulnerable. She felt the familiar sting behind her eyes and turned away from Harry and the others, not wanted him, or any of them to see her cry. She wanted to leave Harry with a strong impression of her, one that made him worry less while he was gone.

"I'll see you later," Harry said, and left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

It was probably better this way. These crazy, passionate, and dare she say, wonderful desires for Harry had really come out of nowhere, and twice now, she had let them take over. The thought of stopping hadn't even crossed her mind during those blessed few minutes, and she wondered how far she would have taken it if they hadn't been interrupted. Not that she hadn't had those types of thoughts before and a deep longing for Harry, but these were so much stronger, and before, she had always had a stopping point in the back of her head. She was always in control. They both usually were. It occurred to her that Harry hadn't exactly pulled away from her either.

That thought made her smile until she spied Harry walking into the garden with Hermione and Mr. Too-Damn-Nosey stomping out behind them. He confronted Harry with his finger raised in the air, obviously yelling something at him. She could see Harry argue back and Hermione try to intervene, only to have her hand swiped away by Ron.

She was glad she couldn't hear them, it would probably just push her temper to the limit and she might just let Ron know exactly what she thought of him. Something she should probably try to steer clear of, seeing as he was about to leave on a dangerous task with Harry.

The sun was warm and bright and even the barren fields looked beautiful today, a golden shine coming off them. The Burrow felt like the train platform, with the heavy traffic of excited guests shuffling in and out all morning. Bill and Fleur's wedding had arrived, and with it, the anticipation that the happy event would be a nice reprieve from the world around them. Silly as it seems, to have a wedding with everything going on, Harry had said that it was for exactly that reason that now was the perfect time for it. And Ginny supposed that he was right. She, herself was eager to enjoy herself and forget about her worries for a day.

After much thought, Ginny also decided that there wasn't any harm in continuing to flirt with Harry a little (although quietly) while she still had the opportunity with him there. With his birthday come and gone, and the wedding over after today, it was likely that he, Ron and Hermione would be leaving tomorrow. She caught his eye a few times and he smiled at her, before hastily turning away with a glance at Ron. She assumed he must have promised him something about leaving her be, but Ginny had made no promises and didn't resist the temptation to bat her eyes at him or glide her hand along his back as she walked by him.

Being a bridesmaid, Ginny was fussed over with her hair and her golden dress, which she found just beautiful. She liked it even further when, while standing at the front of the marquee, flowers in hand, she caught Harry's eyes lingering on her, a dazed smile on his face. She wondered what he was daydreaming about.

Auntie Muriel's carrying whisper could be easily heard throughout the tent, large as it was. "Yes, my tiara sets off the whole thing nicely," she said, "But I must say, Ginerva's dress is far too low cut."

Ginny grinned and winked at Harry, who couldn't help but smile back at her. She really was in love with this dress.

The ceremony was beautiful and the reception even more so, with delicate table dressings and yards of sheer fabric draped everywhere. The party was in full swing, everyone having a good time, some too much so, she noticed. Ginny even took the opportunity to dance with a few boys, knowing that Harry would never get the opportunity to do so while Ron lingered so close.

Out of breath and her feet a little sore, Ginny paused to go find a drink and say hello to Hermione.

Something large and silver came falling right through the canopy, flew right past Ginny and over the dance floor. Startled, she dropped her drink and froze, watching it float in the air and take the form of a lynx. Heads turned, as those nearest, it froze absurdly in mid-dance. Then the Patronus's mouth opened wide and it spoke in the loud, deep, slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

" _The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

 **AN: So sorry for all the formatting and grammar issues. I just went back through and did a quick re-edit to fix. Enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Helpless but Hopeful

WARNING! There is some violence in this chapter. You've been warned.

Chapter 11 - Helpless but Hopeful

(From the previous chapter:

The ceremony was beautiful and the reception even more so, with delicate table dressings and yards of sheer fabric draped everywhere. The party was in full swing, everyone having a good time, some too much so, she noticed. Ginny even took the opportunity to dance with a few boys, knowing that Harry would never get the opportunity to do so while Ron lingered so close.

Out of breath and her feet a little sore, Ginny paused to go find a drink and say hello to Hermione.

Something large and silver came falling right through the canopy, flew right past Ginny and over the dance floor. Startled, she dropped her drink and froze, watching it float in the air and take the form of a lynx. Heads turned, as those nearest it froze absurdly in mid-dance. Then the Patronus's mouth opened wide and it spoke in the loud, deep, slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

" _The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming.")_

The air grew cold, green and red lights flew past Ginny, her blazing hair whipping around her face as she spun around to face the intruders.

Pop after pop sounded as frenzied wedding guest's disapparated around her, hopefully to somewhere of safety. Screeching yell's and fearful cries permeated the air around them with desperate calls for friends and loved ones.

Ginny thought, inexplicably of Harry, and her eyes searched desperately for him while her hands shot hexes and protective charms through the air that was thick with confusion and fear.

Order Members and friends alike had appeared out of nowhere and were firing hexes at the black-clad uninvited guests. How they could see properly through those terrible masks to fight was a wonder to anyone.

The north side of the marquee had caught fire and the flames licked their way up the layers of beautiful tapestries. The reek of singed cloth wafted through the air and Ginny caught a lungful of it before she could escape to the opposite side of the tent. Coughing, and wand in hand, she threw spell after spell at several masked Death Eaters. There were so many of them, and the Orders numbers were so few after the wedding guests had disapparated, but they were not easily overwhelmed, and the combined effort of the Order was holding their ground.

" _GINNY!"_ A fearful shout came from her father, somewhere in the crowd.

A Protego shield expanded behind her and she missed whatever it was that had been deflected.

The blaze had worked it's way through a good third of the marquee in minutes and was causing the back side of it to collapse in a wave of burning embers that sparked brightly and floated upward into the air. Ginny thought it was both beautiful and terrible.

A deep roar from Hagrid as he pushed Tonks away from the falling mess distracted Ginny for the smallest moment, allowing someone to push roughly by her. She was too late to catch herself before her right knee slammed into the ground, followed not a second later by her bare shoulder and the side of her face scraping the floor.

Her wand flew from her hand upon contact, rolling just a few feet from her, but the distance could have been miles for how vulnerable she felt without it. Someone screamed, but Ginny ignored it, refusing to be distracted again. Pushing herself up, she crawled and reached out for her wand, rolling it with the very tips of her fingers.

A black boot stepped on her outstretched hand, crushing it to the ground. Ginny screamed, but the boot did not release her. She swung her free arm around the back of the unknown leg and used the momentum to hit the back side of the knee, causing the leg to buckle and release her.

Ginny didn't have time to feel as terrified as she knew she should be, knowing that her wand hand was seriously injured and unsure where her wand had even gotten to. She was off the floor and had only made it two steps when the marquee disappeared before her eyes and red enveloped them. The pain came from inside her, from deep within her very bones, and worked it's way through her body. Her muscles were slowly being torn away from the bones. On and on, she cried for relief, but she couldn't hear the screams coming from her own mouth, her ears filled with a muffled silence. Somehow, this made the pain worse, that she could not express it, to push it from her. The pain moved to her skin, and it seared with an unseen flame that burned every inch of her body. The pain continued to rock through her, but her vision became clear, and she saw Harry. Harry, lying on the ground, cold and seemingly lifeless, blood streaked across his face. The fire consumed her again, and as she screamed, Harry came alive with a terrible scream. A torturous scream that killed her from the inside, while the physical crucifixion of her body attempted to finish her off. Then she saw her mother, lying lifeless next to Harry. And next to her, strewn along the floor, was her father and brothers, all pale and still. Back and forth, she felt the burn and ripping of her muscles, and her screams were non-existent and did nothing to help her. This torture of her body and mind was unlike anything she could have ever anticipated. It lasted a lifetime.

Then nothing.

Ginny breathed heavily and slowly pushed her eyes open, unsure as to why they had been closed. She was not on the floor as she had at first assumed, but leaning against something... no, someone. A black-clad arm was around her neck and there was silence around them, but for the pops of the still burning marquee somewhere behind them.

"Where's Potter?" the sound of his voice reverberated from his chest and against her back. Ginny felt sick that she was physically so close to a murdering Death Eater, and shuttered involuntarily.

She pulled at his arm with her undamaged hand, digging her nails into the skin and struggled in his grip. She felt the pain in her injured shoulder from the effort and cried out from it as the arm tightened around her neck and the ominous feel of his wand pressed into her temple.

Several cries erupted around her. She opened her eyes again and forced her focus past her pain and to her surroundings. A crowd of people was around them, all with fear on their faces, staring at her. And then she realized she was a hostage.

"Harry's not here!" Shouted Mr. Weasley, his hand in the air in a show of surrender. "We don't know where he is. Let her go, you can deal with me."

"NO!" Ginny screamed, struggling against him again, harder than before, bringing attention to herself. She didn't want her family hurt on her account. They would not exchange one hostage for another.

" _GINNY, STOP!"_ her Father's and Bill's voice's boomed out together at her.

The faceless man just laughed at her fruitless struggle, held her tighter and swung her around to face a half circle of black-masked Death Eaters that had been standing behind him. She recognized Bellatrix standing directly in front of her, gladly showing her presence, no mask hiding her face. Nine more wands were pointed at Ginny and Bellatrix giggled in anticipation. Ginny realized she was outnumbered and wand-less, and any further struggle would just put her family in danger as well as herself. She let her body go slack but kept the furious look on face in defiance.

"Let me do it this time... filthy blood-traitor..." Bellatrix smiled widely and took another step toward her, wand pointed at her chest.

" _NO! STOP! WAIT!"_ came the desperate yells from her family and Order members.

"Just a little taste of your future..." she whispered sadistically, her face inches from Ginny's. Her terrible breath lingered in the air between them.

The faceless man whipped her back around to face her family. Her Mother, pale as a sheet and more fear in her eyes than Ginny had ever seen, was being held back by Fred and George; a protective Bill, standing slightly in front of Fleur, next to Mr. Weasley, hand still held in the air trying to calm the situation; and Charlie, whose wand was drawn at the man holding Ginny. Remus held Tonks behind him, her wand drawn over his shoulder. Several others littered the background, out of Ginny's direct focus.

"I bet pretty here know's where he is..." The faceless man leaned over and kissed Ginny's temple where his wand had just been. Ginny jerked her head away from him. "Everyone knows you're his sweetie." He laughed condescendingly.

 _It's now or never, Ginny._ She thought.

"Like I would keep dating him after what he did!" She spat at him, making use of the fury in her voice.

"What's this about?"

"She's lying!" Ginny could hear Bellatrix behind them, probably wishing desperately that it was her with the stranglehold upon Ginny.

Fred and George caught onto what she was doing. "We ran that git off at the end of the summer, right Freddy?"

"Yeah, no one gets to date our baby sister who's not serious about her, and we'll do the same to anyone else. We don't care who you are," said Fred.

"Oh yes?" The faceless Death Eater was not convinced. "And what did little Potty do to upset the biggest blood-traitor family of all time?"

Ginny let the tears of fury and heartbreak over her loss of Harry fall from her eyes, to use them to her advantage. "He..." she allowed herself to stumble over her words. "..he..was trying to make Dean jealous. He never intended to stay with me." And with that, she let a very un-Ginny-like sob escape her mouth.

"We'll see about that." He released Ginny's neck, but grabbed her arm and hauled her with him.

"Search the house!" And with that, the Death Eaters funneled into the Burrow. The Order and the Weasley family right behind them. In the sitting room, the family was ordered to sit while bangs and crashes could be heard all throughout the house. Floor by floor, they scoured every inch all the way up to Ron's attic bedroom.

"THERE'S SOMEONE UP HERE!" one of them yelled down the flights of stairs. Ginny's face held it's composure, but her insides twisted into knots. Were they hiding up there? NO! Why hadn't they left?! A million worries ran through her before Mr. Weasley stood to explain.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you. That's my son, Ron." Mr. Weasley said, and the relief loosened her stomach as she remembered their ghoul, who was probably in Ron's bed wearing a set of his pajamas right now.

"He caught Spattergroit a few weeks back and hasn't recovered yet."

The Death Eater looked at Mr. Weasley for just a moment, determining whether or not to believe him. But apparently, he wasn't willing to risk it.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" the Death Eater yelled back up the stairs, "He's contagious!"

Several Death Eaters sprinted back down the stairs, apparently not willing to risk it themselves either. Satisfied, the faceless Death Eater released Ginny's arm as he threw her away from him. Mr. Weasley caught her and gently handed her over to the other men, who promptly guided her behind their backs. Ginny's mother grabbed onto her, gently cupping her bleeding hand in her own and refused to let her go while their home was still occupied by the enemy.

After another hour of smashing family heirlooms under the pretense of searching for Harry, the masked Death Eater that had been holding Ginny winked at her before filling out the back door with 9 other robed figures. Ginny winced. Two of them stopped a few yards outside the garden fence and sat there while the others disapparated from the top of the hill.

George had found Ginny's wand under the collapsed canopy on the south side of the tent. Her hand was newly healed, but the dried blood under her fingernails would require a shower, and she didn't fancy seeing the deep scrapes that were probably etched into the side of her face and shoulder.

"We all stopped fighting when we heard you screaming," George said. Ginny and the twins sat alone in the sitting room while the others talked in the kitchen, keeping a close eye on the Death Eaters posted outside their home. Mrs. Weasley had ordered her to the sofa with a blanket and a cup of cocoa. Ginny's stomach twisted at this reminder of the unforgivable curse that had been used on her just hours before.

"Bill flipped out and it was all Charlie and Dad could do to hold him back. And Mum looked like she was about to use the killing curse for the first time in her life." He looked sullen. "Jeeze, Ginny, you scared the life out of us. If they had killed you... we would have all died right behind you, every one of us, trying to get our revenge, I suppose."

Ginny didn't want to speak. She suddenly wanted to leave, to be somewhere alone.

"I'm going to shower...thanks George." She kissed his cheek and handed him her cup before leaving the room.

The water stung her face and her shoulder, where the scrapes ran the deepest. Crucio. Ginny had had the torture curse used against her for the first time in her life. Thinking about it brought fresh tears to her eyes, and in the privacy of the shower, she let them fall, hoping her flushed skin from the hot water would mask her red face. She remembered that Harry had undergone that torture as well during his 4th year when he was in the cemetery with Voldemort. That reminder of him made her sob harder than before, her head pressed against the wall, water streaming down, mixing with the tears, and washing the blood away.

But the feelings of loss would not wash away with the blood down the drain. Ginny had lost a part of herself today. She knew it was stupid, and couldn't quite place the feeling, but it was like she had lost her childhood. Her innocence. That curse that had been used on her was the most terrible thing she had ever experienced, and she couldn't deny, that in those minutes of lost time, she had actually wished for death to come relieve her pain. She felt more like an adult today than she ever had in her life. It seemed the child inside her had been torn away, along with the security of her home she used to have. She felt stupid, and furious that her family had had to watch that. She desperately wanted to know who the Death Eater was so she could... so she could what? Nothing, she supposed.

Remus, Charlie, Fred, George and Mr. Weasley sat with her again in the sitting room, while Mrs. Weasley took her stress out on the nearly spotless kitchen. Bill and Fleur had retreated to Shell Cottage, and Tonks kept Mrs. Weasley company in the kitchen while keeping a close eye on the unwelcome visitors still posted outside the Burrow.

"Where do you think they are?" Charlie asked no one in particular, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

No one answered as they had no idea what the trio had been planning. The family had spent quite a bit of time comforting Ms. Weasley over it. She had fretted and worried because of her deliberate attempts to keep Harry, Ron, and Hermione from getting together and planning, and was now terrified of the possibility that she put them in danger by doing so. Everyone had told her that it was ok... that no one knew this would happen so soon... and even Ginny, Fred, George and Mr. Weasley admitted to helping them sneak off once in a while to talk together, for which Mrs. Weasley was so relieved, she forgot to shoot them disapproving looks. She gave Ginny extra hugs and kisses before she left the room, and looked at her with a pitiful and sad expression, like she was something delicate, easily broken. Ginny hated it.

"I want to learn how to fight..." Ginny said to a silent room once her Mum had left. "In case...in case I lose my wand again, or I'm unable to use it..." She looked down at her newly healed hand that had been crushed by a heavy boot just hours before.

"Ginny, you have a better swing than most boys I know," George replied.

"...When someone's that much bigger than me, it doesn't matter how well I swing if they can overpower me with strength. I can't protect anyone if I lose my wand, I'm nothing without it." Ginny said.

Charlie piped in "Ginny, you don't need to protect anyone, that's not your responsibility-"

Ginny interrupted him, struggling to get her point across "-or protect myself... without the use of brute strength that I obviously wasn't born with."

It was quiet for a moment, no one wanting to acknowledge the truth... that they hadn't been able to protect Ginny today and probably wouldn't be able to in the future. Not that she wanted it, but being the older men in her life, they expected that they would. Bellatrix's threat had sunk in and she couldn't deny that she hadn't thought about what it meant. The words swam in and out of her mind all that evening, and with that, the remainder of that terrible pain and the helplessness she felt pinned against the chest of that Death Eater today. She lost track of the point she was trying to make and her stomach churned at the memory... being trapped, her family watching, helpless. Georges words about them all willing to die to avenge her death... trapped... trapped with that heavy black arm against her throat... him kissing her temple... the pain... her muscles being torn from her bones... the fire... the painful silence...

Ginny threw the quilt aside, running, making it just in time for her stomach to lurch out anything she had managed to keep down that day. She heaved into the loo for several minutes before the bile at the bottom of her stomach came up, burning the insides of her throat on the way. Pulling away, involuntary tears in her eyes, she wet a cloth and laid it across her face, just sitting on the cool floor for several more minutes.

When she finally made it back to the sitting room, everyone was still there, still silent. No one mentioned her abrupt exit, although she was sure they knew.

"She's right," Remus broke the silence this time. "She needs to know how to protect herself, Arthur, in any circumstance." He was looking at Mr. Weasley, who was nodding and looking at Ginny.

"Don't tell your mother." was all he said before he fluffed the pillow he was holding and got up to leave the room.

This new prospect gave Ginny's mind something else to think about, a distraction from the days' events, and suddenly she was excited for the first time in months, probably.

"Well, that cuts me out of the picture," said Charlie with a smile, breaking the tension in the room. "I just get around with my brute strength." He smiled at Ginny before following out the door Mr. Weasley had left through.

She looked at Fred and George, who had big smiles on their faces and no intention of leaving. Satisfied, Ginny looked expectantly at Remus.

"Oh no... not me. It's Tonks who you'll want to talk to." He said with a slight smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

Why had Ginny not thought of that? Being a woman, and one of her small build and with the profession, she's in, it would be the obvious choice.

"Tomorrow," Remus said, giving her a look that said all too plainly that it was late and she needed some rest.

 **AN: So sorry for all the formatting and grammar issues. I've just gone through and did a quick re-edit. Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Wind and Rain

Chapter 12 - Wind and Rain

Abrupt thunderstorms had rocked the Burrow for several days, keeping the family shut in for the time being. On the positive side, the weather caused the Death Eater duo to abandon their posts and give the Weasley family a reprieve from prying eyes.

Warm light flooded the room from the crackling fire in the grate. The Burrow had been cut off from the Floo Network temporarily, pending an investigation of the 'possible questionable activities that had occurred in said home'. Again, this presented both positive and negative possibilities. On the plus side, they wouldn't be expecting any unwelcome visitors through their fire grate. Unfortunately, when Fred, George, and Tonks trudged through the kitchen door laden with several traveling trunks, they were wind-blown and soaked to the bone.

"Sorry, Mum." George apologized, dripping all over the newly cleaned floors.

"No fuss, deary's, you know I'm always happy to see you." Mrs. Weasley had them dry in moments and the luggage levitated up to their bedroom. "An extended stay, is it?" she said.

"Well, today was fun and all-" Fred said, looking at his brother.

"-But seeing as we'd like to keep our remaining limbs intact-" George cut in, rubbing the side of his head to further his point.

"-We figured it was time to close up shop." Fred finished.

"Sorry, Molly," Tonks said "but I insisted. I witnessed them kicking a Death Eater out of the joke shop this morning and encouraged them to pack it up for the time being before he could return with friends."

Mrs. Weasley's eyes had closed and she was attempting to massage the stress from her temples. "...You're both going to be murdered in your sleep..." she said, her head moving back and forth, trying to shake the dreadful thought from her mind.

"We have to be careful who we sell to, Mum-" George defended.

"-Some of our merchandise is dangerous in the wrong hands. We wouldn't have it be used against us by Death Eaters, now would we?"

"But don't worry Mum," Fred continued. "we're still in business, aren't we George?"

"Why, yes we are Fred!"

"We have everything we need right here to go back to running the joke shop as an owl order business," Fred emphasized with a large grin.

"And we can more easily monitor who is buying our merchandise that way as well," said George.

"What are you going to do if your unfavorable customers just try ordering by mail, like everyone else?" Ginny piped in.

"Well," the twins looked at each other and smiled " we've got a special return-to-sender stamp to stick to their order form before it make's it's way back."

Everyone looked at them expectantly for a moment.

"And it may or may not explode after they've received it..." Fred continued, still smirking.

"...And the pus generated from said explosion may or may not make them break out in boils on their face that spell out-

-Moldy Voldy..." They said in unison. "Special thanks to Hermione for that genius idea."

While Ginny and Tonks cried tears of laughter, Mrs. Weasley refrained from commenting, instead busying herself with starting a large batch of lamb chops and mash potatoes for dinner, but Ginny was sure she saw her smile as she turned away.

Ginny was thrilled. Not only were the twins back home, but when Tonks disclosed that Remus was going to be out of town on Order business for a while, Mrs. Weasley insisted that she stay with them for a bit.

"Ginny could use the company...if you don't mind," Mrs. Weasley said.

Ginny ignored her mother's obvious attempt to get a response out of her and wandered into the next room.

The Burrow had gotten lonely without the company of the twins, especially now that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had disappeared off the face of the earth. With so few people in a house that normally held more than it was meant to, the days had gotten a little depressing. The unusual grey sky outside didn't help either, although Mum was doing her best to cheer the place up a bit with the smell of cinnamon cherry pies in the oven and the fire in a constant roar.

She wasn't sure what had caused it, but Ginny had found it difficult to be happy. A damp and suppressing cloud had settled over her and anxiety was her constant companion, keeping her up at night.

She worried about a lot of things, more than she usually did and she did not like it. The motivation to do anything other than care for her basic needs and sit watching the storm outside was not present within her. Ginny could also swear that she felt an almost physical pressure inside her chest, a dread that sank so deep inside her, she couldn't figure out how to push it away. It made her breathing quicken and her head spin a little when it got too out of control.

Making it even more terrible was the fact that she recognized what was happening to her but couldn't seem to pull out of it. In fact, she couldn't even muster up the feelings to care.

Harry was gone. Everyone, it seemed, was gone.

She was lost and forgotten.

Useless.

She wondered if anyone even cared.

Ginny's destructive thoughts were interrupted by Tonks sliding onto the sofa next to her and resting her head back. She looked tired. But somehow happy all the same. Ginny couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was definitely something different about her friend.

Ginny was temped to ask about her training and if she would be willing to teach Ginny a few things, but couldn't find it in her heart to ask her for anything that might remind her of her Auror mentor and trainer, MadEye. And furthermore, Ginny wasn't sure she even had the energy left in her at the moment to discuss it, much less get too physically active with her anytime soon.

She let out an internal sigh and rested her head against Tonks' shoulder. Both girls sat in a comfortable silence for a long while, listening to the wind beat against the windows and the crackling of a dying fire.

The waiting had started. It was going to be long, and probably depressing and fraught with fear and grief. But there was no getting around it. Hurry up and wait... That's what Ginny felt like. She knew she would have her own battle to fight, and almost welcomed it, just for the distraction it would create for her mind. She could never keep Harry out of her mind for long, but this waiting around was going to kill her if she didn't get up and do something. It was too draining. It was draining the life right out of her.


	13. Chapter 13 - Probation and Preparation

Chapter 13 - Probation and Preparation

The notice was delivered by owl at breakfast two days after the storm had subsided.

 _You have been officially notified that the Weasley family and all other occupants of the dwelling known as the Burrow are here by placed under probation for 'questionable illegal activities in connection with Undesirable #1'_

 _Any member of the Weasley family with viable information on the whereabouts of Harry James Potter, wanted for questioning in the death of Albus Dumbledore should report to the Ministry immediately. Any such information would allow for the Ministry to reverse the probational status of said family._

 _If any member of said family is found to come in contact with the before named Mr. Potter without reporting immediately to the Ministry, said family member will be charged and sentenced to an undisclosed term in Azkaban._

 _Please be advised that under the terms of the probation, the head of the household will be required to attend a monthly interview on the first of every month, in which they will be given the opportunity to provide the Ministry with valuable information on any and all wanted suspects to the Ministry. As stated before, any such information given will release said family from suspicion and probational status._

 _Hoping all is well,_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Dolores Umbridge,_

Undersecretary to the Minister and Head of the Muggle Born Registration Commission.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

The letter fell to the table, forgotten. All eyes were on the door as Mr. Weasley approached cautiously, his wand drawn.

"Who is it?"

"It's Remus John Lupin, Werewolf, Married to Nymphadora Tonks. Lightning has struck. I repeat, lightning has struck!"

Mr. Weasley flung the door open and welcomed in a tired looking Remus Lupin. Tonks, glowing with a smile too big to be fitting for the current circumstances, threw herself at her new husband and wrapped her arms around him.

Hugs were exchanged quickly and an impatient Ginny started in before Mrs. Weasley could get a chair under them.

"You've heard from Harry?! Is he okay?"

"Yes, yes, he's fine, they all are. It took me a few days to track them down and I had to lose a few curious 'friends', but I found them eventually. They're hold up in 12 Grimmauld Place-"

"-What! Can Snape still get in there?" Ginny hollered at Remus.

"-I doubt they're going to stay there long, Ginny. And they are more than capable of taking care of themselves than any of us would like to admit." He continued in a calming tone, a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "He sure didn't welcome me in right away when I announced myself. He's clever, Ginny. Harry knows how to take care of himself."

Lupin's face betrayed something. Guilt, maybe. Frustration.

The group was still standing in the entry of the side door listening to Lupin's news, but before anyone could continue, Mrs. Weasley herded them all to a seat at the table and was cutting fresh slices of pumpkin bread.

"Well, at least we've got _some_ good news to be happy about. The kids escaped and are safer there than they are here, anyways." Mr. Weasley slid the previously forgotten letter over to Remus.

"Yes, well, I'm not surprised," He said, looking down at it. "I think every Order Member got something similar." Lupin locked eyes with Tonks. "I went to your parents first, looking for you. They had just received the same notice right before I left to come here."

"Can they do that, Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley examined the notice from a distance.

"I'm afraid there's not much they can't do at this point. We're lucky they haven't taken us all into custody yet. But it might be only a matter of time."

Everyone shifted in their seats, but remained quiet, the seriousness of the conversation settling over them.

Mr. Weasley continued. "I would bet the only reason they haven't yet is because they think one of the Order will talk and lead them to Harry. They're giving it some time to see if someone cracks."

"Then they're more dense than I originally thought. We would never do that." Ginny inserted.

"Not to mention that none of us know anything. If those three kids can do anything, it's keep a secret. As irritating as it is," Lupin picked up the piece of paper "I'm grateful there isn't anyone capable of leaking information about what they're doing. It would just put them in that much more danger."

Lupin stood and continued.

"From this point forward, we need to recognize that the Ministry is just as dangerous, if not more so, than the Death Eaters. They are the same thing now, let's not forget that. They're going about it slowly and quietly, trying not to cause an open rebellion among the rest of the wizarding race, but the takeover has begun. We are at war, and it's time to buckle down and prepare."

"You can bet we're already being watched," Mr. Weasley put in. "and our mail isn't going to be safe either. We need a new means of communication."

"The Floo Network-" Lupin asked.

"No good. We've been cut off," Mr. Weasley pointed to the letter still in front of Lupin. "right after the wedding."

Lupin nodded. "It's just as well. We wouldn't want to use it for anything Order related anyways, with the Ministry being able to monitor it. We'd be vulnerable."

"Maybe we could code our letters?" Mr. Weasley said "Of course, if they catch on that we are even doing that much, they would take us all in to custody under 'suspicion of whatever-they-feel-like making-up'. "

A galleon was spinning on the table in front of them and Ginny had a smile on her face. The coin came to a stop with a clink just as Fred and George caught on.

"Of course! Why didn't we think of that?" George said, grabbing up the gallon and examining it.

"You think we're losing our touch, Georgie?" Fred snatched the coin from his brother.

"Nah, we've just trained her too darn well. It's been a long week and we're distracted with having to close up the shop and everything. Can't be helped."

The family was still looking expectantly at the three of them. Ginny took the coin back from Fred and set it on the table in front of the adults.

"When the DA needed to communicate under Umbridge's nose, Hermione devised a plan using fake gallons. She put a charm on them. When she changed her own gallon, the rest would change to reflect the same. The gallon would grow warm in your pocket so you knew to check it. That's how we knew where and when to meet. Wording would appear along the edges of the coins."

"That girl really is the brightest witch of her age. And probably ours, as well." Lupin sat back in his chair and smiled.

"Right, Ginny, " Mr. Weasley handed the coin back to her. "you, Fred and George, figure out how to work that spell. It would be helpful if all the coins could convey messages instead of just receiving them. You've been wanting to help out with the Order. That's now your responsibility. An effective communication system could very well tilt this war in our favor. Good job, Ginny." He gave her an approving nod.

"And I think it's a good idea if Fred and George join you with your fighting lessons, Ginny. We should all be doing what we can to protect ourselves, even if we don't think we need it." Lupin said.

"What fighting lessons?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"Self defense, Molly" Lupin answered her. "I suggested she ask Tonks to teach her a few things. It's nothing dangerous, and it couldn't hurt. We're in a war, Molly. She isn't exempt because she's not of age yet. They other side doesn't care how old she is."

Mrs. Weasley wasn't pleased, but she didn't object.

"Uhh," Ginny said, looking at Tonks. "I actually hadn't had the chance to ask yet."

Tonks glowed brightly with new found excitement. "I think it's about time you and I had some fun."

"Good," said Lupin. "Then get on it right away. Ginny, you don't have much time before you go back to Hogwarts. And we're going to need those coins ready by then too, otherwise you won't be able to communicate with us while you're there. At least nothing that won't be suspicious, and you need to stay under the radar. We can't afford to give them any reason to take you away."

Mrs. Weasley interrupted. "Oh, for heavens sake, that's enough! Do we have to discuss this kind of stuff in front of the children!"

"I know we don't want to, Molly, but it's important and it needs to be said and understood between all of us." Remus said.

"Ginny," Remus continued. "If something happens while you're at Hogwarts, there is nothing we will be able to do from here. It will be up to you to keep yourself safe and possibly hidden until some kind of help can arrive."

He stood and grabbed yesterdays newspaper off the wood pile and slapped it onto the table. They saw, again, the announcement of Snape being made Headmaster and news of the installation of new teachers, most likely Death Eaters.

Anger welled up inside Ginny all over again. So much so, that she had a hard time even feeling fear about the year to come. Only anger was there. And worry about Harry, and what he would think about this new revelation.

"We all know what this means for the school and the students. It's not going to be Hogwarts as we've known it." And she knew what he wouldn't say aloud. That she would be facing it alone. No big brothers, or Harry or Hermione to be by her side this time. If there ever was a time to get serious, now was it.

"Right, Ginny-"

Tonks was in full student / teacher mode, something that inevitably caused Ginny to smirk, having never seen this side of her friend before.

"It's not about how strong you are, in fact it's the strong ones who go down easier. They rely so heavily on their size and strength, they're easy to take by surprise. The stupid ones especially, the Death Eaters won't consider that someone as small as you or I have anything on them. Physically, at least."

Ginny had been yanked out of bed bright and early by Tonks the following morning for her fighting lesson.

Fred and George even drug themselves down stairs to watch the two girls, thinking this would make for great entertainment.

"You learned all this in your-Aura Training? Ginny asked, yawning and taking a sip of coffee.

"Oh, no. They think this is all nonsense, except MadEye of course. He encouraged me to learn..." she let the sentence fall off and Ginny did not comment on the subject, knowing that Tonks was still quite upset about the death of her friend.

Fred, George and Ginny had pushed aside the sofas and positioned themselves with the most work space available in the center of the sitting room. They had planned to work outside to keep from accidentally breaking anything, but Tonk's pointed out that it would be safer indoors, where they could close the curtains and keep prying eyes from seeing what they were doing.

"This isn't going to be too hard for you. You already seem to have some natural instincts for this type of skill." Tonks said to Ginny.

Ginny raised her eyebrows skeptically. "As in?"

"At the wedding. How did you get that Death Eater off you?"

"I didn't. That's the problem."

"No," said Tonks "The first time. How did you get your hand out from under his foot?"

Ginny looked down at her hand and thought for a moment. "I hit the back of his leg as hard as I could. He buckled and his leg gave way."

"Exactly. You used his own weakness against him. No matter how strong you are, you have weak spots all over your body, like the back of your knees. You used the momentum of your swing in combination with a weak area of his body. That's how you escaped." Tonks explained.

"It didn't do much good though, did it." Ginny said, remembering being caught in the Death Eaters unforgivable curse. She still had nightmares about it that wouldn't leave her.

"Well, yes and no. We're still vulnerable without our wands, but not being about to protect ourselves at all without them is unacceptable as well."

"Vulnerable! HA!" Fred interjected. "You've never been on the other end of one of Ginny's punches. She's got a pretty good swing on her."

Ginny glared playfully at them and Fred and George threw themselves behind the couch in mock fear.

"Ah, Fred. You can help me with my first example." Tonks beckoned him forward.

Ginny thought he didn't look nearly as scared as he should be approaching the small girl with the grin on her face.

"George, can you run up and get me one of your trick wands? For safety reasons, I don't think it would be a good idea to be pointing real wands at each other." Tonks said.

Fred and Tonks pocketed their wands and Fred accepted the fake one from George. "Okay Fred, point the wand at me." Tonks said, standing just three feet in front of him, hands empty.

Fred did so, and before Ginny could blink, Tonks had disarmed him of his wand, and she was on the other side of the room while Fred was on his butt on the floor, looking a little stunned.

After the laughter died down, Tonks continued her teaching. She explained all about the R.C.A.T system, and the different ways of implementing it.

Two hours with Tonks, and Ginny had learned the basics of everything she needed to know about Tonk's preferred method of wandless self defense.

"What are the steps, Ginny?" Tonks quizzed her.

" **R** edirect - redirect the wand away from your body.

 **C** ontrol - remain in control of the wand.

 **A** ttack - attack the enemy.

 **T** ake Wand - Take the wand and or weapon away from the enemy." Ginny repeated back to Tonks.

Lupin had joined the small group about an hour previous to watch the progress and sat quietly in the corner with a rare smile on his face.

"Okay, let's run through those last two positions one more time. George, I want you to stand in front of Ginny and point your wand at her, like you did before." Tonks directed him.

"I'm not sure how much more abuse my back side can take." George was grimacing and rubbing his lower back a bit too dramatically for Ginny to be concerned.

"Come on, you big baby, take it like a man." She teased him.

"Oh-ho-ho! Is that a challenge!" George rebutted, holding his wand out like a sword.

"Fine," Ginny said, "but Fred is on my side!" She motioned to Fred, who was standing next to Remus.

"What!" George looked at Fred, "No fair, you can't separate us, he's my built-in teammate!" And in the second it took George to be distracted with a look toward his brother, Ginny had taken advantage and swung her hand out, pushing his wand to the side so it wasn't pointed at her, wrapping her hand around it to take control, twisting their hands around and forcing the front of the wand to face her opponent while she pushed herself forward into George and mock attacked him until he was forced to step backwards and fell while Ginny used the momentum to rip the wand from his hand.

It was over in seconds, and Ginny, happier and more hopeful than she had been in weeks, was on top of the world.

More laughter abounded throughout the small sitting room, lifting the overall mood in the home.

"Somethings wrong with this picture." George cut in, looking at Tonks. "Since when do you miss out on all the fun."

"Yeah, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt (too much) to brush up on your own skills." Fred smirked at her. "You could let us have a go and see if you're as fast as our baby sister here." Fred and George smiled at each other and slowly walked toward her while she giggled and backed away from them.

The mood changed suddenly when Remus appeared in front of her. "Hey now boys, none of that." He said with a serious look that shocked the entire room, Tonks included.

"Sorry, Professor, we didn't mean any harm." Fred defended.

"We were just joking around." George mimicked his brother.

"Remus, it's okay," Tonks intervened. "We're all just playing around. They wouldn't really hurt me, you know that."

Remus seemed to come back to himself. "I'm sorry...I just..."

"I know." She smiled at him and looked at him purposefully, seeming to have a silent conversation with her new husband. It felt almost rude to keep standing there, and Ginny had just turned to leave them to their private moment when Tonks began to speak again.

"Remus and I are going to have a baby." Tonk's glowed with pride at her announcement.

Cheers, squeals and hugs were plentiful in the Burrow that night and the family finished off their dinner with a special made-from-scratch Treacle Tart that Mrs. Weasley took great joy in baking, handing out two servings to Tonks.

As Fred and George joked and teased Remus about the dirty business of becoming a father, and the family enjoyed light hearted baby talk about names and colors for the nursery, the anxiety around Ginny had finally subsided for a day. She could breath, if only temporary. The days distraction and hard work she had put in had been extremely helpful to her psyche.

However, after Ginny had said goodnight to her loved ones, showered and crawled into bed, she had nothing left to think about but Harry. She lay in the dark, her mind swirling with memories of him. Curled up warm in her bed, she wondered where he was. And if he was safe and warm. She wondered what he was thinking about, and if she had crossed his mind.

Eventually, the physical stress of the day had set in and exhaustion claimed her.

Their arms were around each other and Harry pulled her closer to him. She was warm, cuddled with him under the blankets, the curtains of Harry's four poster bed in the Gryffindor dorm were pulled, blocking them from unwelcome eyes. Harry was silent, but tears were falling from his face soaking through to her shoulder. Ginny ran comforting fingers through his dark hair and just let him hold her. It was the night of Dumbledore's death again.

"Ginny, where are you?" Harry said to her.

"I'm here."

"Ginny..."

She was suddenly in the corner on the other side of the room, watching him. At the sound of her name, she went to him, but found herself reaching out, unable to go to him.

"Ginny, where did you go?"

"Harry, I'm here!" Ginny cried out to him. Over and over again, she tried to reach him.

"Ginny!" The dream Harry yelled to her.

"Harry... Harry..." Ginny reached out one final time for him and caught his outstretched hand, only to have it transform into pasty white fingers. The hand grabbed her tightly, refusing to release her when she pulled away. The dream Harry's arm was changing and forming into a different arm. Like a recovery from polyjuice potion, her Harry was being molded into something new. Chalky white and more menacing than she ever imagined before, was the form of Voldermort, standing in front of her. Only Harry's scar remained on Voldermort's forehead and Ginny's hand began to throb under his grip. A sickening smile was on his face and a high pitched laugh emanated from his snake like mouth.

Ginny screamed.

 **AN: In case you were wondering. The self defense techniques that Tonks was teaching is called Krav Maga. It's a highly effective technique for anyone, especially women and I would suggest you check it out. Although we joke a lot here, self defense is not a joking matter. If you or anyone you know has been a victim of an attack, don't let it happen again, or better yet, don't let it happen in the first place. Be smart! Protect yourselves!**

 **Google Krav Maga and check it out!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Progress and Bodyguards

Chapter 14 - Progress and Bodyguards

The end of summer weather was not as summer-ish as Ginny would have liked it to be. Even the skies knew there was something wrong in the world. Something dark. The days were unpredictable, running between a chill wind, then sunshine the next, followed by thick grey clouds toying with the idea of rain, but continuing to toy with them.

Many days were spent inside, and although school had not yet started, Ginny found her free time severely depleted. Not that she minded, in fact she was grateful for the distraction her work was giving. Her nightmares had continued, going from one strange dream to the next, and she found herself waking in the morning, not refreshed, but still further into the cavern of this strange depression and with a lingering pain in her chest that continued to press against her.

Ginny knew there was something not right about what was going on with her, and frankly, it scared her a little. She had never in her life had to fight off any sort of depression. It was just not apart of who she was... or had been at least. It was not in character with her normally feisty and confidant personality to be so down.

But with so little time left to prepare for the months ahead, Ginny didn't dare take time or energy away from the time sensitive work that desperately needed completing before September the 1st. Her 'feelings' were not important and she would deal with them quietly and on her own at a more convenient time.

A handful of galleons slammed into the fire grate and hit the stone floor with a loud clang and a few of her brother's choice swear works escaped out of Ginny's mouth.

Fred, George and Ginny had gone through book after book, looking for any possible resemblance of a charm that could enchant the galleons to do their bidding. They were sure Professor Flitwick would know exactly what to tell them, but decided against owling him in case their letters where intercepted and the Professor was to get in trouble as well. They were on their own for now.

"Take cover, Fred" George shielded himself with a throw pillow "she's at it again!"

Fred dropped a book and threw himself behind the nearest chair.

"Two days, George! We've got two days left to figure this out otherwise I'll be left in the dark when I have to go back to Hogwarts." Ginny despaired. "Where's Hermione when you need her."

"Don't fret little sis," Fred peeked out from his hiding place "Is there anything we haven't accomplished that we really wanted to? No." He shook his head.

"You know Fred, I'm a little insulted. She underestimates us. Can you believe it? After all this time." George said, inching his way toward his little sister.

Fred gasped. "You know, I think you're right! No faith at all," he smiled "do you think we need to remind her what we can accomplish once we put our minds to it?" He said as both he and his twin slowly made their way toward Ginny, mischievous grins on identical faces.

Ginny backed away from them, and as much as she fought it, a small smile started to curve along the edges of her mouth.

Reluctant to hex them, Ginny made a run for it instead, laughing out loud when Fred tripped over George going up the stairs and giving Ginny the time to escape and lock herself behind a door. It had been too long since she really laughed, using muscles she had forgotten existed. But she did just that as she listened to her brothers argue over who's fault it was that she got away and whether it was worth the hex they would probably receive later to try and recapture and tickle her till her face turned red.

"You can run, Ginny, but you can't hide!" Her brother laughed at her.

"Well technically, George, that's not entirely accurate." Fred corrected him.

"Well...okay...You can run, Ginny, and you can hide, but we..." George whispered to Fred "What can we do exactly?"

"Ummm...I think that's a bad choice of words." He thought for a moment. "I say we let the threat remain unknown. Then, you know, the victims imagination has a chance to think about it. And we all know the imagination makes up much worse things than we ever could."

"Brilliant, you are!" George complimented Fred.

"So I keep hearing."

And with that, it was settled, and Fred and George went to continue their work with the galleons, leaving Ginny with her ear pressed up against the door debating whether they had actually left or if it was just a trick to lure her out.

She decided it was in her best interest to wait them out for a bit and see if they found something more interesting to do. Just in case.

Ginny heard a low grunt from just behind her.

Had someone gotten into the house?

She jerked around quickly, her heart working double-time, wand in her hand.

She was so relieved at what she saw, she almost welcomed the reeking smell that had finally reached her nose.

Ginny had locked herself in Ron's room, and low grunts continued to emanate from the sleeping ghoul in Ron's bed. She wondered how he was ever going to get the smell out. Of course, it's not like his room ever smelt of roses and lily pads before the ghoul took on full time residence in it. They might not even notice. She smiled to herself and covered her nose as she turned to leave, willing to risk the wrath of Fred and George if she could avoid having to shower again today.

As she turned to leave, a flicker of gold caught her eye.

Her hand left the door nob and Ginny, still covering her nose, quietly advanced to the corner of the room to investigate.

She found a large pile of at least twenty books stacked haphazardly in a pile, along with few random items. A shaving kit Harry received from the Delacour's for his birthday and apparently decided to leave behind, a stack of school uniforms that looked liked they belonged to Hermione, and some old socks.

Afternoon light had shown in through Ron's small window and bounced off the large golden engraved letters of a book on top of the pile.

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore. What was Hermione still doing with this book from first year? Ginny quietly sat on the floor, as to not disturb the now snoring ghoul, and slowly went through the titles of the books Hermione had left behind, organizing them as she went.

 _Voyages with Vampires_ by Gilderoy Lockhart, _Confronting the Faceless,_ a nearly unused copy of _Unfogging the Future_ by Cassandra Vablatsky, _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch, whose binding was so warn down it had become nearly too delicate to be handled.

Book by book, Ginny searched through the pile, with a hope that she would find something useful. Toward the bottom of the pile, one book caught her attention. _The Standard Book of Spells_ Grade 5, by Miranda Goshawk, followed by _Advanced Charms_ by Charisma Moonruon.

Ginny's face lit up and she grabbed up the books and ran for the door. She would have bet her broomstick that whatever charm Hermione had used on those galleons in her 5th year was in one of these books somewhere.

Although there was still no news about Harry, Ron and Hermione, for the second time in so many weeks, the Burrow had reason for celebration. Not only did they create a new means of communication for the Order, but they improved on it, making all the galleons capable of sending messages instead of just receiving them. Ginny also created several matching pairs of knuts and sickles for a more private form of communication between the holders of each.

She would take several of the charmed galleon's with her to Hogwarts for her own communication needs with the Order and to pass along to a few of the other Order's children and the DA. She also planned to keep several pairs of the sister coins for her own use, at the very least giving one to her parents and to Fred and George.

Letters with her family were about to become a thing of the past. Nothing she could put into a letter would be safe.

It had been decided that there would be no more official Order meetings conducted at the Burrow, for the safety of everyone and their families involved. The coins would be passed along from Order Member to Order Member until everyone had one and knew how they worked. If everything went to plan, the Order would have communications up and running within the week.

The only thing left for Ginny was to pack her trunk and head off to Hogwarts. A whole new battle awaited her there, but what, exactly, she had no idea.

A glimpse of the year to come came in the from of loud banging on the front door on the morning of September the 1st.

Mr. Weasley had already left for work, which left Mrs. Weasley, wand drawn towards the door asking "Who's there?"

"Ministry Officials!" a rough voice shouted through the door. "Open up!"

Mrs. Weasley looked back at Fred and George, who stepped swiftly in front of Ginny, and then opened the door.

Two large men let themselves into the sitting room, not waiting for an invitation.

"What can we do for you?" Mrs. Weasley spoke, her wand at her side, but clutching it tightly in her hand, ready for whatever may happen.

"We're your escort," the balding wizard on the right spoke, a smug look on his face. "to make sure your little girl here gets safely on the train and back to school."

"I'm sorry for your trouble, but we don't need any escorts. We are more than capable of taking care of ourselves. I've made sure my children have gotten safely on the train for almost three decades now, and I think I can handle this one on my own as well."

The large wizard on the left stayed quiet while the one on the right continued. "It's not elective for blood-traitors. It turns out a lot of blood-traitor and mudbloods have decided to skip out on going back to school. So we're just here to encourage you to make the right decision and send your little girl here to get her education. Not to mention, you could use the escort. Not too many people are happy with sending their children to school with a family who's made such a bad name for themselves. Don't want their kids mixing with that sort. So, how I see it...you could use the extra protection if you're going to show yourselves in such a public place and around such a large crowd of people so unhappy with you." His smile showed no kindness, but relished in whatever his imagination was working up.

The room stood still and silent for several moments. Then finally, a decision had been made, and Mrs. Weasley turned away from the unfamiliar, unwelcome wizards, ignoring their presence within her home and spoke to Ginny.

"Ginny, go finish getting packed. We're leaving in 5 minutes."

Not a word was spoken to the two 'bodyguards' on the ride to Kings Cross Station. The Weasley family simply ignored them, choosing to keep the peace for now. Ginny wanted so badly to let loose some of her frustrations on them, but feared for her family's safety. So, she kept her mouth shut.

The platform was eerily quiet. All the hustle and bustle of the usually hectic crowds was still there, but there was anxiety in the atmosphere. Children were not running around shouting their goodbyes and laughing with their fellow classmates. Instead, they stayed by their parents side and said quiet, tearful goodbyes, parents promising them everything would be fine and to write them every day.

Ginny did not get the luxury of hugging her mother goodbye, as their bodyguards pushed behind her and almost physically put her onto the train.

"Get off me!" Ginny yelled at them.

"Now now, you are feisty aren't you, pretty." The big, mousy haired wizard spoke for the first time. "Mind your manners or you may be fixing up the other hand this time."

Realization dawned on Ginny and her face betrayed fear before she could collect herself again. The familiar voice of the faceless Death Eater at the wedding.

The train whistle bellowed and Ginny's fearful face was seen by Mrs. Weasley. "MUM!" Ginny yelled for her, reaching her hand out to her mother from the moving train.

Ginny was yanked roughly away from the door by her wrist, her back slamming into the cabin door behind her.

"GINNY!" Her Mum shouted. And then she was gone. The train swept them apart and she immediately lost sight of her mother as it left the station.

Ginny reached into her pocket, grabbing for her wand.

A tall figure stepped quickly between Ginny and the bodyguard Death Eaters, facing Ginny, fear in his face.

"Get out my way, Neville!" Fury in her every word.


	15. Chapter 15 - Just Wait

Chapter 15 - Just Wait...

The over-sized duo jeered at her over Neville's shoulder, inviting her forward with their foul smiles and puffed-up demeanor. Ginny pushed forward, attempting to get past her friend who seemed to have grown several inches since the last time she had seen him.

An arm shot out, blocking her path, and the astonishment of seeing that it was Neville had her stopped in her tracks. "Just wait..." He whispered to her.

His back to Ginny, he faced the two black-clad wizards.

"...Morning." He said casually to them. "Little early to be working this hard, don't you think..." They just stared at him, baffled and unsure of whether he was mocking them or not. Of course, it's not hard to confuse a Death Eater. Neville continued. "I've just seen all your friends laying about in the Prefects cabin."

The duo grunted and turned to walk away down the corridor.

Ginny made to follow after them, willing even to hex them with their backs turned. As low as that may seem, they did not deserve her mercy.

Without another word, Neville wrapped his hand around Ginny's wrist and practically dragged her away in the opposite direction with him, stuffing her into the nearest cabin and closing the door behind him.

Neville turned to see a fiery glare directed at him. He pulled his hand away, releasing her wrist when she smacked him hard on the right cheek.

They stepped away from each other, both a little stunned at what the other had done. The shock of Ginny physically striking him immediately pulled her out of the angry haze that had blinded her moments before.

"...Neville... I'm sorry... I didn't mean..." Ginny tried to apologize, her anger subsiding as quickly as it had arose.

A moment of silence instilled between the two friends.

"...It's okay." Neville finally spoke. "I know we're all a little stressed out at the moment, but you can't act so reckless like you just did out there. Those animals-they would kill you just for the enjoyment of watching you die, Ginny."

"It's just... please don't grab me like that again. I... it's scares me." Ginny's eyes remained glued to his, wanting him to know how serious she was about her request.

He had already spotted some lingering fear in her own, not typical for Ginny Weasley.

"I'm sorry," Neville replied, still keeping his distance. "I was just trying to protect you. You're a little hot headed for the situation at the moment, and I was just trying to... well, keep a promise."

"What are you talking about-"She was interrupted by the a knock on the cabin door, and a bright eyed Luna skipped inside.

"Hello, Ginny," She said brightly "...oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting something important? I can come back later."

"No, of course not, Luna, come in." Ginny said.

Neville shut the door behind her. "You shouldn't be wandering the corridors, Luna." Neville told her.

"Yes, I know. A few too many Death Eaters out there for my taste. I thought it would be better to hold up in here with you two for the trip. Daddy would probably be pleased to see me stand up to them, but I just don't think direct confrontation is the best way to do that at the moment."

Speaking of Death Eaters, Ginny was anxious to find out who the big mousy-haired one was. Death Eaters in general were usually just a nuisance, but the big one, formally the "faceless" Death Eater that had caused Ginny so much pain, both physically and emotionally, just a few short weeks ago, had made it personal for her. He had a face now, but she wanted a name. Ginny would not stand for being treated the way she had been by him and letting him get away with it. She wasn't sure how she was going to do it, but he would suffer... eventually. Never screw with a Weasley.

Ginny sat next to Luna, Neville across from them.

"Neville, do you know who they are?" Ginny inquired.

"Who?"

"The-" she was interrupted again when the cabin door flew open, cracking loudly inside the frame.

The small, balding Death Eater strode into their cabin without a word and sat his girthy self down on the seat across from the girls. Neville immediately vacated his seat and the girls made room for him on theirs. Baldy's foul breath immediately saturated the air in the small cabin.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ginny popped off to the Death Eater sitting across from them.

"Shut it, missy. You don't speak to an authority figure that way. I've been appointed by the Ministry to make sure all you little brats get back to school safe and sound. I can sit when and where I please."

Knowing it was best to take Luna's advice about a physical confrontation, if only for the moment, Ginny held her tongue. Plus, this wasn't the one she wanted anyways. The three friends stood to leave the cabin. Neville reached for the door and a hand slammed over the handle before he could reach it.

"The other cabins are full." The short one growled at them. "I suggest you take your seats. It's not safe to be walking around a moving train."

The tension in the small room was formidable. The three friends stared back at the Death Eater, both sides waiting.

"Come on, Ginny," Luna eventually whispered to her. "Come sit with me." And Luna took her seat again, followed by a hesitant Ginny and watchful Neville.

What the hell was going on here? Was this how the rest of their ride was going be? Ginny had counted on at least the privacy of the train ride to speak with her friends, to tell them of news, to pass along the Communication Galleons, and to gather information of her own. But it tuned out the intrusive presence lingering over them had brought a sudden halt to her plans.

Ginny made a mental note to ask her questions as soon as she had the next opportunity. Who knows how many chances at privacy they were going to get over this year. What was that about a promise Neville made? She made a point to glance at him with an inquisitive look just long enough for him to see and realize that she was not finished with him yet.

The subtle clatter of the tracks below them was the only noise to be heard. The normal laughter, the friendly and not so friendly gossip, and the random Exploding Snap games had been silenced due to the meddlesome presence of the Death Eaters aboard their train.

Clack-clack... clack-clack... clack-clack...

The Hogwarts Express sped along, as if it were just another normal year. Ginny watched as the sun left the sky, too quickly, showing it's last rays of golden light through the wheat field stretched out across the plains. It created a dismal feeling... but she had already said her goodbye to the light. The wedding had been a changing point in her life. Ginny wondered how many children would be changed into adults this year-perhaps even by tomorrow. A new world was unfolding around them, and the outlook was not welcoming.

A steady rain had started to pour over them, as crowds of students were herded through the large double doors and into the Great Hall.

It almost surprised Ginny to see that the school itself looked just the same as always. For some inexplicable reason, she had expected something akin to Snape's cold and creepy dungeon classroom to have taken over during their summer absence.

"Luna..." Ginny whispered to her friend, "do you know how many students the school has?"

"Well, about 300, give or take a few." She replied.

"Hmmm... No wonder the Ministry took such measures to make sure we all got on the train."

The student body seemed to have shrunken in number, dozens of them seemed to be missing. There couldn't be more than 200-250 students in the Great Hall, give or take, and it was obvious.

The students took their seats, a stiff and unimpassioned Snape sitting in the Headmasters chair. Dumbledore's chair. He watched over the procession, but his thoughts were noticeably somewhere else. Ginny wondered if they were with Harry. Trying to figure out where he was an how he could bring Harry to his Master. Ginny hated him. Down to her very soul, she hated him. She turned her head, too disgusted to even keep looking at him.

The last of the students took their seats, and the new first years were led into the hall for the sorting ceremony. No more than fifteen of them stood there, tiny and dripping wet.

"I bet all the Muggle born's have already been weeded out. Probably never even made it onto the train." Neville said.

"What do you think happened to them?" Ginny asked.

Neville shrugged, and somberly turned to look down the Gryffindor table, the empty seats sticking out.

"Where's the Sorting Hat?" Luna leaned over from the Ravenclaw table to speak to Ginny and Neville, and all ears at the Gryffindor table that heard immediately looked up, their eyes searching the front of the hall. But it was nowhere in sight, and absurdly, the sorting started without it. The students, aside from the Slytherin table started quietly protesting and talking among themselves, creating a rumble in the Great Hall.

For the first time, Snape stood from his "throne", the chair screeching against the stone floor, capturing the attention of the students. He stood there, quietly staring them down, then sat again when silence could be heard throughout the Hall.

A short women in a pale pink suit stood out like a sore thumb among the throng of black robed teachers and Death Eaters at the front of the Hall. Deloris Umbridge, (that hag) a bright smirk upon her face, cleared her throat, held up a scroll of parchment and read off the first name.

"Burlynn, Samantha."

"Slytherin."

And the Slytherin's, the largest table by far, who seemed to have lost none of their students, clapped and cheered as Samantha joined them.

By the time the third student in a row had been "sorted" into Slytherin, it was obvious by the looks on the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs face's that they were starting to get the gist of how this year was going to go, if it weren't already obvious.

The entire group of first years had been "sorted" into Slytherin.

The only interruption came when Ravenclaw Amanda Plence stood and openly scoffed when her little sister was sent to the Slytherin table with the rest. Amanda, who was outraged, was quickly removed from the Hall, while her little sister sat at the table, quiet tears in her eyes.

"This isn't right." Neville spoke quietly. "We can't just let this happen."

"I know." Was all Ginny could say.

As if nothing unusual had occurred, the Welcoming Feast suddenly appeared on the table before their eyes.

Ginny's stomach tuned and as hungry as she should be, the food in front of her did not seem appetizing in the least. Looking up and down the table, it seemed the rest of the Gryffindors felt the same way. Everyone either just looked at their food or slowly picked at it, pushing it around their plates with their forks.

This was not good. Not a good way to start the year, seeming so defeated already.

"Alright, listen up you lot." Ginny spoke just loud enough for her side of the table to hear her, assuming the rest would pass the message along. "I know this all sucks right now, but we're Gryffindors for goodness sake. So suck it up. I want to see everyone eating at this table. We all know this year is going to be rough, and we are going to need our strength to get through it, and to help our friends get through it. We are not pansies and we are no push overs. Let's show them who we are. And that starts by taking care of ourselves... Eat up." And she sat back down, piling her plate with whatever was in reach. As much as she didn't want to, she made herself eat, and the rest of the table followed in her footsteps.

Ginny was sure that tomorrow would prove to be a rough day, and she would be ready for it.

As soon as the portrait hole closed, the entire room exploded into a volley of outrage about... well, everything. From the train ride into Hogsmeade to the absurd "sorting" ceremony, and more notably, their missing classmates.

The portrait hole opened again, just minutes later, and Professor McGonagall stepped inside. She looked older already. The lines in her face seemed to be deeper, dark circles under her eyes.

"Hustle up, everyone-quickly now." Professor McGonagall waved the whole of the Gryffindor common room over to her.

"Now listen carefully, I don't have much time, and I'm only going to say this once." She glanced quickly at the portrait hole behind her.

The crowd immediately fell to silence to their Head of House and trusted Professor.

She continued. "Tread carefully... All of you. I'm going to do my very best, but there is only so much I can do to protect you all. You need to understand that my hands are tied, and we are all being watched. All of us." At the last line, Professor McGonagall caught Ginny eye before moving on.

"Protect us!" Seamus pipped up. "Professor-we outnumber them. I say we band together and run them out!"

"Yes, you do outnumber them-" The Professor continued patiently, "-but they are fully qualified adult wizards who are not afraid to use an unforgivable curse. And you-as brave as I know you to be, Mr. Finnigan-are not ready for this fight right now."

Several students started to protest, but were stopped by the Professors hand in the air.

"You may be adults now, or close to it, but part of being an adult is accepting the responsibilities of an adult. Don't forget there are younger students in this school. 11, 12, 13, 14 years old. Are you willing to throw them into war and risk their lives? They are not ready to be apart of your battle yet."

The inflamed mood of the room turned somber with the truth of her words. It only took a short moment to look around and see that two-thirds of their numbers consisted of children. Children with uncertanty in their furture and fear written all over their faces.

The Professors voice softened. "Trust me, I would like nothing more than to run those blundering idiots out of my school. I fully understand how you feel. And the time for that may come, but it is not today."

"What are we supposed to do today?" Romilda asked.

A small sigh fell from their Professor. "Today... we hold tight. We support each other, try to stay out of trouble, and we survive."

"Survive?" Ginny said. "Professor, is it really going to be that bad? That actual survival is what we have to worry about? I mean, we all know that they're going to make our lives miserable, but survival?"

"I would say it's... fairly certain. Not right away at least, but we may get to that point down the road. For now I think they have different methods of trying to achieve their goals. Our job, is to protect the younger students the best we can. And to take care of each other. And that goes for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses as well. Their Heads of House will be speaking with them as soon as the opportunity arises. You are to ban together for the time being. For now, I suggest you embrace that the walls have come down, and use it to your advantage."

Silence ensued for several long moments before Professor McGonagall turned to leave.

"Professor, wait!" Ginny called to her. "I have something that may help!" She swept up to her dormitory and found her trunk and Crookshanke's travel case at the foot of her bed. She quickly let the ginger kitty out and dug through her trunk. Lifting some clothing out of the way, she reached the bottom and lifted out three small draw-string pouches. The crimson bags fit nicely into one hand and jingled as as she bound back down the stairs.

"Professor, here-look." Ginny opened one of pouch and grabbed out two Galleons, handing one to McGonagall. Pointing her wand at the coin in her own hand, she spoke the incantation followed by the words "Arrived safely. Kitty is in possession of CG's."

Professor McGonagall watched as the coin in her hand grew warm and small wording appeared on the outer edges of the coin. Ginny's spoken words had appeared on both coins.

Professor McGonagall gaped at the coins. "That is quite ingenious, Miss. Weasley!"

"Fred, George and I have been working on them. They're the new communication system for the Order of the Phoenix."

"Can I assume CG stands for Communication Galleons?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, they do and you're Kitty. Uhh, sorry about that. Just precaution. The Order know's to address you as Kitty though. No names, just in case someone gets a hold of a coin and actually manages to figure out how they work. This message was just sent to every coin the Order has in their possession. The Order now knows that we have arrived and that you have access to the CG's."

Ginny placed one of the small crimson pouches in her hand. "I know the bag looks small, but Hermione taught me an Extension Charm before she left. There are about 50 of those coins in that pouch. I guess I don't have to tell you to be careful who to let have access to them. Certain teachers for sure, and trusted members of the DA."

"I'm going to also assume that this isn't the first time these types of coins have been used in this school..." McGonagall grinned at Ginny.

"Umm, you are correct. Hermione originally devised the system to communicate with the DA under Umbridge's nose. We've just made a few improvements. Every Galleon can not only receive messages, but has the power to send them as well. And, the message will only stay on the Galleon for 5 minutes after it has been received. After that, it fades and the Galleon looks like any normal coin."

"Very smart of you, Miss Weasley," McGonagall approved. "but I must be going now. I'm afraid we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Here," Ginny handed her the two other pouches. "For Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I have one more bag up in my trunk. I'll handle the Gryffindor DA members if you can pass along the rest and make sure they know how to use them."

"I'll take care of it. Goodnight, Miss Weasley." And then she was gone. Ginny was grateful for Professor McGonagall. Maybe not during lessons, but over all, she was a good person and a fierce protector, and Ginny was starting to grow attached to this second motherly figure. Protector...

"Neville..." Ginny's eyes didn't have to search long for him. His back to her, he had just started to ascend the steps to his dormitory. He stopped.

"What were you talking about on the train? About protecting me...and keeping a promise?"


	16. Chapter 16 - The Unexpected

Chapter 16- The Unexpected

The rain had subsided over night and the corridors were bustling with activity. Everything looked normal enough, but something still did not seem right, and Ginny could not let it go. The other older students apparently felt the same way, as the suspicion was evident in their watchful eyes, and they neither smiled, nor engaged in the gusto of the younger ones around them.

Of course, the enormity of their situation seemed to fly right over the heads of certain oblivious students, no matter their age. Ginny didn't make it 5 feet into the Great Hall that morning before Lavender Brown, curls bouncing behind her, looped an arm around Ginny's. It was no secret what she was after. Gossip. Ginny could swear that some of these girls ran on it. Coffee? No thanks. I'll just take this steaming vat of gossip. The stronger the gossip, the higher the caffeine output, apparently.

"What was it like!" Lavender squealed at her, an excited little jump exploding out of her. Just a few feet inside the Great Hall, a small group of students, mostly girls, congregated around them.

Ginny stared blankly at her for a moment. It was way too early to try and make sense of what exactly this bouncy girl was expecting her to say. Ginny's initial instinct was to pull her arm out of Lavenders delicate grip, but she was feeling extra patient this morning for some reason. She remembered McGonagall's advice about the students pulling together, and Ginny told herself to just be nice.

"Harry!" Lavender giggled at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ugh. Ginny uttered a silent moan. They must have already heard about their breakup. She fervently hoped that the news would spread fast, leaving everyone to get over it as quickly as possible and allowing for some other newsworthy event to take the spotlight.

"We heard Harry single-handedly dueled 30 Death Eaters, and now he's on the run!"

"What?" Ginny scoffed. "Where did you hear that?"

"-And my cousin Felipe told me that he heard there was a wedding and that you and Harry are secretly married!"

Every girl in earshot giggled and squeezed, like fingernails on a chalk board.

"WHAT!" Ginny voice carried a little higher than she intended. She paused for a moment to take in what she was hearing. Remarkably, the stupidity of the situation outweighed her anger over it, and laughter took over, refusing to halt it's sudden attack until Ginny had tears in her eyes and she was gasping for breath. She pushed her hair out of her face and regained her composure just long enough to see Lavender's expression.

"Well, if all you lot know about it, then I guess it's not much of a secret then, is it?" But Ginny could not hold her composure with five huge sets of eyes gaping at her, and she subsided into the realm of her own amusement again. "Lavender..." Her fits of laughter finally dying down. "Harry and I are _not_ married. We're not even dating."

Ginny turned and walked away from them, rounds of giggling arose as she retreated, and for good measure, she turned back towards the group of gossiping girls and added "...It was 40, if you must know." And with a smile on her face for the first time and probably last time that day, she departed.

Oh, Luna and Neville will get a kick out of this. Ginny wondered where they were. Breakfast had appeared at the tables and neither of them were anywhere to be seen.

A pang of worry hit her.

Ginny skipped out on the food, only stopping long enough to take the parchment Professor McGonagall handed out to her in passing. Ginny quickly made her way up the staircases, changing direction twice to compensate for the staircase that decided to move half way through her accent.

The blood quickened through her veins with each step she took.

What would she do if something had happened to them? Her breathing became labored as she neared the 7th floor. Would they just disappear, like so many of the other students had done before they even reached the school? And of course! Ginny almost physically smacked herself for being such a git. She hadn't even taken the time to give them the sister coins she had set aside for the three of them.

Not knowing where the Ravenclaw common room was seemed like an ill-sighted flaw on her part, considering her close friendship with Luna, and the possible need to come find her at any time. Ginny decided it best to start with her own common room and hope to at least find Neville just running late.

She gave the password to the Fat Lady, who seemed a little down, and stepped her way through the portrait hole.

"There's no way... you think she could actually be here?" Ginny heard Neville's voice, and her pulse slowed to a healthier speed.

Sounds of the bright voice of Luna could be heard as well.

"No, I saw her dissaperate with the boy's at the wedding. It's not likely she would risk coming back." Luna said reassuringly.

Neville didn't sound convinced. "Then how did _he_ get in?"

"How did who get in?" Ginny startled them and watched as Crookshanks dropped from Luna's arms and sat himself on a chair in front of the cold fire grate.

"Oh, hello Ginny." Luna gave her a warm smile. "Crookshanks. I found him wandering in the corridor just outside your common room and Neville and I figured it was best that he stay in here for now."

"Thanks," Ginny said, walking over to scratch the kitty behind the ears. "I brought him. Hermione had to leave him at the Burrow and I didn't think he'd be too happy with no one there but Mum to give him attention. I figured Hermione wouldn't mind. Speaking of Hermione." Ginny pulled a velvet drawstring bag from an inside pocket. Taking out three bronze Knuts, she explained their connection, and any message sent to one would appear on all three. Their private means of communication. "With Luna being in a different house and you and I in different years and different classes, I figured it would be smart to have a better means of communication between the three of us."

"That was a very good idea, Ginny. Making ours Knuts while the Order's are Galleons. Much easier to tell them apart." Luna beamed at her.

Reconnected, and with a new sister coin in each of their pockets, the three friends quickly made their way back down to the Great Hall, just in time to miss breakfast, but for Luna and Neville to collect their schedules and a familiar stern look from Professor McGonagall.

Luna departed with a friendly wave toward the greenhouses while Neville and Ginny had a little further to walk before separating to their perspective classes.

"Is it just me, or does everything seem fairly... normal?" Neville asked, his eyes wandering the corridors, watching crowds of students making their way to class.

"It's not normal, Neville. It's just an illusion."

"I know, it's just that I expected the school to already be a little more..."

"Sinister? Dark?" Ginny said.

"Yeah, you know, curses to be flying through the corridors or something." Neville smiled at Ginny as they started to part ways and she finally pulled out her own schedule, looking for her first class.

Muggle Studies.

"Muggle Studies?" Ginny looked down at the parchment in front of her, re-reading it several times to be sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Neville!" Ginny called back to him before he left her sight. "Have you got Muggle Studies on your schedule too?"

Neville opened up his own parchment. "Yeah... Hmmm. I don't remember signing up for Muggle Studies." A slightly confused look on his face.

"You didn't. And neither did I." Ginny said, examining her own schedule again.

"Blimey, I was really looking forward to not having the most boring class to start the day off. We usually have Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing on Monday mornings."

"What! Are you sure?" Ginny grabbed Neville's parchment right out of his hand, her eyes searching.

"It's on my schedule for this period too!" She handed it back without looking at him.

"What?" Neville was still confused.

"I know... weird. We shouldn't have classes together." Ginny said. "What are you smiling about?"

"I was thinking our day just got a bit more interesting. And plus, now I have someone to talk to. With Harry, Ron and Hermione gone, I was worried I'd have no one left. They're pretty much my only friends."

"I'm your friend, Neville." Ginny's hand clasped over Nevile's shoulder and he smiled back at her. A silent thank you. "But we don't have time to get all sentimental right now, we better hurry."

"Oh-right!" And they sprinted along side each other, the last two to enter the classroom. Packed with students, the room was far bigger than any classroom they had used before. An Extension Charm, Ginny thought, as the two friends squeezed around both Patil twins, Lavender Brown, as bouncy as she had been an hour ago, and a sandy haired boy they were flirting with that Ginny didn't know the name of. They found a seat in a cluster of free desks along the far wall.

"LUNA!" Neville shouted over the commotion.

And sure enough, Ginny looked over to see Luna, squeezing between a few students and headed their way, a cheery smile across her pink cheeks.

"Oh, there you are." Luna replied, lightly sitting herself at a desk beside them. "I was hoping you'd be here. After I saw Lavender, I wondered if 6th year Gryffindor's would be here too."

"I thought you had Herbology this morning?" Neville asked her.

"Yes, so did I. 6th year Ravenclaw's usually have double Herbology with the Slytherin's on Mondays, but alas, here we are. I almost didn't make it in time."

A short, round woman interrupted the conversation in the room, as the door blew shut behind her and she trudged up to the front of the classroom.

"Not very graceful, is she." Ginny whispered, setting off a few gigglers behind her.

Professor Carrow wrote her name across the board and turned to look at her new found playthings.

She was an ugly woman, a pink upturned nose, and dark, deep set eyes that seemed too small to match her face. She smiled at the students, but it was obvious she didn't do much smiling, and it just stood to creep them out. The smile wrinkles around Ginny's mothers eyes were not present on the face of this dark woman.

"Professor?" Hand raised in the air, Seamus Finnigan spoke.

She looked at him and he continued. "I think there's been a mistake. I didn't sign up for Muggle Studies this year."

"No, you didn't." She smiled malevolently at him.

But she continued, pulling a pale pink pamphlet off a tall stack on the desk, and opening it.

"In light of recent studies done by the Department of Mysteries," Miss Piggy read directly from the pamphlet. "the Ministry of Magic has seen fit to make Muggle Studies compulsory for all students. Now, more than ever, the importance of learning about Muggles and Mudbloods and the dangers they present has become a step needed to protect our wizarding society. The Ministry is committed to the safety of our community, and in that, has taken necessary steps to protect you."

She set the pink pamphlet back onto the desk, pointing her wand at the stack, sending one to each student. They were neatly folded into thirds with a rose on the front cover. A weed wound around the rose, choking the life out of it. The title read, Mudbloods and the Dangers They Pose to a Peaceful Pure-Blood Society.

"The students of Hogwarts should feel honored. You are among the first to receive these pamphlets. Proof, that you, our future, are the most important asset to the Ministry. As I speak, more of these helpful notes are being made and distributed to your parents and neighbors. Your safety is the Ministries top priority." She smiled again, and it sent a cold current down Ginny's spine.

Students murmured to each other.

Unable to keep her tongue any longer, Ginny interrupted with questions of her own.

"Why have you mixed up the classes? You've got several years packed into this classroom. What game are you playing here?" She demanded, refusing to raise her hand in defiance and still siting at her desk.

Anger flashed in Carrow's eyes, but quickly abated. She closed her mouth and stared at Ginny before continuing.

"Miss Weasley... The Ministry doens't play games. This class contains more than just you and your little house. As this subject has suffered a great lack in proper teaching, an entire new book of material has been put together, while the old, out of date rubbish has been disposed of. Since you... " she put a great emphases on the last word and took a few steps across the classroom, closer to Ginny. "will be starting out from the beginning, just like every first year will be, we saw it... a time saving..." she paused, trying to think of the right word to use. "...thing... to combine a few of the years and teach you all at the same time. It makes no difference seeing as you are all starting out on the same level."

She stopped, gave a fake smile at the rest of the class, and continued. "So, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff 5th, 6th and 7th years will be taught in the same period, 4th and 3rd years will be together and 2nd and 1st years will be taught together.

"What about the Slytherins?" a random question came from the crowd.

Now, it seemed, Carrow had a genuine grin on her face. "Slytherins, will be all be taught on their own timetable. In general, it's been noted that Slytherins possess an above average knowledge of Muggles and Mudbloods, and will be needing more advanced material."

Neville whispered over to Ginny and Luna. "Well, at least we don't have to look at their ugly faces first thing in the morning" He grinned.

Ginny didn't respond, and her face remained like stone through the rest of the hour.

"Me, and your new Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts will work together to help you learn about the threat against us, and learn new spells to protect yourselves against them."

"Yeah, because the year wouldn't be complete without learning a few dark curses to use on thoes nasty, dangerous Muggles." Ginny said under her breath.

Books that looked familiar to the taste of Dolores Umbridge were passed out, and the remaining hour was filled with a half formed and uneducated lecture of how important a Pure-Blood Wizarding society is, how important we are as wizards. How the Muggles have treated us like second class citizens by forcing us into hiding. The class ended with sweets being passed out and the students having to repeat some ridiculous chant about how special and important we are. Ginny had never felt the need to roll her eyes that many times in one class period before. The ridiculousness of it was... well, ridiculous.

Carrow spoke once more before dismissing them. "It seems that, in this difficult time, where we have all been faced with the deception of our fellow classmates and neighbors, the Mudbloods who, although they had no right to our magic, have taken it upon themselves to steal it from us, that moral is at an all time low. Therefore, the Professors have taken it upon themselves to help raise your spirits and get you through this rough time. I will escort you to your next class, and along the way, your Prefects will lead you in an encouraging, group chant. Repeat it in the corridors, and eventually, you will come to believe it."

What followed was by far the stupidest thing Ginny has seen all day, and that was saying something. An entire corridor of students chanting the same phrase over and over again about how special they are.

"Well, that was unexpected." Neville spoke as the three friends walked idly down the corridor, ignoring the chanting idiots.

"Whats wrong Ginny?" Luna asked. "Aside from the obvious, of course."

Ginny looked over to her friends. "I didn't tell her my name."

"That slag! And my poor Won-Won, at home on his death bed!"

Neville tried, unsuccessfully, to steer Ginny in the opposite direction when they walked by a large group of girls just in time to hear Miss Bouncy Curls flapping her tongue about things that would probably get Ginny throwing random objects at her.

"Which Slag, exactly are you talking about?" A threatening gleam in Ginny's eyes as she appeared behind the group.

"Is it true? You broke up with Harry?" Romilda Vane jumped in before Lavender could answer.

That threw her off for a second. But reclaiming her stance of confidence and deciding that now was as good a time as any, she pushed forward. It broke her heart to utter the lies she had promised to repeat.

"No," Ginny spoke quieter, forcing the girls to lean in to hear her. "Harry broke up with me."

Romilda's vindictive smile curled around her face, her eyes huge.

"Why? What happened?" Pavarti asked, the only one that seemed the least bit sorry about her break up.

"...We had this huge fight. And I found out I was just a distraction for him. You know how his life is so crazy an all. Probably just wanted to use me, to get away from it all for a while. And that was it... It's okay, it was mutual. He just doesn't care for me that way. I'm pretty sure he just wanted to get on Dean's nerves for some reason or another by dating me. You know how jealous guys can be." Ginny tried to sound nonchalant about it, but knowing that some of her hurt and anger was seeping into her story. She let it flow. It would probably sound more convincing that way. "It wouldn't have been so bad if-if he hadn't said so many hurtful things to me. I can't get them out of my head." Ginny's head sank, her long hair falling like a curtian over her eyes. She went on, forcing every word out. "He said-he didn't love me, and that he didn't think he ever really did."

"Did you love him?" Pavarti asked, the crowd of girls growing around them.

"...No. Not that way. Harry's just my friend. I'll love him as a friend."

There was a stupefied silence from the group, and Ginny walked away before they could start in wanting more details than she had to give.

There. It was done. Her promise fullfilled. Now she only hoped that it actually did what it was intended to do, and keep her safe. Damn you Harry, for makeing me do this, Ginny thought.

"I told you!" Lavender had turned back to her friends. Ginny hadn't made it out of ear shot yet, and although she knew she would have been better off walking away right then and there, that just wasn't the Ginny she knew.

"I don't know..." Pavarti said.

"Oh, come on! It's so obvious!" Romilda interrupted. "Doesn't it seem a little too convenient that Harry and Hermione are off together, doing who knows what, right after he broke it off with Ginny, and Ron is home sick in bed? Of course they're together! Hermione probably just stole him right from under Ginny's naive little nose. While we're all here, dealing with Death Eaters in our own school, Harry and Hermione are off enjoying some romance together!"

A heavy book flew at Romilda, and true to Ginny's good aim, smacked her right in the face.

Ginny gave no explanation, and left a squealing Romilda on the floor, holding her bloody nose.

Well, that felt good, Ginny thought to herself, leaving Neville to follow behind her, a surprised, but not unpleasant, look on his face.

"How they go from a secret marriage, to Harry and Hermione's fling is beyond me." Ginny spoke her mind while Neville listened, trying his best to understand the workings of the female race.

Lunch awaited as they sat themselves down at their tables, happy for the break.

"Well," Luna leaned in next to them from her own house table. "Isn't it better that way? Better than them guessing the truth."

"And how would you know what the truth is, Luna?" Ginny said, not unkindly, just a little terse from her encounter with the blood-sucking fiend's.

"Of course I know the truth. It's written all over your face, and it was all over Harry's at the wedding. Even wearing a different face, that much was obvious. You love each other. And I do know Harry enough to know he would never do the things you said he did."

"Luna, I didn't-" Ginny tried to defend herself.

"-Oh no, please don't think that. I know you wern't just telling lies, at least for no reason. And it makes since. If anyone were to actually think about it, you wouldn't be safe here any other way." Luna finished. "Of course, I'm not really sure how safe we actually are here anyways."

Ginny searched for a change of subject, but Luna seemed to handle that all on her own.

"Funny. I think we all expected this year to start out differently. Ingenious, actually, how they're going about it. I mean, it helps their cause to try and get us on their side, rather than fighting us. Then they can more easily weed out the ones that won't convert, and get rid of them." Luna said simply.

"What do you mean, on their side?" Ginny asked her.

"Well, think about it. They're brainwashing us." Luna said with a perfectly straight face.

"Luna, they are not brainwashing us."

"Of course they are. Daddy predicted this as was one of the three possible outcomes of how they would take over the school and poison all our minds. He ran a whole article on it about three weeks ago. You really should start reading the Quibbler, Ginny. Unfortunately, we haven't yet discovered a creature or potion that will keep our minds from being brainwashed, but we're hopeful. Of course, a little extra knowledge on the subject would probably keep everyone from being so blinded about it, and in turn, might stop it from happening. Daddy is working to try and recreate the effects of the lost diadem of Ravenclaw. I think the Billywigs are really going to help." Luna started to trail off into her own train of though, but Ginny pulled her out of it, trying to keep her on track.

"Okay, Luna, explain to me why they trying so hard to be nice to us. Or, as nice as a Death Eater gets, I guess." Ginny countered.

"It's all in the brainwashing techniques. The first step would be to get you on their good side. Making you believe over and over again how important and special you are-."

"-What's wrong with being special?" Neville asked.

"Oh, nothing," Luna affirmed. "It's a normal enough need. Everyone wants to feel special. That's why it makes for an easy transition into the next step. After we feel all special and important, it will be easier for us to recognize how we've been wronged by Muggles, forcing us into hiding or whatever else they are going to say they did. Then there's the chants, of course..."

"Yes, they are stupid, but Luna-" Ginny's hand went to her downcast face, rubbing her forehead in hidden frustration for her friend, who she just couldn't figure out sometimes.

"-Ginny, it's quite obvious if you would just open up your mind to the possibilities of it. Stop judging me and think for a moment."

Luna's assertion got her attention, and Ginny felt a sudden wave of guilt. She shut her mouth and allowed Luna to continue.

Neville looked around to make sure they were being thoroughly ignored while Luna went on.

"It's called Thought-Stopping Techniques. First, we go to class and they try to fill our brains with what they want us to believe. Then what? We leave class and the first thing we do is talk about it in the corridors. We make up our own minds about it, then we choose to believe it or rebel against it. And usually the majority wins. So, if say, enough Harry supporters are rebelling against it immediately after having it shoved into our brains, it doesn't really have much time to sink in and root into our heads as something normal, or even something remotely possible.

However, by taking that free time of thought and expression away from us, both physically and mentally, they have a better chance of winning.

They can accomplish both of those with thought-stopping chants in between classes. Neither are we able to talk about it, or even think about it for long.

It's difficult to have individualized thoughts while you're chanting something out loud. The Analytical part of your brain and the "repetitive task" part tend to operate in separate rooms. You can't solve a complex logic problem while I'm telling you to chant some mindless words out lout."

Ginny and Neville just sat there in silence for a moment, in awe of their friend. "You really are a Ravenclaw, aren't you, Luna." Ginny couldn't believe the logic behind her assertations.

And then, being Luna, she continued, ruining the awed affect she had created moments earlier.

"That's why the Gulping Plimpy is so easy to catch. You just sing them a little tune, and it get's stuck in their head. While they're too busy working out the tune stuck in their head, they aren't thinking about how dangerous the fishing line is... and there you go. Plimpy Soup. Otherwise, they are normally very smart little creatures. Just, not when you're singing to them." Luna said happily. "And of course, controlling what we read. That will be next. You watch. The Quibbler is making quite a comeback, with all the newest stories Daddy's been printing about what's actually happening out there. Death Eaters showed up at our house the day before school started, trying to get him to stop publishing stories that the Prophet is purposely leaving out of the media-but what happens if he does? Without some sort of source for the truth, the world will slowly start to believe everything the Daily Prophet is printing, without question. And that's no good. We're meant to question things."

"Luna, does the Order know that your dad has openly defied the Death Eaters? He could be in real danger. Someone on our side should know." Ginny was agitated at the thought of something happening to Luna's father.

"No, I don't suppose so." She answered.

"Maybe it's time we sent them a message." Ginny looked around before sliding her hand into her pocket, feeling several coins resting there.

Ginny also thought about their new Professor Carrow knowing her name so quickly, and wondered if she should inform the Order about that as well. They would probably want to know about anything unusual going on, and who they are keeping tabs on. Apparently, Ginny was one such person they had already been familiarized with.

Ginny pulled out the CG coin for the Order, placing her thumb over it, thinking of how she wanted to word the message. On it's own accord, the coin grew hot in her hand, and startled, she dropped it. The coin hit the stone floor with a clink, and rolled a ways to settle at the feet of a teacher walking by.

Terror flooded through her, and Ginny thought she would fall over from the shock her heart just gave her.

Severus Snape stood still and silent, the coin at his feet and his cold eyes on Ginny. She froze mid-step.

He picked up the golden coin and held it in his hand, as if deciding whether to return it or not.

Please, Ginny thought. Please, don't notice the writing... Everything will be ruined already if he notices! But Ginny held it together and kept a straight face, even through the doubt and fear swimming in her mind. She would be tossed to Azakaban and the Dementors. Or worse, Snape would dispose of her the way he had tossed aside their beloved Headmaster. And what would Harry do? Probably hunt Snape down to his last breath, she had no doubt.

Taking extra care to stare icily down at Ginny, and without a word or even a twitch of his face, he opened his hand and held the coin out to her. He looked down at it... and waited.

Fear came full force at her, but pushing it aside, she quickly stepped forward and took the coin from his fingers.

Frantic she would miss the incoming message or that Snape had actually seen the tiny wording etched on the coin, she held it tightly in her palm.

Snape departed toward the great double doors. "Take care to keep better hold of your... possessions." He uttered to her as he passed by, his back robes rippling behind him.

As soon as he was out of sight, Ginny ran for the exit and made for the nearest empty corridor. Neville and Luna were right behind her.

"Blimey, that was a close one!" Neville was the first to speak."Let's see it, Ginny, I know there's a message, mine went warm too."

She held her palm open, a flash of light reflected off the golden galleon, as the sunlight bounded in through the nearby window. The three friends grouped around it.

 _Ministry locked down. Rumors of HP sighting. Looks to have escaped safely. -A.W._

"Dad. This came from my Dad!" Ginny uttered. "Harry! What was he doing there! He could have been killed!"

But they hardly had time to discuss what they just read, when the coin grew warm again and another message came through.

 _I think HP was using polyjuice potion. Spoke to me in form of DE Runcorn. Warned me we are being watched. -A.W._

And then again, the message continued.

 _HP and HG spotted as potion wore off. RW not spotted, family still safe for now. Still stuck in lockdown. Will update as I can. -A.W._

They waited, their eyes glued to the coin, but no further messages came through.

Ginny's thoughts flew to Harry, and Ron and Hermione, and what they were up to. Were they okay? And what in the world would have motivated them to break into the Ministry of Magic, of all places?

"Ginny... I'm sure he's fine. You know Harry." Neville said, with a little humor on his face. "He's always getting himself into situations, and he always gets back out of them again."

Luna spoke up as well. "And Hermione is with them. You know she would never do something that risky without a solid plan to get them out again."

"Unless what they were doing was absolutely necessary. Whatever it was, It had to of been extremely important." Ginny rebutted.

Neville watched as scores of students left the Great Hall, a few taking notice of the little trio. But they were ignored, aside from from several familiar girls giggling at them as they passed.

Ginny noticed Neville's watchful eyes. "Neville. What did you promise someone regarding me?"

"OI! YOU!"

Ginny looked up to see a boy leaning over a staircase, yelling down at them.

"WHAT!" Ginny yelled back like she would have at one of her brothers that just annoyingly interrupted her. "AND I HAVE A NAME, YOU KNOW! IT'S NOT 'YOU!' "

"Uhh... sorry." The boy was a year or two younger than Ginny and quickly put his attitude in check in front of the red headed girl with the famous temper and aim better than her brothers. "I just wanted to know if you've seen the Fat Lady down there."

"What?"

"The Fat Lady... she's gone off visiting the other portraits somewhere and no one can get into the common room. Do you see her down there?"

The trio looked around at the portraits on the first floor. They haddn't noticed before, but there was a lot more chatter than usual going on between all them.

"Excuse me..." Luna tried speaking to an ample looking gentlemen holding a parchment and a long feathery quill, who was chatting away with his neighbor. "Excuse me. Do you know where the Fat Lady has gone?" She said politely.

He looked thoroughly irritated at having been interrupted by a mere student. "Go away, girl. Can't you see that I'm busy."

"-Don't speak to her like that." Neville stepped over to Luna, defending her from this pompous portrait.

The portrait's neighbor spoke up. "Oh, don't mind him, he's always a prat. You should check with her friend Glinda, on the fourth floor. They're old drinking buddies, and they've probably started in on the Dukes secret stash."

"Thank you." Luna said.

"What's going on here?" Ginny asked him. "What's all the chatter about?"

The first portrait spoke up again. "You see that! They demand to know what we're talking about! Just like those ignorant Death Creatures!-"

"-Death Eaters." His neighbor corrected him.

"Whatever! It is none of your business what we talk about, young lady!" He practically spat at her, before turning away from them and walking off through another portrait, knocking over a chair as he passed through.

"Sorry about that," The friendly grey haired man apologized for his neighbor. "He's still a little touchy about the incident. We are are, I guess."

"What happened to him?" Luna asked sympathetically.

"Oh, it's a long story, my dear, and now's not really the best time. If you come find me again when things calm down, we'll have a little chat, you and me." He smiled at her in a warm grandfatherly manner.

"I'm sorry, but can you just tell us what the all the commotion is? Then we'll leave you be, I promise." Ginny asked him.

He looked around before speaking again. "There's some sort of anarchy going on in the headmasters office." He said conspiratorially.


	17. Chapter 17 - Jinxed and Jinxes

Chapter 17- Jinxed and Jinxes

"Promised Harry what?"

"Well, you know, that I'd watch out for you- and the DA, of course."

"Watch out for me? Neville, I appreciate your willingness to- wait... the DA? You're telling me that Harry Potter has the entire DA watching me!"

"...Well, no. I mean... just me and Luna. Well, I actually just told Luna this morning. But we're both DA, so... yeah, I guess. He didn't exactly ask, but I planned on getting the DA in on it too, and-"

Neville flinched as Ginny's hand swung out in front of him, but she did not touch him. Instead he opened his eyes to see her finger pointing menacingly at his face. "Neville Longbottom... don't you dare-" her finger jerking threateningly at him, vestiges of her mother came out of her just then, and it was a little scary. "-utter a word about this to anyone else. You got that? Or so help me... You'll find yourself at the wrong end of a bat bog-"

"Okay, okay! No need to threaten me, Merlin, Ginny. I was just trying to help."

She held her hand out expectantly to him. "Let me see it, Neville."

"What?"

"The letter Harry sent you. Let me see it."

"How did you know Harry sent me a letter?"

"Oh please, Neville. There hasn't been an opportunity to visit with him, so unless you talked about it at the wedding, it would only make since that he sent you a letter about it. Over the summer, I'm assuming?"

Neville reached into his back pocket and surrendered a slightly crumpled piece of parchment that Ginny immediately took to a vacant corner of the common room and unfolded anxiously. It's not that she really cared what he said to Neville. It was more that these were his words. That he wrote on this parchment, and somehow, it was precious to her. Her eyes took in the writing, the curves of his messy calligraphy, the way he wrote his G's. She smiled as she read her name. And then the words in front of her formed sentences.

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!"

But he was long gone, safely hidden away in the boys dormitory.

The morning came sooner than Ginny would have liked.

The air was cold and the sun too bright. As every member of the DA and several teachers had access to the CG's, the news of Harry's venture into the Ministry had spread like fiendfyre and those specific occupants of the Gryffindor common room stayed up well past a decent hour to discuss the news and possibilities of what he, Ron and Hermione could have been doing there.

It was now common knowlege to the holders of the CG's that Ron was not in fact, in bed dying of spattergroit, althought each and every one of them knew the importance of keeping the secret.

Dozens of owls fluttered into the Great Hall through the open archways that stretched up to the enchanted ceiling. Ginny didn't acknowledge them, knowing that any lines of communication from her parents or anyone else that mattered, wouldn't come by owl.

In only seconds, and well before the owls had even departed the hall, students and teachers that were previously unaware of yesterdays events were unraveling their Daily Prophets to see the news of Harry's Ministry debacle.

Gasps and whispers of unbelief poured over the room, only the CG holders showed a lack of interest in the paper this morning, only taking fleeting glances and going back to their breakfast.

Neville sat down next to Ginny at the Gryffindor table and grabbed several pieces of bacon from the dish across from her.

"Don't even think about it." Ginny didn't even look at him as she continued to eat her breakfast.

Neville's bacon hand paused in mid-air.

"Not that." She smiled a little. "You know what I mean."

Memory of the night before came back to him, and Neville forgot he was supposed to be avoiding Ginny this morning. "I wasn't. Why do you think I didn't say anything."

Golden hair and shining eyes, Luna sat herself neatly next to Neville, favoring the Gryffindor table over her own this morning, and effectively trapping Neville between the two women.

"Didn't say what, Neville?" Luna asked, getting herself a plate of brightly colored fruit.

"You know... the thing Harry asked me to do." Neville spoke quietly.

"Oh, Yes! Well, Harry can be quite noble, can't he."

Ginny passed a glass of pumpkin juice over to Luna. "He asked Neville to pretend to date me, Luna... I'm not sure if he wanted to keep the other boys away or throw off any suspicion from our 'breakup' " she said with a slight tone of indignation.

"I'm sure he just meant to hold hands, or something superficial like that. I don't think you realize that you are more in danger here than you think you are. If they are going to use anyone against him, it would be you. Plus, I'm sure Neville has very soft hands." Luna smiled sweetly.

Neville blushed slightly and looked down as his upraised palm. "You really think I have soft hands?"

"May I?" Luna held her hands out to Neville and he surrendered them to her. She held them warmly for a few moments. "Oh yes, very nice. Just as I thought."

Neville blushed a deep red, and set his hands back on his lap with an extremely pleased look on his face.

"Day two." Ginny said. A morose quiet settling over the three. She continued to stare into her breakfast. "You think it'll be worse than yesterday?"

"Yes." Neville answered. "We have Defense Against the Dark Arts today... Who knows what that other Carrow bloke has done to it. You'd think Snape would have wanted to take over the class himself. Everyone knows that's the job he always wanted. I wonder why he didn't ask You-Know-Who to give it to him?"

"Don't call him that Neville, use his name. Voldemort." Ginny pushed her half empty plate back and stood. A large CRACK sounded around them and a bright green flare exploded above the table, just where she had been sitting.

Several adults from the teachers table stood, and heavy boots were thumping their way. A large hand grabbed hold of Ginny's robes and yanked her back roughly.

"HEY!" Neville shouted at the big, mousy-haired man who's hands were fisted tightly around the neck of Ginny's robes. She took a swing at whoever it was before she'd had the chance to see him. He caught her fist in his hand and held it, too tightly.

Ginny choked.

The momentary fury of being yanked around dissolved quickly, replacing itself with fear spreading into every limb of her body.

"Which one of you used the Dark Lord's name?" He said in a deep, gravely voice. No one answered, shock holding their voices hostage.

The entire Hall grew deathly silent, all eyes falling on the Gryffindor table.

"TELL ME! WHO USED THE DARK LORDS NAME!" He shouted this time, his face so close to Ginny's that spit landed on her.

"Unhand that student!" Professor McGonagall came barreling down from the teachers table, wand in her hand and a fierceness on her face that was rarely seen.

He ignored her, squeezing Ginny's fist in his hand even tighter, causing a small cry of pain to escape her lips.

"I SAID IT!" Neville shouted.

"Shame..." The faceless Death Eater stared into Ginny's face for one more moment before releasing her. In the same motion, he wrapped his ugly fingers around the front of Neville's robes. "You think it's a joke... using the Dark Lords name? YOU... are not fit to use his name, you filthy-"

A shock of red light hit the Death Eaters hand and Neville dropped from his grip, landing on top of the table, platters of eggs and bacon, raining down over the closest occupants.

McGonagall, wand held high, pointed directly at the Death Eater, who was cradling the hand that had just dropped Neville.

"I told you... to unhand my students!" She spoke loudly and with authority.

"-How dare you!" He growled at her menacingly.

But Professor McGonagall cut him off. "-You may be permitted entrance to this school under the guise of 'security', Crabbe, but you will not lay hands on my students." Her wand moved closer to his face, and the immense size of him towering over the diminutive form of their Professor, with her want pointed disturbingly close to his nose, was a sight to behold.

A silent stand off between the two began. It seemed they stood there for ages. Would the battle to reclaim Hogwarts from these monsters start right here? If he so much as touched their Professor, all hell would break lose, and the battle between student, professor and Death Eater, would begin.

Ginny took two steps forward, showing right then and there, her loyalty and commitment to McGonagall. Neville and Luna followed after. And then, one by one, the students that lined the Gryffindor table raised up from their seats. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs followed their lead, doing the same. A few first years from the Slytherin table tired to stand as well, but their neighbors yanked them back down to their seats.

"...That's...enough..." Came the voice of the Headmaster, suddenly standing from behind the teachers table. Snape hadn't even bothered to draw his wand. He merely stood there, but all the same, the confidence in his stance made for an intimidating figure.

Professor McGonagall made no move to follow his instructions, but Crabbe backed away from her after one more ugly look was shared between them.

"Classes are about to start. You are all dismissed." Snape stared out at the rest of the student body. One instant of silent stillness, and then, a abrupt rush to the door.

"Not...so...fast, you three." Snape ordered, and Ginny, Neville and Luna stopped in their tacks, Snape approaching at a leisurely pace. "You may go, Minerva... I"ll handle this."

But McGonagall huffed and stood her ground. "Nice of you to handle it before your Death Eaters started manhandling the students, Severus."

"You seemed to be handling it well on your own... Minerva. " He didn't look at her, but continued his penetrating stare at the three students in front of him.

"Hmmph!" And with that, the Professor looked meaningfully at her students once more, before scowling at Snape and departing out the open double doors.

"Who started this?"

"I did." Neville piped up before anyone else could get a word in.

"Don't be stupid, Neville. I said it. And I'll say it again if the need arises." Ginny confessed, her courage coming back to her now that the big Death Eater was well away from her.

Snape stared coldly down at trio, the silence seeming to stab at the air around them, causing a level of discomfort.

"You two are excused. Miss Weasley...follow me." And he swept past them, his black robes rounding the corner into the entrance hall.

Ginny spared a glance at her anxious friends before reluctantly following the path behind Snape. She wondered if this would be the last time she would see them. What would happen to her now?"

The corridors were quiet already, as students had made the way to their classes. Only the swish of clothe against stone could be heard, as Snape's long robes trailed behind him.

A small bit of fear was starting to build up inside Ginny again, but she pushed it back. Back to the furthest recesses of her mind that she could possibly get it. Ginny thought of Harry. And of Ron and Hermione. And how she would have bravely gone with them if possible. It was time to be brave again. To face whatever was about to come her way, and fight...if necessary.

They reached the Gargoyle guarding the Headmasters office, and Snape quietly muttered the password. The one thing Ginny has always prided herself on, was her good hearing, and the ability to, at least half way, read lips. She was pretty terrible at it sometimes, but was better than anyone else she knew. Shock flitted through her, and the only thing Ginny could guess, was that either her hearing was going, or that she had just wished to see Dumbledore so much, that she imagined that Snape said his name.

Inside the Headmaster's office, several things had changed since the last time she had been there. Just two years ago, when her father had been attacked by Nagini at the Ministry. Her family had been called to Dumbledore's office and taken by port key to 12 Grimmauld Place.

Now, although the room still seemed to be filled with all of Dumbledore's silver trinkets and gadgets, it also held an assortment of items that Ginny did not recognize. Black bound books stacked in cluttered corners, and several more opened on the desk next to rolls of parchment and potion ingredients. A large portrait of Dumbledore hung behind the Headmasters desk, and Ginny felt a surge of joy at seeing him, until she realized the portrait Dumbledore was sleeping so heavily, he seemed to be almost falling out the side of his frame, his half-moon spectacles slipping down his nose.

"Tell me...Miss Weasley..." Snape stood behind the desk, and made no attempt to sit. Ginny continued to stand as well. "Do you know what happens when someone speaks the Dark Lord's name?"

"We get a firework show?" Ginny said sarcastically, remembering the green explosion above their heads.

"...I would suggest...if you don't want any more...shows...like the one you got today, especially when Longbottom or a friendly professor, isn't there to save your skin...that you refrain from speaking his name again. Only and idiot wouldn't have worked out by now that the name is jinxed..."

A shock jolted through Ginny as she thought of what this revelation might mean for Harry, who she knew to use the name quite often. But they hadn't been captured yet, she was sure. Maybe they had already figured out the name is jinxed? The possibilities tormented her.

"I see you're not completely stupid." Snape said as he watched the range of emotions flit across her face before she composed herself again.

"Tell me, Miss Weasley...do you know the whereabouts of Mister Potter?" His gaze penetrated her deeply and she felt a... presence? In the outskirts of her mind. Was this legilimency? Or was she going mad? Had all the weeks of fear and depression finally cracked her? She thought of Harry, and images of him passed before her. Their first kiss, their breakup at Dumbledore's funeral, kissing in the kitchen at the Burrow, their conversation about keeping her safe, Harry's request, flirting with him at the wedding, the unforgivable curse forced upon her, watching the storm while dangerous and depressing thoughts flitted in and out of her mind...

"No!" Ginny half shouted at him. "No, I don't know where he is." She came fully back to herself and the presence was gone. Ginny's mind felt whole again, and fully hers.

"Don't...lie to me..." Snape leaned forward, a hand on his desk. "You know something. You're obviously getting news from somewhere. I'm not an idiot, Miss Weasley. You didn't even glance at the Prophet this morning, even though we both know it contains news of your precious boyfriend."

He continued "And for some reason...you don't seem the least bit surprised about what happened at the Ministry yesterday...why is that?"

"Why would I be interested in whatever Harry is doing? He's not my boyfriend, everyone knows we broke up ages ago. Or are you not getting the news, shut up here in this office fighting with portraits all day?"

He ignored this, instead pinning her with his dark stare, as if he could see right through her. And of course, she worried that he could. But she locked eyes right back at him and defiantly held her ground. The obvious lack of satisfaction in Snape's face told her clearly that he was not falling for the charade. She needed to push it one step further. Merlin help her.

"I'm dating... Neville, now. Have been since summer."

A dark sneer rose on the curves of his slightly up-cast lips. "Why do I feel like I'm looking into the eyes of a...liar?" The last word was spoken with undeniable malice.

"Liar!" Ginny forgot to breath as her temper boiled over in a matter of just seconds. She pushed her hair out of her face. "You call me a liar! You-" she paused mid sentence, trying to think of a bad enough word for the piece of slime standing hardly a few feet in front of her.

Then she remembered she was yelling in the face of an actual murderer. _Crap._ She refrained from finishing the insult she had started, but refused to be done with him completely, despite her fear of the punishment to come. It was well worth whatever he could dish out. "I'm a liar? Turn around and say that to HIM!" Ginny's eyes motioned behind Snape, but he did not move, did not look back at the large portrait that he knew she was referring to.

Ginny stood there in defiance, waiting for the storm to come crashing down on her.

A sudden well-tuned humming filled the room and Ginny's eyes darted back and forth, finally landing on a dusty old hat on a far shelf in the back of the room. It was hardly noticeable, but Snape's head seemed to bow a few centimeters in frustration as the Sorting Hat began to sing. It was, by far, the weirdest thing that Ginny had ever seen happen in Dumbledore's office.

 _My task this year, as years before_

 _Is choosing their rightful place_

 _To help them conquer and endure_

 _The tasks they soon will face_

"You may leave." The sudden dismissal surprised her, almost more so than the Sorting Hat bursting out into random song. But she did not hesitate, and turned on her heels as quickly as possible.

 _The Hogwarts Founders, long ago_

 _Trusted me with this task_

 _but YOU, oh no, the snake, who wears a heavy mask-_

"-OUT!" Snape yelled at her once more, as she had paused at the door listening to the Hat's song. Not willing to push his patience any further, Ginny tore from the room and down the still empty corridor, her steps echoing along the stone, to find the class she was now very late to.

Ginny realized pretty quickly that it was a bad thing to enter Defense Against the Dark Arts still with so much adrenalin running through her veins. Her temper had already been pushed to the limits this morning and her normally short fuse was almost none existent at this point.

By now, Ginny and the rest of Gryffindor house had already heard the rumors of their new DADA teacher. The brother of their Muggle Studies Professor, Amycus Carrow was a tall man. To call him skinny was almost an understatement, as he looked as malnourished as the average Azkaban prisoner. His bulbous nose sported a small medal ring that pierced his right nostril- something Ginny fervently hoped someone would have the pleasure to rip out some day. But as opposite in looks as the two siblings were, they shared the same eyes. The same dark orbs set deep in their pale faces, and too close together to look right on their faces.

The class had started some time ago, and Ginny was sure she was done for already as she slipped inside and attempted to find an empty chair among the large group of students. The room was set up similar to the Muggle Studdies class and again, contained students from other years and houses. She hoped that the large number of students would serve to camouflage her a little.

To Ginny's great relief, it did. Carrow turned to face the students just as she slipped into a seat in the back row next to fellow Gryffindor, Seamus Finnigan. His face was red and angry and he took no notice of Ginny as he stared dangerously at the front of the room.

Amycus Carrow seemed to be in the middle of a lecture, and pointing to a roughly drawn pyramid on the board with three words set inside three levels of it. The top was labeled Curses, followed by Hexes in the middle, and Jinxes at the bottom. The lecture was titled on the board above the pyramid. Basic Defense Against Muggles and Mudboods.

"-everyone knows, that the only way to keep Muggles and Mudbloods away from your magic is to use it to defend yourselves, and your families. In the past, it was thought the best way to protect ourselves was to keep it a secret and not use magic around them. Well, as you can see, that hasn't done us much bleeding good, has it?"

Ginny looked over to a red-faced Seamus again. As Ginny knew Seamus to have a muggle father, this seemed to explain a lot. Ginny would have liked to feel shocked over what was being said, but their Muggles Studdies class yesterday had already seemed to prepare her for the worst. Ginny looked over to the book in front of Seamus that he was thoroughly ignoring, titled Magick Moste Evile, by Godelot.

"-Pages 3-23 cover the first and second chapters; Basic Jinxes, and Dark Items and How To Recognize Them. By next class period, you will turn in an essay, two feet per chapter."

Students moaned and complained. "Shut it!" Amycus shouted at them.

It looked like Ginny was going to fail this class. Along with Neville and Luna, probably. Ginny searched the rows of desks. Where were Neville and Luna. She couldn't see them anywhere, but noticed a few empty and half empty desks scattered throughout the room.

Ginny reached inside her pocket and groped for the little Knut. She held it under her thumb, rubbed clockwise and thought "Where are you? -G".

"Patil, open to page 3 and read the first paragraph."

Padma stood nervously and read. "Basic Jinxes. A Jinx is one of the seven known spell types, affiliated with dark magic and distinguished by their negative effects used mostly for the amusement of observers and minor discomfort of the victim. They can also be used in a defensive capacity, and hence students of Defence Against the Dark Arts learn them. Jinx effects can be removed by a counter-jinx, and can be prevented by an anti-jinx."

"Right, everyone get up." As Amycus poorly levitated the desks to the back of the room, the students filed into a line, Ginny working her way in next to Seamus.

"Pull out your wands. We're going to practice the first level of beginner jinxes."

"-This class is supposed to teach us defence techniques, not how to jinx muggles!" An angry Seamus interrupted him, apparently past his tolerance threshold.

"You..." Amycus stepped forward, "can join your classmates in detention." But Seamus didn't wait for the dismissal as the door slammed loudly behind him.

"Right-like I said. Take out your wands and practice the basic wand movement for the Tentaclifors jinx while I go get the volunteers to help us out with this exercise."

As soon as the door shut behind him, the entirety of the class dropped the facade of any interest they had in wand movements and rounded on Ginny.

"Is it true!-"

"-Did Harry really break into the Ministry-!"

"-I bet he got something really great from the Department of Mysteries to fight You-Know-Who with!-"

"-No way! He was trying to save all those Muggle borns that they were trying to send to Azkaban! Ginny, tell Harry that he has my support all the way. He saved my Mum. She's on the run now... but it's okay. She's not in Azkaban." A 5th year Hufflepuff named Benny Thompson smiled enthusiastically at her with his big blue eyes.

"How did he escape?"

"Yeah, let's hear it. How'd he get out! He must have had the entire Ministry chasing after him!"

The shouts of excitement were coming at Ginny from every direction and she didn't know what to tell them. Except the truth. Well... mostly the truth. "Um, I don't know. I don't know anything about what Harry's up to. We're not in contact with each other. And even if we were, we're not exactly dating anymore."

"Well, just the same..." Benny said. "I support Harry Potter, and anyone who fights with him." Ginny smiled warmly at him, suddenly feeling grateful for this pure-hearted gesture.

The door opened again and Amycus entered the room followed by five pitiful looking students.

 **AN: a piece of the Sorting Hat song does not belong to me. I created half of it and the other half I found online. The author is unknown to me, but if anyone happens to know who it is, I would love to know so I can give credit where credit is due. Whoever you are, you are a wonderful poet and I hope you don't mind me borrowing that paragraph :)**


	18. Chapter 18 - Carrow's Curse

Chapter 18- Carrow's Curse

Abandoning the circle they had formed around Ginny, the class threw themselves back into line.

"Line up on the opposite side of the room." Carrow directed the five newcomers to the far wall.

Sure enough, Seamus, still red-faced, Neville, Luna, and two pitiful looking first years had followed behind Carrow. The obstinate looks on their faces did little to hide their obvious reluctance to be here. Volunteers indeed.

"Volunteers for what?" Benny said, his eyes wide. Ginny's thoughts were right in line with his own.

"Those who earn detentions, earn volunteer work... Enough of this and they'll learn to keep their mouths shut when in the presence of authority figures."

Ginny was appalled, but only the littlest bit surprised. She suspected something like this might happen eventually. With the Carrow's in charge, it was only a matter of time.

"Those are first years!" Benny hollered. "What are first years doing here?"

Ginny spoke up. "You can't make first years volunteer for you! They're only children!"

"Children who will learn how to respect their elders soon enough, I think." Carrow's lips pulled back, yellow teeth poking through an ugly grin. "Right, back to work. You will show me your wand movements and aim your curse at... whichever "volunteer" you like. Points will be awarded to the strongest jinx. One at a time now. Miss Weasley, since you're so vocal today, you can go first."

Ginny's wand stayed firmly at her side.

She ventured into the empty space toward her friends and the frightened first years. A storm brewed deep inside her, growing fiercer with each step she took, working to stay her courage. Ginny stopped in front of the smallest first year, a girl with long wavy hair and red rimmed eyes. Seeing the girl's tears strengthened Ginny's resolve further. She turned to face Carrow and the shocked and murmuring students.

Ginny gave her body as a shield to the small child behind her. The thought to say quietly in line and curse the poor thing had not even crossed her mind for the slightest of moments.

"...Well, if you prefer to take her place, by all means. As long as I still have five volunteers for my class, it matters not who-"

"-I volunteer too." Benny Thompson stepped forward, interrupting Carrow's words, and Benny, without hesitation, moved to stand in front of the other first year. "Go on, get out of here." He whispered to them.

Ginny saw Neville's slight smirk of satisfaction in her puerperal before it was cut off by the Tentaclifors jinx that slammed so hard into Neville his body fell backwards, making a sickening thud against the stone floor.

"Neville!" Luna and Ginny flew to his side as horribly, the skin on his face started to bubble and turn a greenish hue. They lost sight of his eyes and his other facial features as, within seconds, they subsided inward while Neville's head stretched upward and flopped around, becoming a huge tentacle that swished and flopped around the neck of his robes.

A few students laughed, and Ginny turned a murderous glare on them. Carrow was lowering his wand. Of course it had been him to throw the first jinx.

White cotton curtains were pulled around them in a secluded area of the hospital wing. Ginny and Neville were still recovering from the multitude of Tentaclifor jinxes that had been forced upon them again and again through the course of their class.

Their "volunteer" group had grown larger throughout the class period as, one by one, students had refused to use the jinx on their fellow classmates. As there was still a large number of students unwilling to brave the jinx themselves, the small, but brave group had still had to endure an entire class period of abuse and humiliation, both from their fellow classmates and from their own Professor.

It worried Ginny that so many of the students lacked the courage to take such a low level jinx in the name of freedom and rebellion to the life others wanted to force upon them. It only made since that the curses would increase in severity as time went on, and it was not encouraging to see that, right from the start, there was not nearly enough bravery around to survive what was to come in the year to follow.

Ginny knew something would have to be done about that. But for the moment, she banished the thoughts and focused her attention to the crying eleven year old who's arms were wrapped around her as if she were his mother.

Ginny cradled the small, still sniffling student in her lap. Another unlucky first year, Brandon Wilkens, that had been the brunt of the 7th year Slytherin's hallway bulling.

Madam Pompfry had hidden the students away in the back of the hospital wing, in the hopes that the Carrow's would believe they needed more recovery time and not come looking for them so soon.

As soon as Ginny was coherent again, and found herself laying in the hospital bed, she saw the dismay in the eyes of their school nurse, and she knew she had found an ally in Madam Pompfry.

"Come on now," Ginny said gently "It's all over now... You were very brave."

"...Really?" The young boy looked up to Ginny and asked.

Ginny smiled at him. He had the same shade of dark hair as Harry, and she couldn't help but to think about him.

"I bet you belong in Gryffindor, with bravery like that."

"...But they put me in Slytherin..." His face fell again.

"Oh," Ginny discarded "that doesn't mean anything. I promise you-things will get back to normal eventually, you'll see. And then you'll be sorted properly, with the Sorting Hat."

"What if it puts me in Slytherin again?" He said fearfully, as if that terrible possibility was eminent.

Ginny thought carefully before she answered him.

"Then you'll be the bravest and most compassionate Slytherin there ever was." She smiled at him again. "There's nothing wrong with Slytherin house... just some of the people that are in it at the moment."

Ginny wasn't sure if she actually believed her own words, but she was't about to discourage and put more fear into the heart of this young child. There was enough of that to battle without her adding to it.

"-But what if the Headmaster burns the hat? Then we'll never get sorted!" The boy cried again.

"-Burns the Hat? What do you mean burns the Hat?"

"The talking paintings...on the wall. I heard them. I was talking to them... that's when the bigger kids heard me. They said I needed to learn how to be a proper Slytherin. And proper Slytherin's never spend their time conversing with worthless paintings."

Ginny looked curiously to Neville. "Brandon-I need you to tell me exactly what the portraits said to you about the Sorting Hat... Please."

No one in Gryffindor Tower slept well that night. People wandered in and out of the common room, bothered by the previous days events and at what they had already had to endure from their Muggle Studies and DADA classes.

While some still felt the pain of the abuse against them, others felt remorse for causing it, and their guilty conscious laid heavily on them.

Breakfast was a somber event the morning after that first DADA class.

The Great Hall was mostly quiet, except for the Slytherin table, whose ruckus was ignored by the Carrow's and by Snape, who sat at his throne at the center of the teachers table, a Carrow on each side of him.

"I have news." Ginny whispered to Neville, who sat beside her eyeing his half eaten plate and pushing the rest of the eggs around with a fork.

His eyes lit up as she spoke. Ginny came to notice lately that Neville seemed to come alive at the prospect of news or of new actions that he could take against the Carrow's. The possibility of raising his spirits gave new life to Ginny's mood, and she suddenly became more excited than necessary about the news she was about to give.

"I'm going to steal the Sorting Hat from Snape's office." Ginny said with reverence for the very idea.

Neville looked at her like she had just handed him extra homework instead of a holiday he had been promised. "...What?" Neville thought about this for the smallest of moments before answering back. "You know you're going to get caught, don't you? Now that I think about it, I don't particularly fancy the idea of Snape tossing you off the Astronomy tower."

"So optimistic, you are." Faking a hurt look, Ginny stole the toast right off his plate and proceeded to butter it for herself.

Rather than fight with the red head, Neville grabbed a new piece from the platter. "So, you and Luna confirmed it then?"

"Last night. Luna and I had a very nice conversation with that nice old portrait in the third floor corridor. Gramp's told us that rumor has it, the Sorting Hat has been breaking out into song in the Headmasters office every half and hour or so. Apparently, it's still pretty upset that it was left out of the sorting. The portraits in there said Snape keeps threatening to burn it if it doesn't shut it."

"He can't do that!" Neville's voice rose well over proper whispering tone.

Ginny glanced over to the teachers table. Snape glared right at her, forcing Ginny to look away.

"...Neville, is Snape still looking at me?"

"Uhhh... yeah." He said, his eyes quickly gluing themselves back to his breakfast again.

She sighed, her head dipping an inch. "Grab my hand." Ginny said without looking at him.

"What?"

"Neville, reach over...and take my hand..."

"Is this a trick? Cause, you know, you're really more like a sister to me, Ginny."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "...Just do it. Trust me, please."

Satisfied, he reached over took her hand with his own. They both sat there a little uncomfortably, not looking at each other.

Ginny glanced back over to Snape, who met her eyes for one long second, then turned away again, back to his food and conversations.

"Don't worry," said Ginny, "We'll break up at lunch today."

"You women are so confusing." Was his only reply. "...You don't think he would actually burn the Sorting Hat, do you? It's an original object of the four founders of the school. It's-"

"-Irreplaceable." Luna interrupted, siting down on Ginny's other side.

"Do you know what would happen to you if you got caught!" Neville whispered loudly to the girls. "Not to mention, there's no way you are going alone..."

"I'm not going alone, am I Luna?"

"Oh no, Ginny and I going together. I enjoy a good adventure now and then." Luna smiled conspiratorially at Ginny.

Neville looked as if they had lost their minds. "NO! You two are not going alone! That's too dangerous. You're taking me with you."

"Suit yourself," Ginny said, pushing her hair from over her shoulder, "but I'm going."

"Fine. Just tell me why this is worth risking our lives over. Because you know that's a real possibility, don't you?" Neville said.

Ginny paused, thinking before she began again. "...Most things that are happening or will happen in the school right now will not be worth risking anything this dangerous over. Most things, we will have to endure or ignore.  
The Carrow's screwing up our classes, the use of jinxes on students, even the first years being sorted all wrong." She continued. "Because all those things are temporary... Eventually, those things will be fixed. Or... we'll lose the war and probably all die anyways. Then it won't matter... But the Hat. The loss of the Hat isn't temporary. If it's lost, we can never get that back. If we want to protect our Hogwarts traditions for future generations, then we have to protect that Hat."

Neville thought for a long time before he responded. "Ok. But I think we're going to need more help. We should bring the DA in on the plan."

"I'll send a message out to the with the CG's if you want?" Luna offered happily.

"No," Ginny responded. "Let's keep this small. Just us this time."

Neville looked at her skeptically.

Ginny gave in, but just a bit. "I'll talk to McGonagall. She may be able to help, and I'm sure she'll be more than happy to break a few school rules..." Ginny smiled "for the protection of the future generations, of course. There's no need to risk anyone else's safety. We still don't know how far Snape will take punishments. I'll take that risk on myself for now, until we see how far we can push things and what we can get away with."

Neville and Luna were about to argue, but Ginny quickly cut back in. "-And my best friends, of course. Where would I be if I couldn't doom them right along with me." Ginny's arms stretched around her two friends.

Just then, the room was filled with owls of every color and size, soaring to the cloud-strewn ceiling and back down again, dropping parcels into anxious outstretched hands.

Ginny caught the Daily Prophet that fell from above, unrolling and flattening it down on the table in front of her. As suspected, the front page sported a large photo of her love, the words Undesirable #1 plastered over it.

 _Potter's Plunder of the Ministry!  
Written by Rita Skeeter_

 _It seems the Ministry of Magic has much more to worry about than previously assumed in regards to the now confirmed outlaw, Harry Potter, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Recently under fire for it's increased, and inconvenient security measures, the Ministry has apparently been made a target for Potter's reign of terror._

 _Harry Potter, who was previously only wanted by the Ministry for questioning in the Death of Hogwarts beloved Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, has "without question, shown his guilt for the world to see." Quotes Deloris Umbridge, Undersecretary to the Minister and Head of the Muggle Born Commission. She goes on to talk about her experiences with Harry Potter during her year at Hogwarts as his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. "Unstable... and with a furious temper that was rarely kept in check by his other teachers or by Dumbledore himself. It's not surprising that Potter was present during his Headmaster's murder. I feel I have no choice, after the tirade he caused here in the very home of our government, to inform the public of the dangers in regards to Harry Potter. The Ministry suspects, and has for some time now, that Potter is in fact, solely responsible for the murder of Albus Dumbledore. The evidence suggests that Dumbledore was thrown from the Hogwarts Astronomy Tower during one of Potter's fit's of rage. Potter's fits have been well documented by several of his fellow classmates over the years."_

 _Upon hearing this disturbing news, several Harry Potter supporters, myself included, are wondering if they have been duped by the boy with the tall tales and lightning bolt scar._

 _More witness accounts have come out since the Ministry break in the day before yesterday._

 _"He was crazy, out of control!" One wizard testifies, wishing to remain anonymous for fear of retaliation from Harry Potter. "He was firing curses off at everyone in sight. He left quite a trail of bodies behind him."_

 _Several muggle-born's waiting to register with the Muggle-Born Registration Committee were said to have been killed in the crossfire, while some were used as a diversion technique in the escape attempt._

 _Long time friend and ex-girlfriend of Harry Potter, muggle-born Hermione Granger was also spotted and has been confirmed as an accomplice to the crimes of Harry Potter. Sources say that the two outlaws have reconnected, and are suspected to be dating again, playing out their twisted romance while on the run together._

 _This comes as a surprise to Harry's current girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, who sources inside Hogwarts say "she is heartbroken, inconsolable."_

 _Seems everyone who once thought they knew The Boy Who Lived, are seeing his true colors come out, and they're not looking very peachy._

 __Ginny tore the paper in two before angrily crumpling it into a large ball and tossing it down the table to be discarded along with the leftovers of breakfast.

"Rubbish! Nothing but lies and rubbish! I hope Harry doesn't see that." Ginny murmured.

Pompous laughter erupted directly behind the trio. An overly large Gregory Goyle and equally big, but more muscular Vincent Crabbe stood behind them, blocking their exit, while two other unknowns loitered eagerly behind them.

"Poor little Weasle, crying over your Potty?" Crabbe derided Ginny while the others continued with kissing faces and more laughter. "I would say he found something better, but even a blood-trader is preferable to a Mudblood." He jeered.

Ginny responded with a malicious smile on her face, wand in her hand. "If you believe all that rubbish, you deserve to be lied to, so unless you want to be crying to Madam Pompfry during first period, I suggest you scamper away like the cowardice rats you all are."

Ginny stood as Crabbe stepped into her personal space, and face to face, he sneered at her, wondering if she was bluffing.

Lucky for him, he did not have to find out.

"Mister Crabbe! Miss Weasley! Is there a problem over there?" Professor McGonagall shouted at them from the other side of the Hall and Crabbe took a small step back from Ginny.

She took note of the same action that Crabbe's Death Eater father had taken when face to face with Professor McGonagall only yesterday, and she spoke before she thought.

"Cowardice must run in the family." Ginny whispered to him, just out of McGonagall's hearing.

A heavy hand shoved into Ginny's chest before she could react and her body flew backwards, smacking into a set of arms behind her. Neville had caught her just before her back went crashing into the Gryffindor table behind them.

"PROTEGO!" The shield charm erupted between them a second too late, but it didn't matter. Crabbe had halted his assault, remembering they had the eyes of the entire Great Hall on them. Crabbe barged out of the Hall, his goons following behind. Ginny wondered briefly where Malfoy was and why he wasn't the one leading these two idiots.

Neville placed Ginny steadily on her feet again as Professor McGonagall reached the group.

"THAT SLIMY GIT!" Said a furious Neville.

"Miss Weasley! Are you alright?" Professor McGonagall questioned her.

"...Yes Professor. I'm fine." As much as Ginny's ribs were already burning with the bruises that were surely forming there, she was happy with the knowledge that Crabbe would probably get endless grief from other students for underhandedly hitting a girl.

"...No, I don't think you are. I want you to head straight up to Madam Pompfry to get checked out."

"-But Professor-" Ginny argued.

"-No but's, Miss Weasley. Consider yourself lucky you don't get a detention for fighting. I'll be dealing with Mister Crabbe right after this." She said a little louder than necessary.

Ginny looked around and noticed the listening ears of a few of their Death Eater "Security" force members standing near by, along with Snape's watching eyes from the teachers table.

"Yes, Professor," Ginny understood. "I'm sorry."

McGonagall nodded. "If I'm not mistaken, it looked like you hit your head. Miss Lovegood and Mister Longbottom can escort you to the hospital wing. I'm afraid you may miss part of your first period, but be sure to make it back for my class second period."

The three friends hastened from the Hall.

"Was it just me," Luna asked "or did Professor McGonagall wink at us?"

Ginny smiled. "No, I saw it too. I'm glad it wasn't just me or I'd of thought I actually did hit my head."

"That was nice of her though." Luna said. "Getting us out of Muggle Studies like that."

Neville groaned. "That's one class I'd like to never even hear about again."

"Missing Muggle Studies is more than fine with me, but... " She hestitated, not sure of her friends responce. "We need to make sure to keep going to DADA."

"...Yes, I agree." Luna said.

"If we aren't there to stand in for the younger students... I... I don't think I could live with myself afterwards." Ginny looked to Neville who nodded in agreement.

And right there and then, they seemed to form a silent promise to each other and to the younger students who couldn't protect themselves.

Ginny looked from one of her friends to the other, unable to say anything. The length's they were willing to go to stand by her side for what was right made her really realize how blessed she truly was to have them in her life, and that they knew exactly how dangerous it would be. She wanted to tell them what that meant to her, but she simply could not find words important enough.

"You what!" Professor McGonagall protested "Absolutely not!"

"-But Professor!" Ginny attempted to argue, but to no avail.

"Do you have _any_ idea how hard I work day and night to keep you all safe! And I can only do so much as it is! Why on earth would I let you purposefully put yourself in danger? And frankly, I'm surprised you even asked me, Miss Weasley."

"-I asked you because we're going to need help. We're going to have to hide it until we can work out a way to get it safely out of Hogwarts, and I don't think Snape would be as likely to suspect a teacher. And because...I trust you."

Crossing her arms, Professor McGonagall gave an exasperated sigh. "You have one shot to plead your case. Then, whatever decision I make on the subject stands...and you can tell Mister Longbottom and Miss Lovegood as much. Goodness knows, I'm sure they're involved in this somehow."

"Professor, it's simple. You and I both know that Harry, Ron and Hermione are out there right now, fighting for us. We may not know exactly what they are doing, but we do know that there is a plan, and that Dumbledore is behind it. Harry as much as told the Order so when he refused to tell you what he was up to. They spent all summer talking about it amongst themselves. They are out there risking their lives for our future... Please Professor, let's see to it that there's something left of it by the time they are done.  
If we stand by and let the Sorting Hat be burned...you know what that means for the future generations of Hogwarts. The school may still stand, but it'll never be the same again. That Hat is apart of our history and our future as a wizarding race.  
Hogwarts may be a sort of prison for us right now, but there are lots of important things we can still accomplish from here."

Professor McGonagall stood as a statue, thinking for several long moments that stretched into what felt like days. "How reliable is the source of this news?"

 _Thank Merlin!_ "Very. You can talk to the portrait yourself if you like."

With another sigh and the tiniest bit of anxiety weighing heavier in McGonagall's pale face, she answered Ginny. "Very well, Miss Weasley... Don't make me regret this. I'll be expecting to see all three of you for 'detention' in my office tomorrow night to discuss the details of your plans."

Full of exuberance for the near impossible accomplishment she overcame just moments ago, Ginny practically skipped through the corridor on her way to the Gryffindor Common room.

"ACCIO WAND!"

Ginny's wand flew from her back pocket and across the dim corridor. An acute sense of panic washed through her and she stalled in her steps, her skip absurdly coming to a halt.

Ginny did not hear the click of a wand hitting the floor, so could only assume that the figure in the shadows at the far end of the corridor held it in their hand.


	19. Chapter 19 - Fight

WARNING: There is violence in this chapter. If this makes you uncomfortable, please skip this one. Thank you :)

Full of exuberance for the near impossible accomplishment she overcame just moments ago, Ginny practically skipped through the corridor on her way to the Gryffindor Common room.

"ACCIO WAND!"

Ginny's wand flew from her back pocket and across the dim corridor. An acute sense of panic washed through her and she stalled in her steps, her skip absurdly coming to a halt.

She did not hear the click of a wand hitting the floor, so could only assume that the figure in the shadows at the far end of the corridor held it in their hand.

Chapter 19- Fight

 _Shit. Shit, shit, shit!_ _So stupid, Ginny!_

She slipped a hand into her pocket and found the sister knut. _HELP_ was all she all she had time to send, and she prayed it reached Neville or Luna in time.

"Poor little blood-traitor-lost her wand again." Vincent Crabbe stepped from the darkness and into a pool of moonlight that shown through a stained glass window. Patches of distorted light lit up the prideful smile on his face. He was alone.

Ginny huffed and anger flared up inside her, biting to get out.

The same blood that ran through the veins of the Death Eater that brought pain and humiliation upon her also flowed within this Slytherin, and she wanted nothing more than to make him hurt. Ginny Weasley would not run from this fight.

She had never seen Crabbe without some form of company around him, and she thought, just maybe, she might have a chance here, even as big as he was. But only if she could get within arms reach before he hexed her.

"Oh, I don't need my wand." Ginny took a step closer to Crabbe's hulking figure. "But if you're not man enough to finish what you started this morning-" she taunted him about the physical blow he had landed on her this morning, hoping he would ignore the wand for the moment and take the opportunity handed to him.

"-HA! I'm more man than you can handle, Weasley!" And he took two heavy steps closer. The small bit of fear held at bay by the flames of anger consuming her grew more profound with those two steps.

Throwing caution to the wind, Ginny thrust herself forward that last step. Caught off guard by her hostility, Crabbe was momentarily stunned, and Ginny's fingers closed over the two wands in his hand. She called forth every bit of strength she had within her, letting the flames inside and the waves of fear explode out of her.

She pushed his hand down and back into his own stomach, forcing the tips of the wands to press deeply into her attackers own flesh. Using surprise, her own momentum, and pure insane bravery to guide her forward, she continued to push into him, just as Tonk's had taught her, forcing his large body to fall backward several steps.

Ginny yanked fiercely at the wands in his hand, but Crabbe had recovered from his momentary shock too quickly to allow himself to release them, and a roar of anger nearly deafened her. She flinched away from him as his free hand found purchase on the back of her robes and roughly jerked her away from him, her grip on the wand's lost.

 _NO!_

His fist still tight on her robes and his other hand occupied holding their wands, Ginny acted quickly. Her fist came forward but missed.

"You'll pay for that, you-" But his words were cut short by a second blow Ginny landed on his nose. It cracked, and he was momentarily stopped by a yowl of pain and his need to wipe the dripping blood from his face.

Ginny twisted in his grip and squatted down low, trying to free herself from her robe to make a run for it. Crabbe stowed the wands in a pocket, and with two free hands, grabbed her by the arms and, one, two, three, four steps he swiftly pushed her backward and into the wall behind them. Her head hit the wall with a crack as he landed a blow across her left cheek in angry retaliation. Blood from his sleeve streaked across her face.

He was too close to her. tooch to close. A frantic need to escape this prison she was trapped within filled her, and she dug her knee up into the most sensitive area that she could reach. He crumpled immediately but continued to hold firmly to one of her arms, painful bruises forming a ring at her elbow.

 _Oh god! Oh god! What do I do! Neville...someone, help me!_

She prepared herself to scream in the hopes that someone else might be wandering the corridors this late. Someone friendly.

"STUPEFY!"

A streak of red light flew at them, and Crabbe froze in mid swing before hitting the ground with a heavy thud. Both wands clicking across the stone as they fell from his hand and rolled into the pool of distorted moonlight between Ginny and her rescuer.

Her breathing was labored from the struggle and she bent down, leaning on her knees.

The one who had cast the spell had not moved from the darkness yet and that unsettled her. Maybe the danger was not yet over. She dove for her wand and finally wrapping her fingers around it, backed away several steps pointing it into the darkness.

He took a few steps forward. Ginny's shock was too extreme to even speak, as she watched her "savior" stroll forward from the darkness.

A heavy silence filled the gap between them and the blond Slytherin did not look at her, his eyes trained only on the unconscious Crabbe sprawled awkwardly across the ground.

"What are you playing at, Malfoy?"

He sneered at her when she spoke his name as if she had soiled it.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Weasley...and I didn't do that for you." He spat the angry words at her.

 _Was this a trick?_

Still, she did not lower her wand. Too many years of animosity between the two and the experience of his father nearly being responsible for her death in her first year had told her to be cautious when confronted with the name of Malfoy.

"Well, I doubt you did that for your own health...so tell me...why stop him? You could have joined in the torture of the biggest blood-traitor around."

He just stared at his friend in silence for a time. Then he stepped over the body and walked right past her.

"Don't think I've gone all soft, Weasley," Malfoy spoke from the darkness. "I did it for his own good. He'll realize eventually that it's not in his best interest to have relations with someone of your...status. Could ruin his reputation."

And with that, Draco Malfoy, her unlikely savior, strode away, leaving behind a nasty insult, but more disturbingly, unsettling information. Information that shocked and disgusted her down to the core. Information that scared her.

She hated herself for thinking it, but she was grateful for Malfoy's appearance. Even his insult that seemed to be full of more information than necessary, than she had ever thought she would be.

Luna had been right. Ginny was in much more danger here than she had originally assumed.

The dark corridor was deathly silent, and she had no idea what time it was. She looked down at Crabbe's unconscious form.

 _What should she do with him?_

A million thoughts sprinted through her mind. But no. It wouldn't be worth the risk. She couldn't let any spell she used on him trace back to her wand.

A deep, deep anger came rushing up to her again, and Ginny aimed a sharp kick at his side before stepping around the body and sprinting to the Gryffindor common room as quickly as she could manage.

The common room had slowly emptied until Ginny was the only one left, sitting in a dark corner of the red and gold room for what seemed like hours. Finally, the person she was waiting for stepped through the portrait hole, well past curfew.

"Neville! Finally, where have you-Neville!"

As he stepped into the light, Ginny could make out clear signs of abuse on him. A scattering of scratches and cuts were strewn across the left side of his face. His arm looked injured and his robes were a mess. He had a slight limp as Ginny worked to help him sit on the sofa that faced the slowly dying fire.

"Neville..." Ginny spoke gently "Neville, what happened?"

"Ambushed outside the library," his voice was small and weak. "Crabbe and Goyle." He winced as he adjusted positions and continued on. "They accused me of hexing Crabbe, or something like that, I don't know. They didn't really explain before they started in on me."

"Oh, Neville! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! This is all my fault!"

"-No, it's not, don't go on like that. I may have insulted them a few times." He tried to smile, but it looked like it hurt. "I should be asking about you. I got your message on the coin you sent, but you didn't tell me where you were. I went looking for you straight away. I'd been out searching a while before I ran into Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe was in a really bad mood, so there was no way I was getting out of a fight with those two."

"What did they do?"

"They pushed me around a little, but then just settled on using crucio on me when I fought back. Apparently, they don't like it when you fight back. Someone had already given Crabbe a bloody nose, but I laid in a good swing at Goyle before they got me."

"Oh, Neville..."

"I guess I didn't think they'd actually stoop to using an unforgivable. I was prepared for about anything else. Anything but that."

A long silence in which Ginny's remorse for what had happened was starting to overwhelm her. She attempted to make her hands busy to keep her mind from thinking about what the night had held for Neville and herself.

Ginny silently worked to heal what she could of Neville's injuries. And although all Ginny had wanted to do an hour ago was tell Neville of her troubles, she couldn't bring herself to break the silence with such selfish thoughts. She would ignore her own needs for those of her friend.

As Ginny didn't know a whole lot about healing, she took her time and went gently. He was quiet for a long time, just letting his attention divert to the small flames in the grate while his focus shifted in and out. Then he began to speak again when she was almost finished.

"No one ever told me about the visions... I always just thought it was the pain. Unbearable pain, but just the pain."

Ginny knew exactly what he was talking about. It was a terrible thing to go through and Ginny hadn't talked about her own experience with anyone. She could only assume the reason Neville was talking about it now was because he knew she would understand. He had been at the wedding that day, and had witnessed the unforgivable forced upon her.  
All he had seen at the time was the outside effect the curse had on her. Her screams and the unconscious writhing of her body. He had not seen what was behind the screams. Not only the physical torture to her body, but the torture of her mind as well, as the curse conjured up her worse imaginings and fears to materialize before her eyes.

"I understand it now...I think." Neville continued. "What happened to my parents. Why they are broken inside."

Neville paused again, and a sorrowful silence stretched out between them.

"It never really made since to me before now." He continued on. "Because pain is eventually forgotten in the mind. Over time. Time makes the memories of it fade away. I mean-you always remember you had been in pain, but you don't remember it exactly how it was. It's always worse at the moment then it is later.  
But images aren't easily forgotten. They stick in your head forever, and they can't be unseen. I think that's what happened to them. They must have been forced to see terrible things for so long, that it finally became their reality. And they broke."

Several hot tears fell unashamedly down Ginny's cheeks while Neville sat again in silence, a look of defeat and sadness overcoming him.

Neville looked at Ginny after a time. "OH, GINNY! I'm sorry! I forgot!"

"What?"

"You! What happened to you? Are you okay? I got your message and looked everywhere for you! I sent you a message back but I never got a reply."

Ginny pulled the coin from her pocket. It was blank, just as she had expected. It must have been hours since he had sent the message.

"I don't know... I must have been too busy fighting with Crabbe to notice the coin getting warm."

"Crabbe! You were fighting with Crabbe!" Neville shouted.

"Never mind that now. It's not important. It's late, we can talk about it tomorrow." Ginny said.

"No. We can talk about it now. I don't want to be unprepared for anything they might try to do tomorrow." Neville insisted, not allowing her to help him off the sofa.

Maybe it was because Ginny was just too tired to argue with him, or because she still felt extremely guilty over Neville's injuries, but she finally gave in and recounted the night's events.  
He was silent through her account but got a sick look on his face when she repeated what Malfoy had said to her.

"I keep wondering why, though. Why attack me that way? Isn't hexing me enough?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny... it's possible you weren't meant to survive that attack. News that horrendous would get around, and quickly. Maybe they thought it would bring Harry out of hiding."

Ginny looked at the floor. The possibility of what could have happened to her tonight, in the very school she thought she was safe, made her stomach turn and fear was rearing it's ugly head again. She thought she might be sick.

"Ginny. Maybe it's time to get you out of here. Go into hiding. It's too dangerous for you to be wandering around unprotected like that. There are too many reasons for them to want you hurt or dead." Neville said.

"No." Ginny replied. "No, I won't let them scare me. I won't let fear rule my life."

"What I still don't get," Ginny pondered "is why Malfoy, of all people would help me. I mean, I'm not actually dense enough to buy his half-hearted excuses. There has to be another motivating factor behind it. You'd think he'd be happy to flush Harry out."

"Dunno. Maybe being a Death Eater isn't all it's cracked up to be. Sure, it sounds fun. Until You-Know-Who is living in your house."

They both shuttered at the thought. They sat in thoughtful silence for a time while the coals in the grate grew dim.

"Are you okay, Ginny?" Neville said.

She looked at him.

"With what happened to you, and everything," Neville said gently. "If you ever want to talk. I'm here, you know. And Luna. She's always easy to talk to." He smiled.

She almost answered back yes, that she was fine. But she didn't. "It was... I was scared."

He didn't reply verbally but just sat beside her, a comforting presence as Ginny relived the emotions she had experienced tonight.

"I was terrified." She admitted. "I couldn't really think straight at the moment, but...I still processed that I was scared. I didn't really even think. I just acted. It was more instinctual that anything, I think. Why does that family do this to me? I don't get scared, Neville. I don't freeze up when things happen. Only with them. Crabbe and his Death Eater father. They just...they just scare me."

"It's not your fault, Ginny. These things happen. It's apart of living in a time of war. We will go through things we don't understand. And we'll be tested to see what we can endure. You are the strongest person I know, Ginny. If you can't make it through this, I don't think any of us can. Everyone looks up to you, you know."

And with that, Neville pushed himself off the sofa and slowly limped up the staircase to his bed.

"Neville," Ginny said, and he turned to look at her.

"This week. We're taking back the Hat this week." Ginny said with new-found confidence in her voice.

He nodded.


	20. Chapter 20 - A Ray of Light

Chapter 20- A Ray of Light

 _How odd..._ Ginny thought.

The only word she could find to describe her feelings about this simple observation was... _"Deceiving."_ She whispered it so quietly that one would almost think she were still asleep. But eyes wide open, she watched from her bed as the golden rays of light began to fall through the high windows and spread over the floor.

They cut through the dim shadows with the authority granted to them, but were not strong enough yet to warm the bitter chill that filled the castle in these early mornings. Although they could light up the darkness, they could not warm it. They had no definitive effect on it. They were simply there. It was deceiving.

She let out a little huff and turned onto her back. She had laid there too long, wide awake and pondering pointless nothings. It made her feel worse. This nothingness that surrounded her. She had an empty cavern in her heart that needed filling, and the only thing she could fill it with right now was action.

The sleeping occupants around her did not stir and Ginny slid from the warmth of her blankets. She slipped on her clothes and a thick set of robes over them, grabbed her wand and hastened out of the room, coveting a release from odd thoughts that seemed to grow in the stillness. As much as she wanted it to be, this was not a place of rest for her.

Ginny shut the dormitory door behind her and already she felt a little relief. A few deep breaths and she was bounding graceful as a feline up the stairs to 7th year boys dormitory. She knocked lightly on the door.

No answer.

She allowed one more polite knock to go unanswered before pounding the sturdy wood roughly with the side of her fist.

"Alright-alright, keep your pants on! Merlin!"

Ginny smiled.

The old door opened with a creek and a disheveled Neville frowned at her.

"Merlin, Ginny! I thought you were a Carrow-scared me half to death! What's the matter? Did something happen?" Neville peered down the stairs with wide-eyed concern.

"No, everything's fine. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

She stopped just inside the door to take in the site of the familiar room. The same golden hue from the morning rays spilling into the room, the crimson curtains haphazardly strung over 5 four-poster beds.

She gaped for a minute at the sight of three empty beds, the blankets still perfectly made as they were at the start of term. She had almost forgotten that this room would be so empty. Meant to hold five, whereas only two slept here now.

She wondered if being here made Neville lonely, and how he was coping with it. How stupid of her to have forgotten that.

She stood for a long moment, a silent vigil over the empty beds and sighed.

"I know." Neville came up behind her, both of them watching and wondering where the occupants of these empty beds were on this cold morning.

Ginny smiled suddenly as a quick flash of a memory assailed her. A weird memory, but one that she was quite fond of now. Of being hidden away under Ron's bed, some horribly smelly sneakers and kind words that Harry had spoken about her. His first real compliment to her. Affection had filled her little inexperienced heart at the time. Unfortunately, that was the same moment the stink from Ron's sneakers made an attempt to strangle her.

She laughed.

She laughed at the absurdly of how difficult she thought her life was back then. It seemed a lifetime ago, and these memories belonged to her childhood. They didn't belong to the present, and she quickly pushed them away, making room for more important things.

A snore erupted from what she assumed was Seamus' bed at the far side of the room with the curtains still drawn.

Ginny raised her eyebrows as Neville, who just shrugged and grabbed up some clothes before disappearing around the corner to the washroom.

She sighed again and walked slowly over to Harry's bed. Placing her hand on a wooden pillar, she let the pads of her fingers drag lightly across the delicate wood, warn over time with scratches and seemingly invisible pot marks. Her eyes fell to the tightly drawn blankets and she could not resist the temptation to sate her loneliness for him with any remedy available to her.

She wondered if it would hurt her worse later. Bringing up fresh memories of him, just to have to deal with the loss all over again. Merlin, she was hopeless. Thank goodness Harry wasn't here to see her like this.

Ginny crawled into the bed and rested her head down on his pillow. In the peaceful silence of the room, Ginny wrapped an arm around the pillow and closed her eyes while she held it firmly to her heart. Lord, she missed him!

She breathed in heavily, and unexpected tears sprang from her eyes as her shoulders began to shake in an unforeseen wave of grief. Very faintly, the scent of Harry's cologne found her, and with it came pangs of both sorrow and delight, warring inside her. She would have thought a summer of his absence would have dispersed it by now, but it had not. Harry seemed to still be here, however faintly.

"You okay?"

She had not heard Neville re-enter the room, but she did not get up. Not yet. Just one more minute. She just wanted one more minute with Harry before she had to open her eyes and face the world without him again.

"...Yeah, I'm okay." She wiped the evidence from her eyes and removed herself from the comforting torture she had just experienced.

"Let's go." She said, and without a look back, she left the room, Neville on her heels.

"Should I send Luna a message, see if she's awake?" Neville asked, taking it a little slower down the stairs than Ginny was, still a slight limp in his step.

She stopped to wait for him, watching him carefully. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Tell her to meet us at the hospital wing."

"Why the hospital wing?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows at him again.

"It's not bad, really. It doesn't even hurt." Neville defended. "I'm sure it'll be better by the end of the day."

Ginny didn't reply, but held open the portrait for him to climb through.

"Regardless, we have a trip we need to make to the hospital wing anyways," Ginny spoke quietly as they made their way down the deserted corridor. "and your leg is as good an excuse as any. Plus... I can't stand to see you in pain all day, Neville. I already feel bad about it, don't make me feel worse by refusing treatment."

Neville groaned. "I already told you, it's not your fault... Geeze Ginny, you are way too good at guilt tripping people."

"What can I say... natural talent." She smirked happily at him. "Comes with being the baby of the family."

Slowly, two sets of feet made their way through the school, stirring up only a few sleeping portraits and the dust moats floating in the sharp rays of light that cut sideways in through the windows. A third figure wandering the halls went unnoticed by the two.

"Do you think Madam Pomfrey will even be awake?" Neville looked at his watch. "Blimey Ginny, it's hardly 5:00am... What are we doing up this early anyways? Couldn't this have waited a few more hours?"

"Sure, if you prefer to be dodging Snape, the Carrow's and Slytherin idiots intent on our torture and eventual destruction."

"Why can't evil take the early shift once in a while," Neville yawned loudly. "I'm really more of a night person anyways."

Ginny laughed.

"...Interesting observation, Longbottom...I suppose you think you're terribly cleaver, do you?" Ginny and Neville froze under the weight of a familiar voice.

 _Speak of the devil._

"...Two students, out of bed at this unusual hour... One would think...you were up to no good..." Snape stared down darkly at them, indignation in his eyes.

All thoughts and possible excuses were sucked right out of Ginny in that moment while she tried to think back to what they had said and how much of it he could have heard.

"...Well?..." Arms crossed and truly intimidating, even on the morning shift, Snape waited for an answer.

"Uh-I'm just helping Neville to the hospital wing, Profes-Headmaster." Ginny corrected herself.

"...He looks perfectly healthy to me, Miss Weasley..."

Ginny looked at Neville. He had a large violet bruise under his left eye and the remains of newly healing cuts to his face. Ginny pushed the hate she had for this monster deep inside her, stomping it out the best she could.

"It's his leg. He took a fall and he's been limping on it. I thought it would be best to get it fixed so he's not late getting to class because of it."

"...I see... and apparently this leg injury has made Longbottom incapable of speaking for himself, has it?"

Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but shut it again.

 _Don't be stupid, Ginny._

Neville spoke up, his voice quiet and uncertain. "I forgot about the trick step again. Fell right through. Just a stupid mistake." Neville's eyes watched the floor.

He stared at them for a long, uncomfortable moment. "...Obviously..."

As quickly as the Headmaster had appeared, he disappeared, walking right past them and shutting a door to a storeroom behind him.

Relief spilled out of them with each step that took them further away from the their unexpected encounter. The rest of their walk was silent, only broken with wide-eyed looks back and forth at each other.

They reached the doors to the hospital wing only to whip around again at the sound of quickly approaching footsteps.

"Merlin, Luna! You scared us to death!" Ginny breathed heavily with annoyance.

"Sorry..." She answered back.

"We just had a run-in with Snape." Neville answered.

"Oh! Is that why you're both so jumpy?"

Neville grunted. "Yeah, well Ginny was under the impression that all things evil tend to sleep in, so we'd be safe at this ungodly hour." Neville glared over at her.

"You both look terrible..." Luna interrupted, "is that why we're at the hospital wing?"

Ginny grimaced and looked at Neville. "You sort of missed a lot last night, we'll explain later." Ginny answered. "So no, but it doens't hurt. It gives us a reasonable excuse to be here." She lowered her voice. "I think it's time to start thinking offensivley. We're at war here, we can't always be working on the defense. I'm sick of sitting around here doing nothing."

"-Except getting the crap kicked out of us regularly..." Neville piped in, wincing as he touched the now massive bruise below his eye.

Ginny's gaze immediately went to the scuffed floor, avoiding eye contact with either of them.

"-Ginny, that's not what I meant-" Neville tried to apologize.

Ginny gave the large double doors to the hospital a quiet knock.

"It's okay Neville, I know last night was my fault. Don't sugar coat it for me."

"Ginny-"

"-Drop it, Neville."

There was a short pause before quick footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door, a lock slid open with a metallic cling and Madam Pomfrey, already dressed for the day popped her head through the open doorway.

"Miss Weasley- goodness, it's a bit early for a house call, is someone hurt already!" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"No-well yes, sort of..." Ginny tried to explain quietly, looking behind her and down the hall. "May we come in?"

"Oh! Yes, come in-come in!" She waved them forward and shut the door behind them."

The hospital wing was already full of bright sunlight that flooded in and there was not a dark corner to be found. Surprisingly, none of the pristine beds had any patients in them. The white curtains lit up brilliantly, creating a heavenly effect throughout the large room. Ginny felt a bit more at ease suddenly.

"Can you take a look at Neville's leg? He's limping on it." Ginny asked kindly.

"Have a seat, Mister Longbottom." Madam Pomfrey pulled back a curtain, the metal hangings creating a familiar ring against the pole that held them. She pulled out her wand and Ginny and Luna watched as she handed Neville a potion in a clear bottle and ordered him to drink it while she muttered incantations over his leg and face.

"Girls, go have a seat, I'll be just a minute here and I'm sure Mister Longbottom would appreciate his privacy."

"Oh, yes... of course, I'm sorry." Ginny immediately walked a few beds down where she could sit with Luna and wait.

Luna's keen eyes were watching Ginny now and it made the redhead a bit uncomfortable. "Do you want to talk about it?" Luna asked unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Your nightmare. If you feel like talking about it..."

"How did you know I had a nightmare?"

"I wasn't lying when I said you both looked terrible. Neville's is mostly cuts and bruises, but it's obvious you're not sleeping. You have bags under your eyes and they're a little blood-shot. With all the physical strain and stress we're under, you should be falling asleep before you hit your bed. And..." She looked at an odd yellow watch around her wrist. "there's no way you should be willingly out of bed at 5:30 in the morning. No one else will be up till at least 7:00."

"You're very observant, did you know that?" said Ginny, laying herself down across the empty bed and closing her eyes, letting the dim light filter in through her eyelids, creating shades of reds and pinks to appear behind her closed lids.

"So I've been told." Luna smiled.

"No, I don't need to talk about it," Ginny answered. "but thank you Luna. It was just a stupid dream. I can't even remember most of now anyways.

It was a lie, but the last thing Ginny wanted to do was recount her nightmare about Crabbe and being trapped in a cold prison cell with him while the room slowly shrank in on her with every passing second. She wanted to forget it and pretend it had never happened.

Ginny's mind wanted to push it away and wander off to something more comforting. Like Harry.

But she just couldn't expel the night before out of her head and the two thoughts started melding into one. She wondered what Harry would think about the dreams she'd been having, or if she'd even tell him. _No_ , she decided immediately. It was not something he needed to worry about when he came home. Goodness knows, he's got enough to deal with. An emotionally damaged girlfriend was not something she wanted to saddle him with.

"I think they're done." Luna said, wandering over to check on Neville. And sure enough, no sooner than Luna had spoken, Madam Pomfrey sat herself directly in front of Ginny.

"Is anything broken deary, or is it just the bruise?" She asked, holding her wand out ready to examine Ginny.

"Oh, no I'm fine-bruise?" Ginny's hand touched her face, and sure enough, it was tender and a bit swollen right where Crabbe had hit her the night before. "Dammit." She muttered.

"-Language, Miss Weasley."

"Sorry, Madam Pomfrey." Ginny apologized.

"i don't suppose you want to tell me where you got that, do you?" She asked kindly, but with a sternness only her and Professor McGonagall had seemed to master. After a moment of silence, she sighed. "That's what I thought, you three sure like to keep your activities to yourselves... God forbid it might actually help me cure you one day."

She was trying to guilt her into telling the truth now. Ginny recognized her own style, and smiled just slightly.

"Madam Pomfrey, is there somewhere we could talk privately? Do you have an office?" Ginny leaned in and whispered to her.

"Of course I have and office, you don't think I stand around these beds all day, do you?"

Ginny motioned for Neville and Luna to follow and the three of them were lead to a bright and overly organized little room. Every folder and drawer seemed to be labeled in a nice black calligraphy, and it was obvious that everything had it's place and was properly in it. It even smelt clean, a nice cotton and lavender scent filled the room. It was actually quite pleasant.

"Muffliato." Ginny waved her wand as soon as the door was shut.

"What was that?" Madam Pomfrey began to look wildly around her.

"Nothing dangerous, I promise. It just stops eavesdroppers from listening in." Ginny appeased her.

"Well tell me, what could be so important that you're afraid of eavesdroppers?"

Ginny looked to Neville and Luna for a moment before beginning, seeking their silent approval. "Madam Pomfrey, how familiar are you with The Order of the Phoenix?"

"Oh- uh yes, I am... are you sure that spell works?" She whispered to the three. Looking suspiciously around the room.

"Yes, quite." Luna answered.

"Uh, well then. Yes, Miss Weasley, I'm very familiar with The Order. Although I'm not officially in it, I do know about it and it's purpose. Dumbledore and I go way back, you see. Well... before he passed on, that is."

"-And Dumbledor's Army?" Neville asked.

"Oh yes, I'm quite familiar with that little group as well." She smiled now. "You should know, that all the teachers are very proud of you for what you did at the Ministry two years ago. Not-" She held her hands up. "That we condone that kind of behavior, you were all just children after all. But still. Very proud."

"Madam Pomfrey, I know it's not my place to really ask you this, as I'm not an official member of The Order, seeing as I'm underage and all, but as a member of the DA, we need your help." Ginny said earnestly.

"Miss Weasley, of course I would help, but I don't know what else I can do that I'm not doing already. As much as you'd like to think I don't understand things, I pick up on quite a bit, young lady. Not a lot happens in this school that I don't hear about. It's only been a few weeks into term and already I'm fixing up three times more students than I usually do all year.

I'm not dense. I know what those Carrow's are doing to you all. Then they heard you all in here like a pack of cattle to be fixed up so they can turn around and do it again tomorrow!" Madam Pomfrey was nearly shouting now. "It's ludicrous, that's what it is! And if I wern't worried about who would take care of you, I'd leave this very instant!"

Silence settled over the group while Madam Pomfrey collected herself and Ginny, Neville and Luna all smiled at her.

Luna reached over and placed her small hand over top of Madam Pomfrey's. "...Thank you. For sticking with us, and caring for us when no one else can."

"Oh..." Madam Pomfrey had calmed significantly and seemed almost embarrassed at her little outburst. "No need to thank me, Miss Lovegood." She said quietly, "It makes me very happy to be here to take care of you all. I love you like you were my own children."

Ginny, Neville and Luna all smiled warmly at her. There was no doubt, that with Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey, together they made a pretty good mother-figure. And seeing as none of these students had access to their own mothers at the moment, it was nice to know they had a surrogate or two they could count on. Ginny especially was grateful. Not really for herself, as she could manage on her own, but for the younger students. They needed the extra care and kindness right now.

"I was curious..." Ginny asked. "Can you leave the school? I don't mean permanently-I mean to restock your medical supplies and potions and such?"

"Yes, I guess I could. It would be a little premature for me to try and go this early in the term, but I could argue that I have more students to deal with than usual...which wouldn't even be a lie." She answered. "But I'm sure the Carrow's would look over anything I brought back into the school."

"That's okay, the Carrow's are pretty thick, and you can hide lots of stuff in medicine bottles made to look like it belongs. They would never know the difference."

"What exactly is it that you want me to bring back?"

"Well...stay with me here, I know how this is going to sound." Ginny was already creating a defence. Surly a bad sign, she knew, as Madam Pomfrey's eyebrows had raised with suspicion.

"First of all, I solemnly swear that nothing will be used against any of the teachers, save for the Carrows, any Death Eaters, Snape and... a few select Slytherins." said Ginny, her hand in the air. Neville and Luna smiled stupidly and Neville was obviously working to keep in a laugh. Ginny elbowed them.

"Continue."

"You remember my brothers, Fred and George?"

"How could I forget." Madam Pomfrey crossed her arms and sat back in her chair, but Ginny didn't see any malice in the woman's face, so it seemed safe to continue.

"Fred and George have an ample supply of anything and everything the DA could use to fight these monsters from right here within the school. No one from outside can do anything to help us, so we're just going to have to help ourselves. If I get you a list, do you think you can sneak some of those things back in with you?"

Madam Pomfrey considered it for a moment, nodding a few times. "I'm sure I could figure something out. But if I leave, I have no doubt I'll be followed, and I can't be seen strolling into a joke shop."

"Oh no, they've closed down the shop. They're running an owl-order business from our Mum and Dad's house." said Ginny.

"House call." Luna stated.

"What?" They all turned to Luna, who looked like she was off with her own thoughts at the moment.

"House call. You could go to the Weasley's under the guise of making a house call to check on Ron. He's supposed to be there with Spattergroit, remember? That way, she could make direct contact with the twins without raising suspicion. And she could bring back any news on The Order."

"That's brilliant, Luna!" Neville praised her. Luna blushed brightly and smiled back at him.

"Well then," said Madam Pomfrey. "I believe we have a plan. Can you get a list to me by tonight?"

The three friends were buoyant with happiness over this new found plan, all stresses and arguments from the morning long gone.


	21. Chapter 21 - Something Found

Chapter 21 - Something Found

A heavy gust of wind pushed a cloud of dust and dead grass into the large entryway of Hogwarts. Two wizards pushed laboriously on the large front doors, closing and re-locking them just behind the thoroughly wind-swept witch holding tightly to what looked like a smaller version of a traveling trunk.

The doors were shut tight against the swiftly approaching storm, but the air now smelt of dirt, and small debris clung to Madam Pomfrey's cloak.

"Oh, good!" Professor McGonagall said with relief. "I was worried you'd get caught in the storm. Goodness knows we're going to need you come Monday."

"Yes, no doubt." Madam Pomfrey answered her with a knowing look.

Ginny, Luna and several passing groups of students watched as Professor McGonagall helped Madam Pomfrey set her luggage down just as the Carrow siblings finished locking the front door and approached the women, eyeing the traveling trunk.

"Well, let's see what we've got here." Amycus pointed his wand at the box. "Alohomora!" He growled.

When the box did not open at his command, he aimed a kick at it.

"What do you think you're doing!" Professor McGonagall said in the disciplinary tone she normally reserved for her students, while Madam Pomfrey righted the trunk that had been knocked on its side.

"How dare you treat a fellow staff members property that way! Not to mention Hogwarts property! There are delicate medicinal potions in there, or do I have to spell it out for you!" The professor berated him, taking no notice of the students that had stopped to linger in the area.

"Well, we'll see bout that," he sneered back at her. "open it. We have the right to search anything coming into this school."

"Fine, take a look, if you're so worried." Madam Pomfrey waved her wand, and the box opened without so much as a creak.

Crouching over what they thought was surely going to give them a reason to get someone in trouble tonight, they picked up corked bottles at random and dropped them unconcernedly back to into the box. They glared at them like they actually knew what the difference between skele-gro and pumpkin juice looked like.

"Maybe we should have the Headmaster come down and take a look..."Amycus told his sister.

Luna elbowed Ginny with a look of horror mirrored in both their faces. The Carrows were idiots, but Snape would surely know that box was full of more than just medicinal potions and creams, and who knows what would happen to Madam Pomfrey when he discovered her disloyalty.

Ginny didn't believe for one second that she would give them up, but the thought of something bad happening to her because of them sent her stomach rolling.

"We need a distraction," Luna whispered to her.

Thinking quickly, Ginny looked around, spotting the perfect thing, and going straight for her target.

Ginny clenched her fist tight and swung out, still in mid-stride. Poor, unsuspecting Cho Chang stumbled backward, completely aghast, her hands holding her nose.

"I heard what you said to Millicent about me, you pig-nosed hussy!" Ginny shouted at Cho.

In the few moments it took the surrounding students to realize what was happening, Cho had screeched back at Ginny, yelling something about her being a "CRAZY FREAK" and barreled right back into her, knocking them both to the floor and Ginny receiving a good blow from the Ravenclaw girl, blood now staining a broken lip.

Ginny allowed Cho to remain on top of her and mostly held her at bay with defensive motions. They fought back and forth for a bit, Ginny not really putting as much effort into it as she would have if she had had a real reason to hit the girl.

In mere seconds, Cho was pulled off her and both girls were scolded, stripped of 10 house points each and ordered to detention the following Monday.

They were immediately escorted to the hospital wing by Madam Pomfrey and both Carrow siblings, one each with a hand wrapped too tightly around their arms, more dragging them, than actually assisting.

After they had been literally thrown into the room, much to the displeasure of Madam Pomfrey, who was ordering them out of her Hospital Wing with a raised finger and a slam of the door, she locked it behind them and turned to the injured girls.

Cho was still glaring daggers at Ginny, while Ginny settled with an amused expression, waiting for Madam Pomfrey to get close enough to her so they could speak, unheard by nearby ears.

"While I can't deny I'm relieved you improvised such a creative solution to the problem at hand, I'm a bit disappointed that violence was your first plan of action, Miss Weasley."

"Sorry, Madam Pomfrey," Ginny winced as she slid her sleeve up to reveal her already bruising arm. "It was the only thing that came to mind at the moment."

"Wait here while I fix up Miss Chang." She said as she bustled off quickly, trying to get the girl to pull her hand away from her bleeding nose.

Ginny's lip didn't bother her much, so she continued to survey the outlines of a fat hand-shaped bruise already forming around her pale arm.

"Damn..." She murmured. Ginny hated how easily she bruised. If only she could look as tough as she felt sometimes, instead of this pale, weak little girl look she seemed to have gotten stuck with.

"Owww!" Came Cho's whine from the other side of the room, pulling Ginny from her thoughts.

She considered the girl for a moment, debating whether to apologize and let her in on the truth. She is a member of the DA, after all, and likely, Ginny will need to work with her and have her support at some point in the near future.

She couldn't just keep certain members of the DA in the dark, while running sabotage missions with the others, as much as she thought very highly of the idea at the moment.

Dragging her feet a bit, Ginny trudged toward them. Cho glowered icily back up at her.

Ginny groaned. _Maybe tomorrow_ , she told herself, and turned away from her, deciding she was too tired to get into any sort of row with Cho again tonight.

In no time at all, Madam Pomfrey had Cho out the door and Ginny's lip healed, although she was warned it would be a bit swollen and sore for a day or two.

"How is everyone? Do you have any Order news?" Ginny asked. "Have they heard from Harry and Ron and Hermione?"

"No," Madam Pomfrey sighed. "But no news is good news for now. They haven't been caught and dragged into the Ministry, and that's something to be said. The Order tells me there are probably hundreds of wizards out there searching for anyone who's in hiding. They call themselves Snatchers."

Ginny listened with rapt attention.

"Everyone's still being watched though, and they wanted me to remind you to be careful what you put in writing-"

"-I know that." Ginny interrupted. "I'm not an idiot-"

"-I'm not saying you are, deary. And neither are they." She smiled softly. "You've got a lot weighing on you right now, and it's easy to forget little things like that when you're stressed or upset."

"Well, I'm not stressed... or upset."

Madam Pomfrey said nothing for a minute, straightening out the sheets on the bed.

Ginny gaped as she realized what she had meant. "You didn't tell them what the Carrows have been doing to us, did you?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I did, Ginny-"

"What! No! They'll be so worried! What if they do something stupid? I can handle myself, I've done just fine handling myself all this time without having them worry about me! If I wanted them to know, I would have told them- Merlin!" Ginny threw her hands into the air in frustration.

"Miss Weasley! Calm yourself, girl. They have the right to know what's going on in this school just as you want to know what's going on outside of it."

Ginny said nothing, but stared at lines on the floor, contemplating what then news might mean for her.

"Now-" said Madam Pomfrey, "as for the items you asked me to acquire..."

"You got them!" Ginny forgot her anger in light of this new development. She had almost forgotten in her haste to get information about Harry and the Order.

Madam Pomfrey smiled, opening the box and pulling out a green pouch from a hidden compartment in the lid of the case and handing it to Ginny.

"Now," Pomfrey said "There's an undetectable extension charm inside this bag, and I warn you, it's quite full. I think your brothers emptied out most of their stock in here."

"Brilliant," Ginny said, peering into the bag and pulling out an odd pinwheel-shaped package.

"Ah, yes," Madam Pomfrey eyed the package wearily. "But I think it's best you don't go wandering the corridors with that bag. It would be best kept here, in my office, where no one will suspect."

"But Madam Pom-"

"-No, no," she interrupted her. "You asked me to help, and I'm going to continue to help, Miss Weasley. I'm not just an errand woman, I can do other things, you know. You young ones seem to forget that we were once your age too." She grinned sweetly at her. "If those Carrows start seeing prank products pop up all over the school, where do you think is the first place they're going to look for them?"

Ginny didn't even have to stop to think about the answer to that one. She was right. The students and the dormitories would be the first place they searched.

She nodded her head in understanding. "And if Snape took part in the search, he'd find them in no time."

"Exactly." She took the bag back from Ginny and walked it to her office, Ginny following behind. "It's not like you lot don't show up in one of my beds several times a week anyway. The products will be safer if left right here. You can take out only what you need when you need it."

"...And we'll be less likely to get caught with any evidence on us after the prank because we would have used everything we have..." Ginny looked at her new ally in awe. "Impressive. I didn't even think about that."

"Yes, well" Madam Pomfrey tried not to seem too pleased with herself "..it is, isn't it."

"You ready to go, Ginny?" An unexpected voice behind her made her jump.

"Luna!" Ginny huffed, "Merlin, don't do that!"

"Sorry... anyway, are you all fixed up?"

"Uh, yeah." She nodded a goodbye to Madam Pomfrey, and the two girls found their way back to the school.

It seemed the portraits were still wide awake, jabbering on about something they thought was news-worthy. It was obvious pretty quickly that the something was Ginny. Or to be more accurate, Ginny and Cho, and their apparent fight to the death, in which both claimed to be Harry Potter's secret girlfriend.

"Geeze, I almost forgot how fast news travels around here." Ginny rubbed her temples, not looking forward to being pounced on the second she walked into the common room.

"Well- you're going to have to come clean to her eventually. She is in the DA too." Luna reasoned.

"-I know, I was just thinking that earlier when we were in the hospital wing together."

Luna looked at her. "Why didn't you?"

Ginny shrugged. "She looked at me funny."

Luna raised her eyebrows prudently.

"I knowwww, I know, don't look at me like that." Ginny avoided her gaze. "I'll get to it."

They walked for a bit before Luna changed the subject.

"That was a really good punch, by the way," Luna said appreciatively.

Ginny smiled. She couldn't deny that it felt just a little bit good..well, fantastic to get back at her for the nasty lies she had been spreading about Harry and Hermione. Cho was going to have to get her head back on straight, or Ginny really would ban her from the DA. As far as she was concerned, if Cho wasn't completely and 100% on Harry's side, then she was no longer DA material.

"Maybe tonight would be a good night to let everyone else in on our plans as well," Luna said.

Ginny winced. "Not yet, Luna. Just... not tonight. I'm tired. Maybe next weekend. You and Neville and I already made a deal. We're getting the Hat on our own. We don't need to add ten more people to the mix. It's just not safe. Look at everything else they're already dealing with. I just... I can't throw one more dangerous thing on top of them right now."

"Ginny-"

"Leave it, Luna. Please." Ginny didn't look at her, and Luna dropped the subject.

They continued to walk in silence, and Ginny was so tired that she didn't at first realize that Luna had walked all the way to the portrait of the Gryffindor common room at her side.

Ginny was halfway through the portrait when she stopped and turned to ask Luna why she had come so far.

"Night, Ginny." Luna waived and made back down the corridor. "See you at breakfast." Leaving Ginny, with one foot in the portrait hole and her mouth agape, looking confused.

Thanks to an overprotective Neville, who was apparently taking his promise to Harry way over the top, Ginny was no longer obliged to wander anywhere on her own.

He had even gone as far as to inform Professor McGonagall, much to Ginny's displeasure, about Ginny's unfortunate experience with Vincent Crabbe.

He left out Malfoy's involvement though, either because his hatred for the Slytherin fueled his inability to accept that he had come to Ginny's aid that night, however crudely; or because he at least had the good sense to not repeat what Malfoy had said to anyone.

Either way, Ginny had acquired a lot more company as of late. The old Ginny might have felt a little pinned down and been irritated by the constant escort, but as the days wore on, the Ginny of today was just too exhausted to care.

Every day that passed was another day meant to wear them down. It was doing a pretty good job. Mentally, emotionally and sometimes even physically if it was a particularly brutal day of enduring Carrow's DADA class "practice".

It was usually just Neville or Luna that accompanied her, but sometimes Seamus would meet up with her in the halls and make sure she made it to a class or the common room alright. In fact, Ginny thought the company was quite nice.

Not that she fancied the extra attention, but coming from a life of being surrounded by an entire family of brothers, being alone wasn't really something Ginny had ever gotten used to.

Her friends had become her family, for now, a fact that she had started to grow quite fond of. She knew after all they had been through, they would remain so always.

Today, however, tender thoughts of family had been replaced with plans for rescue, and maybe a little mischief replaying themselves over and over again in her head.

Friday had finally come, and an air of exhilaration twined with a bit of anxiety was currently coursing through the veins of four particular people who pretended to be enjoying their dinner instead of plotting a heist.

The Great Hall was packed with tired students just starting in on their final meal for the day and looking forward to sleeping in tomorrow.

A restlessness settled over Ginny, Neville, and Luna while they waited to see what the night would hold for them.

Faint shadows under Ginny's eyes told a story of her worries, and she looked meaningfully at her friend again.

"Forget it, Ginny," Neville answered. "You're not doing this alone."

"-How about if I just-" Ginny spoke quickly, her last-minute attempt to persuade them.

"-Not a chance," Neville said cheekily. He watched for Death Eaters or eavesdropping ears that may be lingering too close to them.

Ginny continued. "It just doesn't make sense for all of us to go in. If I'm caught, then at least you two can pick up where I left off and try another way to complete the mission."

"Ginny," Neville reasoned "this is what Dumbledore's Army is all about. We don't give up on each other, and we don't leave one person to fight the battle on their own."

"It's just common sense-"

"-And you should know better than to try that tactic with me, of all people." He answered back.

Ginny said nothing.

"Snape's not here yet." Neville worried, his foot tapping growing more incessant by the minute.

"Don't worry," she said quietly, her lips hardly moving. "McGonagall's got it under control. I trust her."

Neville leaned in close to Ginny. "Did she tell you or Luna what she was planning?"

"No, she said the less we knew, the safer everyone would be in case one of us get's caught. She said we'd know when it was time." Ginny said.

Ginny sat back a little and twisted her head around, making a show of stretching her sore neck, first to one side, then to the other making a quick glance over to Luna at the Ravenclaw table.

The Carrow's were coming down hard on students trying to sit at any table but their own, even during breakfast which was usually a free-for-all when it came to mingling.

It made Ginny's stomach hurt to think that Luna had spent the previous two nights in detention. The back of her left hand was still raw with the words of TRAITOR gouged deeply into it. After Ginny and Neville had found out what was happening in there, Neville had mouthed off, getting himself into trouble so he could join her the last night.

"How does she look?" Neville asked her.

"Normal. Our Luna's pretty tough. I don't think I've even heard her so much as complaint since term started."

Ginny, Neville and Luna had had to rely a lot more on communication with their sister knut's as inter-house communications were being "discouraged."

"Luna was right." Ginny murmured.

"Right about what?" Neville asked.

"Remember when she said they were going to shut down our communications? The Daily Prophet was already being controlled by Ministry by the time we got here. The owl post... and now even talking between houses.

Neville nodded.

"A gradual change. I bet half of them don't even realize whats happening." She said, looking around at her fellow students.

Neville opened his mouth and shut it again when several yells erupted from the front of the room.

Shouts from the teacher's table echoed through the Great Hall and every head snapped to attention. All down the table, teachers were jumping back from the large wooden table as it seemed to be tilting to the side and forward just slightly, plates of food sliding right off the edge with a splash.

A ruckus of student laughter erupted around them as everyone stood on benches and tables to see the commotion of what looked like a pool of water growing rapidly under the teacher's table.

Amycus Carrow stood with his wand already pointed at the still expanding pool of murky water, then at the laughing students, then back to the pool again, unsure of what to do.

"Which one of you little brats done it!" He yelled furiously. "WHO WAS'IT!"

Neville took a small step toward the exit and motioned to Ginny.

"Not yet," she shook her head. "Snape's not here." She looked the entrance to the Great Hall and back again to the teacher's table, which was still steadily sinking.

"Put your wand down, Carrow!" Professor McGonagall snapped at him, her own wand held tightly at her side. "That's just ridiculous!"

"WHAT!" Amycus Carrow yelled back at her, raising his wand in her general direction. "Who d'ya think you're talking to! I know a portable swamp when I see one! It must'v come from that joke shoppe we shut down a few weeks back! One of these little brats snuck it in here!"

"Ohhhh, really? And how, may I ask, did they get it in here?" She spoke very slowly as if to an infant.

"Well I don't know, do I! But I'm gonna find out!" He threatened, pointing his wand back out at the hall full of students.

"Oh please!" McGonagall countered. "We all know the students haven't been allowed to Hogsmeade since term started and they were all searched the moment they got off the train! They can't even get their mail without you lot going through it."

Unfortunately for Carrow, that particular information wasn't exactly common knowledge to most of the students, and the Hall reacted badly when it slipped from her mouth, shouting their outrage and insults toward both Carrows. A slight smirk could be seen in McGonagall's eyes if you looked very closely.

"Wow!" Neville almost laughed. "Sure is a shame we can't sit and listen to the rest of this. I bet it's good! You know," Neville grinned at Ginny. "I bet she got away with all kinds of things in her day, even if she pretends to be all straight-laced now."

"That's probably why no one can get away with anything on her watch. She knows all the tricks." Ginny smiled back, thoroughly enjoying all the commotion and the trouble it was surely causing for the Carrows.

McGonagall just continued on. "Don't tell me you didn't have something to do with this, Carrow, you and I both know that you and your little Death Eater friends are the only ones who can bring what they wish in and out of this school."

"It doesn't really matter, now does it, just wave your little wand and get rid of it!"

"Oh, well, you're the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, you're more than qualified to do it, I believe."

"-Now you listen to me, you-"

"What...is going on here!" Came an angry and obviously frustrated voice. Snape had just entered the Great Hall to the sight of his professors ready to duel each other, students in an uproar and the teachers table slowly sinking into what was now a very large swamp.

Ginny, Neville, and Luna didn't make a sound as they slowly exited the Great Hall one at a time so as to further lessen any chance of being noticed.

They came together in the corridor outside the Hall and immediately took off in their intended direction.

"That really was brilliant," Luna said. "Who'd of thought Professor McGonagall of all people would take a page from Fred and George's book."

The talking stopped as the sprinting made it difficult to even breath. The gravity of what they were doing was sinking in deeper now. They pushed themselves harder, knowing that they would likely only have minutes before Professor McGonagall would fail to keep the distraction going without looking suspicious.

Three sets of feet echoed softly off the empty corridors and finally came to a halt in front of a large stone gargoyle.

"Luna, do your thing," Ginny said.

"Right." She was still breathing heavily but started right in. "The Dark Lord..."

Nothing.

"Death Eater..."

Nothing.

"Dark mark...lacewing flies...boomslang skin...kiss of death...bezoar..." And on and on, Luna continued through the list of possible passwords. She listed every name, word or potion ingredient that they could think may be associated with Snape, including a few random words of her own. "Nargles..."

"Luna, this isn't working." Neville kept watch behind them nervously. He checked his watch. "We're out of time. We'll have to try again another day."

"-No, wait." Ginny stepped forward. She thought for a for a moment, wondering... then said "Dumbledore."

And just like that, surprised looks on all three faces, the gargoyle slid aside with the scraping of stone against stone and allowed them entrance.

"No way!" Neville said as they bounded up the stone stairs.

"Well done, Ginny! Although that's really unusual. How did you know-"

She waved them off. "I'll explain later. Find the Hat so we can get out of here."

The Headmasters office looked just the same as it had the last time Ginny had been there, except for a large stack of maps that Ginny noticed were spread over the desk.

Luna and Neville threw themselves into the search, carefully letting their eyes scan over every book and trinket on each of the many shelves, from bottom to top, and on again. But Ginny's eyes were instinctively drawn to the desk.

She spoke quietly as if to herself. "What are you doing in here all day by yourself, Snape?"

"Did you find something?" Luna asked from the other side of the room, her eyes still scanning the lower shelves, pulling out a book and putting it back after seeing nothing was behind it.

"Don't touch anything. Who knows what kind of magic is attached to the things in here." Ginny shouted to Luna and Neville.

"Sure thing, boss," Neville said.

"There are maps here." Ginny drew her attention back to the cluttered desk. "Lots of them. Looks like towns...and forests. State parks."

Ginny noticed little red X's drawn through specific areas and a number written in next to it. "It's a date." Ginny realized. And they were all recent. All within the last month.

"I think he's looking for Harry. Crossing off dead ends. I wonder what kind of pattern he's following? Or if it's just random guessing."

"HA!" Neville shouted, making Ginny jump. "Gotcha!" He gingerly lifted the old tattered Hat in the air. "Let's get out of here!"

"Well done, Neville! You-" But Ginny halted in her steps before they reached the door. Something red had just caught her eye.

Laying on a shelf right at eye-level, sat the most beautiful sword with a long rubied handle. "The Sword of Gryffindor." Ginny realized.

"Ginny, come on! We're out of time!" Neville tossed the Hat to Luna and grabbed Ginny's hand.

"Harry," Ginny said. In a flash, she remembered the night of Harry's birthday and the revelation that Dumbledore had left Harry the sword. She knew it was important somehow and couldn't stand to miss this golden opportunity.

As Neville pulled her away, Ginny's free hand reached out and her fingers clasped around the rubied handle.

There was no time to explain and no time to discuss it. Snape could be walking the corridors on his way back to his office right at this moment and so much depended on their escape, perhaps even their lives.

SMACK!

Neville and Ginny slammed right into a stock still Luna, just a few steps from the exit. Neville caught her arms before she fell forward and put her back on her feet.

"Luna, are you ok?" But no one answered. Blistering fear and absolute panic washed over the group as their bodies froze to the spot they had landed, Ginny still with the Sword of Gryffindor in her hand- facing Severus Snape.


	22. Chapter 22 - Fake and Foolish

Chapter 22- Fake and Foolish

"Well, well, well...caught red-handed."

 _Oh God!_ Ginny's stomach shot up into her throat and lodged itself there. _What was I thinking! How could this moronic plan have actually worked!  
_

His tall stature blocked the exit, and Snape looked down on them with scarcely hidden disgust on his pale pallor, a hand still on the open door and his chest breathing a bit too heavily at a normal pace.

"Drop the sword...now..." He spoke with a restrained calm. But the low tone of his words, if anything, made him sound more deadly than if he had shouted it at them.

Ginny had no desire to quarrel with him, but fear, or perhaps shock had rendered her unable to obey. Her stomach still seemed to be lodged in her throat, and it claimed her voice as well as her ability to run for freedom.

Everything inside Ginny screamed at her to hold onto the sword, and her mind was racing through options and stupidly insane plans only a true Gryffindor could conjure up in these last precious moments of life.

 _Could she fight him off?_ She internally winced. _No chance. But maybe...was it possible to stave him off long enough for Nev-_

 _"_ Are you deaf, as well as incurably stupid!"

Their feet worked again, allowing them to push themselves away from Snape's approaching steps as he crossed the threshold of the office and let the door snap shut behind him.

Keenly aware of their predicament, a little piece of Ginny still wanted to show him how stupid she could really be. With the git breathing down their necks and her friends trapped in a ridiculously dangerous situation, there was nothing, however stupid she wouldn't do for them.

But the small, still sane part of her wondered how important it really was. _Was this sword worth dying for? Would it save Harry? Was it worth risking Neville and Luna's life over?_ And that final question had given her the answer she needed.

With a sad finality, the rubied-handled sword clanged to the floor.

With his wand, he motioned them back, deeper into the room.

With no other option left to them, the three slowly turned away from the door and walked further into the office to receive their fate, whatever it may be.

"Sit." He ordered them.

Neville and Luna found their seats, but Ginny, her fear now masked with resentment, and as obstinate as ever, rebelliously stood her ground. Quite literally. She pushed her hair from her face and made her stand just in front of the other's chairs, shielding them from Snape's frigid stare while he stalked slowly around to sit in a chair that did not rightfully belong to him.

He sat silently much too long, giving away no tells of what he might be thinking or what he planned to do with them.

Terrible regret and the burning ache to release it all was lighting up like a torch inside her, it's flame-stoking with each passing moment of no reprieve. With more control than it had ever cost her before, she pushed it down, as far and deep down into her as she could manage. Only then was she able to control her own features and let her face remain as emotionless as the murdering Death Eater in front of her.

They were in trouble and standing on very, very dangerous ground. And worse, Ginny had no idea what to do about it.

"Foolish, all three of you. What did you think you were going to do with that?"

They kept their silence.

"Are all Gryffindor's this dense...or is it just you lot?" He prodded them with insults. "And I thought Ravenclaw's were supposed to have some wit." He glared into Luna's face, her eyes filled with uncertainty as they glanced at Neville and Ginny and back. She looked uncomfortable and shifted slightly in her seat.

"What were you planning to do with it? Use it to cut your meat?" He openly mocked them. "Because if you'd paid attention in your History of Magic class, you would know the details of Godrick Gryffindor and that particular school relic. But everyone knows, you think you're too good for _that_." He spat out the last word as if it would bite him if he held on to it too long. "But God forbid we try to _educate_ you here..."

Ginny looked over at the sword that was again sitting on the shelf she had taken it from. And suddenly she remembered what Harry had said about it in first year after he had rescued her from the Chamber of Secrets. "It has to be taken under circumstances of valor and great need."

She was furious, but mostly at herself for her own sheer stupidity.

"-How did you get into this office? Who else is helping you?"

Ginny knew she couldn't allow Professor McGonagall to be caught for her involvement in this mess. She was far too important for the safety of the other students here. They would protect her at all costs.

She allowed a prideful smirk to spread across her face before speaking. "We don't need anyone's _help_!" She said as if it were ridiculous that he would even suggest it.

Snape looked at her for another long moment before apparently deciding he was satisfied with her answer. At least she hoped that's what that look meant.

"I already know you don't know where Potter is, so what went through your arrogant little minds to make you think you could try something so stupid? How did you even expect to get it out of the school?"

Admittedly, Ginny hadn't had time to think that far ahead. She'd had no idea... and he knew it. A small, triumphant gleam touched the edges of this eyes.

"Detention... the Forbidden Forest, Saturday night... Now get out. And if I ever catch you near my office again... I'll happily feed you to the Carrow's instead."

"...What?" Ginny wasn't sure she had heard him right.

"Was that not satisfactory for you, Weasley? Fine...add another night!"

The door clicked open with the slightest flick of Snape's wand. They all recognized the dismissal.

Neville grabbed her wrist and attempted to pull her to the exit while it was still available to them, but released her quickly when she cooperated.

 _No. Something's not right_. She only realized it now, but something was definitely not right.

Eyes locked to the ground...and the wall, and anything but Snape, the three of them had just crossed to the other side of the door that leads to their freedom when Ginny stopped and turned back to face him again. Snape already had his back to them and Ginny took a step back into the office, unnoticed by the other two.

Very softly, and with a tinge of trepidation in her voice she didn't quite master, she asked: "Why is your password Dumbledore?".

The door slammed shut behind her. The echo reverberated through the room, locking Neville and Luna out and leaving Ginny on the wrong side. A very wrong side, as the anger from that slamming door, had just confirmed.

Quicker than she expected, an incensed Snape was face to face with her, her back pressed against the door.

"Stupid-stupid girl! You insufferable child!" He snapped at her. "Poking your nose around in things that don't concern you... I should hand you off to the Carrow's and save myself the hassle of your troublesome, nosy interferences."

Her mind took in the words he let loose. What was that about interferences? What was he so keen to hide? Her good sense wared with her temper at the moment though, and she desperately wanted to let loose on him. God, the release would feel wonderful if she could just tell him what she thought of him. Just a small release... nothing too drastic. And that was it. Like a bird set loose from her cage, Ginny's sanity chose that moment to flit away, and she had no desire to keep hold of it now.

"-Oh I'm sure you could manage all on your own! I hear you're good at that." Hate seethed from her words and her eyes motioned to the large portrait on the wall behind him. He did not look at it, but his fist tightened around her robes and something in his eyes shifted.

Her eyes raked over the desk again, still piled with marked-up maps. She looked away again quickly, but Snape's scrutiny missed nothing.

His gaze followed her's and he looked back at her with a gleam of curiosity in his dark eyes.

"You did have a good look around my office, didn't you..." He looked up at the Sword that was openly and obviously displayed for anyone who walked into this office to see. "...If you came here for the sword, why in Merlin's name would you have wasted time snooping around at other things that obviously don't concern you?"

"Why does it matter?" She glanced at the piled maps again. "I'm not stupid... I don't have to snoop around to know that you're trying to find Harry. Good luck with that." She smiled at him. "You'll never get his location from me or anyone else in this school."

"Don't pretend to know his whereabouts... do you hear me!" His eyes flashed with anger and Ginny pressed herself harder against the stone already at her back, as if she could get further away from him. "Pretending can be a very dangerous business in these times, Miss Weasley. You should watch your words."

"-I never-"

"-I will not be made a fool of. I already know you have no idea where your _boyfriend_ is. If I suspected you did, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

She felt like she had just been slapped, and the shock of it had her wide-eyed. Everyone should have been under the impression that Harry and broken up with her, and not very nicely at that. Granted, it was a good thing he didn't suspect her as knowing Harry's location, but... the way he put it... with that sneer on his face and the sarcastic tone he loved so much, made her think that he was not fooled by the hallway gossip.

"Harry and I broke up ages ago. I already told you that."

Snape raised an eyebrow at her.

The volume of his words sank to a deep whisper, but the tone implied was still a dangerous one. "You would be wise to remember my words about pretending. Pride in knowledge that you don't rightfully deserve will get you nowhere but under the hands of dangerous men.

"How dare-"

"-Watch yourself, Weasley... or you may find yourself in much more uncomfortable company than me."

"I'm not sure that's possible... Professor."

"Just as arrogant as Potter. I thought you had some brains, but I can see now that you two were made for each other." He spat angrily, and with a flick from his wand, Ginny was silenced from her almost rebuttal. "You will not speak to anyone, student or professor about what has occurred here tonight, anything you have seen or the password to this office. Don't bother trying to use it again, it will, of course, be changed."

A warmth filled her vocal cords, and with that, the silencing charm was removed.

 _Why did he do that? In Snape standards, he was being downright nice. Arrogant still, yes, but..._ And revelation flooded over her. Surely she was exhausted and the weeks at Hogwarts had worn her down, body and mind alike, but there was no way that she was looking at the same Snape that had murdered Albus Dumbledore. If she had, she surely would have been punished, and severely so by this point. All his actions pointed to a crack in the facade.

"Oh my God..." Ginny gasped.

A hand went to her mouth, and she voiced the only explanation she found plausible. "You're not him... are you? Who are you? Are you using polyjuice potion?" She took a step closer to Snape looking for something different in his eyes, knowing she couldn't possibly find anything if this person was using polyjuice. He would be an exact duplicate.

"Of course I'm-what are you playing at Weasley?"

"I knew it... I knew there was something not right about you. Come on, who are you really? Has the Order infiltrated the school?"

His lip moved a fraction in what looked liked actual amusement.

"What in the world would make you think I'm not Severus Snape?"

"Well, you're not doing a very good job at imitating him."

His eyebrows lifted. "Really..."

"Well, by current standards, my offenses should have at least gotten me the torture curse, if not a short span in Azkaban. I mean-detention with Hagrid... Please. I'm sorry Professor, or whoever you are, but you're going to have to do better than that to fool anyone around here. If I figured you out, Voldemo-"

"Don't say his name!"

"Whatever, You-Know-Who then is sure to figure you out."

His eyes narrowed at her, searching for something.

"What?"

"You're more observant than I gave you credit for. However, as usual, you are mistaken." But his words trailed off at the end, his mind working on something else. "This will need to be remedied... immediately." He spoke almost as if to himself. "Once again, Miss Weasley, you're nosiness has gotten you into trouble. And regrettably, caused trouble for me as well."

Without warning, he crossed to the far corner of the room, hunched down and moved a heavy pile of books about. He pulled a very large, rather stiff-looking book from a neatly stacked pile set atop a nearby table with delicate little legs holding it up. A few silver rings of what looked like a chain dangled from the top of the binding, as if it had been held captive to something at some point.

It made Ginny uncomfortable.

He flicked his wand and the window opened of its own accord. Again, he motioned his wand to the door this time. It did not open, but suddenly Ginny could hear sounds from the other side of it. Neville and Luna remained, desperately calling her name. Occasionally she could hear a fist hit the door.

"That door had a silencing charm on it," Snape explained like she was sitting in his classroom and he was her professor again. She was so confused. "...Now it doesn't."

She pushed her apprehension back and crossed closer to the foreboding book, curious about its purpose.

"According to you... and likely most of the school, you can't enter this office without at least having some form of an Unforgivable used on you." Snape's hands held tightly to the still closed book on the little table.

Ginny stared hesitantly at the man in front of her. He had denied being an impostor already, but he was still not right. This was not the Severus Snape she knew... or knew of.

She watched as he reached down and opened the cover of the book.

A piercing, terrible scream filled the room. It went on and on and Ginny held her hands to her ears, fearing they might just bleed if she moved a single millimeter.

"STOP! PLEASE!-" Ginny cried out, her ears pounding from the pressure and the sheer magnitude of the noise that filled the spaces around them. "STOP!"

He snapped the book shut before the words finished leaving her mouth, and she found herself screaming it at the top of her lungs into a silent room.

"Wh-"

Her vocal cords grew cold, and she was silenced once more without her permission, as he put his finger to his lips, indicating to her to say nothing.

"GINNY! GINNY!" Pounding on the other side of the door became more forceful and she could hear Neville and Luna's frantic cries for her. "GINNY!"

"I assume you're familiar with a basic healing charm?" Snape spoke quietly, making Ginny far more uncomfortable than she had been up to now.

"...Yes."

"This will do no permanent damage." And without even noticing a movement from his wand, her hand flew to her cheek and she cried out in pain. The cut burned and blood trickled through her fingers, staining the skin.

Completely unprepared for what had just happened, she squeezed her wand tightly with her free hand, pointing it at him in defense.

"You will return to my office tomorrow night for detention. Do you hear me?"

She remained silent. The shock had once again claimed her voice.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" He yelled more forcefully than necessary, and Ginny flinched.

 _Dammit!_ She hated herself for the moment of weakness.

"...Yes."

"You will not speak about what happened in this office. You will let the others make their own assumptions. Do I make myself clear? Not a single word."

She nodded.

Ginny flinched as he flicked his wand toward her again, but the door slammed open, and Neville and Luna fell forward through it with a thud. "Get out."

"GINNY! GOD-GINNY!"

The three friends were pushed not-too-kindly with an invisible force, through the door as it came to a smashing close inches from their bodies. Neville had grabbed her up before she could comprehend what was happening and stepped quickly down the corridor.

Blood stained her hand and had fallen down her cheek and across her neck, making the small wound seem much worse than it actually was, although it still stung harshly. Ginny couldn't believe what had just happened. Her mind was already so over-burdened, and she couldn't possibly be thinking straight at a moment like this, but she could swear that Snape had actually _pretended_ to torture her!

"Neville..." She winced, her head pounded from the books piercing screams she had endured in Snape's office, and pressure-filled her ears again when she tried to speak. "Neville put me down."

The only answer she received was the quicker pace of his footsteps. He did not answer her and he did not slow his steps until he came pounding on the door to the Hospital Wing.

"MADAM POMFREY! MADAM POMFREY!" He yelled into the darkness.

Lamps lit automatically, illuminating the layers of white curtains lined against the wall, and a pleasant clean scent of lavender lingered in the air.

"Neville... please-" Ginny pleaded with him.

"-Mister Longbottom, what in God's name is-OH! Here-here, bring her here."

Ginny couldn't get a word out.

"It was Snape, I don't know what-I can't believe it, Merlin, I can't believe I let this happen!" Neville was talking, half to Madam Pomfrey, half to himself in disjointed sentences. "She was screaming-God, it was terrible... and Snape-Snape had her alone. I couldn't get in-I tried, but I couldn't-"

"It's okay son, she's going to be fine-see, she's conscious. And you did well to bring her to me."

"Ginny, God-I'm so sorry Ginny!" Neville's face looked delirious and his shoulders sagged from exhaustion.

"Neville, it's okay, I'm-"

"-That's enough now, Mister Longbottom, Miss Lovegood, I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside. As you can see, I've got this under control, and I can't have you getting in my way."

"-But Madam Pom-"

"No, but's... go!"

The moment Neville and Luna had been ushered out the door, Madam Pomfrey had gotten a calming draft down her throat, among other things she was unfamiliar with and had wrapped her so tightly with blankets that no actual movement was possible at this point.

Her body felt warm and much too relaxed to care the least bit about why she was here. Everything was very pleasant all of a sudden and a bit fuzzy around the edges. Ginny's eyes were terribly heavy... _terribly heavy...why not give them a rest? Yes...she had earned a rest, hadn't she? Yes...Just a little one..._


	23. Chapter 23 - Of Liars and Truth-tellers

Chapter 23 - Of Liars and Truth-tellers

The nights always passed too quickly for the students of Hogwarts, but mercifully, the new day that dawned in front of them was Saturdaybreathe could breath... finally. And rest their weary bones before beginning again at the start of a new, exhaustive week.

For now, Monday was non-existent, and Saturday would last a lifetime.

Ginny's mind woke her before her eyes were ready to open. The air had a chill in it, but her body was wonderfully warm and she had no desire to move a muscle as she tried to calm her senses in the hopes of drifting back into sleep.

No dreams had plagued her during the night, for which she was immeasurably grateful.

Before she deemed herself ready to fully wake up, the memories of yesterday had poured over her and she groaned as her mind tried to process actual thoughts after the hours of blissful emptiness she had been granted.

Ginny tried to bring her hand up to push the loose strands of hair from her face that had settled there during the night.

Her eyes shot open when her body refused to obey her request to move. She was strapped down and her panic came out in a cry for help.

"-Woah, it's alright-you're alright Ginny!" A figure to her right shot up from a chair at her cry, and her hysteria evaporated the moment she caught sight of Neville grabbing at the blankets and pulling them out from around her. "Madam Pomfrey had you wrapped pretty tightly. I guess it helps with people who have suffered the...well-you know. That curse."

Ginny fell back onto the bed, attempting to gather her thoughts. She stole a glance at Neville and noticed that Luna wasn't there. By the look on his face, Ginny could see that Neville taken her reluctance to speak as an admittance of last nights events. She allowed the silence to sit between them, needing the time to straighten the thoughts out in her head.

The sun was cutting in through the high windows already, giving the pristine hangings in the hospital wing it's usual heavenly glow.

It was almost comforting, except that the lovely heavenly glow was only one more pushy reminder of things that were right, and wrong. Of good and bad. Of liars and of truth-tellers. She was a liar. Snape had made her one with his threats and odd behaviors that she was reluctant to speak about until she could investigate further.

But that wasn't completely accurate. She was a liar...sometimes. She didn't think that made her bad, or evil by any means.

 _I don't really have to lie to Neville, do I?_

Dammit, why was there never time to really sit and think these things through thoroughly!

Yes. She had to lie. There was no other option. She still wasn't sure exactly what Snape's game was, but there was definitely something sinister in play here. There had to be.

And there was no question. She would in no way risk Neville or Luna's safety where Snape was involved.

Not again. Never, never again.

She had been naive enough to let it happen once, but she would be quite the fool to purposefully do it a second time. The Carrow's were one thing...but Snape was quite another. A monster on a whole different level.

But the weirdness of last night kept smacking her in the back of the head like some bludger. God, she was so confused. She had been ordered not to speak about what had happened in that office. Would he really know if she told Neville? Or Luna?

The idea of lying to them felt...terribly wrong.

It struck her that she didn't even know who she was anymore.

Lying to Neville...to her parents, to Luna. Was there no one who she was honest with anymore? She even lied to Madam Pomfrey frequently about the seriousness of her injuries, or the amount of pain she was in, playing it off whenever she could get away with it, which honestly, wasn't often.

She didn't fancy being some kind of Martyr or anything, for goodness sake. But she was afraid that if anyone knew how badly the hexes and jinxes over such a period of time were affecting her, they would do something stupid to try and stop it.

And she didn't need that on her conscious. Not to mention, that she wasn't about to say _'alright, I think I've had enough, let the 11 year old's stand in for a while.'_

But for right or wrong reasons, these lies were slowly getting out of control. She felt like she would turn into a snake, forced to slither on her belly, because God had taken away her legs for payment of her sins.

Okay, maybe she was going a little far. But this lie was hardly something to easily commit to. The idea of pretending to have been tortured when she clearly wasn't, was disturbing. And would she have to do it again? She had detention again with him just hours from now. The thought disgusted her, and put a heavy feeling in the back of her stomach, like a stone had lodged itself there, twisting, making her want nothing more than to expel it, along with all her secrets.

So many secrets.

 _And speaking of secrets...Snape, it seems, has some of his own._

Ginny's thoughts wandered into a new direction while she lay there, quiet and still, only her chest moving up and down in time with her breaths.

She registered nothing in her line of sight, and even Neville, sitting diligently on the edge of a chair watching her, faded from her sight. Like a fog had rolled in and taken it all away to make room for viewing her memories as she sorted through them.

Then something-a memory, flickered, more brightly than the rest at the back of mind. It danced along the edges, almost out of reach, but she managed to catch hold of it.

 _'I am not a made a fool, Miss Weasley. I already know you have no idea where your boyfriend is. If I suspected you did, we wouldn't be having this conversation.'_

 _How did he know that!_ For some reason it bothered her to no end, but she just couldn't pin it down.

"NO!" Ginny nearly choked on the answer. "I'm so stupid!" She jumped from the bed. The answer had been there all along, tucked away in her memory. How on earth had she forgotten it!

"Snape can do Legilimency!" Her head whipped around to Neville's startled expression. "He can read minds!"

Ginny noticed he was disheveled in general, like he had slept in his clothes. But he answered her with a nod. "Uh...yeah, Harry said that last year. He was trying to teach Occulmency to Harry...remember? Ginny..." He hesitated. "Ginny, I'm going to go get Madam Pomfrey." His expression told her he was truly worried for her sanity.

 _Dammit!_ Ginny thought. She ignored Neville's concerns and continued to follow this new found path she had happened upon. _Snape will definitley know if I tell anyone. He'll probably figure it out tonight when I have to go back to his office for detention. Dammit! What else has he already gotten out of my head? God, I'm so stupid!_

She jumped from the bed and nearly ran for the exit. She had to get away from Neville before he started in on her about the details of last night. Snape would _definitely_ know if she didn't keep her silence.

"GINNY! Ginny-stop! Where are you going, GINNY- Madam Pomf-" Neville called desperately to her. But she was up and out the door before Madam Pomfrey had a chance to round the corner and keep her trapped there for God-knows-how-long.

Ginny stepped lightly and quickly, not sure where she was headed yet, only that she needed to get away.

Her mind toiled over the problems before her, but it surprised her when she finally noticed that she felt different. Her limbs were not crying out in pain, or fatigue or the dull ache of soreness that comes the day after.

Whatever Madam Pomfrey had given her last night had rejuvenated her, and reminded Ginny what it was like to be somewhat normal again. She wasn't sure how, but maybe she could somehow use this to her advantage.

 _Thank you, Madam P, I owe you one._ She smiled at the thought, but remembered quickly that Miss P was not going to be happy with her for her stealthy exit this morning.

 _Oops._

Before she realized where she was headed, Ginny found herself at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. At the very least, she could hide out in the girls dorm for the day and avoid Neville.

Luna was another story and Ginny wondered how long it would take Neville to deduce where she had fled to and send her female friend up after her.

She would kill to have someone to confide in right about now. Someone she could trust who would listen and help set her mind straight about what was actually going on here. Someone that she wouldn't get killed because Ginny felt the need to talk about her problems. "Huumph."

Ginny stood in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, caught in a web of thoughts and with no concern for how much time had passed.

"Eh-hem..."

Startled, Ginny looked up. "Oh, I'm sorry," she acknowledged the Fat Lady. "um...has the password changed from yesterday?"

"Not the one _you_ need." She answered vaguely.

Ginny's brows scrunched together.

"I have been told to give you a message." The Fat Lady said importantly.

Ginny waited.

"...You're presence has been requested in the Headmaster's office immediately. I was told to tell you that the password has not changed."

"WHAT!...NO! FORGET IT!" Neville came pounding down the corridor, shouting at the Fat Lady.

"-Neville! Merlin, you scared the wits out of me!-" Ginny jumped. "back off, it's fine-" She tried to cut him off before his irreparable offence to the Fat Lady caused them to remain locked out of the common room indefinitely.

Luna appeared lightly behind him, her gaze flicking between Neville and Ginny and her mouth parted with heavy breathing. "Ginny...Neville, what's happening? Are you fighting-"

Ginny evaded her. "I've got to go...I'm sorry. I'll catch you later, okay?"

Ginny moved to slide between them, but Neville stepped swiftly in front of her, his intensity surprising her. "-Are you mad! Please tell me you're not going to just walk back in there _willingly_ after what that son-of-a-bitch did to you, Ginny!"

"-Neville-"

"He could have killed you." His voice became frantic, and she saw fear in his face as he looked down at her. "And there was _nothing_ I could do about it! _Nothing!_ I was _useless,_ Ginny! Don't you get that!...Aren't you even mad?"

She didn't answer. She didn't know what to say that would sound sincere.

"You see? It's all...all _this_ " He waved his hands around. "it's too much! We've hardly been here two weeks and I already feel like we're losing you!"

For the first time, she recognized that the events of last night had truly caused more than just an inconvenience and some confusion on Ginnys part. It had caused her firend's real pain.

She looked to Luna, who's gaze still raked between Neville and Ginny, but finally settled on Ginny, willing for her to give in and agree.

Ginny sighed.

"What choice have I got, Neville? If I don't go, I'll just get into more trouble. I can't exactly hide." Ginny said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Last night...the fault was mine, so don't you dare feel guilty. Either of you." She looked between them. "If I hadn't stopped to grab that stupid sword, we might have gotten out of there in time..." Her hands moved to cover her face and a muffled groan spilled out between them. "Why can't I do anything right?" She moaned to herself.

And there it was again. That pain in her chest, right behind her heart. The familiar empty feeling dugout in every direction, scraping away her happy feelings, until it seemed nothing remained.

Nothing but emptiness.

More terrible than guilt, or anger, or fear...was nothing at all. The feeling of emptiness.

She couldn't even remember what joy felt like at that moment. It was like it had been obliviated right out of her head.

Her hand moved unconsciously to her chest, and she pressed the place where her heart was, trying to rub the pain away.

"Well, yes" Luna said sweetly, in a gentle manner reserved for small children. "the night did hold more than we bargained for, especially for you, Ginny. But on the whole, we're all still breathing and we accomplished our goal, so I'd say that overall, the night was a real success."

"A _success_?" Ginny scoffed.

"Yes. I don't know why you two are complaining so much." Luna adjusted her robes, and reached her hand down the front of them, wiggled around for a moment, then surreptitiously pulled an old hat from it's depths, unrolled it, and presented it to them.

Incredibly, Neville and Ginny simply stared at it, dumbfounded.

Neville was the first to recover.

"How in Merlin's pants did you manage that!"

"-Shhhhh!" Ginny slapped his shoulder, glancing behind them cautiously. "Quick! Put it away!"

Ginny couldn't believe it. She had managed to completely lose track of the reason they had dangerously ventured into Snaps office in the first place.

Something was seriously wrong with her lately.

"Wow, Luna..." Neville was simply in awe. "I got so distracted when Snape walked in on us, and when Ginny got locked in the office and...well, I guess I sort of forgot about anything else." He shook his head in amazement.

"See." Luna smiled "Success."

"But how did you get out of there with it? Snape never noticed it?" Ginny asked. "That doesn't seem likely."

"Neville handed it to me as we were leaving. And I thought _I can't go running around the school with the Sorting Hat in plain sight, can I_? So I just shoved it down my robes. Good thing too, because as soon as I did, we ran smack into Snape."

"Wow" Neville shook his head again. "And you'd think Snape woulda figured it out."

"And thanks to Ginny," Luna interjected, "he didn't. Ginny grabbing the sword was the best thing she could have done for us. Actually, I can't believe we didn't think of something like it before. You know...plan B." She smiled at them. "Anyways...Snape was so concerned with the sword that he didn't stop to see if we had taken anything else. I think he just assumed that if we were silly enough to be carrying around the sword for everyone to see, that that's probably what we would have done with anything else we might have stolen. Not to mention that I don't think he was remotely about to look down the front of my robes."

Ginny laughed. She couldn't help it. It bubbled up out of her and before she could control it, the laugh had claimed her voice, so only little squeaks came out, and she wiped a few tears from the creases of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Luna" She covered her mouth.

"For what? I thought it was quite funny myself." She said airily, readjusting her robes, which looked a tad lumpy after stuffing the Sorting Hat back down them.

"Um, Luna..." Neville scratched the back of his neck and kept glancing at the floor instead of Luna. "I can take that for you...if you want."

"Oh, no thank you, Neville, I'm okay." She replied sweetly.

Ginny bit her lip, attempting to hold back another laugh.

No one said anything for a moment, and Neville continued to stare at the floor.

"Oh, for goodness sake," Ginny rolled her eyes. "Luna, you um...don't look natural with that thing down your shirt. Let Neville take it."

Luna crooked her head down to look at herself. "Oh. Well, yes, I guess I do look a bit more busty than normal."

"A bit?" Ginny grinned at her. "You're making Neville uncomfortable." She laughed.

"Sorry, Neville." Luna smiled, pulling the Hat back out of her robes and handing it over. "How do you want to get it to Professor McGonagall? You and I have detention with Hagrid tonight...and tomorrow night. And Ginny has a detention with Snape."

Ginny gasped. "Crap! How long have we been standing here? The Fat Lady told me ages ago that I was to go to Snape's office!"

Quickly, before they could make a move to stall her again, Ginny swept past them.

"I'll contact you as soon as I get done!" She shouted back at them and jogged swiftly away.

"Ginny!" Neville tried to call her back. "She is seriously mad!" She heard him exclaim to Luna before she turned the corner out of earshot.

She hadn't even had a free moment to think about it, but now that she was alone again, she wondered why Snape had asked for her. She was already pinned down by a detention with him tonight.

 _Maybe he remembered he already scheduled a detention for all of us in the Forbidden Forrest tonight? And he wants to make sure I do both of them?_

That would figure.

But a little bird in the back of her head told her _not likely._ It whispered in her ear, _he probably doesn't trust you to keep secret what happened last night._

What would she do if he tried to silence her?

She wanted to swat the little bird away, but she had to admit that it did make more sense than rescheduling her detention. And speaking of detention...what would happen to her? Detentions with the Carrows usually consisted of Umbridges favorite blood-quills.

Ginny scowled. Nasty, disgusting woman.

At least they had the good fortune to not have to deal with her _and_ the Carrow's at the moment. The misery would be endless.

Saturday meant that the corridors were generally less crowded, especially as the students did their best to hold up in their common rooms, or the library, or anywhere they wouldn't accidentally run into a Carrow, or a Slytherin bent on ruining their day.

The walk was a long one, and Ginny only passed an occasional student, bravely venturing to and from, never stationary in one spot for long. Only a few weeks into the school year and the students had already picked up on the dos and don'ts of the new Hogwarts social order.

Before long, Ginnys quick pace took her exactly where she was ordered to go.

She stood at the Gargoyle statues that guarded the entrance to the Headmasters office. A quick look around told her there was was no one to see her, and no one to overhear.

"Is the password still Dumbledore?"

In answer, the stone creatures moved aside with a scratching of stone sliding against stone, a smooth, heavy sound.

Her feet carried her forward.

She was okay. She was completely fine.

Until she crossed into the outer chamber of the office, and she began to doubt herself. Her steps slowed automatically, becoming fainter. Possibly they were trying to become invisible.

As her steps lightened, her pulse quickened, racing forward without her permission.

 _Why did her heartbeat have to be so loud in her chest!_ She felt like the world could hear it.

She'd never admit it to anyone, but truly, just being in the general proximity of this office this year unnerved her.

Maybe it was the uncertainty of what was to come, or just the man who sat behind the desk, but regardless, she was trying desperately to control the fear pulsing through her veins before it got out of hand. Before anyone could hear it raging through her.

It seemed like fear should be such a silent thing, but truly, it was louder than anything in this world. Except maybe love.

Love.

She felt her limbs loosen up just a little.

That was it, wasn't it? That was the key to controlling fear. Why had she not realized it sooner?

Ginny continued to stand, heavy footed in the entrance chamber. She was a statue.

She closed her eyes and let her memories take her out of this place and somewhere warm. Somewhere comforting.

 _A warm arm was underneath her and a familiar hand stroking her hair. She stirred and Harry pulled her closer to him, kissing her forehead. Her eyes opened and she looked into Harry's face. He was not smiling, but he seemed a bit less tense. The pain was there, but bearable at the moment._

 _The room was empty and the curtains were still pulled around them. Neither of them moved to get up. They just lay there for an immeasurable length of time, quiet, just to be there with each other._

 _Ginny was warm and comfortable in Harry's arms, his scent on the pillow they shared. The night had been long and difficult and she was still a bit tired. She moved in and nestled her face against his chest. He kissed the top of her head softly and rested his chin against it, just wanting to be closer to her. He continued to run his fingers through her hair and soon, they had both drifted off to sleep again, a more peaceful sleep than the previous one, without nightmares or tears._

 _When Ginny awoke for the second time, it was to see Harry looking at her. She said nothing, just lay there next to him._

 _Harry spoke for the first time in hours._

 _"I love you, Ginny." His voice was thin from disuse, but the words were genuine._

 _Her eyes grew wide and she couldn't hide the surprise she felt._

 _Overwhelming feelings of fear and anger and heartbreak from the night before had already almost overtaken her, and this newest emotion threatened to be too much and push her over the edge._

 _But something different happened._

 _A great happiness flooded over her, coving over the feelings of anxiety that had already filled her to the brim. A warmth covered her whole being, wrapping her in a blanket of protection._

 _Harry continued, "I want you to know that. That no matter what happens and no matter what faces us or where the path takes us, together or apart...I do love you."_

Ginny opened her eyes. Warmth enveloped her all over again, and she found that her pulse had slowed and she seemed to have control over herself. The fear had not disappeared, but somehow she was in control of it again.

 _Thank you, Harry._

Her hand raised high to knock, she paused in self-doubt one last time. _Don't be silly, Ginny._ She told herself. _If he didn't murder or torture you last night, he's not likely to today._

And with a shred of newly found assurance, she found a knock of confidence issued from her fist.

"Come in." came a muffled voice from the other side of the heavy door.

She pushed it open, and remaining where she was, observed the interior of the office.

There was no one.

Ginny took a precarious step forward, into the large circular room.

"Professor?"

"Please, come in, Miss Weasley. We have much to discuss and not much time in which to do so." A familiar voice spoke to her from a large frame hanging directly behind a messy desk.

"Professor Dumbledore..."

Ginny looked again around the office.

The portrait Dumbledore continued. "Come in, Miss Weasley. Have a seat." He smiled kindly at her.

"Snape didn't call me here?"

"Professor Snape," Dumbledore insisted. "and no, it was I who passed the message along to you through the other portraits. I was fairly certain," His eyes twinkled with amusement. "and I'm glad to see that I was correct in assuming it would reach you. Us portraits do tend to do favors for each other now and again."

"Um, professor...I'm really not supposed to be in here. If I get caught again-"

"-I assure you, my dear, that you are perfectly safe while in this office. Safer, I dare say than anywhere else in this school." He frowned sadly.

That statement sounded so far from the truth, that she was immediately suspicious of the portrait. Her lips pursed, she wondered if she could trust anything a portrait inside the Headmasters office said, Dumbledore or not.

 _Could Snape influence a portrait?_ She didn't know.

"How can I believe you? I mean, you aren't really Dumbledore, are you? Dumbledore's dead." She questioned him, hoping beyond hope that he gave her a good enough explanation to set her worries to rest. She would give anything to talk openly with a Dumbledore she trusted.

"Oh yes, that I am. No, I'm not the real Dumbledore. But you already know that. No magic can bring back the dead, Miss Weasley. I am simply a mirror image of the live Dumbledore before he passed on to his next great adventure. But his memories, and his good charm have been passed on to me as well." He chuckled at his own humor.

Still, she did not look entirely convinced, and continued to glance around the office as if it were a trap, and a green flash of light was sure to come out of a dark corner somewhere.

She took a step or two backwards, toward the exit.

Dumbledore sighed. "I would have thought that I had gained your trust after your first year."

She paused.

"I never did tell your parents that it was you, most unwillingly of course, who had opened the Chamber of Secrets. I dare say that was quite a feat to leave out important information like that to a mother who raised all those boys. I think if she hadn't been so distracted with worry for you, she would have gotten every last detail out of me." He smiled.

"Fred and George are the masters at sidetracking Mum. I'm still learning that particular skill." Ginny grinned. "It really is you, isn't it."

"As much as it can be, I suppose."

"But what did you want me for? As far as I have heard, you haven't spoken to anyone outside this office. Seamus overheard Professor McGonagall complaining to Professor Flitwick that Snape wouldn't let any of the teachers inside to see you."

"Mister Finnigan's eavesdropping has gotten much better, I dare say. Yes, he heard correctly."

"Would you like me to fetch Professor McGonagall for you? I can be quick about it." Ginny asked, motioning to the door.

"What I would like, is to ask you a question, if you would permit it."

Ginny stumbled over her thoughts for a moment before nodding.

"Please forgive my frankness, but I've had many years to observe you, Miss Weasley. Do you know what I've seen?"

She shook her head slightly.

"I believe you're mature beyond your years. Brave when you need to be and fearful when appropriate."

"-Bravery doens't mean I'm not afraid, Professor." Ginny said

Dumbledore smiled at her. "What does it mean?" He asked knowingly.

"It means pushing forward, even when I'm afraid."

"And I've also seen how extremely bright you can be. Most people, especially those close to Miss Granger tend to be easily overshadowed by her. And to understand fear the way you do, even just a little, is a quality of the wise as well."

"...Thank you." She didn't know what to say. She hadn't intended to come here only to be complemented by Albus Dumbledore. It was sweet, but she was wondering what he was leading up to.

Apparently, her face showed this as well.

"And not one to be sidetracked easily by vanity or flattery."

"Professor..." Ginny hated to interrupt, but she really wanted to get out of this office before someone unfriendly came back. "You said you had a question for me?"

"I did, didn't I." He grinned "Well then...what, Miss Weasley, would you do to protect this school and the students in it? How far would you go to protect your friends, Mister Longbottom and Miss Lovegood?" Dumbledore asked intently, leaning forward to the edge of his seat and gripping the hand rest.

"...Specifically?" Ginny asked.

"Yes."

She thought of Neville and Luna and of her fellow classmates. She thought of the little Syltherin boy who had cried on her lap when he was panicked that he would remain a Slytherin forever. The one that had the same dark hair as Harry. And she thought of all the people she loved and what price would be too high for their safety or their happiness.

"Anything." She answered. "There is no price too high to protect innocents that can't protect themselves. I would fight for them to my last breath. For Neville or Luna? Of course I'd do the same. I'd throw myself in front of any curse to save them from it...and they would do the same for me, I reckon."

"I believe you. You did so even recently, if my information is correct?

She looked at him confused, trying to think of any situation in which she had bravely thrown herself in front of a curse intended for someone else.

"You do it every time you enter your Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. You stand in front of children younger than yourself and take whatever curse that is inflicted on you. And then you get up and take it again, and again. Without complaint, and without hesitation. I imagine that must be very difficult."

"Well," she felt a bit uncomfortable. "I don't think that really counts, Professor. I had no choice, really. Anyone would have done the same."

"But not everyone did. And yet you continue to do that every single time. I'm curious...would you do the same if the Carrow's were using an unforgivable? If you knew the torture curse was going to come out of their wand and hit a fellow student, would you do the same as you had before?"

Ginny's stomach rolled and she inhaled a deep breath to calm it. She knew all too well what that particular curse did to her, and she had a feeling that Dumbledore was aware of it too.

She pictured the young boy again but had to close her eyes to try and drown out the sight of him being hit with a curse that terrible.

"Yes." Ginny answered confidently. "I've lived through it before and can do it again to save someone else from it. I won't let them steal that kind of innocence away from any child if I can help it..."

"You do know that that time may come someday, Miss Weasley."

She hadn't really thought it would ever actually get that bad...but apparently Professor Dumbledore did. What kind of insight did he have that she didn't?

"So you brought me here to warn me. You think things are going to get worse" It wasn't a question.

She nodded, and glanced at the exit one more time. _How much time had passed?_

"I meant what I said before." Dumbledore said sternly, but not unkindly. "You are perfectly safe here."

"Professor," this was a bit awkward. "do you, um...remember how you died? I mean, no one's messed with your memories, have they?"

"That's the special thing about Hogwarts portraits," he answered. "Those types of charms do not work against us. The charms, especially the ones that affect memory, work on the brain. And a portrait doesn't have a brain, so to speak. So rest assure, that no magic, short of a destruction-type spell will work against a Hogwarts portrait."

Ginny opened her mouth and closed it again when Dumbledore held his hand up.

"So to answer your first question, yes, I have retained all of my memories. Especially the ones where Professor Snape helped me to avoid what was sure to be a painful and long drawn out death. Although sooner than I had intended, I have to say that things went as well as I could have hoped for."

"But Harry-"

"Harry saw what he expected to see. He saw what he needed to see, and nothing more."

SLAM!

The door behind her cracked against the wall loudly, echoing around the chamber.

Ginny jumped, her hand tightly around her wand, pointing it to the door.

"...I thought we agreed a memory charm would be best, Dumbledore."

And there he dwelled over the doorway, looking to Ginny like the mythical Guardian of the Threshold, a Cerberus standing over the entrance to Hades. Snape did not even look at her, but glowered up at Dumbledore's portrait.

Ginny felt an instinctive need to protect the portrait, and wand still outstretched, took a step to her left to stand in front of it.

"No Severus, _you_ agreed a memory charm would be best."

"You, of all people, the man who trusts no one, sometimes not even myself, would place all your, no-all _our_ secrets in the hands of a foolish, impulsive child!"

"Not all of them, no."

Snape took one intimidating step into the office and with a flick of his wand, the door slammed shut behind him, a click of a lock slid home.

"I seem to remember warning you," Snape now fixed his glower on Ginny. "what I would do if I ever caught you in my office again without permission-" He leveled his wand threateningly at her.

"PROTEGO!" Ginny found her voice again and set a very impressive protective shield between herself and a furiously angry Snape.

"Severus!" A voice boomed from the portrait above.

"Don't be foolish, Dumbledore. You can't trust a child, especially this one." But he lowered his wand. "I'm not going to damage the girl. And a memory charm isn't really damaging, is it? You and I both know that there is no other option to us, especially now."

"No!" Ginny defended. "No memory charms!"

She remembered how scared she has been through most of her first year when bits of her memory disappeared. She never regained those memories, although she sometimes dreamed of them, and she had no wish to experience anything like that ever again.

"Please, no memory charms. You can trust me to keep your secrets. I swear it. I'll never say a word."

And she was so sincere, she even believed herself. Never, would she ever breath a word of this interaction, or of the night before.

But they ignored her.

"What were you thinking, Dumbledore! Bringing her here, talking to her. Do you even realize what kind of danger you've put her in!" Snape snapped at him.

"No more danger than she is in already. You will have an easier time at protecting her if you have her trust, Severus. Don't argue with me, you know I'm right. The year has hardly begun and she's already been attacked once. Next time she may not get out of it without real harm done."

"I know that!" He shouted at the portrait. "What am I supposed to do, Dumbledore? Follow her around the school all day and make sure she doesn't trip and fall on her pretty face!"

"-She cannot be used to draw out Harry, Severus! We both know this!"

Snape smacked his hand down against a stack of parchment on the edge of the desk and walked away from Dumbledore, facing the window that overlooked the grounds and the Black Lake.

It was like Ginny was not even there. The things they were saying in front of her were incredible. Her head was spinning too quickly for her own comfort, as if she'd had a tad too much firewiskey.

The whole world had just changed.

Her legs wobbled the tiniest bit and she quickly found a seat to sink into while the shock rushed over her for a time.

Someone as small, and unimportant, and unprepared as she, was never intended to hear such impossible, life altering things.

"You're with us." Ginny said. It was a statement, rather than a question.

A long silence followed.

And finally, after what felt like hours, although was surely only minutes, he answered. He spoke to the window, never turning to look at her.

"I never left."


	24. Chapter 24 - Incendio

Chapter 24- Incendio

 _He never left._

Although no battles had been won, and no bad men had been defeated, Ginny felt a shift in the scales of this war.

Finally, Snape turned to look at her. She was completely disarmed, and amazingly, trusting of this most hated man in Hogwarts.

A wretched, wretched feeling unraveled from the pit of her stomach. She actually felt sorry for this man. And she felt deeply sad for him.

Continuing as if he hadn't witnessed her pitying look as if the whole world hadn't just changed, his face remained just as hard as ever.

"That doesn't negate the fact that a memory charm may still be the best solution here. You know far too much already, and if the Dark Lord or anyone with any real skill at Legilimency or torture were to suspect you of _anything..._ even something unrelated about Potter...you would never be able to keep these secrets. Obviously, that would be very dangerous for me as well as you. I'm sure I don't need to tell you the consequences if my position here were compromised."

"But I don't know anything about Harry." She rebutted. "Or anything else really."

"I know. And luckily for you, I've convinced the Dark Lord that as well. I have informed him that I do not suspect you to have any kind of a relationship with Potter and have moved on to other prospects...written him off as a bad job, so to say. Don't look at me like that. If I had not, you would not be here to have this conversation with me. They will use any means necessary to draw Potter out, and Death Eaters do not care that you are underage."

"Then I shouldn't still be in danger, Professor." She argued. "At least not more than anyone else here."

"That is incorrect. You have a past with Potter, a short temper, and a tendency to shoot off any thought or opinion that enters your little head, Miss Weasley." His eyes narrowed, the creases between his eyes jutting out more prominently.

"There are others, who hold no faith in my...reports to the Dark Lord. I trust you're familiar with the Death Eater Bellatrix?"

Ginny cringed in answer.

Professor Snape continued. "She has no trust for me, rightly so, of course, and she has a few loyal lackeys of her own that loiter around this school, feeding her information. She would like nothing more than to discredit me. I'm sure you understand the reason for the theatrics regarding your punishment yesterday. News has already spread through the school of you and that other foolish duo, breaking into my office."

"-Don't call them that!" Ginny frowned

Snape's eyebrows raised with skepticism, but he otherwise remained unconcerned.

"Regardless, I have no doubt Bellatrix is already aware of it."

"Will she tell _him_?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"...No. I don't believe so."

"Why not?"

"The Dark Lord seems to be focused on other things at the current moment. He will not want to be bothered with things he does not place importance on. You are not important. The sword of Gryffindor, however... You have placed me in a very difficult position. I'm forced to send word to him about the attempted theft from those loyal to Potter. He may think it important for some reason, and he likely already knows. If I don't willingly inform him, and in a timely manner, he will grow suspicious of me. And where would you lot be with a Carrow or Bellatrix sitting behind this desk?"

Ginny shuttered visibly.

"But," Snape continued. "The first problem at hand...is what to do with you."

His eyes fell shut with a sigh and he rubbed his left temple gently.

They sat silently for a time, and Ginny didn't dare interrupt the stillness for fear of proving Snape's obvious point, that she was not mature enough to handle this information. She greatly feared the possibility of a memory charm.

"Well, Dumbledore," Snape finally addressed the portrait, who had been determinedly quiet during the exchange between Ginny and Snape. "You started this mess. I hate to believe your intention was strictly to cause me more headaches."

The portrait Dumbledore just smiled down at him.

"I do hope you have some master plan up your sleeve...or am I not privileged to that information either?" Professor Snape snapped at the portrait.

"...An ally, Severus." He finally answered in a kind tone.

Ginny and Snape both, gaped openly at the foolish man, but he took no notice and continued on.

"Just as I had in you, and now you have in her."

Without warning, Professor Snape swept from his chair and found the nearest shelf of dusty books. He ran his hand across the spines with a surprisingly lover-like caress. Then quickly whipped out the one he was looking for and carried it back to the desk.

The scene in front of her was far too similar to the night before, and Ginny grew agitated.

But the Professor simply fingered through the delicate pages, ignoring the two other occupants in the still office.

"What are you looking for, Severus?" Dumbledore asked him, peering forward in an attempt to see the book.

"I'm refreshing myself on the finer points of memory charms. I'd like to not permanently damage the girls mind, if possible."

Ginny gasped.

" _Severus..._ " Dumbledore said patiently. "It's not wise to attempt everything on your own. Even I knew that. I had a valuable ally in you, after all. Surely you can at least consider my reasoning."

"What reasoning! You're making no sense at all!" Snape scoffed. "She is a _child_ , Dumbledore! Not a pawn in a game! And certainly not a reliable ally to be moved about a chessboard at will!"

"Yes, she is a child in age perhaps, but appearances are not often what they seem. You are well aware of that fact, Severus." Dumbledore rebutted. "And because of her appearance, this 'child' found herself in the unique position to piece together that you are not all you are claiming to be. A Clever little thing, if you ask me..." He winked at her. "And brave enough to follow through on her suspicions."

"Brave!" Snape spouted sarcastically. "And arrogant, irrational and too damned hot-tempered for something that requires this kind of sensitivity."

"Seems to me like Miss Weasley is the only one without a hot temper in this room at the moment, don't you think?"

Snape fixed her with a glare, while Dumbledore peered at her with an appraising eye.

"Severus," Dumbledore continued on more gently. "I'm not suggesting she knows every detail of what goes on in this office. That would be foolish. I'm simply stating that she would benefit from your trust and help with her protection and that she may be useful in other things if the time comes to that."

"This is ridiculous." Was Snape's only answer. "I think you've been restrained inside that frame for too long already, Albus. Your mind's started to go."

Ginny couldn't tell if he was serious or not, as she couldn't detect even a hint of sarcasm in his voice, and of course, his face was as unmoving as always.

Dumbledore ignored this, just staring down at Snape with an expression that clearly said 'end of the discussion, young man'.

Ginny thought she heard a groan of frustration from Snape's tightly pursed lips, but pretended to not notice.

"If she is _taken_ ," Professor Snape broke the silence finally. "there will be nothing I can do to help her. And if she cannot keep even the most basic secrets from Bellatrix...and certainly not the Dark Lord..."

Dumbledore interrupted him. "-The Dark Lord has bigger fish to fry, so to speak. This 'child' will not even cross his mind again. No offense." He smiled sweetly at Ginny.

"None taken."

"No." Professor Snape said simply, going back to the pages of the book he had previously abandoned on the desk. "This is not a joke."

"...Occulmency." Ginny spoke tentatively. "Teach me occulmency." She looked expectantly at the Professor.

He sneered at her from beneath a curtain of dark hair. "You don't have the constitution to learn occulmency." He spat at her. "You and Potter...you're exactly alike. He was too weak-minded. Too emotional to handle-"

"-Well," She interrupted him. "I'm not Harry... And don't call him that. Harry is not weak about anything, sir."

He fixed her with a stare and did not release her for what felt like ages. She refused to look away...refused to surrender this battle. She was not arguing over a test score, but the objections of a memory charm.

"You would rather put extreme efforts into studying occulmency, than agree to a simple memory charm that will only take a moment and will be over before you can blink an eye?"

She nodded.

"Why?" He asked.

She stilled.

"It's personal, sir."

"Not to me. If you don't already know, the process of learning occulmency leaves your mind, your every little thought, every _personal_ memory, open, and vulnerable to me."

"I understand." She answered.

"Don't make a decision like that lightly, child. There are three options open for me as to what to do with you at the moment.  
1, I perform an exceptionally good memory charm on you, and you simply walk away from all this mess, with none of the burdens you would certainly have to carry with you otherwise. Think hard about this one, Miss Weasley. Knowing the truth is truly a burden when you cannot share it and cannot do anything about it.  
2, We fake your death, make it look like a simple accident, and you go into hiding. More difficult, but less so than attempting to master a skill like occulmency. And it puts you out of reach from our enemies."

"Not that." She cut that option out immediately. "That would kill my family." She remembered the lengths her family would go to to avenge her, and Ginny's stomach turned.

"3," Professor Snape continued without responding. "I _attempt_ to teach you occulmency, and you bear the responsibility of keeping the secret, even dying for it if you must. _Do not_ take this idea lightly. Keeping the secret means keeping the school safe, as safe as it can be at the moment. The safety of every child in this school will also lie on your shoulders as well as it does mine...and frankly, Miss Weasley." He appraised her, probably seeing the dark circles under her eyes. "I don't think you're up for the task."

"I believe I am, Professor. At least let me try." She pleaded. She desperately wanted to avoid the memory charm. "Teach me."

Leaning back in his chair, he assessed her again, and a long, tense moment fell between the two possible allies.

"...I will consider it. But you must accept my conditions, without question and without complaint if I am to consider this foolish plan. If you have a problem with any of them, we revert back to options 1 or 2, the first being the one I still prefer."

She nodded her acceptance.

"Condition number 1, you will not be told everything. You must accept that you do not need to know absolutely everything, and I will not fight with you on this point."

He waited for her response.

"Condition number 2?" Ginny asked.

"...Condition number 2. This will not be an easy or a pleasant experience. Not the training, not the lying to your friends and family, and not the occasional injuries you must leave this office with in order to maintain your cover and mine. You must accept these difficulties and be prepared to endure it, in combination with what you are already dealing with in your everyday classes."

Again, he waited for her response.

This time, she took a moment to consider all the consequences of this decision. He was right, after all. She was already shouldering so much right now. Could she take on more, and still remain the friend that Neville and Luna needed her to be?

She thought she could handle the training, and the occasional injury did not faze her at this point. Her tolerance to pain was strengthening if you could consider that one positive side effect of all this mess.

She claimed a nearby chair and processed everything that she had learned over the last 24 hours, and how it made her feel.

 _Did she feel weighted down?_

 _No_... She realized that she felt lighter. Relieved, almost.

Leaning that Professor Snape was indeed still on their side made such a difference. Not only was it one less terrible force to fight, she found security in that knowledge. For the first time since Death Eaters crashed the wedding and tore all sense of security and certainty from her life, she finally felt herself release some of the built-up tension.

The foundation of her security and trust was starting to build itself back up again, brick by brick.

She would be doing it for the school, for the students, for Brandon, the raven-haired little first year who was defenseless. For Neville and Luna, even though they would never know.

She could live with that.

Finally, she would have something to fight for again. A steady place to put her feet and a direction she could move in. She suddenly felt like she could take on the world.

"Let's do it." She said with confidence.

"...We will see." He frowned in disappointment. "Let me be clear, Miss Weasley. I still do not advise or agree with this route. I will be watching you closely, and if I find that you are unable to master this skill, or that you have let slip _anything_ to one of your friends, I will immediately go back to option 1. Do I make myself very clear? You must work to gain my trust, I do not hand it out freely."

"I understand, Professor."

"Don't look so pleased with yourself, Dumbledore," Snape said flatly.

And indeed, the portrait Dumbledore looked like he had new life breathed into him, with a painted smile on his face.

"Your first lesson will be tonight, during your supposed detention. We have no time to waste, as you are currently guarding very precious information." Professor Snape informed her. "But in the meantime, your first task will be to decide what to tell your friends, as they will surely hound you about this most recent 'visit' to my office." He glared again at Dumbledore, who pretended not to notice.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Ginny mused. "Well...you're the master of deception here, so what would you recommend?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, apparently not appreciating her thoughts on him.

"I deceive because I must, not because I wish to. And trust me when I say, that your life is much better today because of it. Don't forget, Miss Weasley. You have now signed on to become a deceiver...right alongside me... Do you wish to reconsider your decision?"

"-I'm sorry. I didn't mean- I mean- I was really just wanting some advice." She stumbled over the words.

"You are going to have to get better at this on your own, or we'll be reverting back to option 1 sooner than I thought." He told her plainly. He sighed. "You will tell them that I was interrogating you about the whereabouts of the Sorting Hat, as it's recently gone missing." He fixed her with a knowing look.

Oops. She resigned herself to an apologetic look and kept her mouth shut.

"I didn't realize you had it last night. I'll admit, that was...very clever of you. Did you intend to throw me off with the sword? Or was it simply an accident?"

"...Pure stupidity on my part." She admitted.

"Yes...I thought so." He said with a touch of arrogance. "I realized it had gone missing this morning when it failed to wake me with its usual song of impeccable annoyance."

Ginny grinned widely. "You were never going to burn the Hat, were you?"

"Of course not," he answered with a roll of his eyes. "Irritating as it is, that Hat is an irreplaceable school relic. A lot like the Sword of Gryffindor."

He sighed when he looked at it, but continued on. "Keep the damn thing," He waved his hand unconcerned. "Just keep it somewhere safe. Don't let a Carrow get a hold of it."

"We were planning to pass it to Professor McGonagall to hide it for us. Our dorms aren't really safe, I don't think."

His eyes narrowed. "I guess I was correct in my suspicion of her then. I wondered if she had anything to do with that portable swamp."

Ginny smiled. "Sorry..."

He rubbed his eyes, and Ginny looked closer at him. He looked tired, his eyes heavy and he sported more lines in the creases of his face than she remembered him having.

"I think we're done here for now. Go on," he waved her away. "get out of here. I suspect you won't have to search long for your friends. They've been stationed outside my door for the past hour."

"What?" She whipped her head to the heavy door.

He waved her out again, impatiently, and Ginny took the dismissal easily, getting up to leave.

She paused for a moment at the door, looking down at the wand in her hand, and coming to a new conclusion.

"I've been in here for an hour, Professor."

She pocketed her wand. "May I borrow your wand, please, Professor?"

"There's no need for that." He answered. "Save it for tonight."

"Yes, sir, there is. I've been in here for quite some time, under interrogation, with no viable results on your end. There is no Death Eater that wouldn't get even the littlest bit angry over that."

Professor Snape's face relayed nothing, as always, but his posture suggested that he was not entirely comfortable with this.

He flipped his wand around, handle first, and handed it to her.

Ginny took the unfamiliar wand into her hands and gripped it gently. She thought once more about the price that must be paid for the knowledge of the truth, the pain required in keeping their cover, and then she attempted to clear her mind of all her thoughts and doubts, and push forward with the first step of this new life she had chosen.

"Incendio." She whispered softly, and a small, spinning ball of flame licked the skin in the middle of her forearm. She pulled back immediately, halting the spell after only an instant, just long enough to make the angry red burn obvious to any onlooker.

She ground her teeth against the pain, hiding it from Professor Snape as she handed the wand back to him.

"Now there's no question of what happened here, not even my own wand can tell the truth." She looked down at her arm. "Madam Pomfrey can heal it in an instant, and there was nothing Dark about it, so it won't leave a permanent scar. I also suggest you get a blood-quill for my detention tonight. It'll be more believable, and it's something I'm already accustomed to anyways."

She placed her left hand on the door and glanced over the red swells of the word etched across the back of it.

"This hand is already damaged beyond repair. We should use that to our advantage."

She shook the dark thoughts from her and turned to look at Professor Snape once more.

"Could you put a silencing charm on me before I leave, please? My friends will remove it once I get outside. They would have expected to hear yelling from me at some point, and I don't fancy listening to that damned screaming book again." She smiled a little, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

The first test of her ability to keep important secrets lies just on the other side of this door. She hoped she was up to the task.

He nodded. "That would be wise. Don't be late tonight. I prefer to avoid this similar scenario again." He raised his wand.

"Wait-" She interrupted. "...I'm sorry, Professor."

"For what?"

"For how much more trouble this might cause you...with the staff."

"You're standing there with a self-inflicted first-degree burn, and you're telling me _you're_ sorry?"

She just shrugged.

"Silencio," Snape muttered, and a coldness spread over her vocal cords once more.

The door flung open, and Ginny was once again pushed forcefully from the room by what felt like a hurricane wind and tossed not-too-kindly into a waiting Neville and Luna, who had indeed been standing right outside the outer entrance, leaning against the Gargoyles.

Ginny rolled and hit the cement hard. Her injured arm grazed a stone Gargoyle as she went down and fresh, real tears welled up and fell from her eyes.

"GINNY!" The two friends untangled themselves and stumbled back to their feet. They crouched over her as she lay on the hard ground, holding her newly damaged arm, tears falling down her temples and into her hair. A layer of blistered skin had torn away from the burn, and she couldn't pull back the tears before her friends witnessed them.

She momentarily forgot that she had been silenced, and tried to cry out in pain. Her mouth opened, and her eyes closed, but nothing came out.

"GINNY-Oh God, what happened!" Neville shouted. "Let me see!"

"Neville, stop...Neville, move." Luna gently pushed him aside.

She looked at Ginny for a moment, then pointed her wand at her and removed the silencing spell.

Ginny groaned loudly, biting her lip to keep herself from crying out. The scrape with the gargoyle had left her forearm with more damage than she had originally intended.

Ginny took Luna's outstretched hand and pulled herself up. "Let's go.," Luna said, walking her again to the hospital wing.

There was no doubt, that the year ahead would hold similar trips for her. But she felt better than ever before, regardless of the burning that stung at her now.


	25. Chapter 25 - Mind Lore and Bloodtraitors

Chapter 25- Mind Lore and Bloodtraitor

"I still can't believe you didn't tell him, Ginny." Luna marveled at her while Ginny examined her newly healed forearm with indifference. It still itched, but at least the evidence of her self mutilation was now only a memory.

"It was nothing, really." That part was true at least. "I just played dumb the whole time. Still, we should get the Hat to Professor McGonagall right away. No need to risk getting caught with it." She knew that while they were imagining Snape, she was considering the consequences of the Carrow's getting their hands on it.

Ginny slid off the bed, and with the blessing from a still frowning Madam Pomfrey, the three friends exited the airy hospital wing, taking with them into the corridor a whoosh of the distinctively clean scent of lavender.

"She's not happy." Luna motioned uneasily back over her shoulder.

"Of course she's not." Neville said with a mundane tone that made Ginny frown. "Snape's made it his business to personally start tormenting the students now. He's dangerous enough to fully qualified wizards -it's not even fair to subject a student to him."

"I'm not defenseless, Neville." Ginny scoffed at him, pushing past them and taking a left down the next corridor.

She was being much too sensitive, she knew. But a she couldn't help it. The pressure in her chest had been pushing on her all afternoon, and it was starting to make her petulant.

Neville's hand reached out to her arm. "Where are you going?"

Ginny turned to him, adjusting her expression and biting back the unreasonable anger at being touched. "To Professor McGonagall. I thought we agreed we needed to pass off the Hat as soon as possible." Said Ginny.

"Right…well. We don't have it anymore." He looked guiltily to Luna.

Ginny's eyes grew wide with exasperation, but Neville continued, hands raised in a defensive position as if he expected greenish bogies to come flying out his nose at any second and start attacking him.

"I had Luna run it to Professor Sprout while you were in Snape's office." He explained.

"Sprout?" She exclaimed, her head shaking side to side in confusion. "God, Neville! You just keep bringing people into this, don't you. You're going to get us caught if you don't learn to keep your mouth shut!" She said scathingly.

The pressure grew, like hot steam inside a kettle. It was beginning to get very uncomfortable. She shifted her weight from the left foot to the right. She couldn't keep stationary with these feelings rolling around inside her. Her hands grew tense, and she balled them into fists trying to hold the unusual sensations inside. She took a step back, afraid for the first time that she wanted to hit something. Or someone.

Not her friends, _surly._

"We just figured that's what you would have wanted us to do." Luna answered, trying to appease Ginny's temper, "In case Snape used Legilimency against you and took the plan right out of your head. I knew we could trust Sprout, and he'd pass it along safely to Professor McGonagall when the time was right. Now Snape can't go straight to McGonagall looking for it, because she doesn't have it, nor does she know where it is. For now, at least." Said Luna. "We weren't assuming you would give us up, Ginny. We know that if he found out...it wouldn't have been your fault."

"No- no you're right. I'm so sorry Luna, Neville." She looked apologetically at them. "I didn't mean to be angry with you." The pressure was subsiding and a small shred of normality came back to her. "I was just confused. And I've had a rough few days. I'm not mad at you, I just... I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm sorry." Said Ginny. "That was smart. I would have done the same thing." She said with fervent honesty.

It was safe to say, that both Luna and Neville were both shocked when she told them she had a detention that same night.

"For what!" Neville shouted, exasperated. "You couldn't have done something already! You were _just_ there!"

He wasn't lying. She had spent more time in the Headmasters office already than she normally had all year long in past years. But this year was different…these circumstance's were different…and it had certainly not been what she would call a _usual_ visit.

As much as she wanted to relieve her friends worry over her, she knew she could not. Not right now.

Maybe not ever.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "You know him…he was always using any excuse he could to hand out detentions when he was teaching Potions. Different position, same man." She shrugged.

"But why not with the Carrows? Why him?" Neville considered. "It just seems odd. Do you think he's trying to get information about Harry out of you?"

"Ha! Good luck to him, then." She mused. "You and I both know there's nothing I could give him, even if I wanted to." It occurred to Ginny that the Harry ploy would be a great way to make excuses for her frequent detentions. It sounded both reasonable and probable. She decided to run with it.

 _Well, Snape can't say I'm not creative on the spot._ She thought, internally pleased with herself.

"Yeah," Ginny nodded, "I bet you're right."

"I think I should try to get a detention too," Neville resolved, "you shouldn't be alone. I bet it wouldn't be too difficult."

Horror, twisted with a weird feeling of gratitude for Neville's friendship coursed through her. She was so disarmed by his words, that she didn't respond, not knowing how to appreciate them fully out loud.

She simply smiled at him. A sad sort of smile, for she was starting to understand what Snape meant about the guilt of keeping secrets, but a smile none the less.

He seemed to understand; he grinned back at her and she came back to her senses long enough to remember that it was Saturday.

"You can't. You've both got detention with Hagrid tonight, remember."

"-But you do too!" Neville realized. "You can get out of Snapes detention!"

Ginny shook her head. "I think Snape trumps Hagrid. Don't worry…we'll meet up afterwards and you can tell me all about what you guys did."

She was genuinely sad to be missing the detention with Hagrid. It felt like ages since she had last seen him, and she definitely missed the friendly face.

Neville's short temper the rest of the day made it obvious that he was still unhappy about the detention situation.

Him, Ginny and Luna had barricaded themselves behind a stack of books in the library the remainder of the day, waning away the hours until they would separate and depart for their respective detentions.

It was usually, the one safe haven from the Carrows, as they hardly ever stepped foot inside the massive room of knowledge. But Ginny knew that wouldn't remain for long. The normally sparse library was slowly gaining more and more attention by students who were discovering the same thing that Ginny, Neville and Luna had already. And it was only a matter of time before the Carrows figured out where they were all taking refuge.

While Neville and Luna worked arduously on 15 inches of Transfiguration homework that was due the following Monday, Ginny perused the pages of a library book that was hidden in front of her own staggering pile of textbooks and half unrolled parchments.

 _Mastering the Fine Art of Mind Lore_ by Septimus Score.

Currently, Ginny was working her way through Chapter 4, _Occulmency, A Basic Understanding._

In contrast to a popular opinion of Hermione's, Ginny did not believe that everything could be learned from a book. That being said however, she wasn't stupid enough to think that it could not, at least give her a leg up. In reality, she knew next to nothing about Occulmency, but she figured that if she could manage to at least grasp a basic understanding of the subject, she would be better prepared for her "detention" with Snape just a few hours from now.

There were limited opportunities to prove her capabilities to him, she knew, and that knowledge would inspire her to push the line between what she was comfortable with and what she was willing to do to succeed.

The secrets she was keeping, the burn that had blistered her arm just hours ago, and the many more disagreeable things she knew she'd endure very soon were evidence of that.

Ginny felt a tapping on the back of her head.

Tap, tap. "Ginny." Tap, tap.

She swatted at the annoyance, her head still pressed into… _into what?_

Ginny lifted her head and pressed her hand to the welt marks on her face from the edge of the very thick book she had fallen asleep on.

"Do you want to get dinner before we go, or keep molding those pages with your drool?" Neville teased her.

She swatted at him and he leaned back, out of her reach. "Shut up." She did not have drool hanging from her mouth, thankfully. "Why didn't you wake me?"

He shrugged. "You weren't doing homework anyways. What _are_ you doing?" He leaned over to get a closer examination of the book.

Ginny snapped it shut. "Nothing. Let's go, I'm hungry."

"I hope they have pudding." Said Luna, officially changing the subject in the beautiful way only Luna could manage.

"Sit down." Severus Snape indicated a chair in the center of the room. Everything around it had been cleared away and he hadn't bothered to even look her direction yet, although she knew he was quite aware she had been standing in the doorway for several minutes.

She sat without reply, lying her book bag down next to the chair.

The office was gloomy, as usual, curtains pulled in front of the windows, blocking the silvery pool of moonlight that might make its way in to disrupt the nights events. Some candles were lit, but even their warm light didn't bring a pleasant feel to the room.

A little piece of her was scared. She knew she should trust Snape, and she did...for the most part. But sitting here, in this chair, with these morbid feelings...she realized that she had no idea what was about to happen. And that maybe there was still a small piece of her that didn't really trust him yet.

 _Is it him?_ She wondered. _Or just the unknown?_

Then she remembered some of his words from earlier. _"Trust must be earned, Miss Weasley. I don't give it away freely."_ Suddenly she felt she understood, and that he would have to earn hers as well. But she kept those thoughts to herself for now.

The portraits all stared at her while Snape shuffled piles of parchment from place to place on his overly large desk. He picked up a small silver trinket that Ginny thought she had seen once before when the office belonged to Dumbledore, and wound it before setting it delicately back onto the desk.

"We have exactly two hours. One hundred and ten of those minutes, staring right now, will be spent on me attempting to invade your mind, while you attempt to stop me. The remaining ten minutes will be spent on the unimaginative task of your actual detention."

At this, he produced a blood-quil from a drawer in his desk and set it on the edge of his desk for later consideration.

His chair moved with the squeal of old wood sliding against stone as he stood and produced his wand.

"Prepare yourself."

Her head already running through the few notes she'd been able to retain from her short study session earlier that day, Ginny attempted to clear her thoughts. The process was much harder said than done, and all she managed to accomplish before his first attack hit her was to add the thoughts _"Clear your mind, clear your mind, clear your mind."_ to her already jumbled brain.

It was pure chaos in her head. Like tracking a road map, red and blue jagged roads, weaving through each other with no real pattern to them, but each leading to a different destination.

Faces and old memories flashed one after another in front of her eyes.

 _It was dark, and she was sneaking into the broom shed to nick one of her brother's brooms for a quick nighttime flight. Elation flooded her veins when she took off, all worries of being caught stayed on the ground where she left them._

 _It was her first year, and she was sitting on her four-poster, writing in a familiar diary. Dear Tom, I've had the worst day. You wouldn't believe it. Susie Doser did it on purpose, I think. She's never really liked me. I don't know why. But she was one of the students delivering the valentines this year. Mine was specifically marked PRIVATE, which everyone knows means that it's not to be delivered in the halls where_ everyone _can see. Harry looked completely embarrassed. He'll probably never even look at me again. I can't believe it! I'm so mortified. I think I'll fake sick tomorrow and skip classes…_

 _Ginny was standing in the corridor with Neville and Luna, yelling "You're going to get us caught if you don't learn to keep your mouth shut!" Those feelings again. Her stepping back from her friends, afraid she might want to hit one of them. A steaming, pressure-filled kettle whistling inside her._

Ginny gasped.

She was sitting in the headmasters office again, like she had never left, but her breath was coming in heavy waves.

"That was a pathetic attempt…" Snape commented scathingly. "However, no worse than anyone else on their first."

"Sorry." Said Ginny. She ignored the embarrassment she felt over the memories. It would do her no good here, and it would only cause to distract her...but she was curious. "Could you see all those?"

He took so long to make any reply at all, that she though he might ignore her ridiculous question.

"What was that last one?"

She took his question as an answer.

"…Nothing." She said. "Just a fight I had with Neville earlier today. I overreacted." She shook it away, preparing herself for the next attack.

He did not comment, but raised his wand again.

And again, a foreign invasion seethed its way into her mind. She could almost feel it. It's watery tentacles running first over her temples, then sinking deeper inside.

To say it was unpleasant would have been a grievous understatement.

 _She was laying on the grass, clouds passing above her. A simple memory. Empty. Just her and the white foam of shapeless clouds lazily passing by. Just her and the sky. Nothing more. Nothing more. Just the—_

A sharp pain, as if she were being ripped away from the memory, muscle being pulled from the bone.

 _Wind and rain rocked the Burrow. She sat in her bedroom, in her pajamas, hair all up in a knot, bed unmade, watching the storm outside grow. Dangerous thoughts coursed through her, one after another, getting worse with the passing minutes and an overactive imagination to weave them into tales. Depressive thoughts…dark things, that meddled with her emotions, bringing on tears and hours of solitude that none could break into._

Ginny gasped once more, coming back to herself, her fingers strained white with the effort to hold onto the arms of the chair.

"I don't remember that…" She looked up to Professor Snape, anxiety clear on her face. "I don't remember that...is-is that mine?"

"…Yes, it is." He looked at her curiously, as if he were determining whether to believe her or not. "Tell me…was that first one, the clouds, something you purposefully brought up, or did I come across it by accident?"

"Um…" Ginny took in a shaky breath of fresh air, clearing her thoughts so she could remember what it was that she had been trying to do. She realized her hands were still strained against the chair, and she made a point to loosen them. They burned with the flow of fresh blood that that found access to her suffocating fingers.

"Where did that memory come from? Why don't I remember it?" She asked again, concerned.

"The mind is still a largely unknown entity. Sometimes we tuck unpleasant memories away so that we don't have to face them."

"Is that common?...I mean, do you see that a lot when you use Legilimency on other people?"

"...No, it's not common. But I asked about the first memory and I require an answer. Focus on the memory of the clouds."

"I-" She tried to remember again what she had been trying to do. "Yes, I pulled that memory up purposefully. I was trying to focus on only that one, so I could keep you out of the others… It didn't work."

"Regardless…it was…impressive." He gave her, although he sounded a bit grudging. "Potter couldn't manage that after weeks of work."

Ginny frowned.

"Why do you hate him so much?"

Professor Snape looked daggers at her. "You seem to be under a false impression, Miss Weasley. While you are here in my office, you will treat me like any other professor. You will not disrespect me in any way—"

"-I just asked a question. Am I not allowed to ask questions now—"

"You are not to ask me questions as if we are friends. You seem to think that because of your special circumstance here, and because you are aware of certain information, that we are now equals… We are not. You are a student, and I am your Professor. Is that absolutely clear?" He said bitterly.

A pregnant silence filled the spaces between him and her, and the gap between them grew ten-fold in that moment.

"Perfectly." She said angrily.

"Again." He said, positioning his wand toward her.

And again, cold, watery tendrils invaded her mind.

 _She was laying on a well-worn seat for two, in front of a flickering fire in a red and gold room. She was kissing Dean, and his hands were moving up her thighs and under the rim of her shirt, his hands against her bare skin. "Dean, I don't think-"  
"It's okay Gin... I love you." The words rang in her ears as hands suddenly found more intimate parts of her chest.  
"Get off me!" She shoved him, backing away from the boy with the confused look on his face._

 _She laughed as she ran, Fred and George chased behind her, one taking a fall over the other. She giggled and smiled, her ear pressed to the door she had locked behind her and waited to see if she was going to escape without having to cry mercy from the tickling she would surly receive if they cared enough to catch her._

 _She laid in her four-poster, warm and comfortable under a heavy red quilt, and her mind wandered while the other girls slept peacefully. There would be no sleep for her tonight. Her mind had been idling much too long without a purpose, and she grew angrier. The Carrows were just too much. They held too much power, and she could not for the life of herself, find a solution...a way to rid herself of them. Unless...no. She couldn't do that. Not even to them. Could she?_

Ginny opened her eyes. She was, once again, sitting safely in the chair. Every muscle tense.

"Your lessons are at an end for today." He snapped abruptly. "Complete your required lines with the blood-quil and go back to your dormitory." He said, turning away from her.

She didn't bother to mention that it had only been an hour.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

The room grew stagnant.

"...No." He said finally. "But there is nothing more I can do for you today." He still did not meet her eyes. "I gained an understanding of your current skill level. That is all I need for now. You are excused."

Neville and Luna had not arrived back from their detention with Hagrid by the time Ginny reached the common room, blood falling in slow droplets from the newly carved word across the back of her hand. It read _Bloodtraitor._

It burned, although not as badly as the previous injury she had given herself before leaving Snapes office the last time.

She skipped the hospital wing altogether, preferring a bowl of ice-cold water to soak her hand, and the solitude of her bed. She didn't even wait up for Neville.

The idea of her making some kind of grievous error during her lesson, especially the one of mentioning Harry, was eating away at her. There was definitely something wrong. But whether it was the mention of Harry, or simply that she had not been good enough to repel his mind for more than a few seconds was a mystery to her.

She worried late into the night, the pressure in her chest returning, a massive black hole inside her, sucking away the good thoughts.

Sucking away all the good...turning it into nothing but a blackness.


	26. Chapter 26 - Curses and Lies

Chapter 26 - Curses and Lies

September sank away slowly, along with any hopes that this terrible school year was somehow just a cruel nightmare. By the time October came rolling in, a greyness had settled over everything. Even the flittery flakes outside the windows had a dingy tinge to them.

For the students of Hogwarts, the days passed uniformly. The corridors and classrooms lacked the general playfulness and joy that normally grew in the presence of so many children. The weight of what replaced it— fear and loneliness, pressed down on them all.

The days grew significantly colder, and so too the people. Students stopped talking to one another, afraid of who they could trust or whether their families would be targeted because of their affiliation with each other. In general, no one seemed willing to risk it and most tended to keep to themselves, or at least to their small groups of 2 or 3. Life inside the magical castle grew eerily quiet.

Likewise, Ginny herself grew quiet, and fell easily into step behind Neville and Luna's conversations, only contributing when necessary as to not be rude. Truthfully, she was terrified that she would accidentally open her mouth and all her secrets would come falling out like a torrential waterfall. Not normally the end all... but these particular secrets were not her's to tell.

She'd never carried a secret before that could mean the life or death of another human being. The burden was much heavier than she could have imagined.

She also spent a good deal of time batting away the guilt that followed whenever Neville and Luna had a particularly difficult day and wanted to bash Professor Snape as a consequence. Ginny participated when it would have been too suspicious not to, but kept quiet when the opportunity was presented to do so.

However quiet she seemed on the outside, her mind was a whirlwind of noise inside. Her thoughts seemed to be working in a constant vigor, sometimes even keeping her up at night. When she did sleep, she didn't wake rested, but with the feeling that her brain had been struggling to work out a complicated arithmancy problem the entire night.

Luna and Neville were starting to notice the shadows under her eyes. Ginny had never been a fan of the goopy flesh-colored mud that some girls spread over their faces when they were too hesitant to use spellwork for covering unsightly acne or heavy bags. She momentarily reconsidered when she recognized that Neville seemed concerned, and kept watching her after she'd blown him off at the mention of her unsightly circles.

She dismissed the idea though. It felt too much like hiding something she shouldn't, and plus, it wasn't like Luna or Neville looked any better. And Ginny didn't hesitate to point it out to them in her frustration. Not with them, of course, but she was frustrated in general, and it kept seeping out into her relationships whenever the burn next to her heart became too big to keep in.

She knew she was hurting them, but for the life of her, she didn't know how to stop.

Life was just a bloody cluster fuck at the moment. There had been no new news of Harry from the Order, the Carrows were harsher than ever, and she was hurting Luna and Neville on a nearly regular basis at this point. Her mental state was growing thinner every time she was forced into an empty storage closet or classroom to see an anxiety attack through in privacy.

Miserable weeks had come and gone, and Ginny had not received another 'detention' from Professor Snape. She fretted over the reasoning's and wondered if he had reverted back to his memory charm idea and was only waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Ginny considered that possibility and for the smallest of moments, thought about writing everything down so she could learn the truth again if it came to it.

She dismissed the idea almost at once, berating herself for even considering it. That kind of knowledge written down somewhere was truly dangerous for Professor Snape if someone found it. She prayed fervently that if he ever did have her in for another Occlumany lesson, that he would never see that small lapse of judgment in her mind.

She hated the idea of being in the dark again. So few things made sense to her right now, and that small truth gave her something to cling onto as the days grew darker.

The half-hearted attempts from their Death Eater teachers to even feign that they liked their students had already begun to wear on them, and the facade was beginning to fall away. It made them crueler, but with the pretense gone, it almost made her feel better about taking it.

Ginny imagined that when they received the task to teach— or rather, abuse, the students of Hogwarts, that they were extremely pleased with the idea. It seemed that they didn't take into consideration that they would be stuck for the duration of a year with 300 kids, and grow bored far too often.

They took their boredom out on the students by creating new and interesting ways to teach their classes. They liked to play games with the students and see how far they could push them before one of them would cry. Ginny participated because she had to, but she never cried. Not once... not even when Luna, poor, sweet Luna, broke down in tears herself. Ginny knew that Luna was stronger than anyone realized. She may have cried, but she never begged for mercy.

Afterward, Neville walked the halls in a foggy-eyed daze. Ginny was the strong one that day. Since their second week of term, there hadn't yet been a day when at least one of them didn't need the other to be a support for them. Sometimes it meant stepping in front of the other to protect them, by taking a punishment or stopping a retaliation. Sometimes it meant giving the person space, or an ear to listen and then plotting revenge together that they would never take. More than once, Neville had stepped in front of Ginny and taken a punishment when he knew she just couldn't take anymore. And she and Luna had done the same for him.

Together, she believed that they'd make it through. Unfortunately, their bond both strengthened and weakened their cause. It was the reason the three of them were subjected to more than the rest of the students. The Carrows recognized their bond and took pleasure in taking advantage of it for their own amusement. They counted the minutes it would take for one to step in for another and made bets on which one it would be. Surely the well-known fact that they were also good friends with Harry Potter played a part in that, she had no doubt.

By the time the day had come to an end and Ginny and Neville had retreated to the relative safety of the common room, Ginny was growing worried over Neville's state. He'd not spoken since Luna's breakdown, and he was sunk into a small chair in a dark corner of the room. His body was bent over with his head in his hands and his elbows supported against his knees.

Ginny didn't know what to say. She sank slowly to the floor next to his chair and reached up to take his left hand away from his face. Neville didn't acknowledge her other than to let his hand fall away to hers. She wrapped her fingers around his, noticing the lines of wetness that had curled around his fingers and into his palm. They were tears he had been trying to hide.

She ignored it, and slid her fingers around his, grasping hold of his hand tightly. She rested her back against the base of the chair and faced away from him, allowing him the privacy of his tears, but keeping him anchored with the physical contact of her hand holding tightly to his.

She knew his tears were born of frustration and anger and of loss. He was crying for Luna. Ginny decided now was not the time to tell him everything would be alright. When you've looked at a problem from every direction you can fathom, and still can't find a solution, and when your problems have you and the people you love trapped in a cage you can't find your way out of, you don't want to hear someone you trust lie to you.

Whether the promise that "everything would be alright" was a lie or not, it was irrelevant to Neville's current feelings. And that was not a promise Ginny could make anyways.

"They're going to lose, Neville," Ginny said. "When I'm done with them, they'll never do these things to anyone else again. I don't know how long it's going to take, but I promise, Luna and you and me, and everyone else they've abused will have their revenge."

Neville squeezed her hand. Ginny sat with him through the evening, skipping dinner and when he finally stood and trudged slowly up to his half-empty dormitory, Ginny was too exhausted to do more than crawl fully-clothed into her own bed.

She woke with a start, surrounded by the darkness of the curtains closed around her bed. The air was heavy with her breath, and her entire body was damp. The jeans she was still wearing clung uncomfortably to her. She threw the curtains open and breathed in the fresher air around her. It was still dark out. She'd had another nightmare about Harry. It was the same one she'd had all week. She watched him standing across from a witch dressed in black, with magic whipping the robes around her and tendrils of fire in her hair that sent fear shooting through Ginny's veins. The skies were dark and stormy around them, and lightning flew through the air. Harry was unarmed, and the witch struck him down without so much as a warning.

Ginny rubbed her eyes and tried to let the dream become lost in the haze of early morning, where most dreams went to dissolve away, piece by piece from our memories until nothing is left but the vague feelings that accompanied it. She distracted herself with the task of peeling her damp clothes off her body and replacing them with a large t-shirt she'd stolen from Harry last summer.

The cool cotton fabric felt wonderful against her flushed skin, and Ginny lay back down to let her eyes close to her own contemplation's of the day before and her concerns for her friends.

Her poor Luna and Neville seemed more tired that she'd ever seen them. Being broken down for an hour, or a day, or even two, was something they could deal with. But this day after day, after day was tearing them down beyond repair. Ginny didn't know how much longer she could expect them to last and remain intact as the kind people she knew if they didn't somehow get a break from it soon. She didn't yet know what form it would take, but it suddenly became of extreme importance to her. To save them. If not their bodies, then their minds, she needed to somehow save them.

Ginny, however, didn't seem to need the same saving. There was something wrong with her. Something weird, and twisted, and wrong.

Ginny's body endured and came out stronger at the end of each week. Each time one of them hit her, or insulted her; each time they tore her down, she beat away the resulting pain or embarrassment. She told herself that it didn't matter, that she was stronger for it. She told herself that she wanted it because it shaped her into a warrior.

She wanted it.

She knew how fucked up that was.

She wanted it because she was a warrior, and she was stronger now because of it. Soon she would be strong enough. For what, exactly, she wasn't quite sure. But soon she would be strong enough. That was all that mattered.

However her body seemed to supposedly strengthen, her emotional state was a far cry from what a normal human being would call coping. Her emotions felt more out of control than ever, and her anger grew to unreasonable heights. She didn't even feel like Ginny anymore. She seemed to be changing into someone else. Someone mean, and angry.

Someone dark.

This realization came to her when she acknowledged that not even her thoughts were kind anymore. She thought of a hundred different ways to hurt the people that hurt her or made her angry. She'd always been a little firey, but this was something on a whole new level.

And she couldn't control it. Not only could she hardly beat it back anymore, she didn't even seem to want to.

Dinner in the Great Hall was, as expected, a quiet event. Neville sat dutifully next to her, and Luna's head bowed over her own plate at her own house table.

Measured footsteps passed behind her in the direction of the head table. Ginny glanced sideways, and to her great relief, saw that it was Professor Snape. He was late to dinner, but the fact that he'd come to dinner at all was extraordinary. She hadn't laid eyes on him since her disastrous detention weeks ago. She'd been confused and worried that he'd regretted telling her the truth. Knowing him, he'd not regret it for long, as it wouldn't be difficult to force a memory charm on her. But he hadn't called for her, and because he seemed to be skipping meals in the Great Hall, he'd been completely elusive, which set Ginny on edge.

Neville saw her glace back at Snape.

"Figures." He said.

He must have noticed the distress in her eyes. "Don't worry about it, Ginny. We knew he wouldn't stay gone forever. We'll just keep our heads down and try to stay out from under his radar." He glanced at the scarred words 'bloodtraitor' that was etched into the back of her hand from her last fake detention with Snape. Ginny flushed.

That was exactly the opposite of what she wanted, and she was tired of being ignored. Either he wanted to teach her, or he didn't, but she was bloody well going to get an answer. And it looked like the only way to do that was to ensure her own detention with him.

She smiled at the thought of the illegal paraphernalia currently tucked securely in the pocket of her robes. Little gifts from Fred and George that she'd talked Madam Pomfrey into handing over the last time she'd been in the hospital wing to deliver Luna into her care.

Of course, this would only work if she allowed herself to get caught. _Can't be too hard,_ she thought to herself.

"I'm full, Neville. See you in the common room. I've got some homework I need to finish."

He just nodded. There was no need to drag Neville into this, nor did she want him present for her 'detention'.

Twenty minutes later, there was fire damage (compliments of a Weasley's Wild-Fire Wizbangs and a really well-controlled hovering charm) that encompassed the entirety of the underneath side of Professor Snape's chair, and some minor damage (hardly enough to blink an eye at) to the chairs both to the left and right of the Headmasters.

Ginny was sure to see that she was found laughing just outside the doors to the great hall while everyone else was finishing their dinner and to make sure even the dimmest of death eaters would pin the prank on her, she purposefully left a remaining illegal firework in her pocket.

It was like taking a wand from a baby.

Carrow had grabbed her up by the collar of her robes and threatened to chain her up in the dungeons, but Snape had insisted that he get the pleasure of her punishment himself, seeing as it was a direct attack on himself.

So there she sat, in a familiar chair in the darkened Headmasters office, with Snape glaring fiercely down at her.

"What the bloody hell did you think you were doing?" He seethed.

"You were ignoring me. You owe me some answers or at least some kind of explanation of what you plan to do with me. I needed to talk to you. I couldn't put you at risk by simply asking for an appointment, could I? What better way than to get myself a detention."

"I owe you nothing, and I didn't need to see you." He answered.

"Too bad. I needed to see you." Ginny was feeling extremely brave at the moment. Or was it arrogance, as the Professor would have probably put it.

"How dare you force my hand. Who do you think you are?"

Ginny huffed in exasperation.

"You're either very stupid, Miss Weasley, or you just enjoy punishment." He seethed at her.

She gave no relevance to his irritation at her. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you for weeks."

"I don't owe you explanations of where my time is spent day to day. If it's relevant for you to know, then you will."

She frowned at him.

"What did I say that first day you learned the truth in this office? I quite recall that I said something to the effect of you not needing to know everything. And you agreed to that condition. Do you wish to forfeit our arrangement?"

Ginny thought on that. "Does that mean that you still plan on keeping your word about not wiping my memory, and teaching me Occlumancy?"

Snape turned his back on her and slowly glided over to the big chair behind his desk. He lowered himself into it before he answered her. His tone was much calmer than it was a moment ago like he was speaking with a sick patient.

"You don't have the necessary qualities to master Occlumancy _"_ he stated simply.

Her heart sank with disappointment. Her chest hurt again and she rubbed the place above her heart absently.

She couldn't read anything from his expression. He hadn't seemed angry, but she couldn't get any kind of read off of him at all. That didn't stop her from getting a little defensive.

She didn't yell or raise her voice, but the words were not meant to be kind. "What _qualities_ would those be? Ones that irritate you at the mention of Harry's name?"

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Do you know that your reasoning skills are those of a child?"

"Which you so often delight in pointing out. So, by all means, enlighten me on these missing qualities so that I may be informed." She answered defiantly. She didn't know where this anger at him was building from, and it wasn't nearly as terrible as it sometimes was, but she had a difficult time hiding it from him in the current circumstances.

"I'll rephrase." He leaned back fully against the chair. "You possess personality traits that make you unreasonable and therefore unreliable. These... traits, make you vulnerable to reckless decisions."

 _Seriously!_ She scoffed. "Sounds like you just have a problem with Gryffindors. But I guess that's not news."

He sighed and lightly pinched the bridge of his nose.

She frowned. She was struck with the disarmed posture he continued to exhibit and found herself unwillingly letting her anger fall away by a few degrees. She was obviously asking for a telling-off, but for some reason, he was restraining himself.

"You suffer from depression. Not uncommon considering the circumstances and your age, but yours is especially alarming. I didn't know what to say to you, and I knew I could no longer continue the lessons, which is why I discontinued our meetings."

She had already known this about herself. It was something that had come on unexpectedly and plagued her relentlessly.

What small sparks of anger that remained inside her fell away at his admission.

"I don't understand." Ginny's reply was soft. "Why would that interfere with Occlumancy?" She asked.

"Occlumancy requires you to possess an extraordinary amount of control over your mind. You need to be able to control your thoughts; to hide them, to banish them, to manipulate them if necessary. I'm not trying to insult you- if I were, you would know. I'm stating a fact. Someone who can't master basic control over their thoughts, especially dark ones, cannot hope to master any form of Mindlore. Regrettably, Occlumancy is off the table for you."

His point had been made. The two of them sat for a few moments while Ginny reassessed the problem.

"I'm not, you know." She finally replied.

"Not what?"

"I mean, I know I've had these... thoughts, lately. But I'm not some depressed teenager. I've never had this problem before just a few months ago. It's not me. Not even remotely close. It's not a part of who I am. It's not how I'm built."

Snape's eyebrows raised skeptically, as a challenge to her statement, but Ginny continued, leaning closer to him, almost as a plea for him to listen to her words.

"You've known me as your student for six years. You're an observant person. Have you ever noticed these tendencies in me before now?"

There was no lie in her words, and he knew it. She waited to see if he would reconsider. Or at least come up with a decent alternative.

He seemed reluctant to answer, instead using the time to once again analyze and flit through his own memories of her.

"How long? When did you first notice it?" Snape asked her.

She thought hard, not wanting to mess up her second chance due to a faulty memory. "Shortly before term started."

He looked surprised. "Very recent then." He stood from his seat. "That doesn't make sense."

"Why not?"

"I didn't lie to you when I said your depression was alarming. It's very deep-rooted." He stepped closer, eyeing her like some kind of question he needed answering. "Something embedded that deeply into you had to have been building up over time... You're not lying to me about the time frame?"

"No, I'm not. I swear."

"It's almost... not natural. Did something significant happen to you?" He looked at her again like he was trying to analyze a complicated potion of which there was a missing ingredient.

Ginny shook her head. "Maybe it's medical. An imbalance in your brain." He surmised.

"Thanks."

"It means it may be an easier fix than I originally assumed. A problem I could actually do something about. It could be just a medical imbalance. Possibly the right potion could correct it."

"Couldn't I just take a potion for the depression?"

"No. Depression in itself is a complex disorder with many different and sometimes unexplained triggers. There exists no such remedy for that. At least none I would recommend you risk taking. If it's triggered by some medical abnormality, something tangible, something simpler that hasn't always been present within you... well, that's something I could possibly work with."

"Well, go on then." She stood from her chair, and Snape moved from around the desk to stand opposite of her.

He stepped closer to her and raised his wand slightly. "Just a simple medical scan. You won't be harmed." He indicated.

Ginny nodded.

With a complicated swipe and a flick of his wrist, he swept his wand over her, producing a gold ribbon that wound delicately through the air and danced around her momentarily before disappearing.

Snape frowned.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked. She looked down and examined herself, knowing there would be no difference, but unable to help it. "Didn't it work?"

"No. Have a seat." He indicated the chair and moved to stand closer to her. "I want to try a slightly different spell. It's stronger, and it may weaken you slightly, but the weakness is only temporary."

She did as asked, pulling the small chair closer to her and sliding down into it. She waited expectantly.

Once again, Snape waved his wand, this time with a bit more force behind it. The golden ribbon appeared, and again it danced around her. It didn't touch her, but it wound delicately around her feet, and up her legs. It slid around her middle and up to her heart.

Without warning the ribbon shuttered and transformed from a beautiful golden to a deep shade of crimson red. It exploded outward, away from Ginny, sending an almost deafening shockwave out in every direction. The force of it slammed into Professor Snape and knocked him to the ground.

Ginny saw it clearly. It had gone right through his shield charm he'd tried to throw against it.

"Professor!" Ginny jumped from her chair but didn't make it two steps before her legs faltered beneath her and she collapsed to the ground, slamming her knees full force against the stone and sending a reverberating shock through the rest of her upper body from the force of the fall. A wave of exhaustion fell over her, and she lost even the energy to pick herself up off the ground.

"Surely not..." She heard Professor Snape whisper through heavy breaths. She raised her head long enough to see his horrified expression looking back at her before a loud hum washed through her ears and her vision filled with blurs of white.

She didn't even feel her head hit the floor.

Ginny woke to a view of a very tall ceiling, and a pounding headache. She raised a hand to her temples and winced. She was lying on the floor, still inside the headmaster's office.

"Eat this."

She looked over to see Professor Snape holding something out to her.

"It's chocolate. It'll help."

He sat on the floor a few feet from her, several thick books lay scattered around him. She pushed herself to an upright position and took the chocolate. He was not looking at her, but staring at a page in one of the books. She couldn't make out what it said, but upon closer inspection, she noticed his eyes were not moving across the page.

It seemed he was not reading, but using the time instead to think.

Ginny rested her back against the legs of the chair not far behind her, crossed her legs and took slow measured bites of the offered chocolate.

And she waited.

For more than half an hour, it seemed, Professor Snape stared at the page of his book, just thinking. Ginny finished the chocolate, pulled her knees up to her chest, and rested her head against them.

Just before she had fallen unconscious, Ginny had seen him staring at her. He had looked at her like he'd never truly seen her before. Like the strangeness of her unsettled him. And she likewise was unsettled.

Was he disappointed in her? Had she done something wrong? Was this about the depression? Could it be worse than he'd said it was?

She hadn't meant for him to see all of those things about her, all those un-normal thoughts. She'd nearly forgotten that they would be rattling around in her head, although she should have known and taken better care to hide them.

She couldn't help but feel that he was disgusted with her, for her weakness, and self-pitying emotions. It made her angry and a little sad. But she couldn't even blame him for it. She couldn't deny that she was a little disgusted with herself over it.

"Ginny..." He spoke finally, and her head snapped up. The first thing that alarmed her was that he'd used her first name. The second was how kind he'd spoken it. She sat with complete stillness in worried anticipation. "You're not suffering from depression."

She wanted so badly to be relieved, but she could feel the 'but' coming.

"Have you... come into contact with any Death Eaters recently?"

 _Was he kidding!_

"...Um, I guess so. I mean, we all have, haven't we? They're all over the school."

He set the book he was still holding down upon the floor and rested his own back against his desk. It was so unnatural to see him like that. Sitting on the floor. He almost looked human. The thought only made Ginny sad.

She looked around. "I didn't realize the spell would do this much damage."

"Neither did I. It did so more than expected. And most unexpected, it took a great deal of myself as well when it backfired. At the moment, I'm still gaining the strength to stand, and I'm sure you're feeling the same effects as well."

Ginny looked at the pile of books strewn around him.

"I summoned them from the shelf."

She nodded.

"What's wrong with me, Professor?"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "You've been cursed."

Her words came out in a forced, breathy whisper. "What?"

"I suspected it immediately when I saw the results of my spell, how it backfired on me. That kind of result is extremely uncommon. I didn't expect it. It couldn't have been anything along the usual lines of hexes or illnesses to do that kind of damage and to go right through a shield charm. Probability tells me that it can only be a curse."

Ginny closed her eyes and pressed her hand firmly against the burning spot above her heart.

"You mustn't let Madam Pomfrey or anyone else do a medical scan on you. You'll need to avoid the hospital wing from here on out. Not only could you unintentionally hurt someone, you'd eventually be found out. And that is not a safe place to be."

He signed. "I suspect I'll be teaching you some advanced healing so that you can care for yourself."

Ginny had yet to reply to him properly. Curses were not in the same category as jinxes and hexes. They were more serious than even she wanted to think about.

"From what information I can gather," Snape continued. "I believe it's the Dementors Curse. I can't be one-hundred percent certain, as I've never actually seen it in action. I can only theorize from what I've read."

She just nodded. He was acting weird. Not his usual snide remarks or irritated demeanor, and Ginny was clever enough to know that it was bad news. Curses, in general, were bad news. Katie Bell narrowly escaped death after her own experience with a curse. Whatever the answer was, she did not delude herself into thinking she could easily survive it.

 _Fine,_ she thought. _Just fine. This is fine... I'm fine._

She nodded. "What can you tell me about it?" _The more I know, the quicker I can find a way to destroy it._

"I can tell you it was done poorly."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "How so?" _This could be good news._

"A curse requires physical contact."

"-Katie Bell." She interrupted. "She touched the cursed necklace last year."

Professor Snape nodded. "Yes. Physical touch with either an object that contains the curse, or physical touch with the person that is performing the curse. It can't be done at a distance. This particular curse doesn't harness itself into objects, only people. Therefore, the person who put it on you would have to have been in physical contact with you."

Ginny thought back over the last few days and weeks. It would be impossible to track down the right culprit. She had been touched a dozen times since school started by one death eater or another.

"You said the depression started before term?" Snape asked.

"I thought you said it wasn't depression?"

"It's not. The Dementors Curse builds over time. It mimics the symptoms of depression...among other things."

She gave a small nod of comprehension. "Hence the chocolate. It can help keep the symptoms at bay."

"Temporarily. It's not a cure, of course." He replied.

"So it had to have happened before term started." She stated.

"I would assume so. If you're accurate with when your symptoms began."

She nodded. "I'll try to remember and let you know if I think of anything."

Her eyes wavered guiltily to the trinkets around the room, grasping at an excuse to not look the Professor in the eyes. She knew exactly who had done this to her.

"Yeah." She acknowledged. "Alright, fine then... just- just get rid of it. Please."

 _This is too complicated for me. Let him do it, Ginny. Then you can focus on getting revenge for what he put you through._

The thoughts of the many ways she could make his life miserable were giving her great satisfaction at the moment.

She looked at Professor Snape, but her expectant expression met sad eyes.

Snape sighed. He reached up to the edge of his desk and used it to slowly pull himself off the floor. He swayed a little where he stood, and leaned back to sit on the desk.

She must look like a little girl still sitting on the floor. She wanted to pull herself up into the chair behind her, but it was all she could do to continue sitting upright at the moment. She was so tired. Her strength had been pulled right out of every limb, and she wanted nothing more than to lay back down on the ground and close her eyes. Just for a little while.

"I told you the spell was done poorly. Whoever did this to you was either distracted or inept."

"I assume by the look you're giving me, that makes it more difficult to remove."

"The Dementors Curse steals your happy thoughts, your joyful emotions, your hope. Little by little, it takes all the happiness you have, a lot like an actual Dementor. In order for a curse to survive, it must continually create energy, or magic, to keep itself going. But a humans body can only handle so much magic at one time. When done correctly, the extra magic siphons off with the entities it steals. In this case, as the curse steals away your happy thoughts, the extra magic created by the curse would disappear along with the happiness it steals."

"The magic isn't going away..." She said.

"I don't believe so, no. I think it's building up inside you."

"How do you know?"

"Observations. Little things. Of course, I didn't realize they meant anything at the time, but in current contexts... Your lack of control over your temper seems to have new meaning now. Last year you were smarter about it. You only used it when it would benefit you in some way. And you rarely got caught. Since this term has started, you've seemed much more erratic. Even with your friends. I noticed more than one occasion through the memories I viewed during your Occlumancy lesson where you took out your anger on them."

"-I couldn't help it. I'm not making excuses. I feel terrible about it, I just can't seem to control it. I don't know what to do. Sometimes it doesn't even have anything to do with them. My chest just... there's this pressure, and it builds and builds until it feels like fire is just going to explode out of me." Everything seemed to just fall out of her. All her thoughts and worries, they just came tumbling out.

"Yes, I've seen you rubbing it."

She touched the burning place above her heart again. She hadn't really talked about that to anyone yet.

That was new. Somehow, the previous moments they had shared, and the intensity behind them has created an open line of communication. One layered with understanding, and something that tasted vaguely of trust.

"It's like... pressure. It scalds my insides sometimes, but usually only when I'm angry or upset. But there's always the pressure to some degree... Lets just- can we just get started. Just tell me what to do to remove it. I'm sure I can handle it myself."

The Professor seemed stronger now. He stood from his position against the desk and walked over to her. He reached his hand out to Ginny and she took it. Although it was the last thing she felt like doing, she pushed against the floor and let him help her to a standing position. Her legs still felt a little like jello, but she managed to not allow herself to look like a complete invalid. He released her the moment she was standing on her own.

"I cannot." Professor Snape replied finally.

"Well, fine. You do it then. Please. I can't take it anymore."

"You're not listening," he said "The spell was not done correctly. The magic is building up inside you, but all your happy feelings and good memories are still disappearing. Where do you think they are going? One can't simply leave without the help of the other. So where are your happy thoughts?"

"I don't kn-"

"There's a connection, Miss Weasley. Whoever performed this curse created a connection, unknowingly of course, between the two of you. Your happiness is leaving through the connection. It's probably going right through you and into to the person you're connected with. I wouldn't be surprised if you're getting some thoughts or feelings that don't belong to you in return, but I can't be sure. I'm just theorizing."

"A connection- there's a- I'm connected to that bastard!" _My God!_ She couldn't breathe. Her lungs were moving but she couldn't seem to breathe. "He- you mean..." She swallowed and tried to compose herself. "Please, you have to break the connection. I can't stand it. I can't stand being connected to him in any way. I can't, PLEASE!"

Professor Snape narrowed his eyes at her. "You know who it was and yet you refrained from sharing that information? Don't you realize how dangerous this is!" He was nearly shouting at her.

"Because I don't know for sure!" She shouted back.

"Well, what exactly _do_ you know!?" Definitely meant as an insult. "Because I seem to be the only one sharing anything here, even if it's only my suspicions. You could have done me the same courtesy." He sneered.

"Why are you even bothering with me?" She hissed back at him. She was only seconds from marching right out that door and never returning. Damn the truth, damn the consequences, and damn him.

He took one gaping step closer and was only inches from her now, quiet fury rolling off him.

" _You_ put your nose in where it didn't belong, _you_ came to _my_ office searching out answers that you had no right to, _you_ put myself and this entire school in danger with your knowledge of those answers, begged me to let you keep them, and _now_ I have to discover some miraculous way to save your life without endangering everyone around you, myself included, while you withhold imperative information! I cannot save everyone! And I cannot save you either! I cannot save you from your incompetence, and I cannot save you from this curse."

Ginny's eyes were hard, but inside she was nearly shaking.

"Get out. I can't even stand to look at you." He turned his back on her and whipped his wand in the air behind him. A loud click told her that the door was unlocked and waiting for her to open it.

On shaky legs and withholding the tears that begged for release just behind her eyes, she ran for it.

Her hands hit the door with a loud smack. Her right hand reached for the handle, but she paused. She pressed her hands more firmly into the old wood. Well-worn, aged by centuries, but protected with magic. She leaned her head against it and closed her eyes, letting its coolness seep into her. She needed to calm down, and the cold seemed to help.

 _How cruel_ , she thought. That an inanimate, unloved object, like a door, had aged well over a century, but she... She wondered how long she had. Would she even see her parents again?

"How long?" Her words came out broken.

"...I don't know for sure. If I knew you weren't lying to me about the time frame it began, I could probably give you a more accurate answer."

She went for the handle again, but couldn't make herself open it. She wanted to stay.

 _She wanted to stay? What the hell was wrong with her?_

But she did. A small part of her wanted to stay, wanted to apologize.

"Go." He said, his back still turned to her.


	27. Chapter 27 - Answers and Acceptance

Chapter 27:

She ran.

She ran, and ran, and ran...she pushed herself. Hard.

 _Keep going, Ginny. Just keep going. Don't stop._

Somehow, if she just kept running, then it wouldn't catch up to her.

The tears.

The truth.

The curse.

If she just kept running.

Her ears felt fuzzy and she couldn't shake the constant low hum and the bitter ringing that seemed to strangle out the noises around her. There was nothing but moving feet, and the speed beneath her. It helped.

She couldn't even hear her own footfalls against the stone.

There was no destination but away.

Away from here.

Away from the world.

Away from everything.

Her world was infected.

And she was the virus. She fucked everything up.

Before she even realized where she was going, she turned the corner and halted to a jolting stop. She found herself staring at the huge stone gargoyles she sometimes used to hide behind on Sunday mornings with a good book. Last year, when life was simpler, and her biggest troubles revolved around things as silly as boys and stupid misplaced love letters.

She wanted that simplicity again.

She reached out to run her hand along the stony ridges and curved wings. If she just hid here for a while, would everything be simple again? Could she feel what that felt like again?

She wanted the chance to work this all out in her head. She wanted to sit and contemplate it for a time, to analyze the problem, then decide on a course of action. That's what Hermione would do.

But she couldn't. There were no words for what she was feeling. She had just been told that she couldn't be saved... and from the one person she was certain could have saved her from anything. She couldn't explain it if she had tried. She just felt... tired.

So, extraordinarily tired.

And emptied out inside. But not.

How she could be feeling everything and nothing in the same moment, she didn't know. Maybe it was that she was simply feeling too much, and couldn't distinguish between the different emotions. She didn't really care enough to contemplate it for too long. Did it matter, after all?

She wanted so badly to cry, but she was afraid to. The release the tears would bring would be wonderful, but all she could think about was that if she started to cry, she may never stop again.

And it seemed that her time was too precious to waste with useless tears. She did, however, need a moment to compose herself. A quiet moment, in which she would figure out what to do next.

Ginny crouched down and slid expertly into the space behind the gargoyle wings. Her knees came to rest under her chin, her arms held them protectively to her.

There were so many implications to think about now. Her mind kept trying to form lists and create organized patterns to them all, but it just couldn't. Not in that moment. Right now, her mind just wanted to storm. Black waves rolled around inside, crashing against rocky edges, causing chaos to reign and organized thoughts to drown. She needed some air.

She needed some order. She needed more information. Ginny didn't mind flying on instinct, that was so typically her, but something like this... Something like this needed a plan. The Hermione in her was starting to make more frequent appearances.

Something cracked, and Ginny swung her head around to the window behind her. At first she didn't notice anything. It was dark outside and nothing unusual stood out. Then she saw it. A little crack in one of the panes. Something must have hit it. A bird?

She analyzed the small break for a few minutes before she caught her reflection in the window.

What she saw startled her.

It was a girl, folded up into an impossibly small ball, with her legs tucked behind boney arms. She saw a broken, confused, skinny girl with gaunt eyes, who looked afraid.

She looked afraid.

A harsh jolt of something real washed over her and her breath hitched. What was she doing? Hiding here behind a statue, being afraid?

 _Snap out of it! I'm a Gryffindor, for goodness sake!_

She turned away from the broken girl in the window and pulled herself out of the confined space she'd let herself sink into. She pushed her hair out of her face.

 _Alright, Ginny. What do you need?_ She thought to herself.

She needed more information. The only one who had that was Professor Snape.

 _Fine._ She thought. _I guess the worse he can do is insult me some more. Not like he's going to kill me or anything._ She almost couldn't help the smile over her own dark humor.

It was late though. Too late to be wandering the corridors at this hour. She'd be risking getting caught anyways though, seeing as she'd have to wander off to her common room from here anyways. She was already out past curfew. Might as well make use of the rule breaking she was already partaking in and try to make her way back to Snape's office. Maybe he'd still be awake.

...Or maybe she'd get cut off by none other than the Death Eater Crabbe Sr. with one hand outstretched to knock against the door to Professor Snape's office.

 _Shit._

"Well, well. What do you know? Out past curfew and, of all things, knocking on the Headmasters door... " He clucked his tongue at her like she was young child caught with her hand in a cookie jar.

Of all people! The one man she was sickened by just the thought of. The one that secretly terrified her, even though she couldn't figure out how to justify the fear.

 _Think, Ginny! Think quickly!_

"Now what would a Potter-loving, bloodtraitor like you want to talk to Snape about? In the middle of the night..." He smiled brightly, like a man who'd just caught a prized fish after a long wait at the edge of the riverbank.

Ginny's head flashed with the memory of Professor Snape.

 _There are others, whom hold no faith in my...reports to the Dark Lord. I trust you're familiar with the Death Eater Bellatrix? She has no trust for me, rightly so, of course, and she has a few loyal lackeys of her own that loiter around this school, feeding her information. She would like nothing more than to discredit me._

"I-" Her voice faltered. Fear crept in, just a little. This man had cursed her. He'd cursed her, probably in the same moment he'd had a strangling arm around her neck while he threatened her family, and he stood there smiling like the wealthiest man in the world. Her happiness flowing through his veins, and he probably didn't even realize it. His botched curse that gave him her joy, and caused more complication in her life than she'd ever imagined.

"I- I- I-" He teased her in a thick, mocking voice, stepping in to close the gap between them. "-I think it's about time you spend a day or two strung up in the dungeons... and then maybe you'll be ready to tell me whatever it was that you'd been planning to tell Snape."

His meaty hand wrapped bruisingly around her upper arm and he pulled her away from the door. Her stomach heaved against his sweaty hand and she nearly retched at the contact.

She felt weird. Everything was harsher...stronger. Her emotions felt twice as strong beating against her insides.

"WAIT! I have..." _THINK!_ "-I have information! About the next prank the DA is planning. I was..." She trailed off, not sure yet what the rest of her fake excuse was going to be.

His brow rose suspiciously.

"You were what?"

"Yes..." Droned a new voice from behind them. Professor Snape was standing in the frame of the open door that Ginny was about to pound on just moments before meaty-hands here had grabbed her. "What exactly were you going to do, Weasley? It's well past curfew, as I'm sure you're aware. What made you think I'd appreciate blatant rule-breaking outside my door at this time of night? I should go back to minding my own business and let you be hauled off to the dungeons."

His eyes flicked momentarily to Crabbe's hand gripped tightly around her arm. Crabbe would have never noticed, but Ginny didn't miss it.

"I..., I have information for you. I was hoping to get out of one of my detentions."

He considered her for a long moment, so long in fact, that she was slightly worried he was actually going to let her be hauled off by this Death Eater. But he must have noticed the poorly disguised panic in her eyes and the curve of her body as she ever so slightly angled away from him the best she could.

She was nearly overwhelmed with everything pressing against her, and the curse in her heart was building into a slow boil, when the Professor finally, mercifully intervened.

"Coming to your senses about that lot, I see. Regardless... I'll be the judge of what information is deemed important enough for you to be forgiven your transgressions."

He nodded to the Death Eater. "I can take it from here, Crabbe."

Snape turned on his heels, about to disappear back behind the darkened door when Crabbe spoke up. "It's late. She broke curfew, and I've already got plans for her punishment tonight. I can bring her back in the morning for what you need from her. I doubt anything's going to happen tonight."

Snape paused just inside the doorway, his back still turned away.

"And if you damage her, how am I to get information out of her?"

"-You won't." Ginny interrupted. "If I am to be punished every time I come to you with useful information, I'll keep it to myself. And I'll be sure to spread the rumor around that anyone willing to talk gets 'strung up in the dungeons' for their trouble." She smirked at the two of them, and waited.

Snape raised an eyebrow at Crabbe.

"Nahh, you won't be spreading nothin' of the sort, will you? Not unless you want everyone knowing you're a snitch." He smiled with satisfaction right back at her.

"Regardless... I still won't talk. And the Headmaster will have you to thank when the DA strikes next. I guess you can be the one to clean up the mess. I hear it's going to be truly terrible this time."

It was an excruciatingly long moment of hesitation before he relented and released her arm, shoving her away. She lost her footing and slammed against the stone floor.

It was a credit to the Professors nerve that he neither flinched nor looked in her direction before retreating back through the door, assuming she would pick herself up of the floor and follow.

The moment she crossed the threshold to the outer chamber, the door behind her shut.

Regardless of the stone-silent Snape who was not yet acknowledging her, her heart rate chilled out a little, and she felt immediately safer behind the protection of the closed door.

He did not enter his office, but proceeded to conjure two chairs in the half-darkened circular outer chamber.

 _Okay. Not quite forgiven then. Hint taken._

"Are you hurt?" He asked stiffly.

She shook her head. No need to complain about new bruises. She had plenty of those already.

"From your reactions to him earlier, I've already made my own assumptions... but would you be so kind as to confirm them?"

She just nodded. "I think so, at least."

"No surprise as to why it was botched then. The idiot."

He continued to stand. She didn't take the chair just yet either, but laid her palms against the tall back. "Thank you." She said.

"Don't thank me. I just opened the door. You're the one who got yourself out of that. And fortunately, I'm not the one going to be paying for that later."

She frowned, confused.

"Think about it for a bit, and you'll realize what you did back there."

"You think he'll retaliate?" She asked.

"Retaliate?" He scoffed. "Yes, he'll retaliate all right, but not in the way you're thinking. He's not your biggest problem right now. You are. It was smart, I give you that. Probably one of the only excuses you could have come up with to get him to let you go without drawing suspicion upon me."

"Then what did I do wrong?"

Professor Snape's hand landed on the back of the chair opposite Ginny and he followed it around to take a seat.

"You, Miss Weasley, are about to discover one of the many challenges of keeping your cover. It's called follow-through. You made an excuse, and now you are going to have to follow through with it. In a real situation, if you'd come here tonight to give me information on the DA's next move, what do you think would happen to the DA?"

 _Shit._

Ginny sighed.

"The DA would eventually be set-up and caught doing something, and they would all be punished, probably severely."

Snape nodded. "Congratulations. You've just experienced what we'll call lesson one. Sometimes it's unavoidable, and you have to just let things unravel as they may, regardless of your wants or intentions."

Ginny sank into the seat she'd been previously using as a crutch, and her left hand came up to cover her eyes and dig into the temples in an attempt to think away this most recent error in judgement.

How could she have known? This seemed to be one of those things you only learned through experience. Dammit.

"I can't let the DA get into trouble because of me. Not to mention that I don't even know what's going on with them... I've... sort of been out of it for a while."

"Well, unless they are particularly stupid anytime soon, they won't be on anyones radar for the time being."

"But Crabbe-"

"Crabbe is not what we're discussing right now... at least not at this exact moment. We're discussing your follow through."

"So you don't think Crabbe's going to retaliate by letting it leak that I'm a snitch?"

Snape sighed.

"No. I'm going to."

"-What!"

"Just what I said. I'm going to be sure that the proper people find out that you came here tonight to sell information about the DA's movements in return for lesser punishments for yourself."

"Is this about me not telling you things? Because I came here to apologize-"

"-No, this has nothing to do with you and I. Think about it, Miss Weasley. Use that brain of yours. Why would I do such a thing?"

It only took moments for her to realize the answer.

"Because if people think I'm a snitch, then the DA will disown me. If I'm no longer a member of the DA, I can't possibly sell them out because I won't know anything."

He nodded.

"Merlin, they're going to hate me."

"Will they hate you more than you'll hate yourself when they're 'strung up in the dungeons' and being hexed within an inch of their life just to help you keep your cover?"

"No, I know. You're right, of course. I'd never let them go through that. I'd rather them hate me... it's just. I've never been the center of the hatred before. I've never been thought of as a traitor... by my own people, I mean."

"Welcome to my world. I was not exaggerating when I told you that this path would be extremely difficult. Knowing the truth, but not being able to do anything about it is sometimes worse than remaining oblivious."

"Do you honestly believe that?"

"...No. But it's what the average person would expect to hear, so I say it."

"Well, I'm not the average person. So don't be afraid to tell me what you think. I'd rather know."

"...Noted." He tilted his head slightly.

"And I still owe you an apology." She said. "I'm sorry. Really, I am. I blew up at you like some kind of child, and I don't blame you for treating me like one. I'll work harder to keep myself in check and stop exploding on you like an emotional teenager." She smiled.

But he didn't smile back (not that she expected him to).

"While I appreciate the acknowledgement of your error, I'm afraid it's not going to be that simple. If this-" He motioned to the air between the two of them. "-is going to continue, we're both going to have to put some more effort in."

"And" he continued, "You're going to have a difficult time reigning in your short temper as time goes on. And if I'm being honest here, I'm not entirely sure why you came back here tonight. I told you I couldn't remove your curse. It wasn't because you were being rude. Helping you isn't a matter of asking politely. I simply don't know what I can do for you."

"You can give me more information. Tell me what to expect, what it's going to do to me. If I can live with it, or if it's going to..."

"...I think you already know the answer to that. You were just looking for me to confirm it."

"So there's no way to remove it."

"I didn't say that."

She gaped at him. "Yes you did."

"I said that _I_ couldn't help you. I cannot _personally_ remove that curse. And neither can you. Only the caster can remove it."

"Fat chance of that than. So there's no other way?"

"There's a link between the two of you now. You'd have to break the link. It's like when you make an unbreakable vow. It's a link formed between the two making the vow. The connection that was made with you is permanent. There is only one thing that can break a human to human connection like that."

 _Just like an unbreakable vow._

"Death."

"Death." He confirmed.

"My death."

"I'm sorry"

"What's going to happen to me in the meantime?"

"I foresee one of two things happening, and the direction it takes will depend on your strength of character. 1, the original curse works fairly quickly, taking away all your happy thoughts, your joy, your hope, and eventually you're left with nothing but an empty vessel that carries around your pain and emptiness."

"I think I'd rather die"

"You wouldn't even be yourself anymore. You'd likely..." He hesitated. "commit suicide in the attempt to get away from it."

"What's the other possibility?

"The curse will continue to strip you of the good things, but if your strength of will is as strong as I believe it is, you may go in a different direction. You'll still lose the good, but the loss, in combination with the build-up of magic inside you will make you stronger. I can't imagine the havoc it will be doing to your body, but the magic will keep you alive. For a while."

"That sounds a bit better than the first scenario."

"It can't last. You'll be a ticking time-bomb, Ginny. Eventually your body will no longer be able to hold the magic inside you, and it'll explode out of you, in some form or another. If you get too angry, or your life is threatened, or you simply can't handle your fear or anger any longer, you're risking the lives of anyone around you at the time. The power you would release would kill you, and most certainly those within the near vicinity. Remember the force that exploded out of you when I just attempted a more invasive medical scan on you? That was nothing compared to what will happen when the time finally comes and your body can't hold onto the magic anymore."

"Maybe I can prevent it... I mean, not the me-getting-blown-up part. Maybe I could go away, when I feel like it's getting close. I could get away from here, from everyone. Go somewhere I won't hurt anyone."

"You need to understand, Ginny, that by the time that happens, you may not be yourself anymore. You may not even think like that anymore. It's risky. Every day we wait to do something, it's a risk. You'll be changing. This is dark magic. It'll consume your heart and change who you are. It'll take your strongest personality traits, turn them dark, and expand them exponentially. I fear that if you get to that point... you could be..."

"-What?" She laughed. "The next dark lord."

"...Temporarily, yes."

Ginny immediately sobered. Snape continued.

"It will kill you eventually, but you could do some serious damage before that happens. A lot of lives will be at risk if you let it get to that point, Ginny."

"God. I can't do that. What if I end up hurting my family... or Harry."

That Fire-Goddess dream suddenly made sense to her now. It was her.

 _Harry stood across from a witch dressed in black. Magic whipping the robes around her and tendrils of fire in her hair that sent fear shooting through her veins. The skies were dark and stormy around them, and lightning flew through the air. Harry was unarmed, his hands outstretched as if he were trying to calm her. The witch struck him down without so much as a warning_.

She knew her fate if she were to let it get that far.

"Oh God, Harry. I told him I'd be here when he returned. I told him I'd wait for him."

"Harry may not return, Ginny."

But she couldn't even acknowledge the thought of that. She skipped over it in favor of deciding what she was going to do about her own lack of return.

She knew what the answer was. She'd have to die before she became dangerous.

It was unbelievable that she was sitting here so calmly, contemplating her own death. But if it came down to her life over the safety of her loved ones (and her friends certainly fell into that category), it wasn't even a question. Not even two weeks ago, she'd told Dumbledore that she'd easily give her life for the safety of theirs if it were to come to that.

She never really considered that it actually would come to that, but even if it did, she always imagined that the scenario would be more like her throwing herself in front of curse for someone she loved. She never, in her wildest dreams, imagined that _she_ would be the danger.

From what Professor Snape was telling her, her own death was unavoidable, so considering it before she became a danger to others was really the only reasonable option.

But how?

She'd walk straight into a mass of Death Eaters if she wasn't afraid they string her up and torture her first. She'd rather her end not come in such a manner. She needed someone she trusted could do it for her. But there was no one she could tell. Could she?

No. There would be too many questions. Questions that led back to the Professor.

She looked at Professor Snape.

"Professor... could I ask you something?"

"No." He answered as if he'd read it straight out of her mind, which she guessed, was plausible.

"What?"

"I can not do that. I'm the one person you cannot ask that of."

"Why?"

It took him so long to reply, that she thought he wasn't going to. When he did, it was almost painful.

"...I don't think I'd survive it a second time. I don't think my soul could take it."

"Dumbledore... of course." She realized "I'm so sorry. I didn't even think."

"I know what you were thinking. You were thinking that because I've done it before, because I was a Death Eater, still am for all intensive purposes, because I'm Severus Snape, and I don't show emotion, therefore have none, that I'm the perfect candidate for a mercy-killing."

"NO! God- no! That's not what I was saying! I didn't mean..." She trailed off, unsure of how to explain herself without doing further damage.

Snape's eyes were closed in what looked like exhaustion, the pads of his fingers pressed against his forehead.

"No, I'm sorry." He said. "Forgive me. It was a difficult week for myself as well, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Ginny remembered that he'd been out of sight for nearly a week, but this was the first time she'd taken a moment to consider where he was or what he had been doing. _Forced_ to do was more likely, as the only other place she could imagine he would be was in the company of Voldemort or other Death Eaters. Nothing else would have taken him from the school. His remarks about death and killing cut deeper suddenly, and she didn't know if she was crossing the line here, but it felt right, so she ventured forward.

"In times of war, and this is most definitely a war, we all become soldiers one way or another. We all fight, one way or another. During wartime, soldiers are forced to do a great many things they never would have if not for the circumstances. And war isn't fair. When it's all said and done, some of us will die, and some of us will live with things we wish we'd never been apart of. We are both soldiers, fighting different battles, but doing what is required of us."

She smiled sadly.

"Your family would be very proud of you, Miss Weasley."

"...My family." And she was suddenly side-tracked again, back to her own problems. "How do I tell my family about this? They're going to be devastated. And the questions... God, they're going to want to know how I know about it. How can I possibly find the strength to tell them, knowing I'm basically saying goodbye."

"You don't. You never tell them. And you find a way that this comes to an end without them ever knowing. There are a lot of ways to die during a war. And none of them would tarnish your memory or hurt your family more than absolutely necessary."

"Harry." She gasped.

"What about him?"

"What happens if Harry finds out I've... died? While he's still in hiding, I mean. Something like that would certainly make the papers. He'd find out eventually."

"Haven't you asked yourself why Crabbe did this to you in the first place?"

"You think... you think this was about Harry?"

"I assume so, yes. Likely the initial intent was to hurt him. If the curse had gone as it was supposed to, it would have contained itself at draining you like a Dementor, and you would have either been left a shell, or committed suicide to escape the pain. The hurt it would have caused, both to Harry and to the Weasley family was likely the end goal... now, however, your death may also work to draw Harry out. Another useful tool for the Death Eaters. A win-win for them, so to speak. Of course, Crabbe won't know about the other side-effect. Not that it helps us any."

"Merlin. I can't be the reason Harry gets caught. I have to survive long enough for this war to be over, for Harry to do what he needs to do. I can't risk his safety... I'm already as good as gone, but he has a chance."

"That would be wise, of course, but it may not be possible. Just keep it in mind. Don't lose track of what you're doing, of keeping tabs on yourself so you can determine when is too long and when you're still ok."

"...I never thought I'd be sitting here arranging my own death, and with you, of all people."

"...likewise, Miss Weasley."

They sat in silence for a time, just letting her mind take it all in, and Snape did not interrupt her.

 _It's better this way_ , she told herself. That she was not going to say goodbye. She'd never build up the strength necessary for those words. And she had no desire to let this news get out.

She thought of Harry, and wondered where he was, and what he was doing, and if he was thinking about her.

It was good that he wasn't here, that he was not even within her reach. Snape was right. It was better this way. No one would ever know.

"Well, that's it then." She stood, but she found that she truly didn't want to leave.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"There's nothing more you can do to help me Professor. And I can't risk your cover by continuing to visit you here."

"On the contrary, Miss Weasley. I have a great deal of things to teach you still. And you need to learn some advanced healing to keep yourself out of the hospital wing. You can't afford to let Madam Pomfrey perform medical scans on you. Not now that the curse has gained in enough strength to knock her off her feet. I can only imagine what it'll do as it continues to grow."

"Professor... I don't think I can do all of this on my own."

He frowned at her. "You are not alone."


	28. Chapter 28 -Confessions and Cornerstones

Chapter 28 - Confessions and Cornerstones

It was already a given that the next morning was going to be well, frankly, terrible. Ginny hadn't left Professor Snape's office until nearly sunrise. The first faint lines of indigo light on the horizon were just fighting their way through the murky black as she smoothly navigated the corridors back to her bed.

In her exhausted, early morning, very sleep deprived state, Ginny speculated on all the things that popped into her head at random. One of those things being sleep itself. She considered the idea of Snape actually sleeping. She couldn't imagine it. Snape, tucked into pajamas and drooling idly on a thick pillow, unaware of the world around him. She almost found herself giggling, but she was entirely too tired to put the effort out for such a breathy exercise.

Throughout the night, and with Snape's help, she had mastered the beginning basics of Self-Healing 101, and he had given her a book on the subject that she hid away in her bag the moment she got back to her dormitory. They discussed methods to help her control her emotions and considered ways for her to contact Professor Snape without raising suspicions.

Meditation was never something Ginny had _ever_ put any real thought into, as she'd always thought of it as a lazy activity, a waste of time that could be better spent on her broom actually accomplishing something tangible. But Professor Snape had insisted that it would not only help her clear her thoughts but that it would also help her to organize them.

"Thoughts create emotions. Controlling your thoughts likewise can help control your emotions." He had said.

"Isn't that Mindlore? I thought you said I wasn't a good candidate for that?"

"I don't mean controlling your thoughts in the way you would be for performing Occlumency. In your case, it's more like organizing them. Your thoughts are all jumbled up inside you and you can't think straight. It causes stress and heightens your emotions. Organizing them is the best you can hope for at the moment. Even if you can't control them."

"Speaking of hyperstimulation of emotions...earlier, when Crabbe grabbed me, I felt...uh, well- I felt weird. I was afraid initially, but the second he touched me, I became terrified."

"That could have just been a normal reaction to him. He is, after all, the one who cursed you, and if I'm not mistaken from your memories, was also the one to first use an unforgivable on you. That can be traumatizing to anyone your age."

"No, I don't think so. _Everything_ was too strong. Its like, _everything_ I was feeling at the time intensified, all at once. It felt like some sort of spell had crashed into me, and I couldn't breathe it was so powerful."

His forehead creased in thought. "Interesting... Possibly the link between you strengthens with physical touch. Without knowing the consequences of it, I'd suggest you try to avoid further contact with him."

"Really?" She didn't even bother to hide the sarcasm.

He ignored her and they continued with the lesson on self-healing without comment, however.

~oOo~

She'd made it back to her dormitory just in time for the Saturday morning sun to fully crest over the horizon and smile through the early morning dew still clinging to the window panes.

Just a few hours of blissful unconsciousness was all she needed. She'd figure out how to manage the rest of the day when she could think straight.

Her body no sooner touched her bed when she heard a loud _CRACK!_

She jerked upward and looked around.

Nothing.

She glanced over to the window.

Still nothing.

 _Weird,_ was the last thought she had before deciding to ignore everything else in favor of what promised to be a blissful comatose state.

~oOo~

It was much too soon to be entering the world of the waking when Ginny was roused from her sleep by another _CRACK!_

She groaned, rolling over and pulling the pillow over her ears, trying to drown herself in a deep goose-feathered heaven.

 _CRACK, CRACK, CRACK!_

 _Dammit..._ Curiosity was getting the best of her now as Ginny found the fogginess of her mind lifting with agonizing slowness. She wanted to pull it back down over herself and let it wrap around her until she disappeared again into the blackness.

 _CRACK, CRACK!_

She pulled herself from the bed and wandered toward the sound of the noise. The window beside her bed. It was still morning, late morning, maybe early afternoon by the looks of the sun streaming in at an unforgiving angle through the opened curtains.

 _CRACK, CRACK, CRACK!_

She frowned when she saw nothing, but opened the window for a better look.

A whoosh of something feathered rushed by her and she heard the _click-tap_ of a landing on her side table. Then a _"hoot."_

 _What in the world..._

There was nothing there. Ginny reached out her hands, and another soft _hoot_ greeted her along with the feel of owl feathers beneath her fingers.

Ginny reached for her wand and uttered the counterspell for what she could only guess was an invisibility spell.

Before her eyes, the little owl became visible again.

"Pig!" She immediately picked up the tired little thing and disentangled the much-too-large parcel tied around his leg.

She remembered the crack she'd heard the night before and the small break in the pane behind the stone gargoyles.

"How long have you been trying to find me?" After he was free of his package, Ginny conjured a dish of water and found a few owl treats in the drawer of her neighbor's side table.

"Get some rest, little guy. You can go home tonight." She placed him on her bed and pulled the curtains closed.

Ginny quickly unwrapped the parcel. It contained a letter and a small, bright pink pouch.

 _Gin-Gin,_

 _If you don't know already, try not to freak out._

 _Madam Pomfrey told Mum and Dad about what the Carrows were doing to you all. Mum went bazurk. It was all we could do to keep her from marching straight up to the gates yelling and screaming and try to pull you out. Not that she could have anyways...but can you imagine? Mum having it out with Snape, the Death Eater! If we didn't fear for her life, I think George and I would have personally arranged it just to watch._

 _Since you're reading this, we'll assume you figured out that we used the Disillusionment Charm on Pig. I don't think he was too pleased. But wasn't it brilliant! The ministry can only intercept the owls they can see. Don't know why we didn't think of it sooner! Keep your eyes- oops, EARS open for more in the future if this little experiment works out._

 _George and I have been working on something to help you ever since our visit from Madam Pomfrey. Mum was so happy, she cried all over my best jumper. You owe me a new jumper._

 _The pink pouch has the extension and weightless charms on it. Dad helped us. Tricky charms, those. Now you know that there's no blocking an unforgivable, but you know us. Never a puzzle we couldn't find a backdoor around. So we've been playing around with a few different ideas._

 _Inside the pouch is what looks like ordinary bubble gum, but in fact, has been laced with a Pain Anti-Jinx. It's sort of a pain block for the neurotransmitters in your brain._

 _Yes, yes, bow down to our fantastic genius!_

 _Chew it before your lessons with the Carrow's and it'll prevent the pain neurons of your brain from transmitting the signal. It doesn't really stop_ _the effects of the Cruciatus Curse though. It'll still have an effect on your body under prolonged exposure (making you tired and possibly still causing muscle spasms). Your body will feel like it fell off a high-speed broom, and it's possible you'll still see...well, whatever it is you see when you're experiencing that curse. George and I had to test it, of course. Don't tell Mum, whatever you do! She'd kill us. I think she wanted to ask, but we could tell she really didn't want to know, so we skipped over that part with a distraction in the form of a small explosion from our bedroom timed just right. The clean-up wasn't pretty, believe me. But worth it. Mum has enough to worry about._

 _The visions (you may or may not get while exposed to the curse)_ _exhaustion and muscle spasms_ _will have varying results, but you won't experience the pain. The gum only works for about an hour, so be sure to spit it out after that, because it's got a nasty side-effect for your bowels if you don't._

 _Don't ask..._

 _OH! And don't forget, you still have to act like you're in pain...scream and flail around...you know. Make it believable. It's actually quite fun, although the screaming gets tedious after a while. You may need something to soothe your throat afterward. But it's better than the alternative._

 _Hang in there, Ginny. It'll be ok. It can't get much worse than stupid Carrows and the Cruciatus Curse. And with the gum, it should at least be bearable now._

 _Things are going alright here. No news from any of_ them _yet. Don't really expect any. Too Dangerous. Most of the Order Members have gone into hiding, or are ready to at a moments notice. Speaking of, the whole family is nearly ready here as well if we need to disappear at any point too. The only real concern now is you and how we'd get to you if we had to go underground._

 _George and I tried to get into Hogwarts a few days ago to deliver this in person. We were surprised to find every one of the secret passages now blocked off. And the Dementors hovering around were enough to keep even us clear. We figure there's got be another way out of there in case of an emergency, so keep your eyes open. Search everywhere, and let us know as soon as you can if you find anything._

 _This is really important Ginny. Things are very strained here. If we make it as far as Christmas break with no problems we may take the opportunity at that point and not let you go back. Just be safe until then. I know this sounds ironic coming from us, but keep your head down. Please._

 _George and I have a great new idea about a way to get news to everyone, or anyone who wants to listen. The real news, that is. Not this rubbish the Daily Prophet is spinning. It's illegal, of course. You can't say two words out your front door without being hauled in for questioning and labeled as a traitor to the Ministry. You'd love it. We're calling it Potter Watch. Us and Lee Jordan are working out all the details. We'll send instructions via the Communication Galleons when the time comes. In the meantime, find yourself a radio and stash it away somewhere safe._

 _Christmas break is around the corner. We'll see you soon, Gin-Gin. Love you and miss you. Be safe._

 _OH, and don't forget to Disillusion Pig again before you send him home._

 _Love, Forge._

This letter had somehow both brought her joy beyond what she'd felt since she had come to this godforsaken place and single-handedly horrified her. Normally watching Fred and George work out the best way to "test" one of their new products was a hoot. But she could only imagine the conversation they'd had about this one...and what they'd sacrificed for the sake of their sister. It broke her heart.

She peeked inside the pouch and was not disappointed. There was more than enough to share. Thank goodness. They must have known she'd never use these while she had to watch her friends suffer. Better to suffer with them.

She guessed that was as much sleep as she was going to get if she didn't want to kiss her entire Saturday goodbye. And unfortunately, she had things to do.

She groaned.

The second she pulled on fresh clothes that didn't stink of up-all-night sweat, she rushed from her dormitory, letter burned and pink pouch firmly pocketed.

~oOo~

"-It's a lie! I'm telling you, there's no way she would do that!"

Ginny halted her steps before she came into view of the Common Room. She slid into the shadows at the far edge of the staircase.

"I'm not saying I want to believe it, Neville, I'm just telling you what I heard," said Seamus. "We have to take these things seriously. We can't afford to have a weak link in our ranks. It could be disastrous. Someone could get really hurt."

Half a dozen others were nodding along with Seamus and whispering to themselves.

Neville was shaking his head. "You _know_ Ginny, you've seen her stand up to them, and take their sodding hexes. I seem to remember her taking a few for you too, Seamus, and at least a few for your younger brother, MacMillan." He said, with an accusing finger pointing in their faces.

"-Exactly what I'm saying, Neville. I don't know, maybe she finally cracked. And where was she all night? We had a DA meeting at midnight. We were all down here until at least 3 am...and no Ginny."

Neville didn't have an answer for that. He just continued to shake his head. "I'm telling you, it's not true."

"-And that's supposedly when she was spilling her guts to the Death Eaters!" Seamus continued as if Neville hadn't spoken at all. "Got it on good authority from Cho, who overheard Flitwick and Trelawney arguing about it after breakfast this morning. And no one's seen her all day."

Neville was still shaking his head. "Well, aren't you all good friends. Throwing her under the Night Bus the second you hear a stupid rumor. Just like Harry. You all can just sod off-"

"-Neville..." Ginny had finally stepped out of the shadows. It was time to make herself known and get it over with. No need for Neville to throw his reputation in with her lot.

She wondered for the smallest of instants if she could just deny the faked rumor, but she immediately dismissed the idea. Crabbe had certainly informed on her to the Carrows by now, and the only way to keep the DA out of trouble, and keep her cover was to follow through with the lie. The DA had to publicly disown her for the Carrows and Crabbe to see. Only then would they believe that she'd fallen from their good graces and truly be lacking any information.

"They're right..." She watched Neville, her apology directed to him, and only him. She could care less what anyone else thought of her. "I'm so sorry. I did do that." She admitted with a little nod.

"...What are you saying? Is someone making you say this, Ginny?" He countered. He grabbed hold of her hands and leaned down closer to her eye level. "You can trust us, you know. If you need help, we'll believe you. Just tell us."

Merlin, how she hated herself in this moment. Neville is one of those people that made a friendship something truly and utterly solid. He's the warm earth that keeps your feet stable, allowing you to keep going, to move forward. He never crumbles beneath you when you need him to be strong. He is a support. He makes up one of the cornerstones to a solid foundation of what your life would entail if you were ever lucky enough to deserve his friendship. If he were to ever leave, everything would fall out of balance.

That's exactly what Ginny was doing. Pushing everything off balance.

This was not going to plan. Although Ginny loved Neville for what he'd just said, and would never be able to thank him properly for the loyalty he'd just shown her, she wanted to slap him for making this harder than it needed to be. This was not just about her anymore.

She was going to have to elaborate.

Dammit.

"I got caught out past curfew last night, and instead of taking the punishment, I got scared, and I told Snape I had information to trade. It was a freak-out moment on my part, and it was stupid, but there you have it." She hesitated for only the briefest of moments before adding, "and I'd do it again if I had the chance. I'm done, Neville, I'm sorry. I can't take the punishments anymore. Whatever keeps me out of the detentions..."

The look on his face broke her heart, but she continued. She needed to solidify this plan. There was no leeway for screw-ups when it came to her friends. And especially not with Neville.

"There's no guarantee I won't do it again in a moment of weakness, so you should probably all just avoid me from here on out."

She'd had eyes for only Neville throughout her entire confession, but sounds of disgusted huffs and mean whispers reached through the haze and finally brought her attention back to the other dozen or so occupants of the room. Half of them were eyes wide in shock and a few of them just turned their backs, furious with her.

She made a silent note to keep a close eye on the food she ate for the next few weeks.

Neville just looked sick.

 _I'll be okay. I'll be okay._

Better days will come. This was not one of them, but they would come. She had to believe that. She had to believe that eventually, _this_ would all be worth it.

 _Except that your days are seriously numbered_ , she reminded herself.

It's okay. It doesn't matter.

It doesn't matter.

She would absolutely not cry over this. There would be things to cry over in the days to come. So no, she would definitely not cry today. Best to save those tears for another time and on bigger sacrifices.

And with that settled, she escaped out the portrait hole and into the mostly deserted corridor, leaving the waves of betrayal to wash up in her wake.

Her stomach was telling her she was hungry, and she wanted to get some lunch before the Great Hall filled up. She didn't think she could bear that first meal with the news of her treachery spreading around the tables while they all glared hatefully at her. She'd have to sit through it by tomorrow perhaps, but not today. Not right now.

Merlin, she felt like Percy.

This was not going to be pleasant. It was the worse kind of disloyalty, for a Weasley to turn on her friends. She hoped this didn't make it back to Fred and George. She could really use a pick-me-up right about now.

But Ginny never made to the Great Hall. A familiar face came up behind her and swiftly pulled her into an empty classroom before her churning stomach could protest.

"Neville, what the hell?"

"You're lying... You're up to something, I know you are... Co'mon, it's _me_ , you can tell me. No one around to hear us." He threw his hand up as if to prove his obvious point.

Ginny just stared at him like he was some sort of previously undiscovered species.

He nodded, crossed his arms and leaned casually against the door. "It's what, Saturday? So we've got," he made a show of checking his watch. "about 36 hours until we'll be missed for Monday classes. Plenty of time."

He didn't smile like he normally did when he joked.

She almost thought he might be serious.


	29. Chapter 29 - Traitor and The Unfamiliar

Chapter 29- Traitor and the Unfamiliar

"You're up to something, I know you are." Neville looked at her expectantly, like he didn't for one second expect her to disappoint him.

It nearly broke her heart.

She just shook her head. "...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disappoint you, but it's the truth. You should probably stay away from me."

She knew she'd have a better chance at driving him away if she were mean or cruel, but that was one line she couldn't seem to make herself cross yet. And she prayed fervently that she never had to.

In reality, she knew that driving him away was the best thing for him. He'd be hurt for a while, but he had Luna, and the both of them would be safer without her around them every moment of the day. It already hurt just to think about it. Her circle of friends was growing smaller with every self-sacrificing word that came out of her mouth.

But there was no denying that making herself a pariah was the best option for everyone involved. She would be keeping her friends away from _her_ , and therefore lessening the chance that they would be around to get hurt if she were to go nuclear anytime soon.

Neville seemed to consider her for a while, his mind running over thoughts invisible to Ginny. He unfolded his arms, resting his hands on his knees and nodded. Then he stood up and walked to the door.

It was working...and she hated herself. The knowledge that she had disappointed him, that she had driven her very best friend away made every step he took so much more painful.

Snape was right. This hurt like hell. Was this really better? Saying goodbye to him now, rather than later? She'd have to eventually at some point.

He turned to face her, hand on the door, but he hadn't opened it yet. He must have caught something in her face - some expression she hadn't hidden quickly enough - because he paused.

Her pulse raced furiously beneath her pale skin. She wasn't even sure in that moment whether she wanted him to call her bluff or not.

She simply waited.

"No." He said. It was so quiet, it was almost a whisper, and she wasn't sure she actually heard him correctly.

Her brows furrowed. "What?"

"No."

For some reason, she was afraid to breathe.

It felt like things were balancing precariously on the edge of what she'd thought was very solid logic. Any second now it was going to tumble off one side or the other.

He continued. "Whatever you're trying to hide...you had better try harder at it if you plan to keep it a secret. You're throwing up red flags left and right, Ginny. Dean and Seamus and the rest of them may be fooled, but I'm not. Your family won't be either. Don't you get it- we know you too well, Ginny, and you're not _you_ right now. There's something wrong..." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Say what you want, but I don't believe it. Not for a second." He continued. "I know you haven't turned into some kind of traitor that I should be afraid of. If you had really sold out and turned against us, there's no way you'd be telling me to stay away from you. That would insinuate you cared about me and what my association to you would do to me." He stepped nearer to her as if with closer proximity he could sniff out the hidden answers. "There's something else going on here, and knowing you, it's probably dangerous and you're hoping to keep me and Luna out of it."

He was nearly face-to-face with her, and his towering height made him seem more imposing than she was used to. "Stop being so damn stubborn, Ginny. Let us protect _you_ , for once. You're not a traitor, and you're not dangerous, and you're not pushing me away. I can't make you trust me...but I _can_ stay by your side. You're my best friend, Ginny. You don't abandon your friends."

Neville was never one for meaningful speeches but damned if she wasn't touched by the one she'd just been privy to. She'd never begin to imagine she'd find someone even more stubborn than her. Least of all Neville Longbottom. It was somehow excitingly glorious, but infuriating in the same moment.

The only other person she'd ever seen Neville be this insistent over had been Harry. He was always so convinced of Harry's innocence, of Harry's claims, no matter how outlandish they seemed to be at the time. Did he see her and Harry as one unit? She felt like they were, so it was possible.

If Neville could have looked into the inner workings of Ginny Weasley's mind in those very seconds, as he towered over her and waited patiently for a response, he would have seen two things. One, she was extremely irritated that she couldn't seem to get rid of him. Two, she was extremely pleased that she couldn't seem to get rid of him.

It was a difficult battle that raged inside while one mildly irritated emotion tried to win out over the other.

She could only assume it must have done weird things to her expression, as Neville suddenly stepped back a half step and hunched down to her level seeming vaguely concerned. "Ginny, are you alright?"

She cleared her throat and wiped her features clean immediately, trying to push the flush away from her skin. A prickling burn pressed against her heart and she suddenly felt...what _did_ she feel?

 _Anger? Urgency to flee?_

Like if she didn't leave, right this instant, she'd do something terribly unforgivable.

Even as she could feel an unfamiliar version of herself slipping into place, she smoothly side-stepped Neville and was through the door before he had time to mentally catch on to what was happening.

New thoughts slid around her conscience, coating the surfaces like black oil over a once colorful ocean reef.

Her mind battled furiously against the new, dark, oily thoughts as her body remained on autopilot taking her to her original destination. She had wanted to satiate her hunger before that annoying puppy had the audacity to actually speak to her.

As a dark calm settled into a previously un-acquired place inside this new mind, the prickling burn inside her chest began to subside.

Interesting. A negative correlation of the pain vs. pleasure variables. Something she would have to investigate further after her hunger was satiated.

It felt so good not to fight against a failing force. A weak force that even now felt like an old dream you couldn't quite remember. These new thoughts were smooth...and deliciously self-pleasing.

She spotted an empty place at one of the tables. It didn't matter to her which table it was. They were all the same. Boring. She flicked the care away and strode over to one.

"Ginny, are you okay-" Someone grabbed her by the shoulder and before he had even realized his mistake, Neville yelled out in pain and fell to the ground. In a movement too quick for anyone to follow, Ginny's wand was on him and she towered over him, pressing it into the side of his face. Magic cracked out from the tips of her hair as she leaned down to him ever so slightly.

She could just kill him right here and now - but how inconvenient to have all these witnesses to dispose of. No, she would have to stoop to the level of speaking to him instead. This time.

"If you come near me again," She lightly slid her wand down from where it pressed against his temple, sliding it over his cheekbone, across his lips; down his strained neck and over the ridiculous jumper he wore. She stopped just over his heart and pressed the tip of her wand against the fabric and into the delicate skin, just to emphasize her point. "I'll kill you."

The boy's face was pale and completely horrified.

Good. She had made her point then.

A loud crack sounded at the exact moment her wand flew from her hand.

She straightened her posture to see who it was she might actually have to kill today. Although every placid, stupid face in that room was locked on her, the only one she found herself concerned with was a tall man swathed in the darkest of black robes. They billowed behind him as he strode towards her, his wand pointed threateningly in her direction.

Suddenly he grabbed her by the upper arm and drug her behind him out the Great Hall doors. No sooner than they turned a corner than she could feel herself being sucked through a small tube, being pulled as if by her bellybutton. When she felt like she might finally suffocate, the moment passed and she landed on her hands and knees against a hard surface.

Something jolted inside her.

A sickening pain revolted against her beating heart, and the unfamiliar presence started to slip away like a fog suddenly cut through with sunlight. The ground was wet and dead leaves stuck to her hands and clung to her legs. Ginny looked up, trying to figure out where the hell she was.

Professor Snape stood not five feet from her, his wand outstretched. He was pointing it at her. She tried to stand, but the professor stepped closer to her threateningly.

"Stay down." His voice was hard, but smooth- as if he was completely confident in his ability to erase her existence from this world. She did not doubt him.

Ginny's mind was whirling! Pieces of what had just happened were coming back to her in fragmented, painful flashes. It made her head ache and sharp pains came and went with each realization of what she had done.

"Oh my God..." her arms buckled and she fell fully against the soggy ground of what looked to be the middle of the forbidden forest. Professor Snape had just apparated them both there.

"We're a fairly safe distance from Hogwarts, but I'd rather not become a casualty today. Do you have yourself under control?"

She pushed herself up from the muck and just sat on the ground, letting the cold and moisture seep through her clothes and chill her skin.

"...Yes," she said with a small voice. "Oh, God. What did I do?"

Professor Snape lowered his wand but kept a firm eye on her.

"I wasn't aware your symptoms had progressed this far. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I...I didn't know. It just came on suddenly, and before I even realized it...I didn't even fight it," she looked up at him. "I didn't know how to. I just...fell away." Her voice wavered.

She shook her head back and forth in shame. "This is it, isn't it? I can't go back there. I'm too dangerous. I almost..." She couldn't bring herself to verbalize it.

Snape signed heavily and rubbed his eyes. He tucked his wand into his robes and straightened his posture.

"Get up." He spoke coldly.

She just looked up at him. "What?"

"Get up. Now." He repeated.

She did. She stood in front of him, feeling completely defeated.

"You've just cemented your reputation as someone not to be trusted, but also someone to be feared. That was much easier than I thought it was going to be. I doubt the Carrow's will give you much trouble from this point forward and you can be sure that no _"friends"_ will be digging too deeply into what you're doing- and by extension, the secrets you're guarding."

His calloused words caused fury to smash through the protective barriers of her mental facilities that she'd so carefully been building up.

"Did you just see what happened in there? I nearly KILLED someone! I wasn't even in control of myself!"

"-I saw a random outburst of your...condition. You didn't kill him and you regained your mind almost immediately after I apparated us here. If you had fully turned, you wouldn't have even bothered speaking to Longbottom. You would have just killed him and then-"

"-Then what? Gone nuclear and taken out the school? Or would I have murdered all of those children one by one? Oh, but you're convinced I'm safe to re-enter the school, so I guess it's A-Okay now! We can just pretend this never happened! Pretend that I wasn't just a monster in there, that my life hasn't changed irrevocably just minutes ago!"

"-Your life changed irrevocably the moment you became someone important to Potter! Now...get control of yourself. You will not roll over and give in like some kind of wounded animal at the first sign of struggle. I have more research to do and you and I both know your continued survival is important to Potter's piece of mind and his ability to complete his task. Need I remind you that news of your disappearance from Hogwarts or your death would spread like fiend-fire, and guaranteed that Potter, as dense as he is, would still pick up on it eventually."

This was not going to plan. If there ever were a plan, this wouldn't be it. She was feeling ashamed and she didn't know how to squelch the feeling other than trying to discourage the further loss of her dignity.

She forced herself to a standing position, wiped the grime from her palms against her ruined robes and squared her shoulders. She liked to think that all of these experiences were molding her into a spectacularly good warrior. On the bad days, she would let herself daydream about that lie. She knew, deep down that there is no use for a warrior that is dead. That was her sentence.

Ginny Weasley's death approached. She could almost see the tale-tale signs of it's nearing.

Today was a bad day. She would block out the thoughts of her impending death and fantasize about the lie instead. Just for a little while. Just until the horror and shame inside her started to die away.

"But let's not be stupid. If I hadn't been there, there would have been no one to recognize what was happening and no one to snap you out of it. I thought there would be at least several more months before we had to worry about this problem, however now, we're forced to come up with a solution much quicker than expected."

He turned away from her, pacing thoughtfully. "This is sloppy. We can't afford to be sloppy. Too much at risk..." He stopped pacing suddenly and caught her eye.

"If this farce is going to continue," he said.

"-We need help." she finished for him.

"No. We need a better plan."


	30. Chapter30 Friends Lost & Alliances Found

Chapter 30- Friends Lost and Alliances Found

"What do I do once we get back to the school...aren't people going to wonder where we've gone?"

"No."

She frowned. "What do you mean no?"

"Everyone saw me drag you out of the Great Hall after firing on another student, and my office is locked. No one else knows that as the Headmaster, I have the perk of being able to apparate in and out of the school. Not even the Dark Lord knows that. They will assume you are in my office and are likely being lectured and punished. On second thought..." He raised his eyebrows as a new thought came to him. "You won't be receiving punishment. It was Longbottom after all, and it would be suspicious if I punished you for firing on _him_."

"You don't actually _hate_ Neville, do you?" She asked.

"Longbottom is...mildly annoying. Hate is perhaps a strong word."

"Then why do you still act like you despise him?"

He shrugged, unperturbed. "Old habits. But to keep the expectations the general public perceives of me, I'll continue to be to him as I always have. So, a _lecture_ will have to do. We'll apparate straight into my office and you'll leave from there."

"Wait, what's this new plan-"

Before another word was uttered, Ginny was once more pulled into that uncomfortable tube of nothingness and then, just as suddenly as it began, the world righted itself and the two of them stood safely in the center of a mostly darkened Headmasters office.

She expected him to immediately shoo her out the door, as per her usual departure, but to her surprise he didn't. With a wave of his wand more candles in the large room were aflame, admitting a golden light that seemed to echo it's glow into every dark crevice.

"Ugh." Her stomach lurched a little from the unexpected apparation and she took a seat in the chair directly across from Snape's desk.

They both sat quietly for a time, neither feeling the need to fill the silence. Snape worked at his desk while Ginny stared transfixed out a large window that looked out over the Black Lake. Rays of sunlight pierced through it and danced across it's wavy surface. He worked, and she watched and contemplated her situation in silence in a crappy attempt to accept her own warped reality now. Merlin- this the not the life she would have remotely imagined.

Eventually, the sun crossed the mid-point in the sky, falling lower as the burnt orange rays of light began to recede back to their place of birth. It seemed like a long time before she felt the need to move her attention from its spot.

It had to of been hours before she was caught by the rustle of paper and she moved her focus to the seemingly disjointed mess on Snape's desk. Large maps and feet of different colored parchment lay everywhere. But the more she studied it, the more she came to realize that it wasn't a mess at all. The pure amount of parchment and books only made it seem that way. In fact, he seemed to have his own form of organization for it.

He didn't notice her watching him as he silently studied the open pages of a nearby book, followed by gentle movements of his hands over the parchment. She watched him then take up his quill and add notes to what looked like a list to his right, before moving back to the book to begin the process again- or so she assumed.

She watched him go over this process several more times before taking real notice of what specifically he was looking at.

"Professor...why are you looking for Harry?" She asked.

His hand never even paused over the quill before answering her. "What makes you believe I would do such a thing?"

She scooted the chair forward and leaned against the desk, eyeing the maps again.

"Well, I guess if you don't want my help...that's fine."

Snape sighed dramatically, causing a small smile to light up Ginny's face.

"Is this where you've been going when I don't see you for ages? You're looking for Harry?" She asked.

He just looked at her with an expressionless face as she continued. "Why?"

"That's not really your concern, is it Miss Weasley?" He answered before moving his eyes back down to his work. "And what makes you think you know where he is."

"-Oh, I don't."

"They why do you insist on bothering me when I could be working in peace?"

"Well...you're doing it wrong." She stated.

"...I'm doing it wrong?..." He glared slightly up at her through his fringe.

"You need to be looking for Hermione instead."

"Excuse me?"

"Hermione. Don't you see?" He obviously didn't, as he continued to glare at her like something undesirable that had stained his robes. "You're tying to think like Harry. But you need to be thinking like Hermione. Wherever they are, she's the one that chose their location. Harry and Ron don't know much of the world yet. Especially Harry. He was raised by those muggles. They never would have taken him anywhere. Outside of here or the Burrow he probably wouldn't know the first place to go if he needed to hide somewhere. And Ron knows nothing of the muggle world. Trust me, it's Hermione's mind you're wanting get into, not Harry's."

He looked at her thoughtfully, then glanced back down at his work, quill still half way between the ink bottle and his parchment.

He made a sound of acknowledgment before he lay his quill back down and leaned back against his chair, still eyeing the maps, his mind already forming new plans.

She caught some movement in her peripheral, and saw the portrait of Dumbledore smiling softly at her from behind Snape's back. She could have sworn she saw him wink at her.

With Snape busy again in this papers, she decided that it was as good a time as any to leave her temporary safety and venture back into the real world. A world where her and Severus Snape were not friends.

 _Friends?_

Had she really just thought that? Could she actually consider them friends? Maybe that was pushing it just a little. They didn't hate each other, at least. That was saying a lot, especially considering his likely relationships with anyone else.

A heart-wrenching thought suddenly crossed her mind.

 _Does_ he have any friends? _Anyone_ he can trust?

She had reached the door by then, but stopped momentarily to glance back at him. A friend was someone who cared about you. Someone who knew you. Did anyone really feel any of those things for him? Certainly not any of the Death Eaters. They definitely couldn't know the real him. Voldermort would have killed him long ago if anyone realized who the real Severus Snape was. It didn't seem likely the staff would either. Too dangerous.

She looked up again at the portrait of Dumbledore, then back at Snape, still studiously ignoring her. Dumbledore must have been his only friend.

She was deeply saddened by the complication of Severus Snape's life. It was definitely no less that her own, probably more so. Different, absolutely, but she recognized the similarities and could empathize with him.

She pulled open the door, not wanting to intrude on his work any longer than she already had. Somehow he'd known she needed the time to recover before venturing back onto the battlefield. Or maybe he was just lonely.

"...Thank you." Snape said quietly, his eyes never leaving his desk.

She uttered a small "You're welcome" before slipping out and closing the door securely behind her.

Although she would never admit to it out loud, in her own head she could recognize it. They were friends. At least as much as a friend as you could be with a man as complicated as Severus Snape. 

oOo 

There was no doubt that Ginny was definitely the most popular student in the Great Hall this evening. Sadly, it wasn't for the reasons she wanted to be.

As soon as she crossed the threshold, a large group of 6th and 7th year Slytherins broke out into applause.

 _Oh Merlin, hex me now..._

She glanced around the Hall, internally horrified, but externally keeping her features wiped of any kind of reaction to them. Some of the tables were still whispering loudly to each other, relaying whatever it was the others were saying- not only about her treacherous confessions, but her vicious attack on Neville in front of the entire student body. The ones who hadn't seen it for themselves had already digested the news and reacted similarly to how the Gryffindors had in the Common Room earlier that morning.

Had it only been that morning? So much had occurred just in those few short hours. Her life had turned upside down. Well, it had been upside down for some time, but now everyone else was in on it too. She was a public spectacle, there was not doubt about it.

As she passed the tables of gawking students, some had disappointment on their faces, others ignored her completely, and a few stared openly at her not even hiding their disgust. She didn't blame them. Things were hard enough in this school as it was. She'd be furious if one of her fellow Gryffindors had actually done what she had admitted to.

She had to remind herself that she didn't typically care what other people thought of her, although she wasn't entirely sure how she was supposed to act now. Was she supposed to be remorseful? Angry? Upset? Humiliated? Mean?

She finally settled on ignorant, as if nothing had happened. She still didn't need any of her friends - if she still had any of those - attempting to make small talk with her. So ignoring them back seemed like the best option.

 _Danger, Ginny. Remember? You're dangerous. Stay away from them._

 _Yes, thank you for that. I was reminded just a few hours ago._

And now she was replying to unsolicited thoughts inside her own head. Lovely. This was going to be a long, lonely rest of the year. Rest of her life. Was this how Snape felt all the time? Did his dangerous activities as a double spy make him a recluse as well? Well yes - that much was obvious. His behavior as a teacher since she'd met him made so much more sense now. How long had he been lonely for? Years perhaps?

At least she knew her's wouldn't last more than a few more months, as most. Then she winced at her morbid attempt of making herself feel better.

The clapping and hissing whispers continued and the Carrow's patrolled the perimeter of the Great Hall, pretending they heard none of it. If it were anything other than the fall from grace of a Weasley, they'd be hexing and threatening the students into quiet submissiveness by now.

Unfortunately, luck didn't allow for it to end at that.

Vincent Crabbe, Goyle, Hersh, a short boy she didn't recognize, and Malfoy, who was still the center of this little grouping, but seemed to be the only one actually glaring at her, fell into step around her.

"Finally figured out what the winning side was, did you?" Crabbe chattered in her ear and forcing her to a stop. How was she supposed to react to this? Could she hex them all to next week and still keep her cover? Was she supposed to be friendly with them suddenly? Dammit! Snape had never gone over this with her!

Suddenly she felt an arm slip around her shoulders and Crabbed pulled her against his side. "I knew you were a smart one. Even with that family of yours." She was stiff as a board, not knowing what to do.

She surveyed the room as quickly as possible, looking for someone to help her out of this situation. Neville was notably missing from the Gryffindor table. No Seamus or... and then suddenly a vitally important thought occured to her.

 _I'm Ginny Weasley._

And Ginny Weasley doesn't need a hero. Ginny Weasley is her own savior, and she doesn't need to explain her actions to anyone.

"See, Malfoy...no need to-" Crabbe was spouting off when he was cut off suddenly. The pause came in the form of a vicious jab to the nose from a small, but genuinely powerful fist.

Silence fell in the surrounding group, all of their stupid faces looking to Crabbe as he bent over holding his big hands to his face. She was almost a little disappointed not to see blood dripping from between his fingers.

"Don't ever touch me again." She hissed at him. She considered slipping out while he was still phased, but thought better of it, and stood her ground for just a moment longer to solidify her position. _Oh, Merlin help me._ She was suddenly pulling from her earlier experience, something she'd never admit, even in her own head after this moment had passed. She reached over and grabbed Vincent Crabbe by the front of his robes and yanked his bulky form closer to her. He was more solid than she'd thought, but she somehow managed.

"Now I need an acknowledgment of my earlier statement, Crabbe. Do you understand what I said to you? You will not touch me again. Got it?"

His face held nothing but pure confusion, as if he couldn't quite remember how he ended up with a painful nose and Ginny Weasley's furious face two inches from his, but to her relief, he nodded.

That was enough for her. She didn't want to push her luck, so she released him while she was still on top of the situation. Merlin knows, if he had wanted to fight back and hurt her in that moment he could have. But she had his uncertainty and some fear on her side and she wasn't afraid to use it against him.

She eyed the room and realized she was causing a scene in the Great Hall for the _second_ time that day. Lovely. What else could go wrong?

You could hear a pin drop in the Hall at that moment, but the only sounds that were made was the echoing of her shoes against the stone as Ginny exited the room. Her head held high, hair swishing across her back as she glided through the open doors and disappeared around the corner, leaving the Hall to gossip without her interference. She decided she'd have better luck getting some dinner from the kitchens.

Regardless of the crappy day, there was one profoundly important thing that she had been reminded of.

She was Ginny Weasley. 

oOo 

The next morning greeted her like it usually did, with quiet indifference.

She rose from her bed and began what would be the start to her first truly lonely day. Before now, her solitude had been self-inflicted and she could slip out of it when the need arose. Now it would be thrust upon her from both directions.

 _Suck it up, Sunshine,_ she told herself as she slipped into her shoes and threw her robe over her newly pressed uniform.

No one bothered her at breakfast this morning, although if she looked up at the right time, she could still catch an angry glare or two before they retreated to the relative safety of their own breakfast plates.

She was certain it was a good combination of hatred with probably a bit of fear laced in. She had after all, admitted to selling out her own people, attacked Neville and threatened to kill him, then proceeded to punch and manhandle a Slytherin twice her size in front of the entire student body not more than 24 hours ago. No one knew what to think of her. Hell, she didn't know what to think of herself- and she at least had all the information.

She unobtrusively eyed the table for Neville, and found him at the far end, eating some toast and looking fairly miserable. Suddenly, Seamus who was seated right next to him looked up and caught her eye. He leaned forward blocking Neville from her view and gave her the most hateful look she'd ever seen from him. My God, if looks could send her to her grave, she'd be there already.

If she'd had any question about where she stood, it had definitely just been clarified for her. On the outside looking in. And the insiders all held pitchforks. And said pitchforks were probably on fire.

Things went on like that for the most of the day. She never attempted to make small talk with anyone, but making eye contact with most of the students around her was nearly as bad. After the first few hours, Ginny learned how to un-foucus her eyes just enough for the people around her to blend into blurry nothingness.

But she also continued to hold her head high and walk through the corridors just as she would have any other day. She may be the newest outcast, but she wouldn't let them see how much it hurt her. She could take it. Especially because she knew it was for their own good.

These were the times when she missed the others so much. Harry and Hermione and even Ron. They would have stood up for her regardless of what anyone else thought. Of course, that alone was enough reason to be glad they were not here. How could she ever get away with keeping this curse under wraps with them all over her. They cared too much for her to get away with it.

Either way though, for just a moment Ginny let herself pretend they were only few class periods away from seeing her and their presence would make everything better again.

DADA was another class that went on mostly as normal. With one big exception.

When the dreaded 'practical knowledge' part of the lesson came up, her first reaction was to do as she always has. She volunteered to go first. Without even the acknowledgment of a word or a raised hand, she did what she normally would. She stood up and walked to the forefront of the classroom, where she'd take the place of another unwilling student, or one that was much too young to be exposed to such hexes repeatedly.

But before she made it three steps, a shoulder brushed past her roughly. It was Seamus. It was almost like she wasn't even there. He took the spot she would normally have and didn't even bother glaring at her this time.

She ignored this and went back to her seat.

But when poor Seamus couldn't take any more and Ginny stood up once more, she was again cut off. By Neville this time.

Okay, so they were taking this a little far, but whatever made them feel better. She mused to herself, sitting with her arms crossed resolutely against her chest. She could wait patiently.

But again and again, there was always someone to stand up for one of the young students. It was almost like they didn't even need her anymore... Well damn. That's exactly what they were showing her. We don't need you. We don't want you.

Ginny could have pretended to be upset by this new development, but they didn't see what she did. In their anger for her, they couldn't recognize the truly beautiful thing unfolding right before her eyes.

There was a reason why Ginny, Neville, Luna, Seamus and a half dozen others were so exhausted at the end of each day and why they looked like they'd been taking part in their own personal Fight Club by night. The fewer students that stood up to Carrow during DADA, the longer each one was forced to endure whatever 'teaching experience' he saw fit.

The numbers steadily grew smaller and smaller as the students started to just give up. So it was either suck it up themselves or leave the younger students at his mercy, and that wouldn't happen while their small group still had breath left in their lungs.

Ginny had been a focal point for standing against them since the very beginning, but she had rallied only a small group to stand faithfully with her. She knew if she could only find a way to rally the student body together, things would get infinitely better for everyone. But seeing her damaged body week to week was not apparently very encouraging to new recruits.

Yet here she was, watching as student after student, most who had never stood up to Carrow, leaving their seats in a show of solidarity...against _her_. They were trying to show her that they would not be broken by her betrayal, almost as if wanting to prove their bravery in the wake of her own supposed cowardice.

And with a sad sort of acknowledgment, Ginny Weasley had never been so proud.

In the absence of their own belief in her, they had seen a need, and all of them, one by one, seemed to find their own cause for stepping forward. A few of them had done so before, of course, but not like this. It was amazing to behold. She couldn't even feel bad for herself, as she was just so damn happy this moment had finally come, regardless of the reasons behind it.

They were finally doing it. They were finally coming together to act as a team. To stand up for something, as a combined force. It was small, and the reality was, that they were just asking for more punishment later, but they were bonding. Finally.

These first few weeks of school had created fear and uncertainty and had made them all afraid to trust each other. Before Ginny's own personal issues had gotten in the way, she had been working hard to be a leader for this group. She had stood up for them, and taken hexes for them, and tried to think of ways to bring them together.

And after all that, what they really needed was to experience the loss of the leader they had been looking up to. Somehow, she had become a crutch to them. She realized now that she was never going to be able to give some great speech and magically bring them together.

In the end it was her after all. Just not in the way she'd pictured it would be. Even as hurtful as it was, it was such a pleasure to witness.

There was a new energy about the room, and she basked in it. When the class came to an end, Ginny was careful to let the rest of the students leave together before she got out of her seat and made her way out to the corridor.

With her newly found ability to let the hoards of students blur into faceless bodies, Ginny didn't notice immediately that someone was walking right next to her until she spoke.

"You'll want to watch out for the boys, you know."

"-Luna!" Ginny screeched to a stop. "What- I mean... _boys_?"

"Our Gryffindor boys. They suspect you're not you."

Ginny snorted. "Don't worry Luna, I'm well aware of their hostility toward me. I can handle them any day of the week. Speaking of hostility...why are you talking to me?" She scanned the corridor around them.

"Everyone needs someone. Plus, I know you're still you. A little different maybe. But I see you."

"I don't think 'a little different' begins to cover it. I'm pretty screwed up right now."

"Aren't we all." Luna replied sadly.

Ginny was taken back by the truth in that statement.

"Well, see you later, Ginny. Homework." She shrugged.

Ginny just nodded. There was something about Luna that she didn't think she'd ever figure out. Everyone else just thought she was a little wacky. But Ginny thought that Luna might just be the most observant person she'd ever met.

"Oh, Ginny!" Luna was nearly to the other end of the now empty corridor when she quickly twisted back around.

"Yeah?" Ginny smiled at her.

"Be careful what you say in your sleep."

Ginny's smile immediately disappeared, and she quickly approached Luna again before she opened her mouth.

"What?"

"They've been watching you all day. I think they must be trying to get some kind of information out of you to pass along to someone. But you're pretty smart, so I can only imagine you saying something you didn't intend to say in your sleep. So be careful what you say in your sleep. Otherwise they might hear."

Ginny was so confused.

Then Luna nodded her head to the side. Ginny scanned the room but didn't notice anyone.

"You're not really looking, Ginny. You're missing what's important because you think it's not."

With that, Luna spun around and skipped off down the corridor once again.

Ginny's eyes took in the surrounding corridor again. What was she expecting, a Death Eater to be hidden under an invisibility cloak?

Then she realized it and almost wanted to smack herself for her blindness. This is what happens when she refused to see what was going on around her. Well, that was going to stop this instant. If she had to endure angry looks from every student she passed, she would just have to deal with it.

The portraits on the walls. She just shook her head in disappointment.

Ginny started to walk, but kept her peripheral on them. Sure enough, every one of them watched her as she passed and the ones she left behind whispered into their neighbors ears.

Ginny halted to an abrupt stop and turned to glare at them.

"You know for a bunch of paintings on the wall, you're not very subtle in the art of observation."

The middle-aged man standing in the one right in front of her huffed. "Well- I've never."

Ginny raised a brow at him and then stared at his neighbor. The old lady and her friend just feigned ignorance. "I'm sure we don't know what you're referring to, dear."

Ginny ignored her and started off in the direction in which her problem lay. Or sat, for that matter. Behind a big, messy desk. Severus Snape was about to hear just how stupid his new plan was. Well, maybe not completely stupid...but she was in the mood to yell at somebody.

She is Ginny Weasley, after all.


	31. Chapter 31- Impasses and Endurance

**Many, many thanks to my beta for this chapter,** **CassandraLowery** **, who's support and encouragement has never wavered. If you haven't checked out Cassandra's works yet, you really should! She's brilliant and has written the best Twilight fanfiction I've ever read.**  
 **Any mistakes you find are my own, as it's possible that I just copied it down incorrectly.**

Chapter 31 - Impasses and Endurance

"Are you ever actually _in_ class, Miss Weasley?" Professor Snape didn't look up from his desk as he admonished her. _His multitasking is impeccable_ , Ginny thought.

"It's 6:00."

"Have you come for a detention I seem to have forgotten about? Because I can't possibly think of a reasonable excuse for you to be bothering me again so soon... I'm beginning to think you actually like it here."

Intuitive, too. Ginny scoffed, " _Please_ , it's about as welcoming here as a night in my attic with our ghoul." That was a lie. The warm light from the dozens of candles around the room created a comfortable feeling, even surrounded by dark stone and hundreds of trinkets, some of which she was sure were dark in nature.

Instinctively she knew they were because she felt a pull towards them. She knew it must be that dammed curse inside her, and that scared her a little. She didn't want to be lured to any kind of dark objects against her will. She'd had enough of those experiences to last a lifetime. The pull was all too familiar. Like an addiction. A battle you're constantly fighting.

But she was getting off track now. She frowned. When had dark objects started attracting her again? Maybe she should ask Professor Snape about it. He looked up at her expectantly, his eyes calculating. _Later_ , she thought. _Pull yourself together. You're supposed to be mad right now, Ginny._

"The portraits, Professor? Really?"

He looked almost exasperated and picked his quill back up again. "How else am I to keep an eye on you?" He said in an almost disinterested tone.

"It's the stupidest idea I've ever heard of."

He smirked. "You here that Albus? Miss Weasley doesn't seem to appreciate your ideas."

She sighed and plopped down in the chair across from his desk looking more like the teenager she actually was. "It was pure luck that you were already in the Great Hall when I went all Mr. Hyde on Neville."

" _Mr. Hyde?_ " He interrupted. If she didn't know better, she'd think he was poking fun at her. Fun, no. Insult, yes.

"I read!" She crossed her arms, pretending to be wounded.

"I never pegged you for classic Muggle fiction," he teased.

"Apparently I'm in good company. You understood the reference well enough," Ginny grinned at him.

She only just noticed a slight tremor at the corner of his mouth and watched it tighten again into a straight line. "Touché," he whispered. "What's your point, Miss Weasley?"

"My point is it would look suspicious if you were to suddenly be wherever I am if I go all Dark Lord on someone again. Most of my time is spent in classes and in my Common Room, and the chances of me having another problematic personality episode outside of a controlled zone where you have an excuse to be are relatively small-"

"Exactly my point, Miss Weasley."

"Mine too. You can't just come bursting into places you don't belong the second I start acting weird. It won't look right. People will talk, and the Carrows will start asking questions."

Severus set his quill down again and leaned back against his chair, his hands folded together indulgently. He said nothing...which was as much as an acquiesce as she was likely to get. He knew she was right, but the fact that they both still lacked an agreeable solution kept her from celebrating her tiny win.

She broke eye contact with him. She had a hard time admitting what she thought needed to be done because she really wasn't ready for it yet. "I don't want to risk breaking your cover, and I recognize that I'm a danger unsupervised because we don't know when _She_ will break through again."

"You seem to have put some thought into this. What solution do you have in mind?" Professor Snape asked.

"We could do one of two things. One, we could ask for help. I think...maybe we should ask Neville," she spoke gently.

Severus' eyes narrowed on her. "You want to tell _Longbottom_?"

"He's a Gryffindor," she defended. "Nearly anywhere I am, he is. It'd be natural for him to jump up and help me if he just realized what was happening. And he wouldn't be in so much danger from me if he understood the reasons behind my actions. He's more resourceful than you give him credit for."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "By all means." He waved his hand flippantly. "Tell him. Tell him that you're dying, and he can't do a single thing to help you. Tell him so he can mourn you prematurely. Because he will." The professor stood from his chair now, looking down at her. "He will mourn your loss before you're even gone. And after you're dead, he'll mourn you all over again and wonder if he could have tried harder to prevent it... You _should_ also tell him that he's not safe around you. That if he's lucky, you won't kill him by accident, and if he's very lucky, you won't kill him on purpose... Yes, you _could_ tell him," he acknowledged. "But would he ever stop at needing to know more than just what you choose to share, or will he push and investigate until he's learned the truth about us all and has put himself and everyone else in even more danger?"

Ginny frowned, turning her face away from him.

 _...Dammit, did he have to always be so logical?_ She wanted to frown at him and pout until she got her way, but every word he said was one hundred percent true. Was she selfish for wanting Neville's support? For wanting one other person besides Severus in this world to understand what was happening to her?

Maybe.

Her nearly imperceptible sigh gave her away, and he was satisfied, taking his seat again. Instead of smirking at her like she expected, he simply returned to his papers. This argument was far from over. They both knew that. But it seemed that today was not the day they'd overcome their differences of opinion. If the problem only affected her, she'd make the decision for herself, Severus be dammed. But he was right about one thing. The questions of her curse could lead to answers that affected Severus and their shared secret of his loyalty. Nothing and no one could be allowed to threaten that.

"In the meantime," Severus continued, "there are a few things you can do to help the situation, and none of them involve confrontations. It's time for you to rein in that temper of yours. From here on out, you need to keep your head down, Miss Weasley."

 _That's an understatement_ , she thought.

"We still don't have a solution," she pointed out.

He just sighed and looked up at her again. "Things cannot always be answered in the course of a single conversation. Life is more complicated than that."

"Professor..." She hesitated. She wasn't sure whether she wanted an answer to this question or not, but not knowing wouldn't help her. There's something about being brought into the light that made her weary of going back into the dark again.

It reminded her of a book Hermione had introduced her to a year ago that told the story of Plato's Allegory of the Cave about a man who left the ignorance of darkness and then could never go back into the darkness again because he knew too much. She didn't see how she'd ever be able to purposefully live in ignorance ever again.

"How long do you think I can go on like this?" she asked. The unknown timeline around her illness was extremely stressful. It made her anxious, and although she knew he didn't have an answer for her, even a guess from him would make her feel better.

Lifting his head from his work, he looked her in the eyes and spoke with the utmost sincerity, "As long as you have to."

Somehow she knew that would be his answer. Very political. But inspiring, none-the-less.

If they couldn't get help, then there was only one other solution she could think of. It wasn't something she wanted right now-it was too early to really consider it, but it made sense, and she needed to voice it for the safety of everyone around her. It was the right thing to do.

"I could leave." The sadness that stabbed at her suddenly hurt more than she expected it to. She could already feel the loneliness pulling everything she loved away from her. The blackness inside was roaring out a joyful noise and she felt...what _is_ that?

She felt _...confused?_

"...not a good idea...death sentence..." A familiar voice kept interrupting her thoughts, but she couldn't... "Weasley?...what are..."

She was lost. She couldn't focus. She couldn't put the words in order; they didn't make any _sense_. She couldn't remember her name.

 _Rest. Just let go and rest, child._

She couldn't remember why she shouldn't. Just to rest for a little while sounded divine. To escape the loneliness pounding her from all sides.

 _Just for a moment._

"...WEASLEY!"

 _WHY_ was this pathetic man shouting! How _dare_ he! She was not to be shouted at! Did he not know who she was? Her eyes snapped open. She was standing with one hand on the door, but this fool of a man was blocking her path, his back pressed against the door and his wand pointed in her face.

Hot anger ignited inside her, and she felt the power of it, the heat of magical flames pushing through her veins and bending to her will. No one could counter her power, especially not some man. He would be the first to learn this lesson. What an honor.

Her hand shot out, quick as the lightning that sparked around the edges of her hair and tips of her slender fingers. This body had quick reflexes, she smiled. He was much taller than she, but her hand wrapped lithely around his neck and a burst of crimson power sang its way out of her as she shoved him against the door and tightened her fist around his throat.

Another jolt of magic from her forcefully pushed the remaining air from his lungs, and the hand that tightened further around his throat stopped him from breathing back in the life-giving air his body so desperately wanted. It also stopped him from uttering any kind of spell.

With her free hand, she knocked the wand from his grasp and indulged in the pitiful emotions that crossed his face one by one, starting with shock. His hands found her wrists, and he was dismayed by the strength her power lent her.

Fear came next, and she did not relent. This man would be the first to learn she was not to be trifled with. Once she did away with the weaknesses left inside this body, the world would know it as well.

He held tightly to her wrist, trying to dislodge her, but his eyes started to close and the pleasure she felt as his lips began to take on that beautiful bluish tinge was beyond any kind of excitement she'd yet to experience.

She was almost writhing in the ecstasy of it. Her hair was flowing around her, bathed in pure crimson energy. The heat poured off her in orange waves that burned his skin and caused smoke to issue from the heavy black robes of the stupid man she was about to end.

She wanted more.

His mouth moved, trying to say something. She wondered briefly what it was. Last words perhaps?

She loosened her hold only fractionally. She wanted to hear him beg before she watched the last of his lamentable life leave his dark eyes.

A single word escaped his lips. She only just heard it against his straining for breath.

"... _Ginny_..."

Then she felt the tug of his weight as his dark eyes fell and his knees buckled. She released his body and watched as he crumpled to the floor.

Her eyes narrowed only fractionally as she tried to understand what he'd meant. Unexpectedly, she felt the heat recede.

 _NO!_ She willed it back to her but was cut by flashes of memories that were not her own. A boy with dark ruffled hair and glasses smiled at her. Another memory replaced the last and several red-headed boys laughed and chased her around a familiar kitchen. And then suddenly, a ripping, torturing pain engulfed her chest. She screamed out in agony.

Ginny Weasley gasped for breath. Her eyes snapped open just as she felt a thick blackness pushing back at her. She shoved back with everything she had until she felt the unfamiliar presence slip its oily tendrils back through the recesses of her mind and deep into her heart where it waited, constantly seeking the opportunity to reassert itself when she was looking the other way.

She couldn't think. She knew what had happened and had watched it all like some kind of spectator. She looked at her hands and saw the red welts of handprints circling her wrists.

 _Severus._

Her eyes glided across the floor and she saw him, a still heap on the cold stone. Ginny threw herself to the floor and reached for him. She pushed against his shoulder and turned him over. His face stared lifelessly at the ceiling.

 _"NO! No, no, no! Please no!"_ She cried. "Professor, wake up!" She shook his shoulders. He remained unmoving.

She stood and her eyes flew around the office, looking for something- anything that could help her. She spotted her wand on the floor near the chair. Quicker than she'd ever moved before, she snatched up the wand and sprinted back to Severus.

She pointed the wand at him, uttered a silent prayer and yelled "Rennervate!"

Nothing.

Her breath hitched, but she took control of her emotions and yelled again, this time with even more power behind it.

"RENNERVATE!" She physically felt the power flow through her arm and watched as the sky-blue light left her wand, the force of it blowing her hair back. His body jolted with the intensity of the spell, and he choked in a breath. And then another.

He was going to live.

Ginny let the wand fall from her hand. She took a step back, putting distance between them. She no longer trusted herself. Another step, and then another. One at a time, until she felt her back hit the wall. She slid down it and found herself in a corner the light couldn't reach. As the guilt tore at her, she deflated into a tight ball, trying furiously to hold in the violent cries that didn't seem to have any mercy for her.

And why should they? Mercy had not even come into play just minutes ago when she essentially murdered the one man who protected and understood her. He had been dead...just now...just seconds ago. At her feet, he had been dead. And she had taken pleasure in it. Such a sick kind of pleasure that she felt her stomach heave at the mere memory of it.

She couldn't have stopped if she had wanted to. She leaned over, gagged, and was sick against the stone floor. Her twisted stomach didn't release her until there was nothing but the burn of bile left in her mouth. She continued to sit there, on hands and knees against the cold floor while she processed what had happened.

Confusion swept through her. She knew logically she was not at fault, that she could not control the cursed demon inside, but her heart wouldn't let her take the coward's way out from the remorse and fear that was slashing its way through her body. She rocked back and forth, trying to dislodge the agony inside, but to no avail. The pain would not be dissuaded from its path; it was intent on burning a permanent path through her very being...through her very soul. And that it did...for what felt like hours.

This ripping guilt and distrust of herself would never leave her the same-that she was sure of. It would forever remain scarred tissue, torn through her soul. She wasn't sure she could live through it. The misery kept on, and unwillingly, her mind looked for an escape. She knew that it was the symptoms of the Dementor's Curse pulling at her, but for the life of her, she could not think of a solution that did not include taking her own life. It felt so horrendous to think it, yet it seemed to be the only way out. The only way to keep her from murdering innocents. The only way to ease the agony that still rocked through her deeply.

It hurt too much for a single person to bear.

She thought, only briefly, that it wasn't fair. But then she dismissed it quickly. It didn't matter if it wasn't fair. It just was. She cried then, finally. And screamed and shouted and then cried some more until her vocal cords hurt from the effort, and then she'd cried silent tears.

She'd never known that anyone had that many tears inside them. But they continued to flow furiously as every moment of that memory, and the one before it, conjured itself in her mind, playing on repeat as if intent on breaking apart her sanity.

Only moonlight shone in through the windows now, the candles long ago burnt down, or blown out from the force of her spell; she wasn't sure which.

Her tears had run dry as she started to comprehend her surroundings again and was momentarily surprised to find that she was still breathing. Not only was she still alive, but she was shocked to find someone sitting patiently on the floor next to her.

She blinked and looked around. The vomit had been magically disappeared and Severus Snape leaned against the wall, arms resting on his upraised knees and clasped in front of him. He was not touching her, but his proximity and the intent of his comfort were felt.

After she had calmed, they continued to sit in quiet thought for some time longer. Her clothes were damp from sweat and exertion, and they clung uncomfortably to her. The dry taste of bile still coated her mouth, and her stomach felt like she'd never eat again. She was lightheaded by now, and a headache was beginning to pound behind her eyes.

But still, she sat. She owed him this. If he'd wanted to sit here quietly for a year, she'd do it. But apparently, that was not what he wanted. He spoke, finally. And Ginny listened.

"Sometimes..." His voice was raw, and Ginny flinched. "I forget how young you are."

He did not look at her immediately but continued to stare off into the darkness of the room. It made this much more comfortable for her to bear. He continued on.

"The situations we're in, and the secrets we share, should only be the burdens of adults. So I forget sometimes. This curse that's been forced on you...is a horrific thing to happen to anyone...but more so to a child."

"I'm not a child." Her voice cracked.

He nodded. "Yes, I know. And that's the saddest part of this. It has stolen your childhood and forced you into situations most adults couldn't handle as gracefully as you have managed to do."

"Why do I hurt so much? Inside?"

"...Your soul is trying to repair itself. Your remorse is the only antidote for it. It's very...very painful." He closed his eyes for a moment, and Ginny believed he knew this from experience.

He continued. "There are a great many things in this world that are unfair, and you and I have learned to play the cards we've been handed. You've handled this situation with maturity and grace to the best of your ability, and I couldn't ask more of you than that. I know you don't feel it because this curse is weighing so heavily on you, but you still have a ways to go. Don't lose sight of that."

"Why are you telling me this?"

He thought about his words for a moment. "Because you need to hear it."

She felt the sincerity in his words but had a difficult time allowing them to comfort her. "I need you to tell me what to do."

He shook his head. "I can't decide your fate for you, Miss Weasley. Adults make decisions for themselves, and after all you've been through, I would not deny you that."

Finally, Ginny summoned the courage to look at him. His face had been healed of the burns she'd inflicted, and she found no physical evidence of what she'd done to him other than what looked like singe marks against the wall next to the door. His eyes showed his weariness, though. That he could not seem to hide.

The man had been murdered and then brought back to life today. She'd be worried if she hadn't seen the stress in his eyes.

"...I'm so sorry," she whispered and looked down again, ashamed. She tilted her head and let her hair fall between them to block her face.

He didn't respond immediately, and they sat again in silence before he slowly lifted himself off the floor.

"I don't want an apology," he told her finally.

She looked up at him, incredulous.

"I want you to fight harder. If you're sorry, then fight harder. We're not allowed to just give up. Do you understand me?"

"I don't know how to." Fear crept into her voice, and she didn't try to hide it this time.

"It's easy. Keep doing your meditations, keep your head down...and keep breathing."

She sighed in frustration. "What happens when I can't anymore? I can't even remember why I'm trying so hard! This only ends one way. Why am I putting off the inevitable?"

He turned to face her then and gave her his full attention. "When you can't remember why you're doing this, you ask me, and I'll remind you. You're doing this to keep Potter safe and away from this school so that he can keep doing what he needs to do. This is a delicate game we're playing here, Ginny. It's just as much psychological as it is physical. Every move we make is based on what we anticipate the other side is thinking. You think the date of your death won't matter in the long run? Right here, in this moment, you have control over that. And you must use it to the benefit of this war. That sounds harsh, and uncaring-I know. You asked me not to sugarcoat things for you, and this is me doing that for you. But you're also doing this because you can. Because you're strong and you're a fighter. You're a Gryffindor, brave by nature. And stubborn. That's why."

He kneeled down in front of her, taking an object from the inside of his robes. Obscured by his hand, he gently laid it on the stone between them.

He sighed. "Bravery takes many forms, something you must never forget. When Potter has completed his work...you then have to choose your fate for yourself."

He removed his hand to show what looked like a small black sheath with a narrow handle sticking out from it. She knew immediately that he was giving her a knife. A very special one from its ornate appearance. His meaning, although not spoken aloud, was clear.

"Fight while you can, but I caution you. Don't wait beyond the point of no return. You can never give back a life you've taken. No matter how honorable your intentions." 

~oOo~ 

The newly formed alliance within the student body has some unexpected side-effects that Ginny had not foreseen. Apparently, the DA was active again and more popular than ever.

Every couple of days, Ginny and the rest of the school woke to find some kind of graffiti littering the walls. Mostly it spoke words of support for Harry Potter, catchy slogans that got laughs and featured abuse toward the Carrows, the Death Eaters, the Slytherins, Snape. They'd apparently drawn the line at actually painting Voldemort's name on the walls because she'd yet to see that one. Who knew if the taboo extended to written form. She was sure no one was willing to risk testing it. But that didn't stop catchy versions of the You-Know-Poo name that would have made Fred and George proud. Apparently, there was nothing more funny than ten different versions of the same poo joke.

The graffiti only grew worse, because the DA-at least that's who Ginny assumed was up to all the mayhem-brilliantly took advantage of a very strong sticking charm mix into the paint. Filch's scrubbing had yet to make a difference, and the Carrows were just as dumbfounded as the Squib. She was sure that Professors Flitwick or McGonagall could have taken care of it, but they feigned ignorance. Of course, everyone knew they were sticking it to the Carrows with the only form of defiance they could manage.

Just the fact that no one had been caught in the corridors in the middle of the night, despite the extra security, was impressive enough. Ginny suspected they were using the Room of Requirement again, and she wouldn't have put it past the few trusted Hogwarts Professors to look the other way if they happened upon them.

To any outsider, this would have seemed extremely childish, but in a war like this, one needed to find the cracks in the adversaries' armor and use them to their advantage. In this case, it was a form a free speech that the Carrows and Death Eaters could not control.

The one big advantage of all the First Years being forced into Slytherin House was written right on the walls. The written abuse directed at the Slytherins kept the Carrows from suspecting and trying to interrogate any of them for which they were all grateful. She didn't think any of them would have been able to stand by and watch a First Year be interrogated without giving themselves up and suffering the punishment.

But the interrogations did move forward with everyone else. The Gryffindors were the number one suspects, but it seemed that nearly everyone took a turn at the hands of the Carrows. One by one, students would disappear for several days before showing back up in class, pale, malnourished-looking and a bit beat-up. Ginny suspected they were being targeted and then strung up in the dungeons which had recently been turned back into what the Carrows referred to as a "useful space."

She had yet to be hauled in herself and wondered if her little show in the Great Hall with Neville had thrown suspicion off her like Professor Snape had indicated it might. Unfortunately, the lack of suspicion from the Carrows came with a heavy price. Everyone could see quite clearly that the Carrows were basically ignoring her. That couldn't look good.

Ginny's days were desperately lonely. She eventually took to talking to herself during her time alone just to exercise her vocal cords occasionally. The one benefit of all the previous excitement was that it gave her something to concentrate on. Now, though...the loneliness left her empty.

Too much time on her hands left Ginny to muse over the idea of loneliness. She decided it felt dark. Like how summer feels bright, daisy-yellow and watery-sky-blue. How Christmas feels like berry-red, and home is all in warm golden hues. Loneliness feels dark. Not quite black, though. There were too many other feelings that were black, and rightly so. A dreary-cloudy-grey fit just right.

If she focused really hard, she could nearly feel the ridged walls of depression pushing at the edges of her subconscious again, and it scared her. She knew that after another day or two of this seclusion, and there would be nothing more to hold it at bay. She'd simply wake up one morning with it already buried deep inside her.

But with the loneliness came solitude which made it much easier to keep her promise to Severus about keeping her temper in check. Who is there to fight with when no one will acknowledge your presence? Luna seemed to be a constant, though-always with her sunny smiles and lighthearted waves in the corridors, regardless of what anyone else thought. Sadly, the continued house segregation kept them apart even if Ginny had wanted to develop that companionship.

Week by week, the months began to fade away as quickly as the crisp summer grass had after the first freeze. Her seclusion and meditations were helping her to stay away from everyone, and without another appearance from Ginny's "other self" since the disaster with Severus, and with the DA picking up speed in their piss-off-the-Death-Eaters movement, things actually seemed to be going mostly well. As well as possible.

She couldn't remember exactly when she'd started referring to Snape as Severus in her head. Of course, there's a certain intimacy to murdering someone, and she suspected that incident had led her to think of him differently than before.

The still unresolved graffiti issues around the halls of Hogwarts assured the students' loss of the annual Christmas Feast. The only real loss was to the First Years who'd never experienced the grandness and the fun of a Christmas at Hogwarts. The rest of the students knew the current atmosphere of the school would pale any kind of celebrations they may have had.

Ginny was happy to remember what it had been like. Fun and lighthearted, with Professor Dumbledore smiling out at them indulgently, and mounds of wonderful food the house elves had prepared for them before their journey home on the Hogwarts Express to their families for a relaxing two weeks of freedom.

Pain again, a little worse this time. She winced and pressed her hand against her heart. More and more now, any stray happy thought would bring it on.

"It's the broken part of the curse," Severus said to her when she told him about it. "The Dementor's Curse will continue to pull away the joy that comes with your happy thoughts. If the curse had been cast properly, you never would have even noticed until it was too late. I suspect the pain is the build-up of magic inside your system that can't get out, reacting with the pull of your emotions. You'll probably continue to feel the pain whenever you think of something that makes you happy."

Was she resigned to give up her happy thoughts now? Was there no more joy left that she could take in to get her through the rest of this difficult time? She ran her hand through her hair in frustration but didn't respond.

He did not scoff at her, or berate her frustration, or tell her to grow up like he once would have done. He simply requested that she sit.

"Are you sure you want to risk going home to you family right now? You're doing well, but you're not stable," he counseled her.

"It may be the last time I get to see them. The stress there won't be more than it has been here, and it'll only be two weeks."

He just nodded, knowing he would not be able to dissuade her. He brought his hands across his desk and folded them together, leaning his upper body over them tiredly. "Are you taking it with you?"

She glanced at the place under her robes where the black knife he gave her was currently strapped to her leg inside her boot. "I don't have much of a choice."

He nodded, unsurprised. "Are you coming back?"

She sighed and looked up at him. "I'm not doing it there if that's what you're asking. I couldn't do that to my family. It's just a security measure. Just in case. Plus, there are wards in the house to alert my parents if someone within it has been seriously hurt. I wouldn't risk that with them so nearby. I just need to see them one more time."

The Hogwarts Express was scheduled to leave first thing in the morning to take the students home for the Christmas break, and Ginny planned to be on it.


	32. Chapter32 Lovegood Lost & Fortunate Fall

As always, a massive THANK YOU needs to be said to my super talented beta for this chapter, CassandraLowery. Sometimes I imagine myself some awesome writer someday, but all those daydreams usually come accompanied with CassandraLowrey across the table from me and a giant red marker in her hand as she makes this stuff readable first. Seriously, check out Pinned but Fluttering if you're in for an addictive Twilight fanfic!

Chapter 32- A Lovegood Lost and A Fortunate Fall

It was snowing-fat, wet flakes that stuck together and created bigger flakes-as the Hogwarts students walked down the slick path toward Hogsmeade. The crunch of hundreds of feet through several inches of wet snow was the only sound heard in what was otherwise an eerily peaceful winter picture. Everyone was quiet. Anxious to catch the train and be on their way home before anyone could change their minds and decide to keep them all from going.

Ginny didn't think she'd ever get used to the unnatural quiet that exuded from such a large group of anxious and exhausted children. This should be a time for excited chatter about the holiday and snowball fights on the way to the train. This silent march, flanked by black-robed Death Eaters masquerading as teachers and protectors, just felt so unreal...like they were being marched to some kind of prison camp.

She hefted a small bag over her shoulder and made her way near the front of the crowd. She was restless and in a hurry to be one of the first on the train in order to secure an empty compartment for herself, hopefully out of the way of too many looky-loos.

An end compartment was best for that purpose, and once she was settled in and her bag tossed on the seat across from her, she pulled breakfast out of her jacket pocket. In an attempt to avoid the stress of the Great Hall, she'd frequently stopped in just long enough to drink some pumpkin juice from her goblet, and wrap a sandwich or two into her napkin and pocket it. This morning it was four pieces of buttered toast and some bacon, now gone cold, but still satisfying enough.

She probably could have stayed in the Hall for meals if she'd wanted to, but it just wasn't appealing to her anymore. The rest of the Gryffindor table had made a point of leaving the far end of the table clear, an obvious way of telling her to "stay away from us." A single plate and goblet always waited for her at the very end.

She was secretly grateful for it even if it did accentuate her loneliness. Today was the same as all the others for the past few weeks. Grab some grub, drain the goblet, and head back to the privacy of her dorm to finish packing and maybe meditate if there was still time.

Today she'd skipped the meditation time in exchange for beating the crowd to a private compartment. _Totally worth it_ , she thought as she finished her last piece of bacon and propped her feet up against the seat across from her. She closed her eyes just as the train whistle screeched loudly, and she was pressed slightly into the back of her seat as the car jolted forward.

The click-clack, click-clack rhythm of the train was just lulling her into a quiet sleep when her heightened senses sent an alarm through her. Her head snapped to the door of her compartment, and her hand moved to the pocket where her wand waited.

Neville hesitantly slid the door open and stepped inside. She relaxed, setting the wand down next to her and closing her eyes again, hoping her feigned indifference to him would make him leave.

When it didn't she spoke up. "What do you want, Neville?"

 _"Expelliarmus!"_

Ginny'shand shot out like lightning to grab the wand at her side, but she was a fraction of a second too late. Her attention immediately shot to Neville who stood not three feet from her with her wand in his hand. He slid it into his pocket.

"What the hell, Neville?! Give it back!"

The compartment door slid open again and Seamus Finnigan slid in next to him, his wand pointing directly at Ginny. Neville had dropped his wand as soon as he muttered the Expelliarmus charm. She heard the door's lock click home, and she grew even warier.

What the hell were they doing? They were trapping themselves in here with her-and _She_ could emerge at any time. And from her experience with Severus a few weeks previously, she had learned that she didn't exactly need a wand to do a great deal of damage to them. They seemed a bit scared, and she didn't really trust them in their current state, but Merlin-she was more afraid she'd hurt _them_ than they actually would her.

The key-she tried to remind herself-was to remain calm.

So there she was, remaining calm. She didn't raise her voice again; she just stood there, back straight and head high, waiting for them to do something.

"Who ar' ya?" Seamus asked her, wand still pointed in her direction.

"Ginny Weeas'ley" she mocked his accent in irritation. "What the hell are you on about?"

Seamus glanced over at Neville with an uncertain look on his face.

"What, the red hair and angry look didn't tell you that already?" They must be joking.

Neville shook his head infinitesimally at Seamus, but he seemed to ignore him.

"Ar' ya under the Imperius curse?" he asked her seriously.

 _What?_ "Of course I'm not, you twat!

Seamus looked at Neville again. "Maybe it didn't work..." Seamus whispered to him.

"No, we both saw with our own eyes. She drank it. She's telling the truth," Neville replied to him.

...Oh no. No, no, no-they couldn't have! They... Oh God, did they spike her pumpkin juice with Veritaserum? Her hand flew to her mouth as soon as she realized it. But how would they have even gotten that? And how had they known she would-of course! She felt so stupid. _Sit in the same spot every day Ginny! That was really smart of you, Ginny!_ she berated herself. It was practically child's play for anyone who'd wanted to drug her!

This was bad-so, so very bad! What could she do to get out of this? She mentally tried to calculate how long Veritaserum stayed in the system. The food in her stomach would help metabolize it quicker, but she had no way of knowing how many drops she'd ingested. Hours maybe... _DAMMIT!_

And NEVILLE! How could he do this to her? She was so hurt. She glared dangerously at him for his betrayal. This was such a violation. A violation of her free will-of her mind! Hadn't she been through enough! She internally screamed out in fury before she reminded herself how important it was to keep calm.

Still, even now, she didn't want to hurt anyone. Neville especially. Why was everything so complicated?!

"Ask her!" Seamus injected, their quiet conversation taking on a louder, more frantic pitch.

"No. We got our answers...this has gone far enough. Let's go," Neville answered him. "Sorry, Ginny."

But Seamus wasn't satisfied. He opened his mouth again, and Ginny stiffened. "Then what's wrong with ya? Why ar' ya acting so...weird?"

She couldn't have stopped it if she'd wanted to-and Merlin, she wanted to _badly_. Horrified, her mouth opened, and she felt compelled to answer the question. Her lips moved to shape words involuntarily and she had no way to stop it. _So this is what Veritaserum feels like._

She only managed to retain possession of her will enough to keep her answer as short and vague as possible as she felt the air being forcefully pushed from her lungs and around her tongue, shaping itself perfectly to create the sound of a single word.

"... _Curse_." She nearly spat the word. She snapped her hands back over her mouth and sunk to her knees against the carriage floor. "Please Neville-you don't know what you've done. Please..." She cried now, shaking her head back and forth, pleading for him to stop.

Neville looked horrified, but Seamus was still as confused as ever.

Neville turned quickly and unlocked the carriage door. He opened it and started to push Seamus. "Get out," he demanded and slammed the door closed in his face.

The moment the door was closed, she felt his presence kneeling down on the floor across from her. Her hands still covered her mouth, and she shook her head back and forth like it would keep any new questions from reaching her ears.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny, I didn't mean to hurt you-" He reached his hand up to her shoulder to comfort her, but she flinched away from him. He pulled back.

"How could you do this to me?" It was more an accusation than a question. Guilt overcame him, and he deflated. "I was just worried you'd been kidnapped or something, and someone was using Polyjuice Potion to, well-you know. Or that you'd been Imperiused. I was trying to figure out what I needed to do to help you. I didn't plan on..." He sighed. "I'm sorry about Seamus. He's just scared."

She couldn't answer him.

While she understood what he was saying and may have even done the same herself if the situation were reversed, she didn't want to give him the impression that he was free to ask her anything else.

But she didn't get her wish. "Ginny...what hap-"

"-DON'T!" She nearly shouted, and put a hand against his mouth to stop the question from fully forming. "Don't." she shook her head again, "you don't have the right."

Suddenly the carriage jerked fiercely to the side, knocking them both off balance. They fell against the base of the seat with a grunt as what sounded like a deafening explosion erupted from outside somewhere.

Both of them raced out the door, right into screams of terror as students rushed around them. The wind blew furiously at them, whipping Ginny's hair around her face. Neville and Ginny-all arguments forgotten-weaved between fleeing students as quickly as they could manage. Two carriages down, there were several rows of open seating, and among them, a group of students wands out and pointed at a masked Death Eater and none other than Bellatrix Lestrange herself.

Behind the two psychopaths was a gaping hole in the side of the carriage. The wind was throwing around everything it could get its grips on. Bellatrix looked even more deranged with that hair of hers whipping around and a high-pitched laugh echoing just over the deafening wind. This was play time for her.

She flicked her wand, still laughing, and one by one, students went flying in the opposite direction, hitting the sides of the carriage walls or the seats several feet back and collapsing. She cleared her own path as she walked forward. The only one left standing, wand in hand, was Luna Lovegood.

"NO!" Neville roared, just as with a flick of Bellatrix's wrist, Luna was disarmed and her jacket lapels were in her grip. Bellatrix dragged Luna forward, toward the opening in the side of the carriage. Ginny reached for her wand-but it wasn't there! Neville still had it in his pocket.

She took off after him, right on his heels. The opening in the train lay halfway between them and Bellatrix. It was anyone's guess who would get there first.

Neville was only a step ahead of her, throwing his hand out to block Bellatrix and pointed his wand directly in her face.

Bellatrix wrapped her arm around Luna's throat and squealed in delight. Luna twisted her head back and forth struggling to pull the arm off her restricted airway.

"Neville Longbottom! My, my-would you like to join us? We could have such fun together, you and I."

She may not have her wand, but Ginny Weasley sure wasn't helpless. Not anymore. While Neville blocked her escape from the front, Ginny slipped behind her quickly and shot her hand out to grab Bellatrix's wand arm. The moment her hand made contact, she kicked her foot out and slammed it against the back of Bellatrix's knee. As it buckled, she screamed, and Ginny yanked her arm behind her and pushed it upward in an attempt to dislodge the wand-and dislocate her shoulder if she were lucky.

Neville reached out to pull Luna from her arms, but they had both forgotten about the second Death Eater. Before either of them could free Luna, the masked Death Eater had flicked his wand, throwing Ginny to the side and ripping her away from Bellatrix, making her land right next to Neville. Another flick and Neville's wand went flying across the corridor.

The wind from the gaping hole in the train whipped at their backs, and the trees blurred past them at dangerous speeds. In front of them stood the masked Death Eater and Bellatrix, still with Luna as her prisoner. Behind their enemies, hoards of students had gathered to watch what was happening.

In the struggle, Luna had gained back the ability to breathe, and now she looked at her two friends. "Run," she said simply in her small voice.

The sky behind them opened up suddenly. The train turned a corner, and the ground below disappeared as the Hogwarts Express raced across a massive bridge, opening up to a cliff face that dropped down hundreds of feet.

"Oops..." Bellatrix exclaimed softly, and then time seemed to slow as she pushed Neville-now wandless-backward until he lost his balance and fell through the gaping hole and from the speeding train.

Ginny didn't even have time to scream his name. She threw herself bodily from her spot and reached out to him. She caught just the edge of his wrist as he reached out, but his hand slipped through hers.

She didn't even think. The split second it would have taken to mentally tally the stupidity behind her decision would have been one second too many.

She jumped after him, ignoring the horror-filled screams of the students behind her.

He was falling just ahead of her, and she could see the panic on his face. The pressure of the fall pushed at her lungs, and she couldn't take in a breath. She had a difficult time controlling her limbs enough to push her arms forward and reach out for him. It took only a moment for her to connect with him. They grabbed onto each other, and Ginny used the last of her breath to yell, "APPARATE! APPARATE!"

"NO WAND!" he yelled back.

And still they fell. She could see the base of the cliff growing in size. Only a few more seconds now.

She reached down and grabbed her own wand from his pocket and held onto it with a death grip, and his eyes grew wide.

The wind fell silent, but the pressure grew stronger, squeezing her tighter, and then a force grabbed what felt like a hook from behind her belly button and pulled.

They hit the ground, hard. Neville hit first, and she landed on top of him. She rolled off him and onto her back. The hit to her lungs caused them to seize up, and she gasped and struggled to take a breath. It had been ages since she could breathe, and her eyes were beginning to fog over as darkness crept around the edges, trying to drag her into unconsciousness.

Then suddenly, miraculously, a breath ripped through her burning chest. And another one. And then another. They came easier with each one, and slowly her vision returned.

She rolled her head to the side to see Neville struggling to breathe as well.

He was breathing.

They were both breathing.

She looked up and saw sky. She could feel a cobble-stoned street under her back. Definitely not the bottom of a cliff then. Thank Merlin for Neville being older than her and having been able to Apparate. And thank Merlin that he'd pocketed her wand.

She sat up and looked around. It looked like they were in an empty alley next to a boarded-up Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Shop. Hogsmeade, then. It was surprising that no one had seen them. But Hogsmeade was mostly empty these days, so maybe it wasn't so surprising.

Maybe Neville could Apparate them to the Burrow. He's been there before. She looked over to him about to ask, but he wasn't moving. Panic took her for a moment, and she crawled over to him.

"NEVILLE!"

She could see his chest moving. He was breathing at least. But his eyes were closed and he didn't respond to her. Unconscious then. She nodded. That made sense. He'd hit harder than she did. He'd broken her fall. She reached her hands gently behind his head. Yes, there it was. A huge knot forming at the back of his skull. She hoped he'd be okay.

"Come on, buddy. We're not safe here. We need to move. I need you to wake up."

After another few minutes, her anxiety grew stronger, and she refused to stay put any longer. Word was surely spreading by now, and if the Death Eaters didn't think they were dead already-they'd be in big trouble if they were found by the wrong people.

Ginny stood, gripping her wand firmly in her hand. "Leviosa," she muttered quietly, and Neville's body rose from the ground. Slowly and very carefully, Ginny directed him behind her as she made her way through alleys and around buildings. If they could get far enough outside Hogsmeade and away from people, they'd be safer, and Ginny could figure out what to do next.

"What are you two doing out here?!"

Ginny gasped and whipped around to see the owner of the Hogshead hanging out his doorway. Apparently, they were in his alley.

"Hurry! Get inside for anyone sees ya!" He jerked his head back through the doorway. She only hesitated for a moment before she acquiesced and followed him, levitating the still unconscious Neville ahead of her.

"Bloody hell, what happened to you both?" He moved some mugs off a nearby table with the flick of a wand. "Here, lay him here." He flicked his wand again and locked the front door as the sign flipped to "'Closed.'"

Ginny gently levitated Neville onto the table top and released the charm. She dropped, exhausted, into the closest chair.

The tall, burly man-she couldn't remember his name-performed what looked like a diagnostic charm on Neville. "Just a concussion, I think. I'm not the best at reading these things."

Ginny nodded, grateful. "Thank you." Her voice was raw. He looked at her and walked away for a moment. He came back quickly with some mugs and a jug of Butterbeer.

"You can't go wandering round out there. The Death Eaters will round ya up and torture ya just for something to do," the old man told her.

The cold Butterbeer felt divine against her parched throat, and she thanked him again. "We hadn't planned on it; we just ended up here."

"Did ya not get on the train? It left this morning," he asked.

"We were attacked on the Hogwarts Express."

"No!" His face flushed, and he looked angrier than she'd ever remembered seeing him before. Not that she'd seen him much before. "They attacked children! Why?" he shouted.

"Not everyone, no. Just-I think they were just there to kidnap one. But we wouldn't let them. We got in the way. They blew a hole in the side of the train. Bellatrix..." Ginny was so angry that she almost couldn't speak. It took a moment to compose herself again. "Neville and I were pushed from the train. He was able to Apparate us here. It was a rough landing," she said as she looked over at him.

He just shook his head in amazement. "Who'd they take then?"

Ginny's head dropped, and anguish overcame her again. The adrenaline had been keeping it at bay, but now that they were both relatively safe, there was nothing to distract her from it. "Luna. Luna Lovegood."

"Xeno's kid?" he asked sadly. "They finally got to him, then. I hear they've been trying to shut him down for a while now."

He pushed himself out of his seat. "You both can stay here as long as you need, but you may want to move to a room in the back. You'll want to try and leave before dark if you plan to, though. Caterwauling Charm goes up at sunset. Ain't nobody comin' or goin' while that's up."

"Thank you."

He just nods. "I'll leave 'im to ya then. I better try and contact the Order and let 'em know they got Lovegood's kid."

"You're in the Order?" she asked surprised.

"Course I am. You think I'd risk taking you lot in if I weren't? Your mum and dad would kill me if I saw ya wondering round here and left ya to the Death Eaters." He just shook his head as he left.

~oOo~

Meanwhile, at Platform 9 3/4, the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station to the shocked cries of parents as the gaping hole in the side of it became visible. Students disembarked quickly, some with tears still in their eyes, some still in shock. Parents searched the crowd desperately for their children, and most Disapparated with them the instant they reached them, luggage left behind, no longer important.

The crowds thinned quickly, and Mrs. Weasley held onto her husband while they continued to search for their daughter.

Augusta Longbottom and Xenophilius Lovegood still stood in shock after Seamus had told them quickly what had happened before his mother whisked him away.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley still searched, and Augusta rushed off to find them.

"Molly," her voice cracked. Molly Weasley turned to her and saw the pity in her eyes.

"No." She just shook her head back and forth. "Oh, no. Not-no." She nearly collapsed, her husband catching her before she hit the ground.

Several pops could be heard as Ministry workers and Death Eaters alike converged on the scene.

"We must go. Now, Arthur!" Augusta looked to him.

"The Burrow." He nodded, grabbing hold of both women before Disapparating with them.

The moment they arrived, Molly burst into tears, and Arthur held her. "Arthur-we must-we must go back. She could still be on the train. She could be hurt," she cried.

Suddenly there was a loud click, click, click against glass. Augusta ran to the window and let the small black owl inside. It dropped a rolled parchment onto the table, swung around gracefully, and soared back out the window.

Arthur picked it up and unrolled it.

"It's from Aberforth."

 _Arthur,_

 _Your daughter and Longbottom are safe. I'm afraid Death Eaters got Xeno's kid. Can't say what happened to her exactly. Sounds like a kidnapping. The other two were pushed from the train when they tried to stop it. Mid-air Apparation here to Hogsmeade. Damn talented kids ya got there. Still surprised they made it. I'd tell you to come get 'em, but they're gone already. Snuck out when I left 'em alone. Sorry, friend. I've been told they made their way into Hogwarts. Probably worried about drawing attention to you if they went home. Thought you'd like to know._

 _Aberforth_

~oOo~


End file.
